No me dejes ir
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Lily y Eileen son dos gemelas, tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua, que fueron separadas poco después de nacer. Ninguna de las dos sabe que tiene una hermana gemela, pero su encuentro estaba ya predestinado. HP/SS Advertencia: ¡Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Han pasado once años. Lily y Eileen son dos gemelas, tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua, que fueron separadas poco después de nacer. Eileen se quedó en Inglaterra junto a su padre, Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones del Colegio Hogwarts, mientras Lily viaja por el mundo con su otro padre, Harry Potter, un afamado Auror de Consulta. Ninguna de las dos sabe que tiene una hermana gemela, pero su encuentro estaba ya predestinado.

**Disclairmer:** Todo escenario, nombre y el mundo de Harry Potter, pertenece al intelecto de nuestra amada reina, J.K. Rowling. La historia está basada en el Film (principalmente) y la novela "The Parent Trap", traducción al latino "Juego de Gemelas".

La idea surgió al ver ésta imagen:

h-t-t-p:-/-/-sphotos . /hphotos -ak-prn1/ 528404_ 157784811050136_ 716295909_n .jpg (quiten líneas y unan espacios xD disculpen las molestías) si no :3 igual está como foto en la historia.

Que vi un día xD vagando por y originalmente es de Fate Zero, que, curiosamente, tiene un personaje de cabello hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, muy parecido a Severus. Jaja, así que mi imaginación se echó a volar y terminó en esto.

**Advertencias:** Slash/Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre). MPreg (Embarazo Masculino). Ligero contenido sexual xD (aún me da penita escribir cosas así :$, pero lo intento xD(?)).

Espero de todo corazón que les agrade la historia y disfruten conmigo hasta el final :) Sin más, no les distraigo. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Once años después**

xXx

El otoño había traído consigo el olor a manzanas con caramelo y leña, las hojas de los árboles caían una a una, y a veces en grupo, cuando una ráfaga de aire frío las arrancaba de las ramas. La mañana del primero de Septiembre, era tan tranquila como se podía esperar que fuera el día en que debían tomar el tren los alumnos de una misteriosa escuela. Un joven caminaba por las ruidosas calles de Londres, tomado de la mano de una niña y empujando un carrito, que llevaba una jaula con una lechuza blanca en la cima.

La estación de trenes estaba tan ruidosa y llena de vida, por personas que miraban con curiosidad a las dos personas que se habrían paso entre la multitud.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó él, sonriendo a la niña.

—Lista —Aseguró ella con una sonrisa idéntica a la del joven.

Ambos tomaron velocidad conforme se acercaban a la barrera, mirando a los muggles que había alrededor como si estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura y éstos no pudieran verles. Ninguno de los dos vaciló a la hora de atravesar, la niña cerró los ojos pero ningún golpe llegó. En cambio, aparecieron en una plataforma en la que había un letrero que exponía: "Plataforma 9 ¾".

El lugar se encontraba levemente obscurecido por el vapor que emanaba el tren. La niña se sujetó más al brazo del mayor mientras observaba las borrosas figuras que pasaban a su lado, el vapor no dejaba distinguir la cara de éstos. Él se volvió a ella y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no —Respondió ella, levantando la barbilla orgullosa—. Yo no le temo a nada.

Una risita ligera brotó de los labios del mayor. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del tren. El expreso de Hogwarts se veía tan majestuoso como siempre. La niña miró a su alrededor, ya que el vapor se había despejado, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Es grandioso! —Expresó con emoción—. ¡Hay muchos niños!

—Muchos amigos nuevos, ¿no es así? —Contestó, mirando todo con añoranza—. Solo no vuelvas con un novio a casa ¿estamos?

—¡Iug! A mí no me gustan esas cosas —Arrugó su pequeña nariz, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora pero en cuanto pongas un pie en Hogwarts todos irán a por ti, estoy seguro de eso.

—Espero que tus dotes de adivinación sean tan malos como dice el tío Ron —Se burló la niña—. Porque si no, me veré obligada a hacer uso de unas cuantas maldiciones.

—¡Nada de maldiciones jovencita! Te juro por Merlín que si recibo una lechuza por algo que hayas hecho te enviaré un vociferador muy vergonzoso. Además de que iré por ti hasta tú sala común a sacarte de la oreja.

—Bueno, bueno. Tú ganas —Aceptó ella.

—¿Qué hice yo para que salieras así? —Suspiró resignado.

—No me culpes —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo divertida—. Es la herencia.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no era un revoltoso!

—Eso dices ahora —Imitó—. La tía Mione no piensa igual que tú.

Iba a responder algo a eso pero no encontró argumento válido. Justo entonces alguien puso una mano en su hombro, distrayéndole.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡Es Harry Potter!

—¡Tío Bill! —Chilló la niña.

—Oh, pero si es la pequeña Lily —Sonrió Bill, recibiendo el abrazo de oso de la hija de su amigo. Luego se separó y la midió con su mano—. ¡Cómo has crecido!

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Al fin conoceré Hogwarts!

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Hombre, pero si hace un tiempo eras todavía muy pequeña para ir!

—He crecido —Infló el pecho, orgullosa—. ¿Verdad papá?

—Sí, cariño —Musitó Harry, mirándola con melancolía. Bill tenía razón, apenas ayer le pedía que la cargara en brazos y ese día ingresaría a Hogwarts. No volvería a verla hasta las vacaciones de navidad, eso si ella quería volver y si no, hasta el verano—. Creciste muy rápido.

Se acercó a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas y acarició su corta, lacia y negra cabellera. Delineó con la yema de sus dedos la fina carita, su Lilian era tan blanca como la leche, sus ojos eran tan verdes como los suyos y tenía mucho de él… pero también tenía mucho de otra persona y, justamente, era su ceño fruncido lo que se lo recordaba, gesto que había puesto en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede papi?

—Nada bebé —Respondió sonriendo.

—¡No soy una bebé! —Objetó.

—De acuerdo mi niña grande —Se burló Harry mientras le abrazaba—. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Me escribirás ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, abrazándole tan cariñosamente como él. Esa sería la primera vez que se separaran.

—Todos los días si así lo quieres.

—No tanto —Rió Lily—. ¿Cada semana?

—Entonces cada semana tendrás a una lechuza en la mesa de Gryffindor

—¡Sí, y tú tendrás a Hedwig II en tu ventana! —Aseguró—. ¡No olvides enviarme dulces!

—Claro, te enviaré ración doble para que compartas con tus amigos.

—¡Sí! —Dio un pequeño saltito—. Tío Bill ¿Y Victoire?

—Oh, creo que ya ha subido al tren. Fleur le ayudaba a ordenar sus cosas —Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a lo lejos—. De hecho, creo que ya debes subir linda, el tren esta por irse.

—Está bien —Se acercó al hombre y le dio un abrazo—. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti hermosa, saluda a Ron y Hermione por mi ¿Sí?

—¡Claro!

Lily se giró hacia su padre y se abalanzó hacia él.

—¡Te extrañare mucho!

—¡Yo también cariño! ¡La casa se sentirá muy sola sin ti!

—Nos vemos en las vacaciones de navidad —Respondió ella—. ¡Te llevaré algo de Honeydukes y Zonko!

—Vale mi amor, te amo… —Besó la mejilla de su hija, que rápidamente le correspondió y se alejó, despidiéndose con la mano y gritó antes de desaparecer por la entrada al vagón:

—¡Te amo pá!

—Crecen demasiado rápido ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Bill, mientras caminaban para verles por una ventana.

—Sí, demasiado —Suspiró.

Se reunieron con Fleur, que le saludó con un beso en cada mejilla y observaron a sus hijas acomodarse en un compartimento, detrás de un cristal.

—Harry… sé que no es de mi incumbencia y puedo ser muy entrometido… pero… ¿Qué crees que suceda cuando se conozcan? —El ojiverde se volteó a Bill, mirándolo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—No lo sé —Contestó con sinceridad—. No he de mentirte, tengo miedo…

—Es duro ¿Verdad?

—Sí… cada día que pasa, siento que una parte de mi muere poco a poco. Me siento un mal padre.

—No es tu culpa Harry —Colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Sí…

Sacudió su mano, diciendo adiós a su pequeña que hacía lo mismo desde el expreso de Hogwarts. No pudo evitar que una lágrima callera por su mejilla cuando ya no pudo verla más.

xXx

—¿Por qué no pude ir a la estación todos los demás?

En la habitación solo habían dos personas: un hombre y una niña. La pequeña había formulado la pregunta sin quitar la mirada de su libro. Él levantó la mirada del pergamino en el que escribía y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Para qué hacer un viaje innecesario?

La niña le miró esta vez y frunció el ceño. El hombre suspiró y se retiró las gafas de montura cuadrada que tenía puestas, tallándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Ya estás aquí, no entiendo porque habría que ir a Londres solo para regresar aquí de nuevo.

La pequeña rodó los ojos y volvió a su lectura, esta vez sí se veía molesta. El mayor dejó su pluma en el tintero y se levantó de su escritorio, acercándose. Tomó una butaca y se sentó frente a ella, quitándole el libro de las manos.

—Prometiste que podría entrar como una niña normal —Musitó con voz quebrada y los ojitos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo quería ir.

Quitó los anteojos de montura redonda que la niña usaba para leer y los dejó en la mesita que estaba a un lado, luego levantó el rostro fino y pequeño con ambas manos, secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Lo siento —Le susurró arrepentido. Ella asintió—. De verdad, lo siento… ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Está bien papá —Respondió ella, esforzándose por dejar de llorar—. Es solo que el abuelo Albus me dijo que el tren es el lugar perfecto para hacer amigos —Explicó—. Y tengo miedo de no hacer ninguno…

El hombre maldijo mentalmente a Albus Dumbledore por haberle dicho esas cosas a su hija y se prometió colarle una poción, diabólicamente no letal, en los caramelos de limón sin que se diera cuenta. Sonrió cálidamente, como solo podía sonreírle a ella.

—Ya tienes muchos amigos ¿No crees?

—No —Respondió ella sonriente—. La tía Minerva, la profesora Hermione y el señor Weasley no cuentan. Tampoco Madame Pince —Agregó al suponer, correctamente, que su padre la mencionaría—. Quisiera amigos de mi edad.

—Bueno, tienes a los mocosos esos de los grados superiores —Intentó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. No son tan grandes.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero papá.

—Sí, sí… lo sé —Resopló—. Te compensaré.

—¿Cómo? —Inquirió ella curiosa—. Eh, más libros no te salvarán esta vez.

—¿Ni dulces de Honeydukes?

—Nop.

—Vale… ¿Y qué tal recibir a los otros con Hagrid y después subir a los botes?

La carita de su niña se iluminó y le abrazó dulcemente por el cuello. Él correspondió, estrechándola en sus brazos con amor.

—Gracias, gracias —Dijo seguidamente mientras besaba su mejilla una y otra vez—. ¡Eres el mejor!

—Lo sé —Sonrió.

—Qué presuntuoso eres papá —Se burló ella y luego exclamó, volviendo a su ilusión—. ¡No puedo esperar a que lleguen!

—No falta mucho —Dijo, mirando el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea—. Será mejor que te pongas tu túnica.

—¡Vale!

Saltó del sofá y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, donde desapareció detrás de la puerta. Snape se sentó en el lugar que ella ocupara y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo. El día había llegado.

No sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado estaba tan emocionado y por el otro, tenía miedo. Sí, miedo describía perfectamente esa sensación desagradable. Miró a un lado de la puerta de salida, donde había un baúl y una jaula para gatos. Su hija empezaría clases ese año, lo que significaba que se mudaría al lugar donde se encontrara la casa en que quedaría. Lo cual a su vez, significaba que se quedaría nuevamente solo.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, era algo difícil aceptarlo. Llevaba años preparándose para ese momento pero tanta preparación no servía de nada con once años de su compañía. Quería creer que a ella le daría miedo dormir alejada de su padre y volvería a las mazmorras, pero sabía que estaba engañándose, su hija era ridículamente valiente.

La puerta de la habitación de la niña volvió a abrirse y ella salió, enfundada en su túnica negra y con un gato pardo en brazos. Su largo cabello negro iba atado en una cola de caballo.

—¿Debo llevarme a Bezoar? —Preguntó, yendo a sentarse en su regazo—. De todos modos sé que volverá aquí, el muy malvado no se quedará conmigo en mi nueva habitación. —Hizo un puchero adorable, que incluía inflar las mejillas infantilmente. "_Son tan parecidos"_ Pensó, más luego ella agregó—. Te quiere más a ti.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó él, acercándola a su pecho—. ¿Me quieres más a mí?

—Pues claro que sí, tontito —Contestó ella riendo—. Eres el único papá que tengo.

Severus no pudo evitar dar un trago amargo y se obligó a sonreír a su hija. Puso un dedo en la pequeña nariz y ella le miró con sus verdes ojos.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Aunque el abuelo Albus quiere quitarte tu puesto —Agregó ella riendo más ante su cambio de expresión, de feliz a ceño fruncido—. Me ha dicho que me llevará a conocer Escocia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bramó, sobresaltando a la niña—. Eh… lo siento, quiero decir… ¿Qué?

—Ha dicho que es un lugar bonito y que me encantaría conocerlo —Respondió ella un poco desconfiada, quizá no había sido buena idea decirle los planes del abuelo—. Y tiene razón, me ha enseñado fotos que son muy hermosas en verdad.

—No, no. Albus está cada día más loco ¿Irte a Escocia sin mí? ¡Nunca!

—Bueno, él ha dicho que podías venir con nosotros.

—En ataúd solamente.

La niña rio divertida ante la mueca de su padre y tomó ambas mejillas, apretándolas suavemente.

—Qué dramático.

—No más que tú.

—Tú culpa —Dijo ella—. Es herencia.

—Sí… pero no de mí, creo —Torció la boca, recordando a alguien más que creía dramático—. Sí, no de mí.

—¿De mamá? —Inquirió ella, tanteando terreno.

—Eileen —Le advirtió. La niña le miró con expresión inocente, él rodó los ojos y luego miró el reloj—. Bien pequeña manipuladora, es hora de irnos.

—¡Vale!

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Severus levitó las cosas de su hija, gato incluido, detrás de ellos. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, no pudo evitar mirarla con melancolía. Era hora de enfrentar el destino.

xXx

Al bajar del tren. Lily no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro al mirar a su alrededor. Victoire estaba a su lado y lucía igual de emocionada que ella. La rubia corrió hacia el gigante hombre que se encontraba balanceando una linterna enfrente de la multitud.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —Exclamaba.

—¡Tío Hagrid! —Gritó Victoire. Lily iba detrás de ella.

—¡Victorie! —Le saludó Hagrid, palmando su cabeza con su gran manaza, con mucha suavidad—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Bien! —Respondió ella—. Papá te manda saludos.

—Oh, muchas gracias —Sonrió bonachón, luego reparó en la pequeña pelinegra que se agazapaba detrás de Victoire, mirándole con timidez. Aunque solo podía ver sus ojos—. ¿Quién es tu amiguita?

—¡Mi prima! —Le dijo la rubia, empujando a la otra delante de ella—. Ven a saludar Lily. No tengas miedo, es el tío Hagrid.

—No tengo miedo, papá me ha hablado de él —Respondió Lily, saliendo de detrás—. H-Hola señor…

Hagrid no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos al verla. Sonrió enternecido, viendo como ella luchaba contra su timidez para mirarlo, aunque era muy difícil porque era de noche. Quizá por la oscuridad no podía verla con claridad pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

—Por las barbas de Merlín —Musitó—. Eres tú…

—Eh… —Lily le miró extrañada.

—Te conocí cuando eras así de pequeña —Le dijo, haciendo con sus grandes manos una medida muy pequeña al parecer de Lily—. ¡Cómo has crecido! —La niña se vio envuelta en los grandes brazos del semi-gigante, donde casi se perdió por completo—. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¡Hace mucho que no lo veo!

—Muy bien —Respondió ella sonrojada por la muestra efusiva de afecto—. Le manda sus saludos y le agradece el biscocho que envió para su cumpleaños.

—¿Les gusto? —Quiso saber.

—Eh… sí —Mintió Lily. La verdad era que estaba tan duro que no pudieron comerlo, pero se veía muy bien a pesar de eso—. Estuvo delicioso a la vista.

—Me alegro tanto… Oh —Exclamó al ver a varios desorientados—. ¡Los de primero por aquí! Nos vemos chicas…

Se despidieron del hombre, que retomó su labor de guiar a los alumnos y se dirigieron donde los demás. Hagrid seguía moviendo su linterna, cuando reparó en que había una pequeña a su lado.

—¿No te habías ido? —Preguntó extrañado.

—¿Eh? —Respondió la niña, mirándole—. Pero acabo de llegar.

—Sí, lo sé pero… me refiero a que no te habías ido hacia los botes.

—No… creo que no —Eileen pensó que quizá Hagrid estaba muy desorientado o ebrio, aunque después dejó eso de lado—. Pero creo que ya iré.

—Eh… Vale.

Caminó entre los demás alumnos y se integró en un grupito que se disponía a tomar un bote. Ni bien se había sentado cuando un niño, de cabellos castaños y ojos color oliva, le sonrió.

—Parece que nos tocó el mismo bote —Dijo con un rubor en las mejillas—. ¿Qué casualidad no?

—Em… —Enarcó una ceja—. Si… claro.

—¿Y tú prima? —Preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

—¿Prima? —Inquirió aún más extrañada. O todos estaban locos o ella se había perdido de algo.

—Sí, la bonita rubia que estaba contigo.

—Creo que me confundes con otra persona.

—No, eres tú —Hizo una mueca de confusión y se acercó mucho a ella, aguzando los ojos—. Sí, estoy casi seguro de que eres tú… solo que te has peinado el cabello de otro modo.

—Pero si no te he visto nunca —Terció ella, molesta por el acercamiento.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó él—. ¡Compartimos compartimento en el tren!

—Estás loco, yo no subí al tren.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú prima y tú compartieron sus dulces con nosotros!

—¡Que no! ¡Yo no compartiría mis dulces con nadie!

—Eres rara —Dijo el niño, alejándose.

—Raro tú —Bufó ella y se volteó hacia el otro lado.

Pretendió no tomar en cuenta al niño, pero le escuchó que cuchicheaba con otro niño sobre lo rara que era y se encogió sobre sí misma, obligándose a ignorarlos. Quizá debió haberle hecho caso a su padre y quedarse en el castillo. Miró hacia allí, se veía un poco lejano pero más hermoso de lo que lo había visto jamás. La vista nocturna siempre había sido su favorita. Suspiró.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro bote, Lily suspiró de la misma forma, mirando el castillo como si viera un sueño.

—Pareces enamorada —Se burló Victoire.

—Lo estoy —Afirmó la ojiverde—. ¡Es hermoso!

—Sí, lo es —Sonrió la rubia.

—Bah, tú no lo entiendes —Bufó Lily—. Has venido muchas veces a visitar a la tía Hermione y al tío Ron. Es la primera vez que yo vengo.

—Cierto —Aceptó la ojiazul—. Es que vives muy lejos. Edimburgo y tus otras casas son casi otro mundo.

—Sí —Suspiró—. Quisiera que papá dijera que nos mudamos a Inglaterra. Deseo mucho vivir aquí, con ustedes.

—Bueno, ahora prácticamente lo harás. La tía Hermione se mudó con el tío Ron aquí, porque así pueden cuidar a Rose y Hugo y dar clases ¡Podemos ir a visitarla!

—¡Es una buena idea!

Al bajar de los botes, los niños se aglomeraron a la orilla del lago y luego Hagrid comenzó a guiarlos hacía el castillo. Los niños iban empujándose y tan apretados que tenían que fijarse bien para no caer. Lily se perdió de la vista de Victoire por un tramo, así que, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, le pareció verla y se acercó.

—¡Te alejaste! —Le riñó, la otra niña pareció no haberla escuchado a pesar de que estaba a su lado—. ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores!

Le pelinegra volteó y, al notar que le hablaba a ella, le miró recelosa.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —Preguntó, para cerciorarse.

—¡Dah! —Bufó Victoire—. ¿A quién más?

—Eh…

—Ven, vayamos al principio —Le tomó de la mano y empezó a abrirse paso entre los demás.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Dijo la otra, forcejeando.

—Quiero ver mejor la ceremonia —Respondió con simpleza.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, loca!

Victoire se volteó a la niña, que se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad y se alejó en dirección opuesta, sumamente enojada. Se quedó allí, pasmada por esa actitud.

—Te me perdiste —Dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda. Se volteó, para encontrar a Lily sonriente—. ¿Vamos adelante?

—Eh… pero… ¿Cómo es que? Pero tú… —Balbuceaba mientras señalaba y miraba hacia atrás. La otra arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres estar atrás?

—No… tú eres la que no quieres… me dijiste loca. —Musitó, confusa.

—¿Yo? Está bien, lo he pensado… pero ¿decírtelo?

La rubia iba a decir algo pero en ese momento otra voz exclamó.

—¡Vamos, por aquí! ¡Formen una fila de dos! —Decía McGonagall severamente.

La pelinegra tomó a la rubia de la mano y se apresuró a formarse al frente.

—En cuanto mencione su nombre, deberán sentarse en el banquito ¿De acuerdo?

Una exclamación general la hizo asentir satisfecha y abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor. Todos entraron ordenadamente, mirando las velas flotando en el techo y el cielo encantado. Solo una niña parecía indiferente a todas esas maravillas, y ella iba antepenúltima, junto a una niña castaña de ojos azules.

—Es mágico —Dijo la pequeña ojiazul—. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —Respondió Eileen con parsimonia.

—¿No te asombra?

—No en realidad —Se encogió de hombros— Yo vivo aquí desde siempre.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó asombrada—. ¿De verdad? ¿Eso se puede?

—Bueno… mi padre es profesor —Sonrió orgullosa—. Así que vivo con él. Aunque en vacaciones vamos a nuestra otra casa en Londres Muggle.

—¡Genial! —Chilló la niña, poniéndose de puntitas para ver la mesa de profesores—. ¿Quién es tu papá?

—Él —Señaló Eileen al hombre que parecía malhumorado y que se encontraba a un lado del director, mirando a los alumnos.

—Oh —Susurró la niña—. Qué… serio.

—Sí —Rió Eileen dulcemente—. Él es así.

—Me llamo Rosalie —Sonrió la niña—. ¿Y tú?

—Eileen —Extendió su mano amigablemente, feliz de hacer una amiga—. Un gusto conocerte Rosalie.

—Puedes decirme Rosie —Propuso, estrechando su mano—. Todos me dicen así.

—Vale, Rosie.

Pusieron atención a McGonagall, que comenzó a llamar a cada niño una vez el sombrero terminó su canción, ambas observaron, poniéndose de puntitas pues no podían ver bien, cómo uno a uno se iban poniendo el sombrero.

—Rosalie Johnson.

La niña se tensó y Eileen le sonrió, dándole un empujoncito.

—Suerte —Le susurró.

—Ojalá quedemos en la misma casa —Respondió Rosie, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Ojalá —Susurró Eileen cuando se hubo ido.

—¡Gryffindor! —Exclamó el sombrero.

Conforme la fila iba avanzando, Eileen se sentía más ansiosa. Por un lado, quería ir a Slytherin como su padre y así él sería su jefe de casa… y por el otro, parecía que Gryffindor se llevaba a las personas que le parecían agradables. Quedaban pocos niños, así que se adelantó un poco, pudo ver a su padre y le sonrió. Él lo hizo también, aunque casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lilian —McGonagall se detuvo abruptamente, mirando el pergamino mientras palidecía—. Potter… —Terminó casi en un susurro. El salón se inundó de murmullos rápidamente.

¡La hija del gran Harry Potter!

En la mesa de profesores, todos parecieron tensarse, más el hombre de ojos oscuros, los cuales brillaron extrañamente. Lily dio un paso al frente y se dirigió al banquito, nerviosa. La mujer que sostenía el sombrero, le miró sin podérselo creer y miró fugazmente a los otros cinco niños que aun esperaban.

—Oh vaya, una Potter —Dijo el sombrero en la cabeza de Lily—. Pero no solo eres una Potter… Hmmm… interesante.

—¿No solo una Potter? —Inquirió Lily en un susurro—. ¿Cómo así? ¿Y qué es interesante?

—Olvídalo, cosas de sombreros —Murmuró el sombrero—. Eres muy audaz ¿Eh?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Lily—. ¡Sí lo soy!

—Y eres inteligente… pero también un poco desastrosa.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó—. No soy desastrosa.

—Es una difícil decisión… tienes parte Gryffindor y parte Slytherin, igual que tus padres.

—¿Enserio? ¿Mamá estuvo en Slytherin? —Chilló entusiasmada—. Bueno, me gustaría ir allí si quieres mandarme, aunque Gryffindor como papá no estaría nada mal.

—La tenemos difícil ¿Eh? —Dijo el sombrero—. Tú más que yo.

—Sí, así parece.

—Entonces… ¡Gryffindor!

El sonido cortó el aire como un filo. Lily hizo un gesto de victoria y saltó del banquito. La mesa de los leones comenzó a vitorearla y ella corrió feliz hacia ella, con una mirada profunda puesta en su persona.

—Eileen Snape —Dijo McGonagall casi dudosa. Eileen por fin miró al frente y entonces dio un paso adelante, yendo a sentarse al banquito.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo momentáneamente, para ser interrumpido por cuchicheos. En el castillo se sabía que el temido profesor de pociones tenía una hija, muchos la conocían, pero lo que causo tanto desconcierto fue que era idéntica a la hija de Harry Potter.

Lily ni cuenta se dio de ella, estaba muy feliz conociendo amigos.… pero quien si se dio cuenta fue Victoire, que ahora entendía todo y miraba consternada a la niña en el banco.

—Por mis orillas deshilachadas —Murmuró el sombrero—. Eileen Snape.

—Hola de nuevo sombrero —Le saludó ella.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco.

—Hmm… ¿Igual que la anterior tienes tus dudas, verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo dicho, tienes parte Slytherin y parte Gryffindor.

—¿Gryffindor? ¿Enserio? —Preguntó con emoción—. ¿Mamá era Gryffindor?

—Algo así —Susurró—. Pero no puedo ponerte ahí sí quiero seguir en una sola pieza.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —Rió Eileen—. Desde la vez que obligo al abuelo a hacerme una prueba, ha amenazado con desheredarme.

—Qué dramático.

—Sí, lo mismo le dije.

—Entonces… ¿Tenemos la decisión?

—Tú dirás —Sonrió—. Aceptaré la que decidas.

—¡Slytherin!

La mesa de las serpientes comenzó a vitorear y Eileen bajó con suma calma, dirigiéndose a la mesa con una sonrisa. Volteó a ver a su padre, que aplaudía con orgullo.

xXx

—¡Te digo que es idéntica a ti! —Decía desesperada Victoire a una muy tranquila Lily. Ambas iban tras el prefecto de Gryffindor, que lideraba la marcha a la sala común.

—Debes estar alucinando —Le respondió la ojiverde—. Yo no la vi.

—¡Por qué no prestas atención! ¡Te digo que es verdad!

—Sí lo es —Dijo un niño castaño, el mismo que conocieran en el tren—. Yo hable con ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —Inquirió Lily irónica—. ¿Dónde? ¿En tus sueños?

—No, iba en el mismo bote que yo. La confundí contigo y ella lo negaba… pensé que era muy rara y se lo dije. Parece que se enojó porque volteó la cara y me ignoró. Ahora veo que tenía razón.

—¡Eh, Potter! —Exclamó alguien atrás. Lily volteó para ver a un chico de segundo acercándose—. Hola soy Carter, quería preguntarte… —Dudó un poco—. ¿Eres pariente de Snape?

—No ¿Quién es?

—Bueno, Snape es nuestro profesor de pociones… y también tiene una hija.

—¿Sí? No los conozco.

—¡Pero ella es igual a ti! —Exclamó el chico.

—¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¡Qué deben estar ciegos! —Bufó, aleteando con los brazos.

xXx

—Sangre pura —Dijo el prefecto de las serpientes.

La pared se abrió automáticamente, mostrando una sala común muy ordenada y elegante. Los alumnos entraron con toda la calma posible, hablando entre ellos. Eileen, que ya estaba familiarizada con el lugar, tomó camino hacia las habitaciones de los de primero para buscar la suya.

—Snape —Le llamó una chica antes de entrar. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió—. Seamos amigas.

—Vale —Respondió ella sin mucho interés, la chica parecía ser una de esas que te miraba debajo del hombro y eso no le agradaba mucho.

—Soy Alina Nott —Sonrió. Era pelinegra y de ojos verdes—. Así que eres hija del profesor Snape.

—Eso parece —Respondió con monotonía, ya le habían dicho ese comentario antes.

—¿Eres algo de Harry Potter también?

—No ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó incrédula—. Pues porque eres idéntica a su hija.

—¿Ah sí? Debe ser una coincidencia. Eh, si me permites… quisiera ir a dormir.

—Vale, nos vemos mañana —Sonrió y se giró para ir hacia otras chicas. El grupito le miró hasta que entró a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el bajo techo de su cama endoselada. Ese sí que había sido un día extraño.

xXx

—¡No se han visto!

La turbación en la voz de Hermione era casi palpable. Harry veía su rostro por la red flú, pero bien podrían estar de frente sería el mismo sentimiento. En cierta parte le aliviaba saber que aún no se conocían y por otra, el momento se estaba aplazando demasiado.

—No puedo hacer nada, Mione.

—¡Harry! ¡Son tus hijas!

—Lo sé —Musitó, bajando la mirada.

—No… lo siento —Dijo la castaña, sintiéndose mal por su amigo—. Sé que no es tu culpa Harry… pero ellas deben saber. Están haciendo todo mal… Imagina que confundidas estarán cuando se vean.

—Pero él no respondió a ninguna de mis cartas… es más, dudo que las haya abierto, seguro las quemó de solo ver mi letra. Y no me atrevo a ir a verlo.

—Harry… deberías ver a tu hija —Insistió Hermione—. Es tan hermosa, tanto por fuera como dentro.

—Lo sé —Sonrió—. La he visto en las fotos que me has mandado.

—¡Las fotos son lo de menos! ¡Le haces falta!

—Y ella a mí —Aseguró al borde de las lágrimas—. Ambas son mi vida Hermione, quisiera tenerlas a las dos juntas y en mis brazos… Sabes que siempre odié este trato.

—Sigo pensando que deberían hablar con ellas —Suspiró—. Pero ambos son tan cabezotas.

—¿En qué casa quedo mi niña? —Preguntó Harry, intentando desviar el tema.

—Gryffindor —Respondió Hermione con orgullo. El azabache sonrió de igual manera—. Por cierto… Eileen también es "tú" niña —Le riñó—. ¿Qué hay de ella?

—Me temo que es más de Severus que mía —Sonrió Harry amargamente—. Pero dime ¿Quedó también en Gryffindor?

—No —Dijo con desazón—. En Slytherin.

—Lo sospeche…

xXx

—Desde un principio —Dijo Draco—. Te lo dije siempre, ella es tan Slytherin como tú.

—Sí —Respondió Snape orgulloso—. Tienes razón, no sé porque lo dude.

—Lástima que la pequeña Lily fuera influenciada por San Potter —Bromeó el rubio—. Hubiera sido la cereza del pastel que también quedara en Slytherin, casi puedo escuchar el grito que hubiera dado.

—Si la vieras Draco… es bellísima —Exclamó Severus, alejando el tema de Harry. Y sintiendo emoción a la vez—. Es idéntica a Eileen y tan risueña.

—Ya veremos si no es una alborotadora —Sonrió Draco. Sabía muy bien porque su padrino no quería hablar de su antiguo enemigo del colegio—. Aunque debo admitirlo, son tan adorables que me roban el corazón.

—¿Crees que estén bien? Ya sabes… cuando se conozcan.

—Me asombra que no lo hayan hecho. Pero sabes mi opinión, ese acuerdo fue ridículo desde un principio. Ellas se encontrarían tarde o temprano, no es como si Potter quisiera que su hija fuera a Beauxbatons u otra escuela. Y si no lo hacían aquí, lo harían tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé —Coincidió Snape, con un tono más duro—. Pero fue su decisión marcharse, yo no lo eché ni lo obligué.

Draco meditó un poco antes de responder. Era cierto que Severus no había obligado a Harry a irse a Escocia, pero era como si lo hubiera hecho. El hombre no le pidió que se quedara, ni le dijo absolutamente nada, solo se quedó callado y mirando como la mitad de su familia se le escapaba de las manos. Tampoco era como si apoyara a Potter, el estúpido se había atrevido a dejar a una de sus hijas y al padre de ellas atrás, también era un maldito. Eso sí, los dos eran idiotas.

—El tiempo dirá.

—¿Cómo va el intento con la Hipogrifo madre? —Bromeó Severus, riendo roncamente al ver el sonrojo de su ahijado.

—Aun nada —Respondió abochornado—. Blaise y yo comenzamos a desesperarnos un poco.

—Puedo hacerles una poción de fertilidad cuando lo deseen, solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Gracias padrino, pero Blaise insiste en que sea lo más natural posible —Declinó amablemente la oferta—. Pero si llega a cambiar de opinión te informaré.

—Yo pienso que lo que Zabini busca es un pretexto para no dejar de "intentarlo" todas las noches.

—¡Severus! —Exclamó, rojo como un tomate.

—Ya, ya —Sonrió—. Bueno, te dejo… mañana inician las clases y me muero por ver a mis niñas en acción durante pociones.

—Enserio deseo que ambas heredaran tus dones y no la ineptitud de su miope padre.

—Y yo, créeme. Buenas noches Draco.

—Buenas noches padrino.

Cortó la conexión de la chimenea y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Antes de entrar, se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Eileen.… estaba tan acostumbrado a arroparla antes de dormir. Acarició la madera con su mano y susurró:

—Buenas noches, mis pequeñas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hemos comenzado! xD Se aceptan cualquier clase de críticas (Menos ofensivas eh, ;o; esas me matan) opiniones, ideas, consejos, dudas, etc, etc.

De antemano, un saludote a todos :D ¡Besos y abrazos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor:**

Hola de nuevo :B Esta vez veremos la reacción de las gemelas al mirarse de frente por primera vez.

* * *

**Declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es...**

xXx

El primer día de clases comenzó con pociones, como casi era costumbre para los Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los alumnos se encontraban ya en el aula cuando Snape entró, caminando con su paso elegante.

Lily, que se había sentado casi al fondo, le miró con admiración, atraída por el frufrú de la túnica negra. Justo al frente, Eileen le miraba de la misma forma.

Severus echó un vistazo a todos los alumnos y sonrió mentalmente al ver a sus dos pequeñas, mirándole atentamente.

—Profesor Snape, Severus Snape —Dijo con su voz sedosa—. Les daré pociones mientras estudien en ésta institución y les guiaré en el bello arte que supone esta materia. Les enseñaré como dominar la mente, hechizar los sentidos, a embotellar la fama, generar la gloria e, incluso, ponerle un alto a la muerte.

—¡Es bastante guay! ¿Verdad? —Exclamó en voz baja Lily a Victoire. Ella hizo una mueca—. Tiene… un "no-sé-qué" que me gusta mucho.

—Señorita Potter —Dijo entonces Snape. Lily saltó en su lugar—. Guarde silencio… cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Jo… —Murmuró por lo bajo—. Mi primer día y ya me quitaron puntos.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —Inquirió el hombre, enarcando una ceja.

—No profesor —Le miró con expresión inocente, Snape bufó.

—Idéntica a su padre.

—¿Conoce a mi padre, señor? —Preguntó Lily. Era inevitable, la niña era una parlanchina, y lo sabía, o al menos ya lo intuía, pero se sentía emocionado de hablar con ella por primera vez, por eso no la detuvo.

—¿Qué si lo conozco? —Siseó—. Yo le di clases. Era una haragán, un maleducado, un…

—Papá no es nada de eso —Le defendió—. Es muy responsable y respetuoso.

—Permítame dudarlo a plenitud. Guarde silencio, es la última vez que lo digo.

—Vale profesor —Musitó, sonrojada.

—Ahora bien… ¿Alguien puede decirme que es y donde se consigue un bezoar?

Los niños se miraron entre sí, asustados de no saber la respuesta. Una pequeña se mano se alzó al frente, Snape ni necesitó voltear.

—¿Sí, señorita Snape?

—Es una piedra, hecha generalmente de pelo, fibras vegetales u otros materiales parecidos… y es extraía del estómago de una cabra, sirve de antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos, pero no para todos.

—Excelente respuesta, cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Lily miró a la niña que había contestado, solo podía verle la parte trasera de la cabeza, que cubría su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, pero a leguas pudo notar su porte altanero.

—_"Presumida"_ —Pensó, frunciendo la nariz—. _"Se cree gran cosa por ser la hija del profesor"_.

La clase transcurrió de la misma forma, Severus preguntaba y Eileen respondía. Con orgullo, había ganado casi treinta puntos para su casa en esa clase. Al salir, su padre la detuvo.

—Muy buen trabajo —Le felicitó—. Has estado maravillosa.

—Gracias papá —Respondió ella, sonrojándose—. Tú también has estado genial. Eres muy guay.

—Que va —Sonrió—. Ve, no te retengo más.

—Hasta luego —Se despidió ella con la mano.

xXx

—¿La han visto? —Dijo Lily, llegando a la siguiente aula de encantamientos—. ¡Es insufrible!

—Sí, no dio oportunidad de que alguien más contestara —Respondió una niña de rizos negros—. Y Snape solo la dejaba responder a ella.

—Hablando de él… ¿Verdad que es genial? —Inquirió Lily con una sonrisa brillante—. ¡Me encanta como habla!

—A mí me da miedo —Confesó Victoire—. Papá me ha dicho que es muy estricto y malvado… y que odia a los Gryffindor.

—Solo hay que ver cómo nos baja puntos —Dijo la pelinegra de nombre Susan que las acompañaba—. Y mira que solo lo estabas halagando Lily.

—Bueno, la próxima vez será mejor —Sonrió positiva—. ¡Le impresionaré!

En ese momento entró la susodicha, con la mirada baja mientras checaba algo en su túnica. Lily le miró ceñuda.

—Rayos —Murmuró Eileen, un broche se había trabado en su túnica.

—¿Te ayudo?

La niña levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Rosie, la castaña tomó su mano y zafó el broche con mucha facilidad.

—Gracias —Le sonrió la pelinegra.

—No hay porque… ¿Nos sentamos juntas?

—¡Claro!

Ambas se fueron a sentar justo en el momento en que el profesor Flitwick entraba en el aula. El hombrecillo se presentó y luego de una breve explicación de un hechizo facilísimo de levitación, les formó en parejas para que practicaran uno de desarme.

—Solo deben mover la varita de esta forma —Indicó—. Y decir claramente "Expelliarmus". ¿Vale? Señorita Johnson, con la señorita Weasley —Comenzó a nombrar a todos—. Nott, con Collins. Snape con… oh, solo queda Potter.

Lily bufó y se ubicó en su lugar, en cuanto la otra niña se hubo colocado frente a ella, se miraron desconcertadas.

Era como estar frente a un espejo.

Los demás se quedaron mirándoles curiosos, ya que estaban en el centro. Ambas se habían quedado petrificadas en su lugar y tenían expresiones similares.

—¿Qué tanto miran? —Gruñó Lily, saliendo de su trance.

—¿Qué? —Respondió Eileen—. Pues a nosotras.…

—¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tenemos de interesante?

—¡Somos idénticas!

—No —Negó la niña—. Eso es mentira, tu nariz es más grande que la mía —Apuntó con el dedo—. Tu cabello está mal cortado y tus ojos son verde vómito.

Eileen se sonrojó y se cubrió la nariz con la mano. Miró ceñuda a su compañera y entonces alzó la frente, apuntándole con su varita.

—¿Me estas retando? —Inquirió Lily con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tómalo como lo desees.

—Bien —Blandió su varita—. Veremos quién es mejor.

Se miraron fijamente, los demás habían dejado de practicar para prestarles atención, incluso el profesor, que fingía no haber haberse dado cuenta, les miraba de reojo. Eileen aguzó los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Lily.

—¡Expe…!

—¡Expelliarmus! —La varita de Eileen voló por los aires y ella salió disparada hacia atrás y calló de sentón. Lily había sido un pelo más rápida y ahora sonreía triunfante.

—Parece que gane.

—¡Muy bien señorita Potter! —Exclamó Flitwick—. ¡Perfectamente ejecutado! ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!

La pelinegra se levantó, sobándose el trasero, adolorida y mirando con desprecio a la otra. Rosie se acercó a ella.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, no ha sido nada.

—Yo que tu no me junto con ella —Intervino Lily, dirigiéndose a Rosie—. He oído que las serpientes son ponzoñosas.

—¿Nadie te enseñó a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas? —Preguntó Eileen sin inmutarse—. Eres demasiado grosera, además de insufrible.

—Aquí la única insufrible eres tú, sabelotodo —Atacó Lily—. Exhibiéndote como si fueras la gran cosa.

—Soy mejor que tú, de eso que no quepa duda.

—¡Ja! El que seas hija del profesor Snape no te hace mejor que yo.

—Y el que seas hija de "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico" tampoco te hace tener cerebro.

Ambas se miraron con odio, estableciendo así la rivalidad característica de las casas a las que pertenecían.

xXx

Las clases se habían vuelto un campo de batalla o pruebas a superar para las dos niñas idénticas, pero se declaraba en empate hasta entonces. Eileen superaba por mucho a Lily en Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la magia y Herbología. Mientras que Lily le superaba en Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Astronomía y Vuelo.

Ya no había más materias en la cual discutir su supremacía, por lo que era una tregua sin cese al fuego, aún seguían atacándose durante todas las demás. Los profesores estaban fascinados y a la vez asustados de que pelearan tanto. Aunque les asustaba más el que su padre, Snape, no hiciera nada al respecto.

—Son tus hijas, por Merlín —Le decía Minerva en la sala de profesores—. Tienes que detener su rivalidad.

—¿Por qué? Ambas quieren ser mejores… además, no puedo obligarlas a llevarse bien. No se conocen… es normal.

—¡Tienes que hablar con ellas! —Insistió la mujer—. ¡Eres su padre!

—No soy el único —Respondió con voz fría—. Potter también tiene responsabilidades… ¿Y dónde ésta? En Escocia, disfrutando de sus vacaciones permanentes.

—Por Dios Severus, ustedes deben madurar —Le riñó—. No sé porque me sorprende que sus hijas no lo han hecho, solo hay que ver los padres que tienen.

Salió del lugar, dejando a Snape mirando hacia la nada, recordando ciertos ojos verdes.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Al parecer no se llevan del todo bien xD esperemos que eso mejore, muajaja ._.!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor:**

En este capitulo veremos un acercamiento a la verdad :) Lily comienza dudar de quién es Eileen, pues ella sabe más de lo que aparenta.

* * *

**Pelea y castigo**

xXx

Los meses comenzaron a pasar como un rayo, mientras la vida seguía su curso. Pronto llegó el invierno, llevando tormentas de aguanieve que hicieron al castillo muy frío. El tiempo parecía haberse suspendido, mientras los días para que las vacaciones de navidad, comenzaran.

Ese día, Lily y cía caminaban por los pasillos, platicando animadamente mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Le pediré a papá que vallamos a La Madriguera, quisiera pasar las fiestas con todos ustedes. Muero de ganas de ver a la abuela Molly y al abuelo Arthur. ¡También quiero saber que nos mostraran los tíos Fred y George!

—¡Eso sería genial! —Exclamó Victoire con emoción—. ¡Ojalá si puedas ir!

Lily asintió y miró hacia el frente. Su vista automáticamente se fijó en una pelinegra que estaba sentada en una ventana, leyendo apaciblemente un libro. Frunció el ceño al notar las gafas de montura redonda que utilizaba ésta para leer. Se acercó a ella, ignorando la petición de su prima para que no fuera y se plantó frente a ella, inclinándose para tomar los anteojos.

—Qué boba te ves con esto —Le dijo, inspeccionando el objeto—. Acentúa más tu apariencia de rata de biblioteca.

—¡Devuélvemelas! —Exclamó Eileen ceñuda.

—Y si no quiero ¿Qué? —Se burló—. ¿Qué harás?

—¡No te he hecho nada!

—Me molesta que utilices esto —Respondió con desprecio—. No te lo mereces.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Que no me agradas —Resumió— No me agrada nada de ti.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —Siseó Eileen, levantándose y abriendo su palma. A su alrededor se había formado una multitud que observaba con picardía—. Ahora, dame mis gafas, Lilian.

—¿O qué? ¿Me acusaras con tu padre?

—¿Qué si lo hago?

—Eres una niña de papi.

—Mira quien habla, la chiquilla mimada. Lástima que tu padre no éste aquí, para ver en lo que su "princesa" se ha convertido. —Lily le miró con advertencia—. Oh ¡Pobre Harry Potter! Enterarse que su hija es una vil abusadora.

—Por lo menos no estoy sola siempre.

—¿Y? Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

—¡Serpiente!

—¡Gorila!

—¡Retráctate! —Ordenó, ofendida.

—¡Nunca!

Lily tomó las gafas de Eileen y las partió en dos ante la mirada horrorizada de la niña. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlas caer al suelo, donde a la mica se le hizo una grieta. Esas gafas habían sido un regalo de su abuelo Albus, que le había dicho que pertenecieron a su madre.

—Oh, mírenla… es una llorona —Se burló Lily—. ¿Te irás a llorar al baño como Myrtle?

Eileen se abalanzo furiosa sobre ella, ambas cayeron al suelo donde empezaron a golpearse con los puños y a jalarse los cabellos.

—¡Suéltame, salvaje! —Espetó la Gryffindor—. ¡Quítate!

—¡Eres una bestia gorda! —Exclamó la Slytherin, luego hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la patada de la otra. Contratacó pateándole también.

—¡Ya verás, tonta!

—¡En tus sueños, alimaña!

Los niños comenzaron a gritar "pelea" mientras observaban divertidos. Victoire les miraba preocupada, al igual Rosie. Una figura se hizo paso entre la multitud, seguida de Alina Nott (que sonreía malévolamente) y se acercó. Las dos niñas Gryffindor palidecieron al verla.

—¡Pero qué sucede aquí! —Les riñó McGonagall—. ¡Por Dios! —Tomó a ambas niñas por los brazos y las separó, estas se soltaron queriendo golpearse nuevamente, por lo que las separó usando la varita—. ¡¿Estamos en la era de las cavernas acaso?! ¡Son señoritas por el amor a Morgana!

—¡Ella ha empezado! —Dijo Eileen, llorosa.

—¡Es mentira!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo no le hice nada y ha roto las gafas de mi madre!

La mujer miró las gafas en suelo y luego la miró a ella, en cierta parte enternecida de que defendiera su objeto preciado, entristecida de que no supiera de quien eran realmente y enojada de que hubiera recurrido a los golpes. Luego miró a Lily, que no había negado la acusación, a ella la miró con reprobación, por haber iniciado una pelea y con lástima, porque no sabía que había roto las gafas de su propio padre…

—¡Pero ésta no es manera de resolver los problemas! ¡Las reglas se hicieron para algo! ¡Y también estamos los mayores!

—Pero… ella… ella… —Sollozó Eileen, mientras se agachaba para recoger sus gafas.

—Llorona —Murmuró Lily, que le miraba fastidiada.

—¡Silencio señorita Potter! ¡Las dos están castigadas! —Vociferó Minerva—. ¡Esto es intolerable!

—¡Pero profesora! —Protestó Eileen.

—Pero nada señorita Snape, su padre sabrá de esto —Lily sonrió burlonamente—. Ni tan feliz señorita Potter, le enviaré una lechuza a su padre hoy mismo.

La sonrisa de Lily se borró automáticamente y miró asustada a la mujer. Ésta les indicó que les siguieran, ambas se marcharon tras de ella, sabiendo que esta vez si no se salvaban.

xXx

—Yo puedo encargarme de esto —Dijo Snape a Minerva, mientras las dos niñas eran atendidas por Madame Pomfrey y se miraban con odio mal contenido—. Déjalo en mis manos.

—No, Snape —Increpó la mujer—. Has demostrado no tener bajo control a… —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. ¡A tus hijas!

—Minerva…

—¡Te lo advertí! Y cómo Sub-Directora tengo más autoridad que tú, además, fui yo quien las detuvo. Yo impondré el castigo.

—Está bien —Suspiró cansinamente—. No me entrometeré.

—Bien.

Ambos se volvieron a las dos niñas y les miraron.

—Papá, yo te juro que no…

—Guarde silencio, señorita Snape —Respondió el hombre duramente. Ella bajó la mirada y Lily sonrió victoriosa. En eso, el profesor también le miró, reprobatoriamente. Ella también bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

—Sus detenciones durarán hasta las vacaciones —Continuó McGonagall—. Serán suspendidas por las fiestas, pero al volver seguirán con ellas. Y tendrán que abandonar sus salas comunes hasta entonces.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

—Serán trasladadas a una habitación privada —Las niñas parecieron aliviadas—. Que tendrán que compartir.

Las miradas de horror en los dos rostros, indicó el desagrado que tenían ante tal situación. Snape se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, dándole el permiso a la mujer de proceder como mejor le pareciera. Eileen y Lily le miraron, tristes por la decepción que él mostraba en el rostro.

xXx

—¡Qué pocilga! —Exclamó Lily, dejándose caer en una cama. Eileen no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la suya y dejó un pañuelo en la mesita de noche. Luego fue donde su baúl para sacar un pijama y comenzar a cambiarse. La Gryffindor le observó atentamente.

El pijama de nubes que la niña se estaba colocando, le alborotó las ganas de decir un comentario mordaz, más decidió ahorrárselo al mirar la expresión triste de la Slytherin. Eileen se volvió hacia ella en ese momento, para buscar algo más en su baúl, Lily alcanzó a ver una pequeña marca en su clavícula izquierda.

Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y se acercó a ella, Eileen retrocedió, asustada por su cercanía y cayó al suelo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Quédate quieta.

Lily retiró la tela de la blusa y revisó la marca concienzudamente. La otra niña le miró recelosa.

—¿Qué haces? —Por toda respuesta, Lily comenzó a desvestirse. Eileen se sonrojó y le miró alarmada—. ¡Oye!

—¡No grites! —Exclamó la leona. Se quitó la blusa del uniforme, quedando en una de tiritas—. Mira.

Eileen no lo hizo, en cambio volvió la cara, ceñuda y se cerró el pijama con brusquedad.

—Déjame en paz Potter ¿No te basta con lo que me has hecho y ahora quieres que te trate como si nada pasara?

—¡Snape, mírame! ¡Es enserio! —Exclamó Lily, exasperada.

—No.

Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Lily bufó.

—Bien.

Se dirigió a su propia cama y se puso el pijama, malhumorada. Se volvió a tirar sobre ella y miró a su alrededor con una mueca. La habitación era de lo más fea, las paredes eran grises y hacía un poco de frío. Tenía una gran ventana que, en el día, dejaría entrar mucha luz pero en ese momento, la noche era opacada por nubes negras. Las camas eran endoseladas y de los colores de su casa, igual a las propias.

Miró a Eileen una vez más, pensando que quizá era una coincidencia que ella tuviera una marca muy parecida a la suya… No podría ser… ¿O sí? Negó con la cabeza imperiosamente.

—_"No seas tonta Lilian, solo son coincidencias…" _—Pensó—._ "Eso no puede ser…"_

Sopló la vela que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar y se metió entre las mantas, poco tiempo después se olvidó de todo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado ^^. ¿Algún comentario? ¿Crítica? xD jaja :3 bueno, en el próximo capítulo las gemelas sabrán la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor:**

Muchas Gracias a quienes han agregado a favoritos :33 Espero les agrade este capitulo ^u^ bueno, no los entretengo más.

* * *

**Más que una marca, un lazo**

xXx

Abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en un pupitre. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba en el aula de pociones, al mirar hacia el frente, se encontró con un par de ojos negros observándole.

El profesor Snape estaba sentado en frente, con los brazos recargados en el mismo pupitre que ella. Tenía una expresión suave pero aun seria. Ella se sonrojó y le miró a los ojos, su corazón se aceleró notoriamente. Y sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando lo vio sonreírle de forma dulce.

A ella le gustaba el profesor. Pero no era un gusto de cómo te gusta un niño que te gustaría que fuera tu novio. No. A ella le gustaba el profesor… para que fuera su padre. Siempre se preguntó si su madre era igual de infantil y divertida que su padre, pero llegó a la conclusión de que, con dos padres así, jamás hubiera sido posible que tuvieran una hija como ella, que tenía actitudes que no sabía de donde había sacado, o al menos sabía que no había sido de Harry.

Y fue hasta que la tía Ginny y el tío Neville les habían visitado, con sus amigos Dean y Seamus, que eran pareja, que se enteró que era posible tener dos padres, es decir, dos hombres que fueran tus padres.

Así que allí estaba, frente al hombre que le gustaría que fuera su padre. Correspondió a su sonrisa y le observó mover los labios, articulando una palabra que no entendió.

El haz de luz de un relámpago y el sonido de un fuerte trueno, le hicieron abrir los ojos de un sobresalto.

—No, no… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Se incorporó y vio a Eileen tirando cosas fuera su baúl, buscando algo con desesperación. No podía verla con claridad, pero otro relámpago le hizo el favor e iluminó momentáneamente la habitación, su compañera de habitación lucía muy asustada.

—Tiene que estar por aquí, sé que lo traje…

—¿Se te ha perdido algo?

Eileen se sobresaltó y le miró como si viera un alma en pena. Lily se había bajado de la cama y ahora estaba de pie junto a esta.

—Me has asustado —Suspiró, al ver que era ella.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No, gracias. —Siseó Eileen aun molesta.

Lily se encogió de hombros e iba a regresar a su cama cuando se escuchó el estruendo de otro trueno. Eileen se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, haciendo que se olvidara de volver a dormir. Se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

La Slytherin abrió los ojos y le miró asombrada por la amabilidad de su voz. Lily se volvió a encoger de hombros y sonrió tal y como sabía que lo haría Harry.

—M-Mi… —Dudó un momento, sopesando si contarle o no. Bueno, después de todo Potter no parecía ser tan mala como pensaba—. Mi muñeco de felpa…

—¿Muñeco de felpa?

—Sí… —Frunció el ceño—. No te burles.

—No lo haré —Sonrió Lily—. ¿Cómo es?

—Es un león.

—Vale.

Lily se levantó y tomó su varita de la mesita de noche, susurró un tenue "lumus" y la punta de ésta se iluminó. Ahora con la luz, se volvió a acercar y ayudó a Eileen a revolver sus cosas, buscando el peluche.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo envuelto entre sus ropas, con luz todo se veía mejor. Al verlo, Eileen lo tomó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Es muy mono —Dijo Lily, mirando el muñeco—. Yo también tengo uno.

—¿Sí? —Respondió Eileen, mirándole con una ceja alzada—. Vaya, quien lo diría.

—Y es algo curioso… espera aquí.

Se apresuró hacia su baúl y comenzó a revolver sus cosas, mientras Eileen recogía todo lo que había tirado antes del suyo. Después de un momento, ambas se reunieron a un lado de la cama de la Slytherin.

—Mira —Dijo con emoción, sosteniendo frente a ella una serpiente de felpa, una lengüita roja sobresaliendo de la línea que era su boca—. Su nombre es Señor S.

—¿Señor S? —Preguntó Eileen, conteniendo la risa—. Oh vaya…

—Sí, es que tiene una "S" en la barriguita, mira.

Volteó la serpiente, en la parte blanquita que tenía debajo había bordada una "S" en hilo plateado. Eileen sonrió y Lily abrazó a su juguete.

—¿El tuyo tiene nombre?

—Solía llamarlo "profesor H", ahora no le digo de ninguna forma.

—¿H? ¿Por qué H?

Esta vez fue el turno de Eileen de sujetar frente a ella al muñeco, en la barriguita también tenía bordada una "H" en hilo dorado. Ambas se miraron de una forma muy parecida e indescifrable.

—Bueno… al parecer nuestros padres tienen ideas similares —Comentó Eileen, sentándose en el colchón, que crujió un poco por su peso.

—Pero es curioso… ¿No lo crees? Tú tienes un león y yo una serpiente… Y tú eres de Slytherin y yo de Gryffindor —Señaló Lily.

—Sí, lo es.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras la lluvia azotaba la ventana afuera y los rayos y truenos caían sin tregua. A Eileen ya se le había pasado el miedo ahora que tenía a su muñeco en los brazos… aunque también el que Lily estuviera allí ayudaba bastante.

—Oye.

—¿Hmm? —Levantó la mirada para ver a Lily, con el pañuelo que había dejado en su mesita de noche antes de acostarse, en la mano. Dentro de éste estaban las gafas de montura redonda, rotas, como las había dejado la Gryffindor.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó la leona con un tinte de culpa en la voz—. No sabía que eran de tu madre…

Eileen no respondió nada, de pronto el enojo hacia la otra niña había vuelto. Lily suspiró, sabiendo que se lo merecía, había actuado como una idiota con ella… Y todo porque le había molestado que tuviera una gafas parecidas a las de Harry. Dejó el pañuelo en la mesita nuevamente, esta vez abierto y le apuntó con su varita. Eileen le miró aterrada.

—¡No! ¡No lo ha…!

—¡Oculus reparo! —Se le adelantó la niña. Las gafas se unieron nuevamente de la montura y la grieta en el cristal desapareció. Quedaron como nuevas. Eileen las tomó entre sus manos y las revisó. Lily sonrió satisfecha por haber logrado el hechizo perfectamente.

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso? —Quiso saber la Slytherin.

—Papá me comentó que la tía Hermione aplicó ese hechizo cuando lo conoció en el tren —Explicó—. Nunca lo había usado, pero me ha salido bastante bien ¿A que si?

—¿La tía Hermione? ¿Te refieres a la profesora Granger? ¿Son familia?

—Sí —Afirmó orgullosa—. Aunque no es mi tía de verdad… es la mejor amiga de papá pero parecen hermanos. Nos visitaba en casa para las fiestas, junto al tío Ron y la familia Weasley… a veces viajábamos para ir a la suya.

—¿Viajaban? ¿Vives muy lejos?

—En Edimburgo, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Eileen—. ¡Escocia! ¡Yo quiero ir allí!

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí! El abuelo y yo planeamos ir de vacaciones —Relató Eileen—. Papá no quiere ir… pero estoy segura de que lo convenceré de hacerlo. ¿Es muy lindo allá verdad?

—Por supuesto —Afirmó la leona—. ¡Es hermoso! Papá y yo vivimos a una milla al norte del centro de la ciudad y a unas millas más allá está el mar. Nuestra casa está frente a una villa botánica, así que todo es muy verde.

—Suena genial —Suspiró la Slytherin.

—Si quieres… puedes venir conmigo —Propuso Lily de forma tímida—. Ya sabes… para las vacaciones de navidad.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Respondió, mirándole de forma desconfiada.

—Sí, enserio.

—¿No me odias?

Lily abrió los ojos enormemente.

—No, no te odio ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues… por cómo me tratas eso parece —Musitó apesadumbrada. Lily se sintió muy avergonzada de sí misma.

—Lo siento —Susurró—. La verdad es… —Calló abruptamente, bajando la mirada con las mejillas encendidas—. Que me daba un poquito de celos…

—¿Celos? —Inquirió Eileen incrédula—. ¿Por qué? ¡Tú eres la que es fantástica en encantamientos y defensa!

—Pero tú lo eres en pociones —Lily torció la boca—. Eres la mejor en teoría y todo eso… yo solo soy buena en la práctica.

—Pero yo no, solo son libros y conocimiento. A la hora de la verdad no puedo hacerlo bien —Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama—. Vaya… todo este tiempo creí que me odiabas.

—No me caías bien —Confesó Lily, sentándose a su lado—. Eres muy presumida ¿Sabes? Eres la única a la que el profesor Snape le da puntos… y a mí siempre me regaña por ser Gryffindor.

—Te regaña porque eres una parlanchina —Rió Eileen, mirándole desde abajo—. Pero creo que le caes bien, no es tan duro contigo como con otras personas. Papá es demasiado exigente.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —Suspiró la leona—. Me gustaría poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

—¿Te gusta papá? —Inquirió burlona.

—¿Eh?

Las mejillas de Lily se volvieron de un tono escarlata encendido y negó con la cabeza, abrazando fuertemente a su serpiente.

—Bueno… creo que eres muy joven para él pero puedo ayudarte a conquistarlo si quieres —Ofreció, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡No, no! ¡Él no me gusta! —Objetó Lily, abochornada.

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que… es muy guay y…

—¿Y? —Le animó.

—Me gustaría que fuera mi papá —Después de decirlo, Lily se dejó caer en la cama sin mucha fuerza. Al fin había dicho lo que su corazón deseaba. Eileen se volteó, abrazando su león y mirándole extrañamente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó—. Tu papá también es muy guay… salvo al mundo mágico… ¿Por qué no te agrada?

—No me malentiendas —Respondió Lily, volteándose al igual que ella y estrechando su serpiente—. Amo a papá y creo que es el mejor de todos… pero, es como si faltara algo.

—Sí, te entiendo —Coincidió Eileen tristemente—. Es como un vacío…

—¿Tú también lo sientes con tu padre?

—Sí —Suspiró—. Pero es porque solo somos papá y yo…

—¿Y tu madre?

—Papá nunca la menciona… es como si no existiera.

—Bueno… papá tampoco me cuenta sobre la mía… pero sé que está en algún lado.

—Tampoco tienes mamá ¿Verdad? —Lily asintió—. Vaya… debe ser epidemia.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, en el que ambas se miraron fijamente. Eran mucho más parecidas de lo que habían pensado en un principio, y no solo era en lo físico. Tenían casi la misma vida…

—Oye —Dijo Lily, rompiendo el silencio.

—Dime.

—De verdad lo siento, por todo.

—No importa —Sonrió Eileen—. ¿Amigas?

—Amigas —Afirmó la Gryffindor, correspondiendo la sonrisa—. ¿Hace frío aquí, verdad?

—En las mazmorras hace más. A papá le gusta mucho no sé por qué.

—¿Viven aquí?

—Sí, la mayoría del tiempo. A veces en verano vamos a nuestra casa en Londres pero… considero este mi hogar.

—Qué suerte, papá siempre me hablaba de Hogwarts, me moría por conocerlo.

—¿Cómo es tu padre? —Curioseó la Slytherin.

—Como un niño —Rió Lily, haciendo una mueca—. Trabaja como auror de consulta, un trabajo muy bien pagado aunque no hagas nada —Agregó divertida—. Me llevaba a donde sea que fuera… es como un investigador privado pero del ministerio.

—Vaya, eso suena genial —Exclamó Eileen—. De verdad es como un héroe.

—Sí, algo así.

Un sonido extraño les hizo sonrojarse. Ambas llevaron sus manos al estómago, casi en sincronía, que rugía levemente.

—Tengo hambre —Musitó Eileen.

—Sí, yo también… —Coincidió Lily—. No cenamos nada.

—¿Quieres ir por algo? Sé dónde están las cocinas.

—Vale, papá también me habló de cómo llegar.

Las dos se levantaron y se colocaron los zapatos, así como un abrigo. Metieron sus varitas en los bolsillos y salieron, aun estrechando a sus peluches con los brazos.

Apenas habían cerrado la puerta cuando Lily volvió a entrar y salió, llevando una tela en brazos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Eileen.

—Lo tomé prestado de papá —Susurró Lily—. ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad!

—¿Tomaste prestada? ¿No querrás decir que la hurtaste? —Dijo reprobatoriamente.

—No, papá me la presta —Terció la leona—. Además es mi padre, no es hurtar. Ahora vamos.

—De acuerdo.

Echaron la capa sobre sus cabezas y caminaron por los pasillos, su habitación estaba en el segundo piso así que tenían que bajar para llegar al sótano. Con mucho cuidado de no toparse a Filch y a la señora Norris, ambas se escabulleron sin ser vistas, con su paso sigiloso, herencia de Snape.

Más pronto de lo que pensaron, se hallaron frente al cuadro del frutero. Eileen hizo cosquillas a la pera, que se convirtió en la manivela para abrir. Al entrar a la cocina, se encontraron con un puñado de elfos que se volvieron para ver a las nuevas visitantes. Ambas se acercaron a la mesa, donde un elfo se acercó.

—¿Ama Eileen? —Preguntó la pequeña criatura a Lily, que le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Hola Dobby —Saludó la otra niña, sonriendo divertida—. Yo soy Eileen.

—¡Hay dos amitas! —Exclamó Dobby, alarmado.

—Ella es Lily —Explicó Eileen—. Es mi amiga.

—¿A-Amiga? P-Pero son iguales…

—Sí, ya hemos escuchado eso —Sonrió Lily—. Mucho gusto volver a verte, Dobby.

—¿El ama conoce a Dobby?

—¿No te acuerdas? —Preguntó desilusionada—. Papá te llevó a casa una vez ¿Recuerdas a papá Harry verdad?

—¡La amita Lilian! —Dijo entonces Dobby con nuevo brillo en los ojos—. Dobby la conoció cuando era así de pequeña —El elfo alzó una mano a su propia altura, sonriente.

—¡Sí, esa era yo!

Lily aplaudió una vez y dio un saltito. Eileen le miró divertida.

—Dobby ¿Nos darías algo de comer?

—Claro amita, Dobby estaría encantado ¿desea algo en especial?

—¿Tienes tarta de melaza? —Preguntó entonces Lily de forma ansiosa.

—Sí amitas, Dobby les traerá una rebanada enseguida.

—Eh… ¿Y podrías ponerle un poco de chocolate a la mía? —Dijo esta vez Eileen de la misma forma.

—¡Yo también quiero! —Chilló Lily encantada—. ¡Me encanta con chocolate! ¡Es mi favorita!

—¡Y la mía! —Saltó Eileen—. ¡Creí que era la única!

—¡También yo!

Con una gran sonrisa, ambas se miraron, emocionadas y alegres de encontrar a alguien que les comprendiera. Un momento después, Dobby llegó con lo que habían pedido y un vaso de leche caliente para cada una. Las niñas vieron su cena con mucha emoción y comenzaron a engullirla como si no hubieran comido en días.

El elfo les miró feliz y enternecido de verlas por fin juntas, jamás había imaginado que se encontraría con las dos de esa forma.

—Qué delicia —Suspiró Lily, tallando su estómago—. Estoy muy llena.

—También yo —Respondió Eileen después de terminar su vaso de leche—. Ha estado riquísimo.

Lily asintió en acuerdo, entonces vio que la Slytherin rascaba cerca de su clavícula y recordó la marca.

—Oye Eileen.

—Dime Lily —Sonrió la susodicha, entonces se dio cuenta que le había llamado por su diminutivo. Era extraño, hace unas horas ambas eran casi enemigas—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hace un rato… cuando te ponías el pijama.

—¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Te burlaras porque es de nubes? —Bromeó.

—No, no es eso… Es que… tú… tienes una marca ¿Verdad?

—¿Marca? —Torció el gesto—. Ah, sí… es de nacimiento.

Lily se levantó y comenzó a desabotonarse el pijama mientras se acercaba a ella. Eileen volvió a sonrojarse pero no apartó la vista.

—Mira —Dijo Lily, señalando su clavícula. Esta vez Eileen si le miró. Frunció el ceño, llevando una mano a su propia marca.

—Son…

—Iguales.

Ambas se miraron con la misma expresión, sus cerebros trabajando a mil por hora, ahora que estaban llenas de tarta y no había prejuicios, todo parecía tan claro.

—¿Crees que…?

—Es muy posible —Asintió Lily—. Están el mismo lugar, somos parecidas, tenemos casi los mismos gustos y ambas vivimos solo con nuestros padres.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que nuestra madre estuvo con nuestros padres? —Inquirió ella, algo perturbada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, confundida por la conclusión de la otra—. ¡No!

—¿Entonces? ¿Somos adoptadas?

—¡Tampoco! ¿No lo entiendes? —Dijo Lily, exasperada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ladeó la cabeza, ahora sí, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¡Tú padre es mi padre y mi padre tu padre!

Eileen le miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de más. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con el ceño fruncido, en espera de una respuesta, Lily de entendimiento y Eileen de que se trataba de una broma.

—Eso es ridículo Lily —Dijo al fin.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que "por qué? ¡Ambos son hombres! ¡Es imposible!

—¿Imposible? —Lily sonrió enigmáticamente. Sus ojos destellaron al saber ella un poco más que Eileen—. Mi querida Eileen… ¿No sabías que los magos pueden tener bebés?

—¿Qué? —Musitó incrédula—. No, eso es mentira. Los hombres no pueden tener bebés… ¿O sí?

—¿Cuestionas mi conocimiento?

—Mmm… no… no sé.

—Papá tiene dos amigos —Comenzó a explicar Lily—. Dos hombres, se llaman Seamus y Dean… ellos tuvieron un bebé hace un par de años, el pequeño Aiden. Es una monada y tiene unas mejillas apachurrables y…

—Te has ido por la tangente —Rió Eileen.

—Si bueno, lo que quiero decir es que ambos son hombres, son magos y tuvieron un bebé —Finalizó con aire de superioridad—. Así que los magos hombres pueden tener bebés si lo desean.

—Vale… supongamos que tienes razón —Rodó los ojos al ver la nariz fruncida de Lily—. No me frunzas la nariz es obvio que…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó cuándo Eileen se calló y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Haz eso de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fruncir la nariz.

—Lo hago inconscientemente, no sé cómo en realidad… pero ¿para qué quieres que lo haga?

—Papá hace ese gesto cuando no le gusta algo —Dijo Eileen, parándose y arrugándole la nariz a Lily con sus dedos—. ¡Dios, eres casi igual a él! ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

—¡Vez! —Chilló, dándole suaves manotazos para que se alejara y volteando la cara—. ¡Yo tengo razón, ambos son nuestros padres!

Lily y Eileen palidecieron y se separaron por acto reflejo, a su lado, Dobby les miraba casi al borde del llanto de la emoción. Se miraron de pies a cabeza casi con horror.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Dijeron al unísono—. ¡Somos hermanas!

xXx

Al volver a la habitación, ambas se quitaron la capa, los abrigos y los zapatos, y se quedaron quietas sin saber qué hacer. Habían regresado casi en silencio y ahora se miraban tímidamente.

—¿Eileen? —Musitó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa. Eileen le miró—. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

—Eh… claro —Sonrió—. ¿En tu cama? Aquí entra un poco de aire por la ventana.

—Vale, en la mía.

Apagaron la luz y se treparon a la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas y mirándose de frente.

—Buenas noches Lily —Susurró Eileen, cerrando los ojos.

—Buenas noches Eileen —Respondió Lily, imitándole.

xXx

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente esa mañana, los rayos de sol matutino ya iluminaban la habitación. El hombre que había entrado se extrañó de ver la cama junto a la ventana, vacía. Se volvió hacia la que se encontraba del otro extremo y sonrió, enternecido.

Sacó una cámara muggle que había conseguido en Londres, era de nueva generación y no hacía nada de ruido como el flash de las mágicas. Se acercó al lecho, donde las dos niñas dormían. Se tomó su tiempo en admirar la escena y luego apretó el botón del aparato. De la ranura que la cámara tenía al frente, salió un cuadrito de papel con el frente negro, la tomó entre sus dedos y esperó a que aclarara. En la imagen se veía que la niña de cabellos cortos abrazaba casi protectoramente a la de cabellos largos, en medio de ellas había un león y una serpiente de felpa.

Sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a salir de la habitación tal y como había llegado. Las niñas ni se enteraron de que habían sido fotografiadas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Muajajaja ya han atado todos los cabos, ahora solo falta ver la maquinación de los planes y cómo será su relación de aquí en adelante ^o^ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuestra familia**

xXx

El techo del Gran Comedor seguía tan gris cómo el que había afuera, dentro, los alumnos desayunaban parsimoniosamente, como si fuera cualquier fin de semana.

El sonido de los chillidos de las lechuzas al llegar, indicó que era la hora del correo. Una lechuza, blanca y de ojos ambarinos, se posó majestuosamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a Lily, que le miró aterrada. A la patita de Hedwig II había atado un sobre rojo.

Un vociferador.

La lechuza ululó, irritada de que ella no tomara su correspondencia y picoteó la tostada que estaba comiendo. Lily, con mano temblorosa, desató el sobre y lo abrió antes de que explotara.

—¡Lilian Jean Potter! —Resonó la voz de Harry por todo el comedor. Muchos alumnos dieron saltitos en su lugar, pero ninguno como el de Lily, que casi cae de espaldas. En la mesa de los profesores, Snape derramó su café sobre el desafortunado profesor Flitwick—. ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que una sola lechuza e iría por ti a la Torre de Gryffindor para traerte de vuelta a casa por la oreja! ¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡Pelearte a golpes con otra alumna! ¡Jamás en mi vida estuve tan decepcionado, y mira que entintar al gato de la vecina de colores psicodélicos no se compara! ¡Confiscaré al señor S! ¡Te encerraré en la alacena bajo las escaleras! No, espera… eso no. —Carraspeó. Luego la carta volteó hacia la mesa de profesores—. Minerva, te pido no seas condescendiente, si ha de lavar retretes con la lengua, que lo haga —Volvió a la pequeña que estaba más pálida que nunca—. ¡Estoy muy enfadado! ¡Olvídate de la ración de dulces de cada semana y del trato de niña grande! ¡Sigues siendo una bebé! ¡En cuanto vuelvas verás la que te encuentras!

La carta se disolvió y las risas en el lugar no se hicieron esperar. Alina Nott, la Slytherin amiga, entre comillas, de Eileen, era la que más fuerte reía mientras la señalaba. Lily se puso tan roja como un tomate y se hundió en su asiento, avergonzada.

En la mesa de las serpientes, su gemela le miraba casi con indiferencia. La niña llevaba su cabello suelto y caía por los lados libremente.

Snape miraba indignado como los desagradables mocosos se burlaban de su pequeña y maldijo a Harry interiormente por haber provocado tal trauma a su retoño.

Eileen llevó su copa de jugo de calabaza a los labios, cerrando los ojos con toda elegancia. Lo siguiente fue casi un pandemonio.

Los platos de avena, que era lo que la mayoría desayunaba ese día, explotaron repentinamente, cubriendo con su contenido a sus respectivos dueños. Lo curioso fue que solo lo hicieron a quienes se burlaban de Lily. La cereza del pastel, fue cuando, aparte de ser cubierta de avena, Alina Nott se encontró de cabeza, enseñando su ropa interior de escobas voladoras a casi todo el colegio.

Olvidándose de estar cubiertos de avena, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír. Incluso Lily se olvidó de su bochorno y sonrió. La leona miró a Eileen, que aún tenía el vaso contra sus labios y miraba divertida a Alina.

—Bonitas bragas —Dijo burlona a su compañera de casa, dejando el jugo con toda naturalidad y comiendo de su tostada—. ¿Las compraste en la rebaja de liquidación de la tienda de bebés?

Las risas estallaron cada vez más, burlándose de la Slytherin que forcejeaba por subir su falda para cubrirse.

—¡Orden! —Exclamó McGonagall—. ¡Guarden silencio!

La mujer se acercó a la niña y e intentó bajarla, más no conocía el contra hechizo.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¡Qué anule este hechizo, ahora!

Nadie se movió de su lugar, todos se observaban intrigados, buscando al culpable.

—¡Ha sido Potter! —Chilló Alina, señalando a Lily—. ¡Sé que ha sido ella!

—Te equivocas —Contestó ella—. Yo no he hecho nada, ni me he movido de mi lugar.

El sonido de una silla al ser corrida les hizo voltear a la mesa de profesores. Snape se había levantado y caminaba hacia la subdirectora rápidamente. De un suspiro, hizo un movimiento de varita y liberó a Alina del hechizo. Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo y la puso de pie.

Su mirada se dirigió fugazmente a Eileen, que comprendió el mensaje y, después de que él hubiera salido, ella se levantó dando por terminado su desayuno y salió también.

xXx

—Eso no ha estado bien —Decía Snape con tono serio.

—¿De qué hablas exactamente? —Respondió Eileen con mucha calma, estaba de pie frente al escritorio de su padre por primera vez en su vida, sus actitudes eran de un profesor y una alumna.

—Lo que sucedió en el comedor, hacer explotar los platos de avena y colgar a esa muchachita de cabeza. Eso no ha estado nada bien.

—Sí, no lo ha estado —Le dijo sin dar muestras de culpa—. Pero eso deberías decírselo al culpable ¿No crees?

—Sé que has sido tú.

—Ni siquiera tenía mi varita y no hay pruebas que me acusen.

—¡Eileen Luna Snape!

—¿Sí, padre?

Snape bufó, mirándole ceñudo. Era la primera vez que su bien portada hija le exasperaba, siempre había sido recatada y respetuosa. Aunque debía aceptarlo, su porte y su indiferencia eran digas de una Snape, sin embargo, esa actitud era muy Potter… arrogante y confiada.

—Fui yo quien te enseñó el hechizo Levicorpus.

—¿Y? —Inquirió ella—. Yo no lo he hecho.

—¿Lo hiciste para defender a Potter?

La pregunta no pareció tomar desprevenida a su hija, porque ésta ni se mosqueo, en cambio, solo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué habría de defenderla? Ella es quien me molesta a mí, en dado caso, si yo lo hubiera hecho (que no lo hice), le hubiera humillado más.

Severus meditó la respuesta, él pensaba que su hija había defendido a su hermana de las risas de los demás. Pero eso era casi imposible, ellas no se llevaban bien y no daban pistas de hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

Suspiró resignado y dejó de recargarse en su escritorio, volviendo a su asiento y relajando los hombros.

—Bien… te creo.

—Tardaste mucho ¿No crees? —Ironizó ella—. ¿Querías que te diera mi varita para probarlo?

—Tampoco me hables así, jovencita —Le riñó—. Sigo siendo tu padre y tu profesor.

—Vale papá profesor —Sonrió ella—. ¿Ya me puedo ir? Quisiera estudiar un poco.

—¿Por qué no lo haces aquí?

—Quisiera hacerlo —Infló una mejilla, haciendo un puchero adorable—. Pero recuerda que estoy castigada por la tía Minerva.

—Cierto —Bufó—. Bueno, te lo tienes merecido.

—Sí, es verdad.

Miró incrédulo a su hija ¿Estaba aceptando su culpa? ¡Pero si el día anterior había dicho que no la tenía!

—Bueno padre, debo irme. Qué tengas un lindo día —Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en la pálida mejilla y le sonrió. Salió por la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano.

xXx

—¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Dime, dime.

Lily parecía un bicho saltarín. Eileen sonreía mientras su hermana la atosigaba desde que había llegado.

—No lo sé, la verdad —Respondió con simpleza—. Solo lo deseé y ocurrió.

—¿Lo deseaste? ¿Por qué?

—Eh… —Eileen se sonrojó levemente y se encogió de hombros—. Bueno… no me gustó que se burlaran. Fueron muy malos.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí? —Susurró, poniéndose seria. Eileen asintió tímidamente. Lily se abalanzó sobre ella y le abrazó, cariñosa—. ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!

La Slytherin sonrió, abrazándola también. Ahora que sabían que eran hermanas ya no había peleas, al menos no por el momento. Ver como todos se burlaban de ella en el comedor había sido insoportable, era como si se hubieran burlado de ella misma.

—El del vociferador era papá, ¿verdad? —Musitó cuando Lily la soltó.

—Sí —Respondió ésta, arrugando la nariz—. Es un malvado.

—Su voz se escuchaba dulce a pesar de que te estaba regañando —Rió Eileen. Su hermana rodó los ojos—. Dime… ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es tan guapo como dicen? ¿En qué nos parecemos a él? ¿Es cariñoso? Dijiste que es Auror ¿verdad? ¡Dios, ha de ser tan guay! ¡Quiero conocerlo!

Lily comenzó a reír ante la emoción que su hermana demostraba.

—Tranquila, tranquila —Le dijo, haciendo ademanes con sus manos—. Una cosa a la vez.

—Sí, lo siento —Musitó Eileen sonrojada.

—Bueno, no sé si es guapo… es mi padre —Contestó—. Y, a ver… tenemos sus ojos y su nariz para nuestra buena suerte.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó, sin poder evitar reír—. La de papá no esta tan mal.

—Para él —Bromeó Lily—. ¿Nos imaginas con ella?

—Pues… no.

—¡Entonces no hables! ¡Somos afortunadas!

—¡Oh, deja de tontear y cuéntame de papá Harry!

—Vale, vale. Es cariñoso, muy cariñoso… y divertido. ¡Pero no hay nadie más divertido que los tíos Fred y George!

—¿Tenemos tíos? —Preguntó ilusionada.

—Bueno… no son de verdad —Respondió Lily—. Papá no tubo hermanos, ya sabes.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

—Es huérfano —Suspiró Lily—. Espera… ¿No lo sabías?

—No.

—¡En que mundo vives! —Exclamó asustada—. ¡Todo mundo sabe de papá!

Eileen se sentó en el suelo, sobre una alfombra que habían tomado de un armario. Su semblante era un poco triste.

—Al parecer todos menos yo.

—¿No lees los periódicos?

—No mucho, papá dice que son puras patrañas.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —Susurró Lily—. Espera… ¡Tengo una foto!

La Gryffindor corrió hacia su baúl y revolvió sus cosas, buscando algo. Sacó una caja un poco gastada y se sentó junto a ella en la alfombra.

—Son todos mis recuerdos —Le informó emocionada, pero Eileen le detuvo antes de que la abriera.

—Espera —Le pidió. Ahora fue su turno de ir a su baúl y volver con un par de libros—. Ahora sí, estos son los míos.

—¿Esos son los tuyos? —Dijo, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Libros?

—Oh vamos, tienen sus secretos —Respondió indignada—. Dale, dale… muéstrame.

—Bien… —Abrió la caja, donde se veía un libro con tapa de cuero y muchas cositas más. Sacó el libro y lo abrió—. Mira, estos son los abuelos con papá.

El libro era el mismo álbum que Hagrid le regalara a Harry en su primer año, en la foto mágica, Lily y James Potter sonreían con su pequeño hijo en el medio.

—¡¿Ese es papá?! —Chilló Eileen—. ¡Era tan mono!

—Sí, lo era —Rió Lily—. En tiempo pasado.

—Eres tan mala.

—Mira, ella es la abuela Lily. Era hija de muggles y una gran hechicera ¡muy buena en pociones! ¿A que es bonita?

—Sí, lo es —Musitó su hermana, acariciando la imagen de la pelirroja—. Te han dado su nombre.

—Sip —Sonrió—. Y el segundo nombre de la tía Hermione. ¿El tuyo de dónde viene?

—De la abuela Eileen. Papá dice que era una gran, gran bruja. También era buena en pociones, ella le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Dice que era de sangre pura y su apellido era Prince, una familia antigua y muy prestigiosa.

—¡Nuestras abuelas eran geniales! —Exclamó Lily—. ¡Nosotras lo somos! ¿Y tú segundo nombre, cuál es?

—Luna —Respondió.

—¡La tía Luna! —Aplaudió—. ¡Es toda guay! ¡Habla de incoherencias y es muy divertida! Es una ambientalista muy reconocida.

—Oh vaya… —Arqueó ambas cejas—. Yo no la conozco…

—Ya lo harás —Le animó Lily—. Te encantará toda nuestra familia.

—¿Él es nuestro abuelo? —Sonrió Eileen, señalando a James para ocultar la felicidad que le daba escuchar la palabra "nuestra", seguida de "familia".

—Sí, el abuelo James Potter. Era de una familia sangre pura y muy apuesto. ¡Papá es idéntico a él! ¿A que es apuesto?

—¿Así es papá? —Chilló—. ¡Es tan guapo! Espera… ¿Dijiste James? Papá decía que en su tiempo había un James que lo molestaba mucho y era un patán.

—Creo que es el abuelo —Rió—. Papá dice que solía ser un bromista y alborotador, junto al tío Sirius y el tío Remus.

—¿Más tíos? —Dijo, asombrada—. ¿Cuántos tenemos?

—¡Muchos! Aunque… ellos murieron en la guerra.

—Entiendo… —Eileen bajó la mirada—. ¿Tienes fotos de ellos?

—Sí, papá tiene muchas. Mira aquí hay una.

Señaló la foto, donde Remus y Sirius sonreían con Harry en el medio, sus rostros eran tan amables y felices que parecían una familia.

—¿Él es papá?

—Sí, cuando tenía quince años.

—¡Salazar bendito! —Lily soltó una risa al escuchar la expresión, su hermana casi parecía querer meterse en la foto—. ¡Ahora entiendo porque papá se enamoró de él!

—Y si lo vieras ahora —Se burló Lily—. Aunque su cabello sigue siendo desastre, muchas mujeres andan detrás de sus huesitos.

—¡Qué ni lo piensen! —Gruñó Eileen indignada—. ¡Él es de papá!

—Hablado de eso —Dijo la leona, poniéndose seria—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en porque se separaron?

El ambiente cambió drásticamente, Eileen también había bajado la mirada a la foto y miraba a Harry, sonriendo feliz.

¿Cómo se habían enamorado sus padres? ¿Cómo había sido su relación y por qué la habían terminado? ¿Por qué las habían separado? Esas y muchas interrogantes más aparecieron en sus cabezas sin poder evitarlo… y una gran tristeza las invadió. ¿Sus padres ya no se querían?

—¿Te enseño mis recuerdos? —Irrumpió Eileen en el silencio. Lily asintió. Su hermana abrió sus libros y se asombró de ver un álbum también. Eileen señaló una foto de una mujer de cabellos negros y de porte elegante—. Ella es la abuela Eileen… y él nuestro abuelo, Tobías.

—¿Tobías? —Preguntó Lily—. ¿Lo conoces?

—No —Negó la Slytherin—. A papá no le agrada hablar de él, tengo la impresión de que lo detesta.

—Vaya… debió ser muy malo… ¿Él es papá de bebé, verdad?

—Sipi —Sonrió Eileen—. Era mono también.

—Sí, mira que lindas mejillas —Agregó Lily—. ¡Era tan lindo! Espera… ¿Cuántos años tiene papá?

—Creo que cincuenta —Musitó Eileen sonrojada y apretando sus labios—. Pero se ve más joven… ¿Verdad?

—La verdad que sí —Afirmó Lily orgullosa—. Es muy apuesto también.

—Espera… ¿Cuántos años tiene papá? —Le imitó sin darse cuenta.

—Trein…ta…

Ambas se miraron, alarmadas.

—¡Papá es un asalta cunas!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, este capitulo es como "relleno" para que las gemelas conozcan un poco de cada una :33 Espero les agrade, nos leeremos en el siguiente ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

**Cambiemos lugares**

xXx

Suspiraron.

Habían pasado casi todo el día contándose todo sobre sus familias. Lily ahora sabía que Eileen consideraba su abuelo al director, su tía a la subdirectora, tíos al ahijado de su padre y su esposo, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini y al padre del primero, Lucius, junto a su esposa Narcissa.

Eileen en cambio, ahora sabía que había toda una familia de pelirrojos que eran sus "tíos" y "abuelos" por lazos de cariño. Solo conocía a uno, al esposo de la profesora… corrección, la tía Hermione, Ron Weasley. Sabía que tenía tíos por ahí, como Neville, esposo de Ginny, hermana de Ron. Luna, esposa de George Weasley, hermano de Fred Weasley, eran gemelos y Fred tenía una esposa llamada Angelina. Estaban el tío Charlie y el tío Percy, solteros. El tío Bill y la tía Fleur, padres de Victoire y Dominique, que eran sus primas, al igual que Rose y Hugo, los hijos de Ron y Hermione.

Era un enredo, pero creía haberlo memorizado lo suficientemente bien.

Ambas habían coincidido en alguna personas, cómo Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore y Dobby pero fuera de eso, ninguna conocía a la familia de la otra. No entendían porque sus padres las habían separado prácticamente por completo, no había oportunidad de que se conocieran si no era yendo a Hogwarts. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lily hubiera estudiado en otro lado?

—Quiero conocer a papá —Susurró Eileen de la nada.

Lily le miró, ambas estaban tiradas en la alfombra, viendo el techo que tenía la sombra de la ventana donde la lluvia caía. Mirando los ojos verdes y tristes de su hermana, una idea nació en su cabeza. Se levantó de un tirón, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó su gemela con curiosidad.

—¡Podrás conocer a papá!

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Te harás pasar por mí!

Eileen le miró incrédula ¿Hacerse pasar por ella? ¡Ja!, cómo si eso fuera a funcionar… porque no lo haría, ¿O sí?

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No, no. Es una gran idea —Insistió Lily, mirándole con decisión—. Tú quieres conocer a papá Harry y yo quiero pasar tiempo con papá Severus. Podemos hacernos pasar la una por la otra solo en las vacaciones de invierno, no serán muchos días. Ni cuenta se darán

—¡Pero tú y yo somos opuestas!

—Te enseñaré a ser yo y me enseñaras a ser tú, es simple.

—Bueno… supongo que puede funcionar —Aceptó, luego de considerarlo un momento—. Podemos intentarlo…

—¡Ja! ¡Soy una bomba! —Se irguió orgullosa—. He tenido la mejor idea del mundo, acéptalo.

Un gruñido fue lo único que recibió en respuesta. Lily estiró su mano a la cara de su hermana, la cual se incorporó sobre la alfombra también y la miró, indecisa.

—Hagámoslo lo mejor posible y descubramos lo que ocurrió, para poder reunir de nuevo a nuestros padres.

Eileen estrechó su mano con decisión, ella también deseaba con todo su corazón formar parte de una familia completa.

—Hagámoslo.

xXx

El primer paso del plan consistía en lucir exactamente iguales para que nadie notara la diferencia ni el cambio entre ellas. Y para que todo luciera "natural", las dos niñas utilizaron un método muy ortodoxo… entre bien pronunciadas comillas.

—¡Salazar bendito! —Exclamó Snape al ver entrar a su hija con las puntas del cabello chamuscadas hasta debajo de sus hombros. La ojiverde temblaba mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como dos zendos torrentes—. ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!

—P…P…P… P-Papi —Balbuceó Eileen, hipando por el llanto.

El hombre se apresuró a ir a su lado y tomarla de los hombros para inspeccionar si tenía heridas de algún tipo. Suspiró al notar que solo era su cabello el afectado.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, cariño?

Eileen apretó los labios, realmente si estaba asustada y un poco traumatizada. En clase de Encantamientos habían estado practicando un hechizo que se suponía tiraba una ráfaga de aire suave, pero Lily le había dicho que sabía hacer unhechizo para lanzar una pequeña llama y podrían utilizarlo para hacerlo parecer un accidente. Así nadie se daría cuenta que se lo había cortado conscientemente.

Ah, pero su gemela no había practicado nunca en su vida tal hechizo y había resultado en una llamarada que le había chamuscado el cabello no solo a ella, sino a otras dos chicas más, además de la pila de pergaminos que habían entregado de tarea ese día. Esperaba que Lily se supiera esconder bien, puesto que estaba decidida a dejarla sin cejas cuando la atrapara, le había dado el susto más grande de su corta vida.

—Ha sido un accidente —Hipó—. A alguien le salió mal el hechizo en clase… y me ha alcanzado… Mi cabello…

Snape suspiró, revisando el daño en la que fuera la larga, sedosa, brillante y hermosa melena de su hija.

—Ese inútil de Flitwick, ya no sirve para profesor. Chochea demasiado.

—¿S-Se puede arreglar… verdad?

—Sí, cariño. Podemos cortar lo dañado… quedará un poco corto pero estará bien.

—B-Bueno…

Aceptó el abrazo de su padre, sonriendo victoriosa desde sobre su hombro.

xXx

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo —Le decía Lily mientras se evaluaban las dos juntas frente a un espejo.

Eileen tenía que aceptar que el resultado era satisfactorio, de no ser por los colores de sus casas lucirían exactamente iguales.

—Eso no quita que casi me da un infarto —Gruñó—. Tienes suerte de que no te lanzara una maldición.

—Vamos, deja de refunfuñar ¡Hemos logrado la primera fase!

—Sí —Aceptó luego de dar una largo suspiro—. Bien… entonces a la segunda, solo nos quedan dos semanas.

—¡Vaaaale! —Exclamó Lily—. ¡Comencemos el entrenamiento!

xXx

Lily y Eileen corrían a patitas pa'que las quiero por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación. Estaban huyendo de Filch, que casi les había atrapado cuando tiraron un globo con agua a Alina (que terminó en la gata del celador), después de terminar su detención de ese día. Ambas sabían que rompían un sin número de reglas con cada aumento de velocidad, sin embargo, no podían permitir que se supiera que estaban juntas ahora que tenían un plan para conocer a sus padres y averiguar lo que había pasado con ellos.

Suspiraron aliviadas cuando los pasos desiguales del hombre dejaron de escucharse detrás. Voltearon, sólo para comprobar que se había rendido. Más al mirar al frente, una figura púrpura con estrellas amarillas como motivo, les hizo derrapar y caer al suelo, una sobre la otra.

Alzaron la mirada, horrorizadas.

—A-Abuelo… —Musitó Eileen. Dumbledore les miraba con curiosidad desde arriba. Oh, no… Era el fin de sus planes.

El anciano sonrió amablemente, y sus ojos azules brillaron debajo de los anteojos de media luna con picardía.

—Niñas —Les saludo, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza—. ¿Podría saber porque corren?

—Ah… pues… nosotras… —Balbucearon ambas, mirándose apuradas.

Entonces Eileen, a la que se le prendió la antorcha más rápido, frunció el ceño y se levantó, mirando con desagrado a su gemela.

—¡Deja de seguirme, Potter! —Le espeto a Lily, que le miro aturdida.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Abuelo, Potter no me deja en paz. Se la pasa molestándome todo el día, ya no la soporto.

Lily tardo un momento más en asimilarlo, de alguna forma las palabras de su hermana dolían, y Eileen lo supo al ver su mirada triste mientras se levantaba. La Slytherin hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con su cabeza, señalando a Dumbledore que miraba a la Gryffindor en espera de una respuesta. Entonces ella también frunció el ceño.

—¡Es mentira, profesor! —Soltó—. ¡Snape es una mentirosa, ella es la que me molesta siempre!

—¡Di la verdad Potter! —Replicó Eileen.

—¡Tu dila!

Dumbledore arqueo ambas cejas, admirado por la actuación de sus dos pequeñas nietas. Tal parecía que ambas no deseaban que se supiera de su lazo. Lástima que él ya lo sabía.

—Niñas, dejen de gritar, por favor —Les pidió con suavidad.

—Pero abuelo…

—A mí no me engañan con ese teatro —Respondió divertido—. Yo sé bien lo que sucede.

Ambas le miraron pasmadas, suplicando porque no fuera verdad.

—N-No sé de qué habla, profesor —Dijo Lily algo dudosa.

—Hablo de esto… —Llevo una mano a su túnica, sacando un cuadrito de papel que volteo y mostró a ambas niñas.

Lily y Eileen automáticamente se pusieron tiesas y miraron la fotografía con horror. Las dos cruzaron una mirada de preocupación, por lo que el hombre sonrió satisfecho y guardo de nuevo su preciado tesoro en un bolsillo interno de su túnica, junto a su corazón.

—¿C-Como es que…? —Balbuceo Eileen.

—Mi pequeña —Le dijo con cariño—. Uno tiene sus mañas, ya lo ves.

—Entonces… ¿Lo sabe? —Pregunto Lily.

—Por supuesto, desde ese día —Afirmó—. Por lo que no necesitan fingir.

Ambas niñas relajaron los hombros y miraron sus zapatos, avergonzadas. Dumbledore sonrió enternecido por esa reacción.

—¿Me acompañan a mi despacho?

Las dos niñas asintieron. Entonces el estiro ambas manos hacia ellas. Eileen se colgó de su brazo sin dudarlo, pero Lily le miro insegura.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunto Eileen, mirándola no tomar su mano. Lily apretó los labios y jugueteó con su túnica. La Slytherin comprendió lo que sucedía, así que sonrió—. No tengas miedo, el abuelo no muerde.

—No tengo miedo —Respondió la leona—. Es sólo que… yo nunca…

El director se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza con suavidad, mientras le sonreía. Era cierto, ellos nunca habían convivido.

—Sé que no te sientes segura aún, pero yo estuve con tu padre desde que estabas en su vientre. Te tuve en mis brazos al nacer, a ambas —Agrego, estrechando las dos manitas de las gemelas—. Las adoro con toda mi alma y siempre resé porque llegara el día en que volvieran a estar juntas.

Lily miro a Dumbledore con una sonrisa y sus ojitos cristalizados, asintió felizmente y se lanzó a abrazarlo. El hombre le recibió dichoso y, un segundo después, comenzó a caminar con sus nietas colgando de sus brazos mientras sonreía felizmente.

xXx

—Por favor no le digas a papá —Pidieron ambas en una sola voz.

Dumbledore dejo su taza de té en el escritorio, alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si no, no podré visitar a papá Harry —Explico Eileen con pena.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Leen y yo tenemos un plan —Intervino Lily—. Cambiaremos de lugar lo que duran las vacaciones navideñas para que ella pase tiempo con papá Harry y yo con papá Severus sin que se den cuenta. Queremos saber si son capaces de decirnos la verdad por su cuenta. Haremos como que no sabemos nada.

—Ya veo… Entonces solo será por las vacaciones navideñas ¿Verdad?

—Sí, sólo las vacaciones —Dijo Eileen con afán—. ¿No nos delatarás, verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no, Leencetita —Concedió—. Es más, ¿qué les parece si les ayudo?

—¿Enserió? —Se emocionaron ambas—. ¿Lo harás?

—Todo por mis adoradas nietas.

xXx

—Entonces… todo está listo. Oh, no espera… me olvido del profesor H.

—¿No será extraño que lo lleves contigo? —Preguntó Lily, mirando como Eileen corría hacia su cama para tomar al león. Ambas dormían juntas ahora—. Papá puede darse cuenta.

—No te preocupes, lo esconderé bien —Le aseguró—. No podría dormir sin él.

—Ni yo sin el señor S —Coincidió—. Entonces… repasemos… ¿Equipaje cambiado?

—Listo —Respondió Eileen—. Tienes mi baúl y yo el tuyo.

—Bien. ¿Familiares memorizados?

—A la perfección.

—¿Fruncido de naríz?

Por toda respuesta, Eileen arrugo la nariz como lo hiciera ella misma. Lily sonrió complacida.

—¿Medallas?

—A salvo en mi cuello —Sonrió, mostrando su colgante con una E grabada.

—¿Contraseña?

—La varita de regaliz no es una varita.

Asintió, dando por aprobada la revisión. Mantuvo silencio mientras terminaba de acomodar las túnicas que había dejado para último minuto sobre su cama.

—¿Eileen? —Le llamó. Su hermana acomodó al profesor H con cuidado dentro de su baúl antes de cerrarlo y voltear a mirarle.

—¿Si?

Lily vaciló un momento, mirando su propio baúl. Eileen enarcó una ceja, aquello era extraño, su gemela casi nunca dudaba a la hora de hablarle a ella.

— Antes de que te reúnas con papá… Hay… Hay algo que no te he dicho…

—¿Y qué es?

—Él… Él tiene a alguien…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un momento con papá**

xXx

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —Le animó Lily en voz baja sin querer soltarla.

—Eso espero —Suspiró Eileen, estrechando también con sus brazos a su hermana.

Ninguna quería separase. Estaban en el corredor, a unos pasos de la entrada. Los estudiantes pasaban de largo, sin saber que allí, escondidas, estaban las dos. Tenían cierta renuencia a separarse, ahora que se habían encontrado era algo impensable. Eileen fue la primera en empujarla con suavidad.

—Suerte —Musitó, con las manos sobre los hombros de su reflejo.

—Suerte —Respondió Lily, sonriéndole.

La niña se quedó en el umbral de la gran puerta de roble, mirando como su hermana se dirigía a los carruajes que le llevarían a Hogsmeade a tomar el tren. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

xXx

Unos tímidos toques a la puerta se escucharon, llamando su atención.

—Adelante —Dijo. Seguidamente, la puerta se abrió y, por el espacio entre ella, se asomó una cabecita de cabellos negros. Sonrió—. Pasa Eileen ¿Sucede algo?

—Yo… —Comenzó ella, mirándole tímidamente y retorciendo sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Me preguntaba sí… ahora que las clases han terminado…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría quedarme contigo? —Pidió ilusionada.

—Claro cariño —Respondió con una sonrisa—. No tienes ni porque pedirlo. De hecho, te esperaba en los fines de semana… pero dormiste en tu nueva habitación —Enarcó una ceja, un leve tinte de reproche en su voz.

—Ah… yo… quería pasarlo con mis amigas —Mintió Lily—. Ya sabes…

—Sí, ya lo sé —Sonrió burlón—. Me alegra que tengas amigas… y eso que decías que te daba miedo no tener ninguna.

—Sí, pero hay buenas chicas por allí…

Lily se sintió culpable de haber tratado tan mal a su hermana los primeros días de colegio, así que solo suspiró y fue a sentarse alado de su padre. No se sentaba en su regazo como lo hacía con papá Harry porque Severus no parecía ser de los que permitieran eso, así que reprimió sus ganas de abrazarle y se sentó en una butaca, mirando a su alrededor.

Se asombró de que en esa habitación hubiera tanto libros… su padre justamente leía uno en ese momento. Hizo una mueca, con razón Eileen siempre llevaba uno bajo el brazo. Se levantó y curioseó por los estantes, en busca de algo que le gustara. Vio un libro de tapa roja y decidió que ese le interesaba.

—¿Puedo tomarlo? —Preguntó a su padre. Éste le miró.

—Son tuyos cariño, puedes tomar el que quieras… no necesitas preguntármelo.

—Ah, vale —Susurró avergonzada—. Estaré en mi habitación.

Snape asintió. Tomó el libro y lo abrazó contra su pecho, sintiéndose muy tonta. Se dirigió a las dos puertas que debían ser las habitaciones y las miró. Eileen había dicho… había dicho…

—Mierda —Murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡No! —Sonrió nerviosamente a su padre y se giró nuevamente a las puertas. Tomó la de la derecha por puro instinto y suspiró aliviada al ver que no estaba en las habitaciones de su padre.

Miró el lugar con curiosidad. Se acercó a la cama y la miró, estaba tan arreglada que le dio miedo, se recostó y miró al techo. Extrañaba el suyo, en su habitación había un hechizo que hacía parecer el techo como el cielo estrellado de noche y el día, parecía un cielo lleno de nubes. Sonrió, pensando que quizá a Eileen le gustaría también eso.

En la habitación de su hermana había más libros y solo uno que otro muñeco de felpa, recordaba perfectamente el leoncito con el que su hermana dormía, solo ese se había llevado.

—¿Eileen? —Preguntó Severus, tocando la puerta.

—Pasa papi.

—¿Me has dicho papi? —Preguntó burlón—. Vaya, no me dices así desde los cuatro años…

—Las viejas costumbres vuelven —Sonrió ella—. Oye pá.

—Dime —Enarcó una ceja ante apelativo.

—¿Te gusta ser profesor?

—Bueno… me apasionan las pociones —Respondió, sentándose a su lado—. Pero no me agradan los mocosos ineptos a los que debo enseñar…

Lily bajó la mirada, ella era una de esas ineptas a las que debía enseñar.

—Ya veo.

—Me alegra que tú sepas elaborarlas bien —Sonrió, acariciando su cabello—. Eres mi pocionista favorita.

—Gracias —Se forzó a sonreír dulcemente—. ¿Te gusta DCAO?

—Claro, es una materia que siempre he querido dar… pero solo hice una vez, desde entonces no ha sido posible.

—¡Soy muy buena en esa clase! —Exclamó, alegre de encontrar algo que compartir con su padre—. La t… profesora Hermione me ha dicho que tengo aptitudes.

—Muy bien pequeña —Le felicitó—. ¡Te mereces un premio!

—¿Tarta de melaza con chocolate? —Inquirió con ilusión.

—Nunca he entendido el gusto que tienes por esa cosa —Respondió Severus con una mueca—. Pero vale… te consentiré.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó, saltando emocionada.

—Tranquila —Rió—. ¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? Nunca te había visto así.

—Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado.

Se lanzó a abrazarle, apoyándose en su pecho. Severus abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que no se colgara de su cuello y palpó su cabeza torpemente. Lily se alejó.

—Lo siento, no debí ser tan efusiva —Se disculpó.

—Está bien, me agrada ¿Vamos por la tarta?

Ella asintió y, segundos después, la puerta de su habitación se cerró detrás de ambos.

xXx

Cuando el tren arribó a la estación de King Cross, Eileen no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Movía la pierna imperiosamente, bajo la mirada divertida de Victoire.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —Le animó.

—¿Y si no me quiere? —Le preguntó preocupada. La rubia sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Claro que lo hará, eres su hija… te quiere desde siempre.

—Pero… no me ha visto desde hace muchos años… ¿Y si no me reconoce?

—¡Te harás pasar por Lily! —Rió—. Obviamente te reconocerá.

—No lo sé… estoy tan nerviosa… ¿Me dices de nuevo cómo es?

—Tranquila Eileen, lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas. Además ya llegamos.

La niña asintió y se levantó junto a su prima para bajar del tren. Victoire bajó de un salto y corrió hacia un hombre pelirrojo, alto y apuesto que le esperaba ya en la puerta.

—_"Seguro papá es más apuesto"_ —Pensó, mientras desviaba la mirada y buscaba en los alrededores.

—¡Lily!

Se volteó para ver de dónde provenía la voz, el vapor del tren no le dejaba ver mucho pero pudo distinguir una figura a lo lejos que agitaba su mano.

—_"Merlín, Merlín, Merlín ¡Es él!"_ —Repetía en su mente mientras saltaba al suelo de la plataforma. El vapor se disipó y al fin pudo verlo—. ¡Eres tú! —Exclamó, comenzando a correr hacia el hombre de cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes que le esperaba a un metro de allí.

Harry abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija con un caluroso abrazo y dio vueltas con ella. A sus treinta años, el joven Potter lucía mejor y más radiante nunca.

—¡Te eché mucho de menos! —Le dijo, feliz.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Sonrió Eileen, explorando su cara con sus manos, revolvió un poco más su cabello y acarició la cicatriz de rayo en su frente—. ¡De verdad eres tú!

—Pues claro que soy yo —Rió Harry—. ¿A quién esperabas?

—A ti solamente —Suspiró ella—. Pero jamás pensé que fueras tan apuesto.

—¿Apuesto? Si antes de irte dijiste que lucía como un sapo verrugoso.

—¡Pues fui una tonta! —Terció—. ¡Eres el hombre más apuesto de todos!

Le abrazó de nuevo, ante el asombro de Harry que no se esperaba tanta efusividad de su siempre orgullosa hija.

—¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó—. ¿Hiciste muchos amigos? ¿Te gustaron tus clases? ¿Alguien te ha molestado? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

—Claro papi —Ronroneó Eileen, abrazándolo cariñosa—. Me muero por hablar contigo.

xXx

Lily caminaba alado de Severus, que, aunque la llevara de la mano, miraba al frente con indiferencia. Se preguntó si es que acaso el no reconocía la diferencia entre su hermana y ella, sus magias eran distintas. Podía sentirla jugar con la de él, un cosquilleo que iba desde sus manos enlazadas por todo su cuerpo, pero el parecía no notarlo. Su padre era tan serio.

Se apegó más a su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo. Snape la miro de reojo y sonrió tenuemente.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Sólo un poco —Respondió ella—. Pero la verdad es que eres muy cálido.

El pocionista arqueo ambas cejas, era rara la vez que su hija le decía algo así. Llegaron a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones y se adentraron en el establecimiento. Por primera vez, Severus se sintió realmente cercano a su hija, que se mantuvo abrazada a él, sin alejarse a curiosear como solía hacerlo.

En todo su recorrido por El Callejón Diagon, Lily se la paso saltando de escaparate en escaparate, mirando cosas que sólo había visto un par de veces antes. No obstante, jamás soltó su mano como lo hacía Eileen, en cambio, lo jalo con ella por todo el lugar, buscando cualquier pretexto para abrazarlo. Severus se sintió más querido que nunca, su hija no se comportaba tan seria como él ese día, hasta parecía otra.

—¿Podemos entrar? —Preguntó, señalando el establecimiento de los gemelos Weasley. La fachada alegre y el ambiente colorido le hicieron torcer la boca. No le agradaba la idea de que Eileen conviviera con esa familia, pero si su pequeña lo deseaba… Bueno, un vistazo no dañaría a nadie.

—Claro, cariño.

Lily dio un saltito de emoción, lanzándose a la entrada. Sólo había ido una vez allí, cuando tenía cinco años. Añoraba ver los tíos Fred y George, tanto como a todos los Weasley. Sus ojos se iluminaron, al ver dos cabelleras pelirrojas en la cima de las escaleras. Quiso gritar y correr a abrazarlo, pero se detuvo antes de dar un paso… No podía, ellos pensaban que Eileen era ella y ellos no conocían formalmente a su hermana, aún. Caminó tranquilamente, mirando las cosas a su alrededor, como si fuera una niña demasiado bien portada como lo era su gemela.

Snape también entró, después de decirse que allí no había pulgas pegajosas un par de veces y que no moriría por ver a ese par de nuevo. Los gemelos voltearon en el momento en el cruzó el umbral, mirándolo con gesto impresionado. Compusieron su mejor sonrisa divertida, bajando a atender a su nuevo cliente.

—¡Profesor Snape! —Exclamó Fred sonriente.

—¡Bienvenido a nuestro humilde negocio! —Le siguió George.

Severus arrugo la nariz, sin ocultar su descontento.

—Weasley —Dijo a modo de saludo, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente—. Y… Weasley.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Busca algo en especial? —Preguntó el gemelo mayor—. Tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Nada que yo pueda desear, realmente.

Fred y George iban a responder algo, más se quedaron callados cuando una vocecita dulce y conocida se hizo presente.

—Papi ¿Me compras esto? —Preguntó Lily, jalando con suavidad la túnica del profesor y mostrando en su palma un juego de naipes explosivos. Se había acercado con esa excusa para ver a sus tíos sin delatarse.

Ambos gemelos se pusieron serios al verla, era como ver a su otra sobrina, eran exactamente iguales. Hasta tenían el mismo brillo en sus ojos cuando los miraba.

—Si —Respondió Snape un poco incómodo y deseoso de salir de allí—. ¿Es todo lo que deseas llevar?

—Sip —Mintió, la verdad era que hubiera querido llevarse un par de cada cosa existente allí.

El hombre miró a los pelirrojos, que no disimulaban en despegar sus ojos de su hija. Entonces George dió un codazo a Fred, que le sonrió a la niña tiernamente.

—Hola —Saludó a Lily, ella se contuvo de sonreír y chillar.

—H-Hola —Dijo con voz ahogada, que más bien sonó un poco tímida.

—¿Cómo te llamas linda?

Fred se acuclilló frente a ella para quedar a su altura, sus ojos azules mostraban la emoción que sentía.

—Eileen.

—Tienes un hermoso nombre —Dijo George, en el mismo tono cariñoso que su hermano, mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de este. Lily sonrió, entendiendo que se comportaban así porque era la primera vez que hubieran hablado con su hermana, claro, si ella fuera Eileen.

—Nosotros somos Fred —Se señaló a sí mismo el pelirrojo, luego a su gemelo—. Y George.

—¿Son los dueños, verdad?

—Así es —Sonrió su tío George—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! ¡Mucho!

—Nos alegra que así sea —Añadió Fred, acariciando la mejilla suave de Lily.

Snape les había estado mirando fijamente, así que el contacto le molestó en sobremanera. Carraspeó, haciendo notar su presencia nada alegre.

—¿Cuánto les debo?

Fred y George entendieron la indirecta, así que el primero negó con la cabeza.

—Corre por nuestra cuenta —Respondió. Luego miro a Lily—. Puedes quedártelos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó ella, feliz. Los gemelos se enderezaron, sonriéndole con añoranza.

—Ya tenemos que irnos, Eileen —Avisó Snape. Ella les sonrió dulcemente a sus tíos.

—Ha sido un placer verle, Profesor —Dijo Fred, burlón.

—Lamento diferir —Contestó el pocionista, tomando a su pequeña de la mano y caminando a la salida.

Lily se volteó a ver a sus tíos, que movieron la mano.

—Esperamos verte pronto Eileen —Le dijeron. Ella asintió y salió por la puerta que su padre mantenía abierta para que pasara.

Snape los miro una vez más, los gemelos habían borrado su sonrisa y le miraban, serios. Soltó la puerta, que se cerró detrás de él cuando salió.

xXx

—Papá es increíble —Susurró Eileen con ojos brillantes, mirando a Harry lanzar hechizos por el lugar. Su varita se movía de forma hipnótica, mientras murmuraba cosas en otro idioma.

De la punta, salían luces de diversos colores y parecía que, en lugar de lanzar hechizos protectores, su padre dirigía una orquesta. Cuando hubo terminado, se volteó a ella, sonriéndole. Eileen sintió su corazón saltar de orgullo y alegría. Corrió hacía él con rapidez, abrazándole fuertemente.

—Veo que son muy unidos —Comentó el cliente de Harry que había solicitado que conjurara las protecciones para su hogar ese día antes de navidad, pues tendría una fiesta importante. Era un señor regordete con bigote rizado, su esposa, una mujer amable, estaba colgada de su brazo.

Harry asintió, acariciando la negra melena de su niña. Eileen refregaba la cara en su abdomen.

—¿Quieren un pedazo de tarta de melaza, queridos? —Preguntó la mujer. Rápidamente, los ojos verdes de Harry y Eileen brillaron del mismo modo.

—¡Sí! —Respondieron al unísono y con determinación.

La pareja sonrió divertida, pues padre e hija eran muy parecidos.

—Lamento tener que trabajar hoy —Se disculpó Harry con ella mientras esperaban en la mesa—. Compré los regalos antes de ir por ti a King Cross, espero no te moleste.

—No —Respondió Eileen—. No te preocupes, entiendo que eres alguien ocupado.

Harry sonrió, pensando que su hija se estaba burlando de él, como siempre lo había hecho, más Eileen hablaba enserio. La niña ladeó la cabeza, intentando entender que le hacía gracia.

—Te compré algo que sé que te encantará para lucirlo con los Weasley —Comentó el azabache—. ¿Te lo quieres probar?

—Vale —Sonrió—. ¿Es bonito?

—Sí, supongo. Aunque a mí me encantaría ponerte vestidos de muñequita.

—¿Y… por qué no lo haces?

—¿Es una broma? La última vez te enfurruñaste tanto que pensé que no me hablarías durante todo el mes. Y eso que tenías seis años.

—Vaya, soy un ogro —Susurró Eileen.

—¿Y apenas lo vas notando? Desearía que hubieras heredado mi buen carácter y no el de… —Harry calló y, oportunamente, la señora depositó los platos con tarta frente a ellos. Eileen sonrió, entendiendo que casi menciona a su padre—. Muchas gracias.

Después de terminar el trabajo, la emoción de ver que le había comprado su padre se esfumó al verlo.

Eileen se preguntó formalmente qué clase de chica era su gemela.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado :DD ¡Un saludo enorme a todos! ;o;


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del autor:**

Este es un capítulo especialmente largo xD Eileen conocerá a los Weasley y Lily a los Malfoy ¿Cómo será? :3 Me huele a que alguien se enamorará(?) xD

* * *

**Navidades opuestas**

xXx

El tirón en el ombligo era de lo peor, una sensación molesta y demasiado fuerte. Cayo de sentón sobre la fría nieve, sumándole ahora la sensación de dolor y humedad a su cuerpo.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Harry, acuclillándose frente a ella y ayudándola a incorporarse—. ¿Te mareaste?

—U-Un poco —Respondió, tallándose la parte trasera—. Sólo me tomo desprevenida.

—Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado —Comentó, preocupado—. Quizá sea la falta de práctica…

—Sí, eso ha de ser.

—Creo que debimos viajar por chimenea.

Eileen torció la boca, viajar por traslador no era mucho peor que aparecerse, pero ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, a abrazar a Severus con todas sus fuerzas e ignorar la sensación de pasar a través de un tubo. Más bien, ya se había habituado a ella.

—¿No vienes?

Miro a su padre, que se había adelantado un poco, asintió, alcanzándole y tomo su mano por lo que Harry sonrió; ambos descendieron por la colina, desde donde se podía ver un pueblo más abajo.

—Es bueno volver —Escuchó que susurraba Harry. Dejó de mirar hacia atrás para ver su rostro. Tenía una mirada de melancolía.

Miro al frente y pudo entender porque. La estructura aparentemente inestable de La Madriguera se alzaba esplendorosa, cubierta por una fina capa de nieve y crujiendo por la ventisca.

Sonrió.

Lily hablaba maravillas de aquel lugar, contaba un sin fin de anécdotas graciosas, de lo acogedora que era, del aroma de la cocina de la abuela Molly y de muchas cosas más.

Al llegar a la puerta, pudo ver en el jardín las pequeñas huellitas, de los gnomos de los que Lily le había contado, sobre la blanca nieve. Harry no alcanzó ni a tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió dando paso a una mujer de rojo cabello, con algunos hilos plateados por la edad, que sonreía felizmente.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó, envolviéndolo en un abrazo tan fuerte y cariñoso que no pudo despegar la mirada de ellos—. ¡Qué feliz estoy de que hayas venido!

—Jamás rechazaría una legendaria Navidad con los Weasley —Respondió el azabache, devolviendo el abrazo.

A Molly se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, que secó rápidamente. Se volteó hacia ella y le miro de la misma forma que a su padre, haciéndola estremecer.

—¡Mi pequeña Lily! ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte!

Por acto reflejo, retrocedió un paso, pero no pudo evitar verse envuelta en esos amorosos brazos. La sensación de calor no tenía igual, la tía Narcissa no era tan cariñosa, ni tampoco la tía Minerva. No, nadie la había abrazado así antes.

Se aferró a ella, apoyando la cara en su hombro y suspirando… podía estar allí por horas.

—Harry, muchacho —Saludó otra voz, detrás de la señora Weasley—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Una eternidad diría yo —Respondió su padre, abrazando también al otro—. Se ve muy bien señor Weasley.

—Ni que lo digas. Cada vez tengo menos cabello.

La risa de su padre le inundo los oídos, aumentando la sensación de confort en su corazón. Si, realmente ese lugar le agradaba.

—Vamos Molly, no la acapares. Los demás también queremos abrazarla.

Sintió que era soltada e, inconscientemente, se aferró a ella. Molly profirió algo parecido a una risita, que también parecía sollozo. Le soltó lentamente, viendo que lloraba pero sonreía. Le sonrió también.

—Pero mira que hermosa damita hay aquí —Se volteó hacia el hombre que le hablaba. Era tan mayor como su esposa y, como bien lo dijera, sólo le quedaba un poco de cabello, blanco casi en su totalidad.

La sonrisa amable le dio la confianza de acercarse, alzo los brazos, pidiendo que le abrazara. Arthur no se hizo de rogar y la estrecho contra él. Su ropa olía a una mezcla de armario cerrado, jabón y té dulce.

Se separó, mirando a la pareja. Su padre le sonreía, contento.

—Pasen, pasen —Les animó Molly.

El interior era tan cálido como Lily lo había descrito, los adornos navideños eran bonitos y coloridos, algunos de los objetos se movían solos y un gran número de cabezas rojas casi llenaban la sala, junto a otras más.

—¡Hola, Harry! —Saludó una pelirroja de ojos azules, abrazando a su padre y besando su mejilla. Eileen sintió una punzada de celos al verla hacerlo pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar cuando Ginny se giró a abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla también—. ¡Hola, torbellino!

¿Torbellino? ¿Le había dicho torbellino?

—¡Ven aquí, princesa!

La alzaron en brazos y la envolvieron en otro abrazo. Miró un poco ofuscada al pelirrojo que le sonreía. Una fea cicatriz atravesaba su rostro pero aun así era muy apuesto y tenía el cabello muy largo. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿No saludarás a tu tío favorito? —Preguntó él con su gran y deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¡Epa! Ese título es nuestro —Protestó otro pelirrojo, a su lado iba otro exactamente igual—. ¿Verdad Torbellino?

—No, no —Dijo otro—. A freír espárragos, el tío favorito soy yo.

—Claro que no Ron, tu eres el tío gordito.

—¡Hey!

—¡Cálmense! —Se unió uno más, Charlie—. A ver, mis niños ¿Quién es el tío favorito?

—¡El tío Percy!

Todos comenzaron a reír por el sonrojo del Weasley más gruñón ante la exclamación de los pequeños. Tantas sonrisas y miradas cariñosas eran demasiado para ella, que comenzó a marearse. Estaba un poco asustada, pues nunca antes había estado en una situación similar.

—¡Hola Lily! —Intervino una vocecita conocida—. Papi, bájala. La atosigan.

Victoire miraba a su padre y a sus tíos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. En el sofá, una mujer igual de rubia y hermosa, con un pequeño pero prominente vientre, sonreía con orgullo. Su prima era la viva imagen de su madre.

El pelirrojo la puso en el suelo. Entonces él era Bill Weasley, padre de Victoire. Sí, era cierto, lo había visto en la estación. La pequeña rubia le sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Tranquila, sé que son unos bobos pero no tengas miedo, son maravillosos —Le susurro, comprensiva. Eileen asintió—. ¡Dormiremos juntas!

—¡Fantástico! —Sonrió.

xXx

Aparecerse era horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y prefería no volver a intentarlo jamás. Severus la sujetaba de los hombros, mirando con preocupación su tono verdoso.

—¿Segura qué estás bien? ¿No te has descompensado nada?

Negó dificultosamente con la cabeza, sintiendo que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Te has mareado? —Ella asintió—. ¿Te soltaste de mí? ¿Abriste los ojos?

¿Acaso estaba loco? Se había abrazado a él con todas sus fuerzas y cerrado los ojos tan fuerte que dolía. Además, sólo le había dicho: "¿Lista?" Y ya. ¡Sólo eso y ya! ¿Cómo demonios soportaba eso Eileen?

De la verja frente a la que estaban, provino un chirrido y, como si fuera humo, los barrotes fueron atravesados por un hombre rubio platino de largos cabellos y porte elegante.

—¿Sucedió algo, Severus? ¿Se descompenso? Te dije que mejor vinieran por flu, no es bueno para una niña aparecerse.

¡Por fin alguien sensato! Su padre debería escuchar más a ese hombre, fuera quien fuera, y viajar por red flu. No. Mejor un traslador, era mucho más fácil y menos peligroso.

—Pero lo hemos hecho miles de veces, quizá está enferma o algo parecido. Se ha mareado, lo cual no pasa desde la primera vez.

—Ya estoy bien, papá —Le dijo para calmarlo. Aún sentía náuseas pero seguro ya no vomitaría—. ¿En dónde estamos?

Severus frunció el ceño y la tomó de las mejillas.

—No, no estás bien.

—Si lo estoy, pá. Tranquilo.

—¿Pá? —Inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

—Creo que mejor regresamos al colegio, Pomfrey debe revisarte.

—Por favor —Pidió ella—. Créeme, estoy bien —Su padre se levantó.

—Lucius, lamento las molestias… ¿Me prestarías tu chimenea?

Busco desesperada algo que le ayudara, no quería arruinar la Navidad de su padre… Y también quería conocer al tío Draco. Debía pensar… ¿Qué haría Eileen? ¿Qué haría Eileen? ¿Qué haría Eileen? ¡Al demonio! Eileen era demasiado bien portada y solo se quedaría callada, aceptando la decisión de su padre.

—¡Q-Quiero ver al tío Draco! —Exclamó. Compuso su mejor cara triste y obligó a sus ojos a que se llenaran de lágrimas—. Por favor papá. —Inflo las mejillas, como una vez viera que su gemela lo hiciera—. Tío Lucius, ayúdame.

Ambos mayores la miraron con las cejas alzadas. Lucius sonrió divertido, el adoraba a la hija de su amigo y le parecía tan tierno que le pudiera ayuda a él.

—Vamos Severus, ella está bien ¿Verdad Leen?

—Sí, sí —Afirmó con ojitos implorantes. Lucius aprovecho que el pelinegro la miraba para sonreírle cómplice y de un movimiento de cabeza, le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

Lily caminó rápidamente hacía el, que le estrecho en sus brazos y paso los suyos por su cuello, mirando a su padre, llorosa.

—Tengo poción para las náuseas adentro ¿Qué tal si le damos un poco y seguimos con la cena?

Severus ciño los ojos ante el evidente chantaje, pero debía admitirlo, no podía negarle nada a esos ojitos verdes.

—Lo siento tío Lucius, he arruinado la noche —Dijo con tristeza a Malfoy—. ¿No me dejarás de querer, verdad?

—Oh, por supuesto que no preciosa —Respondió el, acariciando su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que veía a Eileen chantajear a Severus. La niña siempre era muy recatada y respetuosa, lo cual era adorable. Sin embargo, verla controlando al pocionista le divertía, así que ella tenía un lado oscuro después de todo. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque el sombrero la había enviado a Slytherin a pesar de que la pequeña fuera tan Gryffindor.

El pocionista rodó los ojos.

—Está bien —Suspiró—. Nos quedaremos.

Lily le sonrió a su padre, corriendo a abrazarlo también. Tomó a ambos hombres de la mano sin nada de pena y los tres atravesaron la verja, tomando el camino empedrado a la mansión.

Sus ojos brillaron al entrar y verse rodeada de tanta elegancia, había estado en casas así cuando su padre tenía trabajo pero jamás era una visita informal como esa. En la estancia, una mujer, rubia y hermosa, junto a dos jóvenes muy apuestos ya les esperaban. El rubio sonrió radiante al verla y se acercó rápidamente, abriendo los brazos.

Lily se sintió intimidada un momento, más el cariño que expresaba la mirada gris le quito toda duda y corrió a abrazarlo como una niña pequeña. Draco la alzó en sus brazos y giró brevemente con ella. Un rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la pequeña, el tío Draco de verdad parecía un príncipe.

—¡Te extrañé tanto, hadita! —Le dijo él, emocionado—. ¿No me habías olvidado, verdad?

Lily negó con la cabeza, tímidamente. Draco frotó su nariz contra la de ella, sonriendo satisfecho y la dejó en el suelo, tomándola de la mano.

—Hola padrino —Saludó al pocionista, que le sonrió y estrechó su mano—. ¿Todo bien? Tardaron demasiado en entrar, empezaba a preocuparme.

—Leen se mareó un poco —Contestó Lucius por él, sonriendo de forma burlona—. Y Severus, tan exagerado como siempre, ya estaba pensando en marcharse para recluirla en una cama.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó el rubio a Lily, que seguía mirándole embobada—. Tienes las mejillas rojas ¿No tendrás fiebre?

La mano blanca de Draco se posó en su frente. Ella se sobrecogió un poco y la alejó con suavidad.

—Estoy bien, tío Draco.

—¿Tío Draco? —Inquirió él—. ¿Ya no me dices dragón?

—Eh… —Balbuceó ella—. Yo…

—Oh, entiendo. Cómo ya entraste a Hogwarts ya no quieres jugar conmigo —Le dijo, fingiéndose indignado y lastimado—. Está bien, niña grande.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lily negó con vehemencia, no deseando ser una "niña grande".

—No, no. Si quiero seguir jugando contigo d-dragón, lo siento, es que… yo estaba…

—Deja de molestarla, Draco —Intervino Blaise, sonriéndole a su esposo—. ¿No ves que esta desorientada por el viaje?

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento hadita del bosque —Acarició su cabeza con suavidad—. No estaba considerando eso, perdóname.

—No te preocupes —Sonrió Lily.

—¿Y a mí no me saludas, Leen? —Se escuchó la voz de Narcissa. La niña la miró y asintió, yendo a abrazarla.

—Hola tía Cissy —Le saludó, besando su mejilla.

—Te has cortado el cabello —Dijo, tomando un mechoncito de la negra melena—. Tan lindo que se te veía largo.

—Un compañero le quitó un pedazo, fue imposible devolverlo a como estaba, así que lo emparejamos —Explicó Severus, yendo a sentarse a su lado—. Hola Narcissa.

—Hola Severus —Sonrió la mujer—. Que cruel ha sido ese niño. ¿Lo castigaste?

—Eileen no pudo identificarlo —Respondió en un suspiro—. Así que no pude hacer mucho.

—Pero volverá a crecer —Agregó Draco, sonriéndole a Lily—. Además, de cualquier forma se ve hermosa.

El sonrojo de Lily volvió, junto a un palpitar acelerado en su corazón. Se sintió un poco aturdida, por lo que fue a sentarse al regazo de su padre, apoyando la cara en su pecho. El pocionista abrió mucho los ojos, más luego sonrió y paso su brazo por su cintura. Los Malfoy y Blaise le enviaron una mirada asombrada, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya quieren cenar? —Preguntó Lucius.

Ante el asentimiento general, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al elegante comedor. Lily se sacó su abrigo, dejando ver su vestido negro con un lacito verde. Llevaba también medias blancas y unos zapatitos negros con unos moñitos que sujetaban sus tobillos. Le gustaba mucho más el color rojo pero había tenido que ponérselo al ser un regalo de su padre, además de que se veía muy linda en su humilde opinión.

En su cuello, escondida por su ropa, llevaba la medalla que le diera el abuelo Albus antes de partir. La letra L grabada en ella brillaba tenuemente.

xXx

Después de una ronda de abrazos de pelirrojos, dos rubias, una morena, un castaño y de una sonrisa de Hermione, Eileen pudo respirar tranquila. Besó la frente del pequeño Hugo y lo tomó en brazos, sentada en el sofá, junto a Victoire a la que también le encantaba jugar con el niño.

El pequeño pelirrojo tomó en sus manitas la medalla y trató de llevarla a su boca.

—No, no —Le detuvo con mucho cariño—. Eso no se come.

Hugo balbuceó y sonrió divertido mientras Eileen le acariciaba la pequeña nariz.

—Le agradas mucho —Comentó Victoire en voz baja.

—A mí también me agrada mucho —Respondió—. Es tan pequeñito y con este trajecito rojo parece una manzanita.

—Sí, es verdad —Rió la rubia—. Tío Ron siempre le compra cosas rojas.

De la nada, un relámpago rubio se lanzó encima de Victoire, que chilló de dolor mientras pataleaba. Eileen alejó a Hugo antes de que fuera golpeado sin querer.

—¡Dominique! —Se quejó, alejando a su pequeña hermana de sí—. ¡Me lastimas!

—¡Ranas saltarinas! —Exclamaba Dominique, dando saltitos encima de Victoire—. ¡Ranas saltarinas!

—Eres feo —Escuchó entonces que alguien decía frente a ella, alejó su verde vista de las hermanas rubias para fijarla en la pelirroja que le hablaba a su hermano. Rose le hacía muecas a Hugo, que comenzó a llorar—. Llorón.

El niño sollozó cada vez más alto, Eileen intentó calmarle, más pronto Hermione llegó por él y se lo llevó.

—¿Jugamos, Lily? —Dijo Rose, sonriéndole. Al parecer lo que la niña quería era que Hugo no estuviera allí.

—¿Por qué hiciste llorar a Hugo? Eso fue muy malo de tu parte —Le dijo sin reñirla—. Él es muy lindo.

—Se come mis galletas siempre, no es lindo —Apuntó—. Además, a él no le agradas.

—¿No le agrado?

—No, siempre llora cuando te acercas y te dice fea.

—Oh, no sabe lo que dice, es tan pequeñito. Deberías protegerlo, no hacerlo llorar.

—Tener un hermano es una pesadilla —Finalizó Rose, inflando las mejillas y alejándose enfadada.

Eileen suspiró, rememorando las veces que Lily le hiciera sentir mal. Pero, pese a todas las lágrimas que derramó por su culpa, amaba a su hermana más que a cualquier cosa y sabía que Rose también amaba a Hugo. Ella no había tenido a Lily para que le quitara sus cosas o se pelearan por la atención de sus padres, o se jalaran los cabellos… así que, tenerla en ese momento no le despertaba ganas de pelear, sino de sonreírle siempre… recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se levantó del sofá, yendo con rapidez hasta donde su padre charlaba con Ron animadamente. Se quedó parada mirándoles tímidamente. Harry la miró interrogante.

—¿Sucede algo, Lily?

—¿Puedo estar contigo? —Preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Harry le sonrió y abrió los brazos para que se sentara en sus piernas. Eileen se acurrucó contra él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y suspiró como si estuviera en el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Perder la pena para sentarse en el regazo de Severus le había tomado mucho tiempo, a diferencia de con Harry. Estar en los brazos de su padre le hacía sentir completa, feliz.

Ron sonrió al verlos juntos y se preguntó cómo sería verlo con sus dos pequeñas de la misma forma. La niña se veía tan feliz y despreocupada, ajena a que Snape también era su padre. Torció el gesto, pensando en cómo podía ser posible que ese hombre fuera progenitor de tales dulzuras… ¿Qué le había visto su amigo al murciélago? ¡Por Merlín, era Snape! O el amor realmente era ciego o Harry necesitaba anteojos nuevos.

—¿Por qué no trajiste a Bailey? —Preguntó.

Harry dejó de ponerle atención a su hija para alzar su verde mirada. Eileen también abrió los ojos, ese nombre no le había preocupado desde que Lily lo mencionara y en ese momento no deseaba escucharlo.

—Dijo que la pasaría con su primo —Contestó el azabache con una sonrisa—. Pasará año nuevo con nosotros. Les mandó obsequios a todos, por cierto.

—Qué considerado —Sonrió Ron—. Intenta ganarse a la familia ¿No?

—De alguna forma tiene que hacer méritos. Los Weasley no aceptan a cualquiera ¿o sí?

—¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Ya lo aceptaste?

—Por supuesto, ella lo adora —Respondió Harry—. ¿Verdad, mi amor?

Eileen se mordió levemente le labio inferior y se encogió de hombros, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del ojiverde. Ambos amigos se miraron, intrigados por su reacción e iban a preguntarle algo cuándo, para fortuna de Eileen, Molly alzó la voz.

—¡La cena está lista!

xXx

—Dime Hadita ¿Eres la mejor del colegio?

Lily asintió. No era mentir, era la mejor en "ciertas clases" y su hermana en otras, así que, si tomaba en cuenta que se hacía pasar por ella, era la mejor en todas ¿Verdad?

—¡Perfecto! Yo sabía que lo serías, así que te daré un premio.

—¿Premio?

—Ajá.

—¿Qué es?

Draco se acercó a ella, haciéndole sonrojar. Ambos estaban en el jardín, mirando la nieve caer mientras los demás tomaban una copa. Si le preguntaran como era la navidad en Malfoy Manor, ella respondería… fría, muy diferente a la de La Madriguera, aunque le agrada demasiado la familia Malfoy. Lily pensó que Draco le besaría, así que cerró los ojos. El rubio sonrió, enternecido por su reacción y solo susurró:

—Un deseo.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par y le miró, entre avergonzada y sorprendida.

—¿Un… deseo?

—Sí, tú pide y yo te lo cumpliré.

La niña se lo pensó un momento. Ella deseaba algo con todo su corazón, solo que su tío no podría cumplírselo… A menos que fuera cupido.

—¿Podrías decirme porque me abandonó? —Musitó.

Los grises ojos de Draco le miraron sin comprender. Lily había bajado la mirada y con su la punta de su pie dibujaba un corazón en la nieve. Esa era una duda que traía desde siempre, incluso desde antes de conocer a Eileen, solo que ahora venía con más fuerza. ¿Por qué su padre la había abandonado? ¿Por qué había preferido quedarse con su hermana y no con ella? Esto último no era demasiado importante, lo mismo se preguntaría si ella viviera con Severus y no con Harry, solo quería saber por qué...

—¿Por qué te abandono? —Repitió Draco, confundido.

—Ya sabes… mamá… o papá… o quien sea la otra persona que me dio la vida.

—Hadita…

—Siento… que duele —Le confesó Lily, con las lágrimas al borde de sus verdes ojos. Jamás había hablado con nadie de aquello—. Duele saber que quizá no me quiere… que tal vez no soy suficiente para esa persona o que no le importé demasiado… Siempre he sentido que falta la mitad de mi corazón… que cada navidad está incompleta…

Draco miró alarmado como las primeras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y el vaho de su aliento le indicaba los inaudibles sollozos que emitía. Sintió un peso en el estómago al entender que a la hija de su padrino le hacía falta su otro padre y quiso asesinar a Potter por ser el causante de esas lágrimas. Más él no podía imaginar que Lily no lloraba por Harry, lloraba por el hombre que estaba en ese momento dentro de la casa. Lily lloraba por Severus.

—No… no llores hadita —Intentó consolarla, acariciando su cabello y atrayéndola hacia él—. Yo… yo estoy seguro de que esa persona te ama y no quiso dejarte.

—¿Y por qué lo hizo?

—Creo… creo que deberías hablar con tu padre de esto, pequeña.

Eso no ayudó en nada. Vio como la niña comenzaba a sollozar un poco más y hundía la cara en su pecho. Se sintió desesperado de no saber qué hacer.

—Tengo miedo —Musitó Lily ahogadamente—. Tengo miedo de no ser lo que papá espera… que no me quiera.

—Pero tu padre te ama con toda el alma. No tienes que temer por eso…

—Quiero a papá —Sollozó, deseando estar en los brazos de Harry—. Quiero ir con mi papá…

El rubio frunció el ceño, Severus estaba solo detrás de la puerta, así que era muy extraño que dijera que quería ir con él y no se levantara para hacerlo. Iba a sugerir exactamente eso, entrar, cuando…

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Snape. Draco le miró, más Lily no se despegó de su pecho, sus hombros se movían, indicando que seguía llorando.

—Padrino…

—¿Eileen? ¿Estás bien?

Lily se soltó del joven entonces, más no miró a Snape. Asintió y se puso de pie, secando sus lágrimas con vergüenza.

—Sí, papá. —Intentó sonreír, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa con paso veloz.

Severus le miró, intrigado. Se volvió hacia Draco y se encontró con los grises ojos puestos en él.

—¿Qué le sucede? ¿Le dijiste algo?

—No, no lo hice —Contestó el rubio—. Padrino, creo que deberías hablar con ella… está… triste.

—¿Triste?

—Le hace falta el cariño de su otro padre. Potter no es santo de mi devoción, pero estoy seguro de que sabría manejar las inquietudes de su hija.

—¿De qué inquietudes hablas?

—¿Le has dicho a tu hija lo orgulloso que estas de ella?

—Claro que lo he hecho —Respondió, casi indignado.

—Pues no lo parece —Suspiró—. Ella no lo siente así y la comprendo mejor que nadie. Papá es muy parecido a ti.

—¿Estás diciendo que a Eileen le falta mi reconocimiento? ¿Qué soy un mal padre?

—Estoy diciendo que hables con Potter.

Draco también se encaminó al interior, Severus se quedó un momento, mirando la blanca nieve caer, para después suspirar y dirigirse en la misma dirección. Al entrar, se encontró con la imagen de su hija, dormida en los brazos de Lucius.

—Creo que está exhausta de sus juegos —Sonreía el rubio dirigiéndose a su hijo y acariciando el bracito de la niña—. Es una lástima, yo quería que abriera los regalos a la media noche, cómo todos los años. Solo nos quedamos despiertos para verla.

—La llevaré a su habitación, padre —Se ofreció Draco, estirando los brazos—. ¿Puedo, verdad padrino?

Ante el asentimiento del ojinegro, Malfoy tomó a Lily en brazos y, junto a Blaise, se dirigieron escaleras arriba. En la habitación que la niña siempre ocupaba con Severus, la depositaron en la cama con mucho cuidado. Blaise quitó sus zapatos mientras Draco acomodaba las cobijas. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, mirándola dormir.

—¿Imaginas cómo será cuando tengamos la nuestra? —Le susurró el rubio a su pareja. Blaise sonrió y tomó su mano con cariño.

—Por supuesto, serás un padre muy mimoso y la malcriarás.

—Oye —Rió tenuemente—. Tú no te quedarás atrás, yo no tendré toda la culpa.

—Pero sí la mayoría.

—Bah, me amará más que a ti entonces.

—Y yo te amaré más cada día —Sonrió, besando sus labios—. ¿Quieres intentarlo una vez más?

—Yo encantado —Respondió, radiante.

xXx

—Han caído como troncos —Le sonreía Harry a Bill. En sus brazos llevaba a Eileen, completamente dormida—. ¿Verdad?

—Ni que lo digas —Coincidió el pelirrojo, en sus brazos llevaba a Victoire.

Detrás de ellos iba Ron con Rose, Hermione con Hugo y Charlie, con Dominique. Habían coincidido con que los niños durmieran en una sola habitación, mientras ellos se acomodaban a cómo podían en lo demás de la casa. Harry acostó a su hija después de que Bill depositara a la suya, la niña se acurrucó contra su prima, durmiendo apaciblemente. Todos llevaban ya su pijama y, encima de esta, el característico jersey que tejía la señora Weasley a cada integrante de su familia.

Antes de salir de la habitación, le dio un beso en la frente y olfateó su cabello por un momento. Sonrió. Era una costumbre extraña, lo sabía, pero había leído por ahí que las mujeres eran capaces de reconocer a sus bebés por su aroma. Y aunque él era hombre, había sido él quien las llevara dentro por ocho meses y quien sufriera de los dolores a la hora de tenerlas. Cuando Lily se había ido a Hogwarts y le dejara solo, solía dormir en su habitación, abrazado a su almohada.

A Harry le encantaba el aroma de su hija, tenía la firme idea de que olía a galletas de jengibre y mantequilla; era un aroma dulce y delicioso que reconocería en donde sea que estuviera… al igual que con su otra niña. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, yendo a parar en la cabellera negra de Eileen. Cada vez que la recordaba era lo mismo, no podía evitar añorarla, le gustaba imaginar que su bebé también tenía ese aroma.

¿Cómo estaría ella ahora? ¿Se la estaría pasando bien? Otra navidad sin ella… Harry deseaba que su obsequio le fuera entregado, como cada año que enviaba uno. Deseaba abrazarla más que a nada.

—Papi… —Murmuró Eileen entre sueños y apretando en su mano tres dedos de Harry.

El ojiverde sonrió. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora, si no tuviera su adorada Lily?

Al bajar nuevamente por las escaleras, los gemelos le interceptaron para meterle en su habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Deseamos hablar contigo —Dijo Fred.

—En privado —Esta vez George.

—Pues… díganme —Contestó Harry, sentándose sobre la cama, los gemelos lo hicieron frente a él.

—Hemos visto a Eileen.

La voz de los gemelos sonó como una al decir aquella frase. Harry abrió los ojos y casi se abalanzó sobre ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Hoy —Respondieron los dos—. En Diagon.

—Entró a nuestra tienda —Agregó George—. Iba con Snape.

—Es normal, es su padre.

—No, no es normal —Terció Fred—. Snape y Eileen nunca habían entrado a nuestro local.

—Quizá ella quiso entrar… —Repuso Harry sin entender—. Además… ¿qué tiene de raro?

—No… no lo sé —Dijo Fred—. Sólo sabemos que hay algo extraño en todo esto… Snape no parecía el mismo, ha cambiado.

—¿A qué se refieren?

—Es como si hubiera rejuvenecido algunos años —Explicó George—. Además de que ya no es tan desagradable.

—Y Eileen es una preciosidad —Añadió Fred, con una sonrisa—. Es increíble lo parecida que es a Lily, igualitas, como George y yo.

—Sólo que Eileen tiene el cabello más largo, sí, lo sé.

—¿Más largo? —Inquirieron los gemelos.

—Sí, más largo…. Hasta la mitad de la espalda la última vez que Mione me envió una fotografía.

—No, te equivocas. Tienen el mismo corte.

—¿Qué?

—Cómo lo oyes, no podrías diferenciarlas si las tuvieras enfrente.

Harry arrugó las cejas, según tenía entendido, a su hija le encantaba tener el cabello largo.

Suspiró.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué tenía de urgente todo esto?

—Pues… nada, a decir verdad —Dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo queríamos charlar un poco y decirte que te pagaremos la operación mágica en los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, para que te fijaras en Snape tienes que tener un grave problema…

—¿O es mental? —Añadió George.

—¡Ustedes son imposibles! —Gruñó Harry, ignorando las risillas de los gemelos para salir de la habitación.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Un adelanto xD En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá quien representará un problema para Lily y Eileen y no solo eso, hay algo más detrás del lindo Bailey Barnett :3 ¿Harry estará enamorado?

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del autor:**

:3 ¡Les presento a Bailey Barnett!

* * *

**Quisiera...**

xXx

Al día siguiente, Eileen y Harry se despidieron de los Weasley y emprendieron camino colina arriba, donde tomarían un traslador hacía su hogar. La niña no cabía en sí de la emoción. ¡Al fin conocería la casa de su hermana y su padre! Y sobre todo ¡En Edimburgo!

—¿Lista? —Preguntó Harry, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. En un minuto más.

—Super lista —Respondió ella—. ¡Muero de ganas por ver la casa al fin!

—¿Tanto la extrañaste? —Bromeó.

—Eh… sí.

—En 5…4…3…2...1…

Ambos tomaron el libro que actuaba de traslador en ese momento y Eileen volvió a sentir el tirón en el ombligo. Cayó de sentón nuevamente, esta vez sobre pasto verde.

¿Pasto? ¿Verde? ¿En Invierno?

—De nuevo te ha pasado —Dijo Harry, ayudándola a levantarse—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Por supuesto —Contestó, sacudiéndose el overol corto y abombado de mezclilla que vestía y las mangas de su blusa roja. Su cara era de total dignidad—. Solo estoy un poco empolvada.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —Sonrió Harry—. Bienvenida a casa.

Eileen cobró conciencia de donde estaba y giró lentamente hacia un lado. La hermosa estructura escocesa hecha de piedra era de dos plantas y tenía detalles de la época, como chimeneas, cornisas, además de un jardín delantero muy amplio. Todo era verde en ese lugar, por así decirlo, ya que había muchas flores de colores.

—Bailey y yo hemos plantado algunas orquídeas, ojalá te gusten —Comentó el ojiverde, señalando una florecillas de un pálido purpura que lucían hermosas bajo una ventana.

—¡Me encantan!

Dio vueltas sobre sí misma, mirando todo con mucho detalle. Las altas ventanas brillaban con la luz tenue que el cielo grisáceo permitía. Al parecer todo estaba encantado para que la nieve no entrara y la temperatura fuera cálida, puesto que al ver la calle esta estaba completamente blanca. Aquella casa parecía una casa de muñecas, tenía puerta y ventanas blancas. ¡Era una casa como la que siempre soñó tener!

Corrió tras su padre, que le esperaba en el umbral y, al entrar, casi se desmaya.

El tapiz azul pálido contrastaba con el oscuro de la tapicería. Una chimenea crepitante calentaba la estancia y todo era tan alegre que le fascinaba. Aquella casa era como su padre, sencilla y acogedora.

—Vaya, al parecer alguien está haciendo de las suyas en la cocina —Escuchó que comentaba Harry y, en efecto, el olor a tarta le inundó los sentidos. Aspiró placenteramente, sintiendo que se le abría el apetito.

El ojiverde desapareció por una puerta, que suponía debía dar a la cocina. Se tomó su tiempo, mirando cada detalle del lugar. Había demasiadas fotos de Lily, de Harry y Lily, de Lily y los Weasley, de todos… menos de ella y Severus. Sin embargo, notó en la chimenea, junto a muchas otras fotos de su hermana, una foto que reconocería donde fuera.

Era ella.

Tenía el cabello agarrado en dos coletas y sonreía, un hoyito se asomaba entre la hilera de dientes disparejos. Sí, era ella. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil. Llevaba el vestido rosa de muchos holanes que Severus tanto detestaba. Según su abuelo Albus había sido regalo suyo, más ahora sabía que había sido de Harry. Sólo su padre la quería ver vestida de muñequita. Sonrió, su padre sí pensaba en ella también y, aunque ese detalle estuviera allí, su hermana jamás lo había notado seguramente porque era de lo más distraída. Ahora que lo notaba, su abuelo le daba demasiados regalos…

¡Pero que tonta había sido! ¡Muchos de ellos eran de Harry!

Sonrió, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Su padre si la amaba.

Corrió escaleras arriba, queriendo ver la habitación de su hermana. Seguramente sería un cuchitril.

Se encontró en la habitación más hermosa que pudo soñar. A diferencia de lo que creía, todo estaba ordenado, seguramente por Harry. El techo encantado era un sueño y todo era de los colores que le encantaban a su gemela, los colores cálidos.

Su vista se desvió hacia el estante de libros y torció la boca al ver los ejemplares nuevecitos y cubiertos por polvo. Nunca habían sido tocados. Se lanzó sobre la cama, mirando las nubes pasar… podía acostumbrarse a vivir allí.

—¡Cariño, ven a saludar! —Se escuchó la voz de Harry desde abajo.

—¡Claro, papi!

Se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, estaba ansiosa de probar esa tarta, quizá algún elfo cómo los de Hogwarts la estaba preparando. Al cruzar la puerta, esta misma se regresó y le dio en la cabeza. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que dolió.

Harry estaba siendo besado por un hombre alto y de cabellos negros que tenía un gesto placentero. Al notar la verde mirada de la pequeña, ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

—¡Lily! —Exclamó con voz sedosa el joven. Tardó un momento en reaccionar, hasta que se sintió una suave mano sobre su cabeza—. Qué alegría verte ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Bien? ¿Te agrada?

Asintió dudosamente, no queriendo aceptar la realidad.

—Oh, estoy preparando la tarta que tanto te gusta. ¿Quieres merendar en el jardín y nadar un poco en la piscina?

—¡Eso es buena idea! —Secundó Harry—. Iré a preparar la mesa entonces.

Eileen seguía sin procesar, se había quedado parada con los ojos clavados en ese… ese… ese intruso…. Su ceño se había fruncido levemente.

—¿B… Bailey? —Musitó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Sí, Lily? —Inquirió el otro, sacando del horno la tarta. Portaba un ridículo delantal rojo.

El alma se le fue a los pies. Ese era el enemigo.

—Nada, también me da gusto verte —Dijo, con voz siseante. Bailey le miró intrigado, la mirada verde solo decía una cosa, una que hace tiempo había dejado de existir en esos orbes…

"No eres bienvenido".

xXx

La merienda no se veía nada mal. Esa tarta de hacía ojitos.

Eileen se enorgullecía de tener una gran capacidad de resistencia y autocontrol, es más, podía presumirlas. Sin embargo, esa mesa llena de suculentos manjares era difícil de ignorar. Miró a Bailey, que le daba un trocito de merengue de duraznos a un Harry que se sonrojaba y se negaba levemente a esas muestras de cariño. El pelinegro entonces se lo llevó a la boca después de ser rechazado y su rostro demostró lo mucho que le gustaba aquello. Desgraciado.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Su padre aun saboreaba su pedazo de tarta, frente a ella estaba el plato con una parecida (pero sin tocar), rebosante de chocolate líquido y un poco de crema con una fresa en el centro. Mil veces desgraciado.

Se quedó callada, como siempre que estaba molesta, mirando al pedazo cómo si quisiera aventarlo lejos. Harry comenzó a preocuparse, la niña no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían llegado, parecía incómoda con la presencia de Bailey. Aquello era extraño, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que lo conociera y el pelinegro se había dedicado uno completamente a enamorar a Lily, ganándosela de a poquito. Pronto ella correspondía a los abrazos que le ofrecía y reía abiertamente. Jugaban Quidditch, naipes explosivos y todo juego que encontraran.

A su hija parecía caerle bien su pareja. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

—Quisiera nadar un poco —Musitó Eileen, mirando la piscina. Su voz salió tan fría y susurrante que Harry se estremeció.

—Adelante —Le animó Bailey—. La tarta, tu padre y yo no nos moveremos de aquí. En un ratito puedo ir contigo.

—Gracias.

Se levantó y caminó con pies descalzos sobre la hierba, que le hacía leves cosquillas. Miró el agua, jamás había nadado. La piscina no era muy profunda en esa parte, cómo mucho le llegaría al cuello. Se quitó el vestido delgado color blanco que llevaba encima, quedándose solo en un bañador rojo. Apretó su nariz con los dedos y saltó.

La mano de Bailey tomó la de Harry, que no había despegado la vista de su hija.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que la noto un poco extraña.

—Yo la veo normal —Sonrió—. Es una niña muy dulce.

—Sí pero…

—Vamos, Harry. Estás siendo un poco dramático. ¿Quieres ir con ella a nadar?

Se lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió.

—Vale.

—¡Entonces en marcha! Quítate toda esa ropa que estorba la maravillosa vista.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? Me encanta mirarte.

—¡Lily volvió! ¡Ya no estamos solos!

—¿Y? —Inquirió meloso—. Tu habitación y un hechizo silenciador será suficiente.

—¡Bailey!

El susodicho sonrió ampliamente divertido, tomando su mano y jalándole a la piscina donde se reunieron con una sorprendida Eileen. Pronto la niña se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos de aquel intrigante intruso, sorprendiéndose de lo cálidos que eran. Por un momento se olvidó de su aprehensión y se divirtió chapoteando con ambos, más con Harry que con el otro.

xXx

Ahora entendía porque Lily no lo había mencionado. Solo había una palabra que describiera a Bailey Barnett por completo…

Perfecto.

Sí, perfecto. Era apuesto, exitoso, un gran auror con especialidad en pociones, era agradable, gracioso, elegante, inteligente, amable, serio cuando lo requería, sabía cocinar y te trataba de una forma cómo nadie más… Bailey Barnett era perfecto… el hombre perfecto, el novio perfecto… incluso podría ser el padre perfecto. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía uno más perfecto que él.

—Bien dulzura, es hora de dormir —Sonrió el pelinegro, sus ojos marrones reluciendo con una chispa cálida que le hacía estremecer—. ¿Qué cuento deseas hoy?

Eileen lo miró fijamente, como evaluándolo. Su cabello era negro y un poco largo, no tanto como el de su padre pero por ese rumbo iba. Su nariz era estilizada y bonita, su sonrisa blanca y brillante. En sus ojos profundos y misteriosos, acaramelados y que expresaban una gran dulzura se podía ver el cariño que le tenía a Lily.

En palabras textuales de su gemela: "Bailey Barnett era un auror al que su padre conoció en una misión. Tiene gran parecido con Severus, por lo que cree que el clic entre ambos fue inmediato. Es muy dulce y amable con ella, suele leerle cuentos antes de dormir, arroparla, a veces hace la cena y le encanta jugar al Quidditch los tres juntos."

¿Parecido con Severus? Ella no le veía parecido… salvo el cabello y la forma de la cara, quizá su porte elegante… y su actitud callada… el amor por los libros… Bueno, sí, era un poco parecido.

—Cántame una canción —Dijo mordaz, esperando una negativa.

Bailey alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido de aquello. Sin embargo, unos segundos después sonrió y sacó su varita. Bajo el asombro de Eileen, movió con ella un adorno que colgaba de la gran ventana de Lily, que constaba de tubitos de metal que chocaron entre sí, emitiendo un sonido armonioso y suave.

Una brisa suave recorrió la habitación, trayendo apenas audibles notas musicales, que fueron aumentando mientras Bailey balanceaba su varita.

"I want to be a lilikoi-boy-lilikoi

You grind your claws, you howl, you growl unafraid of all colour

You run, you're free, you climb and dress trees - You reignite

You growl, you howl, you show your teeth

You bite, it's alright…"

Eileen no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la melodiosa voz que brotaba de aquellos labios. En un principio eran tersas y un poco roncas, más con el avanzar de la melodía, él parecía estarlo disfrutando.

"Go, say no more, use your eyes, the world goes and flutters by

Use your eyes, you'll know you are

Use your eyes, the world goes and flutters by

Use your eyes, you'll know you are"

La voz se fue alzando más y más alta, con agudos y graves era hermosa. Movía los brazos casi de la misma forma en la que Harry lo hacía a la hora de hacer hechizos, cómo dirigiendo una orquesta. El techo encantado de la habitación, parecía brillar un poco más y lanzar destellos de colores al escucharle.

"Why me, my boy, you burn so bright, do you illuminate?

One day you're out, you give up the fight, you slow down heart-rate"

Una pequeña ráfaga, de la que salieron hojas verdes y marrones, acarició su rostro y su cabello, haciéndole cosquillas y, por consecuente, que una pequeña risa brotara de su boca. Bailey comenzó a dibujar figuras de animales que recorrieron la habitación y mariposas bellísimas y brillantes que la rodearon, una se posó en su nariz.

"We all grow old, use your life, the world goes and flutters by

Use your life, you'll know you are

Use your life, the world goes and flutters by

Use your life, you'll know you are"

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Harry asomándose, una mariposa paso frente a él. Una mirada tierna escapó de las esmeraldas, viendo a su niña muy entretenida con Bailey, la voz de su pareja parecía la de un ángel.

"Electricity wires are down, rainbow colours fade into brown

I dreamt you were smiling, shifting for good

Courageous boy, now you are gone

And run past the years, no place to go

Your spirit is grand, so life goes on

You are... light"

Bailey se volteó hacía Harry y un par de brisas, lo jalaron hacia él. El ojiverde sonreía divertido, mientras los animalitos hacían sonreír a Eileen. Lo tomó la mano, haciéndolo girar mientras cantaba:

"You are... light"

Comenzó a cantar en voz baja, solo para Harry, de una forma seductora y cálida a la vez.

"I want to be a lilikoi-boy, you...

You grind your claws, you howl, you growl, unafraid of all colour"

Unió sus labios a los sonrosados de Harry, que se sorprendió y no hizo más que quedarse quieto. Eileen se sintió extraña. Al separarse, Bailey sonrió enamorado y luego se volvió hacia ella, invitándole a unirse al abrazo. Eileen lo dudó.

"Electricity wires are down, rainbow colours fade into brown"

I dreamt you were smiling, shifting for good

Courageous boy, now you are gone

You run past the years, no place to go

Your spirit is grand, so life goes on

You are... light.

You are... light."

La tomó en brazos, girando con ella. Estaba consciente de lo bien que se podía estar en aquel agarre… Pudo verse reflejadas en los ojos caramelo, de una forma que no cabía duda.

Bailey era puro y sincero.

xXx

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Los ojos brillantes de Bailey se despegaron de su libro, mirando a la niña que estaba en la alfombra junto a él leyendo otro. Apoyó la cara en su mano, mirándole con interés, Eileen se sonrojó un poco, intimidada por lo apuesto que era.

—¿Amas a papá?

Bailey sonrió ampliamente, un sonrojo tenue se asomó en sus mejillas.

—Lo adoro.

—Adorar no es amar —Aclaró Eileen—. Te he preguntado si lo amas.

—Vaya, eso es ser directa —Rió el hombre—. Amar es… una palabra mayor…

—¿Entonces no lo amas? —Inquirió ella con cautela—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Escucha… —Musitó él, dejando su libro y girándose hacia ella completamente, quedando frente a frente—. Amar lleva tiempo, el amar no nace de la nada, todo tiene su cauce. Para mí, tu padre es muy especial. Es la persona en la que pienso al mirar las estrellas… la persona con la que siento que los espacios entre mis dedos fueron hechos a su medida. Yo… yo quiero amarlo como se merece. Quiero darle todo. Quiero una oportunidad…

Eileen se mordió el labio inferior levemente, mirando hacia la alfombra. Una pelusa se meneaba levemente de un lado a otro entre los pelillos de la tapicería.

—¿Una oportunidad?

—Sí, una oportunidad de poder hacer las cosas bien… de que él me ame como yo lo quiero amar.

—¿No me consideras una molestia?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó, levantando el mentón con dulzura—. Tú eres una monada, jamás serías una molestia. Es más, quisiera que realmente fueras mia.

—¿Tu hija?

—Sí, eso sería grandioso. Mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una gran familia.

—El mío también —Susurró Eileen, con melancolía y un poco de arrepentimiento. Aceptar a Bailey no era viable, ella deseaba a su familia completa, a su verdadera familia. Lily, Harry, Severus y ella.

—Yo puedo ser parte de tu familia, si me lo permites. Juntos podemos armar una más grande.

—Ojalá fuera cierto —El susurro fue tan bajito que realmente no estaba segura de sí lo dijo o solo lo pensó.

Bailey se aceró a ella y pegó sus labios contra su frente.

—Dame una oportunidad…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, Bailey no es lo que Eileen esperaba ;o; no juega sucio, ni se ha metido a la fuerza. Éste personaje es importante, no lo duden xD jaja. ¿Harry estará enamorado? Yo creo que no xD jajaja (soy tan mala(?)) ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Oh, cierto xD casi lo olvidaba. La canción que cantó Bailey, es Boy Lilikoi de Jónsi. El responsable de muchos de mis momentos de inspiración.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas del autor:**

Hoy se nos acaba la farsa :B

* * *

**Descubiertas**

xXx

Lily se aburría demasiado, su padre trabajaba todos los días en su laboratorio, sin importar si eran festivos o no, en lugar de pasarlo con ella. Claro, para Eileen eso sería normal porque ella lo tuvo toda la vida, no que ella…

Arrojó la pluma, a la cual ya se le había secado la tinta por no usarla, sobre el pergamino de los deberes a medio terminar. Se volteó sobre su cama y miró el techo, extrañando en sobre manera su cielo lleno de nubes. ¿Por qué su padre era taaaaan serio? ¿Por qué no jugaba con ella? Suspiró.

No podía quejarse, las pocas sonrisas que aquel hombro de ojos y cabellos negros le dedicaba eran tan vigorizantes cómo cualquier mimo. De solo verlas se sentía rebozar de felicidad. Severus era un poco arisco, pero sus pequeños gestos le delataban. Su corazón le pertenecía a él, solo a él… y quizá a Draco. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios, que boba era, su tío estaba casado. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Eileen en ese entonces.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y sacó la medalla que les servía de comunicador. Claro, ninguna de ellas la había activado hasta ahora, lo que era una señal de que no habían sido descubiertas. Pero deseaba hablar con ella.

—La varita de regaliz no es una varita —Susurró.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia Eileen, que se encontraba jugando un juego de mesa llamado Scrabble con Harry y Bailey e iba ganando, sintió un calorcillo emanar de su pecho. Primero lo ignoró, más la persistencia de esa sensación le hizo recordar la medalla. Asustada, se levantó de sopetón de su silla completamente pálida.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Bailey.

Debo ir al baño, lo siento —Se excusó, corriendo lejos del comedor y tomando camino a las escaleras.

Harry se asomó un poco por sobre la mesa para ver que se había ido y entonces, aprovechando, colocó un par de fichas en el tablero de forma ilícita, superando la puntuación de su hija.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa! —Le riñó dulcemente su pareja.

—Es mi hija —Dijo Harry, anotando más puntuación en el papel donde llevaban el conteo—. Se llama poner las cosas en el orden correcto.

—Haciendo trampa.

—Se supone que debes apoyarme —Respondió Harry, inflando una mejilla—. Ni se te ocurra delatarme porque te hago dormir en la tina.

—Vale, vale… yo no he visto nada.

Eileen se encerró en el baño con el pestillo puesto y se fue a sentar precisamente en la orilla de la tina, sacando de su pecho la medalla.

—¿Qué sucede Lily?

Lily resopló.

—Al fin, creí que no responderías.

—¿Nos ha descubierto? —Preguntó sin más.

—No, claro que no boba… sino no estaría tan tranquila.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo quería hablar con alguien, me aburro mucho.

—¿Te aburres? —Inquirió—. ¿Y papá?

—En su laboratorio —Dijo haciendo una voz burlona y una mueca que su hermana no podía ver—. Ese hombre trabaja demasiado ¿no conoce la palabra "descanso"?

—No estoy segura de que esté en su vocabulario.

—¡Eso lo explicaría! El abuelo Albus ha salido a no sé dónde, la tía Minerva revisa unos ensayos atrasados y no hay nadie en el castillo. ¡Soy la única sin nada que hacer! Bueno… tengo los deberes pero no quiero hacerlos… ¿Tú ya los hiciste?

Eileen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se había olvidado de los deberes.

—Hey, ¿sigues ahí? —Preguntó Lily ante su silencio.

—S-Sí.

—¿Los has hecho?

—Ajá…

—Aish… ¿Me los pasarás cuando vuelvas? No tengo ganas.

—Creo que mejor no.

—¡Egoísta! Me encuentras después de once años y no quieres pasarme los deberes.

—No es eso, es que…

—¿Qué? Admítelo, eres egoísta.

—¡No los he hecho! —Exclamó—. ¿Ya? No los he hecho…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo entonces?

—Estar con papá… y Bailey…

—Oh… ya lo conociste —Murmuró Lily—. ¿Verdad que es genial?

—Demasiado… ¿De dónde rayos viene, quién fue el responsable de su existencia?

—Irlanda… y su madre, creo.

—¡Debería ser un pecado tener hijos así! —Exclamó—. ¡Es horrorosamente agradable! ¡Ha leído todos los libros que yo!

—Y eso no es lo peor —Añadió la leona—. ¡Jugó en un equipo de Quidditch! ¡Fue guardián!

Un ruido desvió la atención de Eileen de la medalla, pasos.

—¿Lily? ¿Has terminado? —Escuchó la voz de Bailey—. No quisiera apurarte… ¡pero me urge entrar!

—Sí, en un momento —Respondió, luego bajó la voz—. Lily, debo irme… Bailey quiere usar el baño.

—¿Estás en el baño? —Inquirió Lily haciendo otra mueca que su gemela jamás llegaría a ver—. ¿No podías ir a la habitación?

—Estaba jugando, sería raro encerrarme en mi habitación, tontaina.

—¿Lily?

—Ya voooooy. Adiós torbellino.

—¿Torbe…? ¡Oye!

Eileen dejó escapar una risita, mientras susurraba la contraseña de nuevo y salía del baño.

Lily bufó.

—Tonta, sólo los tíos Fred, George y Ginny me dicen así.

Se levantó de su cama con pereza y se bajó el suéter blanco de cuello alto que llevaba, protegiendo su pancita del frío. Se colocó las botas y un gorro también blanco y salió de la habitación. Quizá Filch y su gata quisiera que alguien pusiera un muérdago encima de ellos… estaba convencida de que ese viejo practicaba la zoofilia.

xXx

Aquel día, Harry había decidido pasarla con su hija. En un par de días sería año nuevo y deseaba aprovecharla al máximo mientras la tuviera con él. Así que solo eran ellos dos. Eileen en cambio, oraba porque el tiempo pasara lo más lento posible, no quería alejarse de su padre.

Ambos estaban en la sala, Harry revisaba unos papeles sobre su trabajo, mientras Eileen le observaba en silencio desde la alfombra frente a la chimenea, estaba recostada boca abajo y tenía un libro que no leía. Solo le miraba como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera en el mundo, con su barbilla recargada en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —Preguntó por su silencio.

—Nada papi —Respondió ella, casi en un suspiro. Harry le miró intrigado.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —Ladeó la cabeza, su cabello, que estaba atado en una cola de caballo, se movió con ella.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Y por qué estás tan callada? ¿Y qué haces con un libro?

—Ah… yo…

La niña se había sonrojado y había bajado la mirada a su libro. Harry se asustó por su comportamiento, temiendo que algo malo le pasara y se levantó del sofá, para sentarse en el suelo frente a ella. Al sentirlo cerca, Eileen sintió su corazón acelerarse y no pudo evitar sentir que lloraría, Merlín sabía que era muy sensible.

—¿Lily? —Preguntó Harry, tomándole del mentón y alzando su mirada. Se asustó más cuando las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de su hija—. Dios, mi vida ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

Eileen negó con la cabeza y sollozó quedito. Se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, enterrando la cara en su cuello mientras le abrazaba.

—Cariño, tranquila —Le susurraba el azabache mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda—. Dime… ¿Qué pasa?

—Te amo papá —Sollozó—. Te amo mucho.

—También te amo bebé —Harry la estrechó más fuerte y sonrió, enternecido—. Lo siento… olvide que no debo tratarte como una bebé porque ya eres una niña grande —Intentó animarla.

—No —Negó ella con la cabeza—. Bebé está bien… bebé me gusta. Me gusta que me abraces y me mimes… que me arropes en las noches y que me leas cuentos… me gusta que juegues conmigo y todas esas cosas…

—Vaya ¿tanto me extrañaste? —Bromeó Harry.

—No tienes idea —Sus sollozos se hicieron más sonoros, tanto que el ojiverde pensó que no era normal.

—¿Dónde quedó mi niña testaruda y orgullosa? —Susurró—. ¿Esa que no llora por nada y que detesta que la trate como una pequeña?

—En Londres —Respondió Eileen que se sentía tan llena de emociones desconocidas—. Se quedó en Londres con papá Severus.

Harry palideció al escucharle.

—¿Lily? —Tomó los hombros de Eileen y la alejó, ella no se opuso, le miró con sus ojos cristalizados y sus mejillas rojas mientras lloraba tanto que parecía crear un mar. El ojiverde retiró unos mechones de su flequillo que se habían pegado a su mejilla y su frente y acarició su cara, su cabello. Parecía que la miraba por primera vez—. ¿Eileen?

Ella asintió, comenzando a llorar más. Harry volvió a abrazarla, esta vez más fuerte. La niña correspondió la caricia.

—Oh mi Dios, eres tú. —Sollozó, llorando de alegría—. De verdad eres tú… Mi niña, mi bebé… mi hermosa Eileen —La alejó nuevamente y pegó su frente a la de ella—. No puedo creerlo… eres tan hermosa… Ya, ya… no llores mi amor.

—P-Pero —Hipó Eileen—. ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿No me querías?

—Oh, no, no cariño —Se apresuró a responder, besando su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas y su nariz—. Te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre lo hice. Dejarte fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida, todos los días te he pensado y añorado. Te amo tanto como amo a Lily, es solo que tu padre y yo…

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con nosotros? —Preguntó inflando las mejillas—. O tan siquiera visitarnos… —Harry dejó escapar una risita que sonó un poco ahogada por las lágrimas y la sentó en su regazo.

—Tu padre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien —Le explicó, sorbiendo un poco su nariz—. Él estaba… o está muy enojado conmigo… yo acepté un trabajo aquí antes de saber que ustedes venían… y cuando me enteré, aplacé mi viaje. Cuando le platiqué a tu papá sobre ustedes, a él… no le gustó la idea. Él y yo no éramos nada —Dijo con amargura—. Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido… yo no tenía idea de que los hombres… bueno, podían tener bebés. Cuando nacieron fue como mirar el cielo… eran la luz de mis ojos. Y me dolió que tuviéramos que separarnos por tonterías… Perdóname Eileen, lo siento tanto.

La niña miró a su padre llorar y, con sus pequeñas manos, secó sus lágrimas, tal y como Severus solía limpiar las suyas, usando los pulgares.

—No te preocupes papá, nosotras tampoco sabíamos que eso se podía —Le dijo con dulzura— Y no llores… te amo y siempre te voy a amar… sin importar qué. Es solo que me hiciste mucha falta todos estos años…

—Gracias —Sonrió Harry, orgulloso de que su hija fuera tan comprensiva—. Eres tan dulce.

—Supongo que lo saqué de ti —Rió Eileen, dejando de llorar—. Porque de papá Severus lo dudo.

—Sí… puede ser —Rió también Harry, contagiándose de su sonrisa—. Tu padre puede ser un limón cuando quiere.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡Además es un dramático!

—¡Sí, es cierto! —Coincidió—. ¡Hace drama por todo!

—¡Ja! ¡Ahora no tiene como negarlo!

Harry abrazó una vez más a su hija y besó sus mejillas con amor. Luego de que la arrullara en sus brazos… fue que se le prendió el foco.

—¿Eileen?

—¿Sí papá?

—¿Dijiste que Lily está en Londres?

xXx

—¿Podrías pasarme el polvo de cuerno de unicornio, cariño?

Lily asintió y miró los ingredientes, dudosa. Se lo pensó un minuto y luego tomó un polvo que le pareció sería el correcto.

—Aquí tienes —Le entregó el frasco. Severus lo miró y sonrió.

—Este no es Eileen, es el azul.

—Oh, es que todos lucen iguales —Murmuró Lily por lo bajo, con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si sabes distinguirlos perfectamente —Enarcó una ceja—. ¿O me dices que ya se te ha olvidado?

—No, no —Negó con la cabeza y las manos—. Es que… estoy algo cansada es todo.

—¿Cansada? Pero si has dormido más de lo normal.

—Eh… —Balbuceó—. Es… es por los estudios.

—Nunca has tenido problema con eso.

Lily suspiró derrotada… ¿Es que Eileen tenía que ser tan perfecta? Papá Harry siempre le animaba a hacer lo que quisiera y le decía palabras de aliento cuando pensaba que no podía hacerlo, además de que le corregía amorosamente. El hombre que tenía enfrente, enfrascado en la elaboración de una poción (que supuestamente ella conocía pero no era cierto), era algo diferente. Entendía en cierto punto porque su hermana era tan callada y recatada… Su padre realmente daba miedo.

Cómo extrañaba a su papá.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el pocionista, notando que se había desparramado sobre la mesa, mirando a la nada con repentina melancolía. La niña le miró sin levantar la cabeza de la madera.

—¿Por qué eres tan serio?

—¿Eh? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eres muy callado… no me preguntas cómo me fue en el día —Explicó ella—. No me abrazas, no te gusta jugar conmigo…

—Jugamos ajedrez ayer.

—Pero el ajedrez es aburrido —Lily frunció la nariz, justo como él lo hacía.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

—¿Y a qué quisieras jugar, Lily? —Preguntó con suavidad, sentándose a su lado.

—Pues… no lo sé. ¿Qué tal naipes explosivos? —Propuso ella—. O quizá… ¿Conoces el juego de serpientes y escaleras? Me gusta mucho… pero no sé… ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

—No mucho —Respondió, sonriendo enternecido.

—¿Enserio? ¿No te gusta volar? —Exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Pero si es muy divertido!

—¿Sí? Bueno, hace mucho que no lo hago… pero podríamos intentarlo.

—¡Genial! —Aplaudió ella—. ¡Te enseñaré una pirueta que aprendí hace un tiempo!

—Me gustará aprenderla con tan linda maestra —Dijo él, acariciando la cabellera de su hija, que la llevaba suelta. Muy opuesta a Eileen que casi siempre solía llevarla atada.

Lily se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. Severus se preguntó cómo no lo había notado antes, las diferencias eran más que notorias…

—¿Lily?

—Dime.

Snape sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja. A la niña le cayó el veinte de sopetón y le miró, horrorizada.

—Eh… yo… —Balbuceó ella sin saber qué hacer. Había metido la pata, el plan estaba arruinado—. Yo…

—¿Me permitirías abrazarte?

La niña abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de que no hubiera regaños ni nada por el estilo. Asintió torpemente y su padre le atrajo hacia él con mucha delicadeza, abrazándola por primera vez consciente de quién era. Ella le rodeó fuertemente con brazos.

—Mi Lily —Susurró Snape—. Mi pequeña Lily.

—No soy pequeña —Se quejó su hija aunque no sonaba enojada, sino feliz.

—Lo sé, has crecido mucho.

—Y lo he hecho sin ti…

El pocionista la soltó poco a poco. Lily evitó mirarle, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Sabes lo malo que es crecer sin tus dos padres? ¿Y más sin el padre sensato? Debería saber lo mismo que Eileen en pociones y estudios… y Eileen lo mismo que yo de Quidditch y otras cosas… Debería haber sabido que tenía una hermana con quien compartir y con quien hablar cuando me sentía triste… No me quejo de papá Harry, él me ha cuidado muy bien… pero también necesitaba de ti, quizá así llenaría tus expectativas… Lo siento.

Severus sintió que su corazón se oprimía con esas palabras. Se reprendió mentalmente por no mostrar tanto afecto hacia su hija como ella lo merecía y quiso propinarse una patada al darse cuenta de que era de la misma forma con Eileen.

—No preciosa, no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte —Le dijo, tomándole el mentón—. Tu eres perfecta tal y como eres… eres lista, graciosa y tienes un corazón muy grande y hermoso. No pienses en llenar mis expectativas —Se acercó y besó su frente—. Tú y Eileen son todo lo que puedo desear… ambas sobrepasan mis expectativas y dan felicidad a mi viejo corazón.

—Tú no eres viejo —Sonrió Lily, una lágrima cayo de su mejilla y esta vez no le importó—. Eres muy apuesto… ahora sé de donde sacamos Eileen y yo nuestro porte.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente avergonzado, la verdad era que ellas eran tan hermosas como Harry, no cómo él… pero apreciaba que sus hijas tuvieran una buena imagen suya.

—Y también ahora sé porque papá se enamoró de ti.

Su sonrisa se borró automáticamente, mientras apretaba la tela de su túnica y su miraba se enfriaba.

—No pequeña, eso no es así…

—¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió confusa.

—Tu padre no se enamoró nunca de mi —Respondió con pesar.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Él siempre decía que amaba a "mamá". Aunque "mamá" resultó ser "papá" —Rodó los ojos por las ideas de su otro padre y agregó—. Además… —Se acercó a él y le susurró en tono confidente—. Siempre susurraba tu nombre cuando dormía, siempre me pregunte quien era "Severus". ¡Y eres tú!

—Te agradezco que intentes animarme —Le sonrió, divertido por la expresión ceñuda de Lily—. Pero yo sé de lo que hablo…

—Siento no coincidir contigo —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero bueno… qué se le hace… Adultos tenían ser… bien me decía mi amigo el señor papa que no tienen remedio.

Una ronca risa brotó de los labios de Severus, quien abrazó a su ocurrente hija una vez más. Luego se levantó, tomándole de la mano.

—Bien pequeña, empiezan tus lecciones de pociones.

—¡Vale! —Sonrió ella.

—A propósito… —Lily le miró interesada—. Estás castigada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No he hecho nada!

—¿Te parece poco engañarme? ¿Estar aquí cuando deberías estar con tu padre en Salazar sabrá que parte del mundo? Y sobre todo… ¿Decirme aburrido?

—¡Pero eres aburrido!

—¡Ya verás quien es aburrido, mocosa insufrible! —Sonrió Snape, mientras comenzaba a hacer cosquillas a su hija, quien reía divertida pidiéndole que parara.

Unos segundos después, ambos salían del laboratorio entre risas, olvidándose de las pociones.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sev es más lindo que Bailey xD eso nadie me lo quita jajajaja :3 Al parecer ya las han descubierto, en el siguiente veremos que sucederá en consecuencia. ¡Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas del autor:**

En este capitulo Harry hará feliz a alguien, mientras romperá el corazón de quien más ama D:

* * *

**Propuesta inesperada**

xXx

—No, no quiero… por favor papá —Decía Eileen, mirando a Harry con súplica.

—¿No quieres pasar año nuevo con tu padre? —Inquirió el azabache con un poco de pena—. ¿No lo extrañas?

—Claro que sí. Pero a él lo veré al volver, a ti no.

—Cariño… yo creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas con él.

—¡No! —Respondió Lily con la frente arrugada y los brazos cruzados.

—No lo verás hasta el verano.

—¡Pero no es justo!

—¿Exactamente qué no es justo? —El rostro de Snape estaba sereno, mientras le miraba desde su lugar en el sofá. Lily se hundió en ella misma, completamente enfurruñada.

—¡Tú eres a quién no he visto por once años, te necesito! —A Eileen se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, más de enojo que de tristeza.

—Me separaron de mi hermana y me separaron de mi padre —Dijo Lily, apretando los puños.

—¡Eso es lo injusto! —Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, en distintos lugares.

Comenzaron a decir cosas a forma de chantaje o para hacerles sentir culpa. Eileen no tenía problemas en que Harry le entendiera, pero Lily…

La cara de Severus era la más consternada y seria que había puesto, no entendía ni jota de lo que su pequeña le decía y esos siseos le erizaban la piel.

—Lily y yo hicimos esto porque queríamos pasar tiempo con ustedes ¿de qué ha servido, entonces? ¡De nada!

Bailey llegó en ese preciso momento y se quedó parado en el umbral con cara de espanto.

—¿Q-Qué le sucede a Lily?

—¡Bailey! —Exclamó Harry—. Yo… yo puedo explicarlo… ella…

—¿En qué idioma está hablando?

El ojiverde miró a su hija, que ahora le veía indignada mientras decía algo sobre que no le prestaba atención y era más importante el pelinegro que ella. Harry tardó un poco en darse cuenta, para él era natural escuchar esos sonidos y su oído no estaba entrenado para distinguirlos. El espanto también se hizo presente en su cara.

—E-Estas… —Tartamudeó Severus—. Tú estás…

—¿Hablando… Parcel? —Eileen miró a su padre sin comprender. ¿Qué rayos era el Parcel?

—¿Hablando qué? —Inquirió Lily—. No quieras cambiarme el tema, esto es…

—¡No te entiendo! —Exclamó Snape—. ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! ¡Estás hablando Parcel, la lengua de las serpientes!

—¿Estás loco? —Preguntó Eileen, ya con su idioma normal—. ¿Eso existe?

—Claro que existe, yo mismo la hablo —Contestó Harry—. ¡Heredaste la habilidad de hablar Parcel!

—¡Tenía que ser de parte de Potter! —Gruñó Severus.

—Papá no tiene la culpa de que cosa nos hereda —Le defendió Lily—. Al menos estoy feliz de no haber heredado tu mal carácter.

—¿Por qué no heredaste el mal carácter de tu padre, mejor? —Se lamentó Harry—. Oh, Dios ¿Entonces Lily también?

—¿Lily? —Interrumpió Bailey—. ¿Por qué hablas de ella como si no estuviera aquí?

—Anda, díselo —Terció Eileen—. Y de paso me cuentas porque ha pasado todo también.

—¡Eileen!

—¿Eileen?

—Entonces Eileen también lo ha heredado… y ahora ese inepto la tiene con él.

—¡Papá no es ningún inepto!

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Debió dejarme la custodia!

—¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! ¡Ah! —Gritó exasperada y se dio media vuelta, saliendo del despacho.

—¡Lily!

—¿Por qué la llamas Eileen?

—Porque así me llamo —Contestó ella—. Dile al señor Potter que te lo explique.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry muy nervioso y a un Bailey confundido.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Yo… verás… es que…

—Tranquilo —Dijo con cariño—. Tomémoslo con calma ¿Vale? ¿Qué tal si me lo explicas con un taza de té?

—Eso sería grandioso —Suspiró Harry—. ¿Dulce?

—Dulce será.

xXx

—¡Agh! ¡Ese hombre es impresionante! —Se quejaba Lily yendo de un lado a otro como león enjaulado dentro de un aula vacía—. ¿Qué papá debió darle mi custodia? ¡Ja! ¡Sería una amargada de lo peor!

"Ya lo eres" Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de su hermana. Tomó su medalla, tenía que avisarle que su padre había descubierto todo y pensaba devolverla a Harry al día siguiente para que supuestamente "pasara el año nuevo con él". No era una mala idea si lo pensaba, extrañaba a su padre y su hermana… quizá…

—¡No! —Se riñó a sí misma—. No flaquearás ahora.

Murmuró la contraseña con enojo y esperó.

—¿Lily? Lily es…

—¡Lo siento! ¡Juro que no fue mi culpa! —Dijo temerosa—. ¡Me puso una trampa y yo caí!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió la Slytherin confundida, ella iba confesarle lo de Harry.

—Qué lo arruiné, papá sabe todo —Gimió—. Lo siento.

—¿También lo sabe?

—¿También? ¿Cómo que también? ¿Papá Harry lo sabe?

—Sí, terminé por confesárselo ayer.

—¡Eileen!

—¡Oye! ¡Tú también se lo dijiste!

—¡Pero yo fui engañada!

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡Tonta!

—¡Tonta tú, que te dejaste engañar por papá!

—¡Soplona!

—¡Débil!

Ambas hicieron su gesto característico, Lily arrugó la nariz y Eileen infló una mejilla. Ambas estaban molestas con sus padres, con su hermana y con ellas mismas.

xXx

—Entonces… ¿Son dos?

Harry asintió, mirando su taza de té.

—Severus obtuvo la custodia de Eileen y yo la de Lily… tenía que volver a mi entrenamiento con David y él se custodió en Hogwarts, sabiendo que nadie podría tocarlo allí —Bailey se mostró sinceramente impresionado, más no dijo nada más—. Sé que suena horrible… pero no encontré una forma viable para estar en Londres… quedarme allí hubiera significado ser dependiente de él.

—Pero Harry… Son hermanas ¿te das cuenta de lo mucho de lo que les privaron?

—Soy más consciente que nadie de eso —Gimió desesperado—. ¡Soy despreciable!

—No —Se apresuró a decir, posando su mano sobre la suya—. No lo eres, pequeño… comprendo un poco por lo que debiste pasar… y aun así te mantuviste fuerte por Lily, eso es admirable. Sin embargo, ahora ven las consecuencias… sus hijas tienen una idea equivocada de ambos y creen que no han pensado en ellas.

—Pero todo esto se hizo por ellas —Musitó—. Él y yo no teníamos nada…

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó con una tenue sonrisa—. Para tener dos hermosas hijas se debió tener algo…

Harry lo miró a los ojos. Aún no entendía que era lo que Bailey veía en él y cómo podía tenerle tanta paciencia. Le entendía tan bien y le aceptaba de todas las maneras posibles que era increíble imaginar que no sintiera alguna clase de enojo por haberle ocultado la verdad o porque aún no se lo había dicho después de todo ese tiempo… No creía ser merecedor de tal cariño… ¿Sería Bailey un ángel?

—Sí, lo estoy —Dijo—. Severus nunca se fijaría en mí. —Bailey rió abiertamente, sorprendiendo al ojiverde—. ¿Qué es gracioso?

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Harry? —Respondió sonriente—. ¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? Es imposible ignorarte, si lo sabré yo.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del joven, algo así le habían dicho un grupo de chicas antes… cuando le preguntaron si tenía alguna novia o novio. En ese entonces no estaba con Bailey y las mujeres le seguían como moscas. Una linda mujer llamada Maddy, de ojos color oliva y cabello castaño claro, le había enumerado las mil y un razones por las que todos desearían estar con Harry Potter. Luego, cuando se enteraron de que le agradaban los hombres, debido a que Bailey llegaba a buscarle siempre con algún presente y su sonrisa marca Colgate, le habían animado a corresponderle argumentando que sólo él atraería a esos que parecían modelos de revistas. Él seguía creyendo que exageraban, aunque una vez un modelo de la revista muggle Vogue, le había pedido una cita.

—No soy la gran cosa —Murmuró.

—¿Qué no? ¡Eres el salvador del mundo mágico!

—No lo hice solo, tuve mucha ayuda.

—Eres el mejor auror de consulta del mundo, sino es que el único.

—Eso es gracias a David.

—¿Cuándo te darás el mérito que debes? —Inquirió, acariciando su mejilla—. Harry… tú eres increíble, valiente… un gran padre y persona… soy muy afortunado de que me escogieras.

—El afortunado soy yo —Repuso tímidamente.

—¿Harry?

Lo miró interrogante. Bailey le miraba de una forma brillante y dulce.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

xXx

Eileen se quedó patitiesa en su lugar, sin abrir la puerta. Iba a decirle a su padre que estaba bien, que volvería Hogwarts con una sola condición… pasar año nuevo con él, Lily y Severus. Solo ellos. Y había escuchado sin querer…

Bajó lentamente la mano que tenía apoyada en la puerta y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Casi pudo escuchar su corazón agrietarse en el momento en el que Harry le respondió que sí.

En Hogwarts, Lily sintió que el mundo se venía debajo de repente… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?... Posó sus verdes ojos en su padre, que cenaba a su lado y miraba su plato de forma pensativa…

¿Un sueño roto?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Che Harry ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? D: ¿Y Sev? ¡Te arrepentirás, lo sé! xD jaja ._. Me has decepcionado(?)

Ahora bien... ¿Qué opinan? xD ¿Masacramos a Bailey? jaja ¡Saludos a todas! :DDD ¡Besos y abrazotes de oso! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a **narusempai** y **jessyriddle **^o^ y a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas del autor:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este día les regalaré un capitulo más :D espero les agrade. Las niñas toman una decisión xD que llevará al siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**Replanteando objetivos**

xXx

—Va a casarse —Susurró apagadamente—. Papá va a casarse…

—Sí, eso dije —Respondió Eileen, jugando con la melenita del Profesor H.

—¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos que los padres ya no toman en cuenta a sus hijos?

—En el mundo real…

—Exijo un reembolso…. Esto es un fraude… ¡tantos cuentos y todo es mentira!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Suspiró—. Nosotros queríamos que se reconciliaran, no que se separaran más.

Lily guardó silencio, pensando. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba sentada encima de un pupitre. Frente a ella estaba señor S, que le sacaba la lengüita. Tenían que actuar rápido, lo más rápido posible. Quizá si su padre viera a Severus de nuevo se le irían las ganas de atarse a Bailey para siempre.

—¿Ya le has dicho lo de año nuevo?

—No, ha tocado la puerta y dejado el desayuno afuera, pero no le he abierto… no tengo apetito de todas formas.

—Dile.

—¿Para qué? Ahora que se casará no querrá.

—Tú dile, no te lo negará —Respondió Lily de forma seria—. Te debe once años, un capricho no es nada.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—¿No te das cuenta? Estoy segura de que papá Harry sigue enamorado de papá Severus y si lo vuelve a ver…

—Ya no querrá casarse —Terminó Eileen, adquiriendo una nueva esperanza—. ¡Eres un genio!

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Qué tus ojos son verde moco.

—¡Oye, no uses mis frases!

—Boooooba.

xXx

—Te propongo un trato —Dijo Eileen, plantándose frente a Harry y mirándole con una mirada muy parecida a la que Severus solía enviarle cuando era estudiante. Por un momento se sintió intimidado, más luego recordó que él era el mayor allí.

—¿Un trato?

—Así es. Tú dirás si lo aceptas o no.

—Bueno… Te escuchó, bebé.

Ahora fue el turno de Eileen de sentirse intimidada por la dulzura de Harry. Severus nunca solía atacarle por ese lado, así que sus defensas eran débiles.

—Volveré a Hogwarts —Dijo, Harry abrió los ojos e iba a decir algo, más ella no le dejó continuar y puso un dedo frente a ella—. Con una condición.

—Eso se llama chantaje, cariño —Respondió Harry, con una sonrisa—. Pero dime… veré que puedo hacer.

—Te quedarás conmigo y con Lily a pasar año nuevo.

—Vale —La sonrisa de Harry se amplió más, le agradaba mucho esa idea.

—Pero papá Severus estará con nosotras también —Añadió—. Solo estaremos nosotros cuatro.

Aquel atisbo de felicidad se borró del rostro del ojiverde, que borró su sonrisa automáticamente y ensombreció el semblante.

—E-Eileen… eso… yo creo que…

—Esa es mi condición. Solo serán unas horas juntos… ¿Es mucho pedir? Lily y yo creemos que merecemos al menos eso.

—¿Has hablado con Lily?

—Por supuesto, ella sugiere los planes locos.

—Ya me lo suponía —Suspiró Harry—. ¿Ella es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto del cambio, no?

—¿Lo dudabas?

—Tenía mis reservas, pensaba haberle inculcado algo productivo al menos. Entonces… ¿solo unas horas?

—Exacto.

—¿No puedo llevar a Bailey?

—¿Crees que eso sería ortodoxo?

Harry se preguntó que rayos era lo que Severus le enseñaba a su hija, era más madura que él y Ron juntos. ¿Ahora qué le diría a su pareja? Iban a pasar año nuevo juntos, ya que en Navidad no pudo ir donde los Weasley.

—¿Al menos puedo llevarlo a Londres? Su primo vive por allí.

—Claro, puede acompañarnos… pero en la cena solo seremos papá, Lily, tú y yo.

—Vale, vale… está bien.

—¿Sí aceptas?

—¿Me queda de otra?

Eileen sonrió tenuemente, al menos si no funcionaba tendría el recuerdo de un momento junto a sus dos padres. Harry se levantó del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, esta vez como si fuera una niña pequeña preocupada.

—A avisar al ministerio —Respondió—. Pediré que habiliten Greamuld Place para que nos quedemos allí hasta que volvamos.

—¿No nos podemos quedar en Hogwarts?

—Tú misma lo dijiste —Sonrió Harry enternecido—. No puedo llevar a Bailey allí.

—Vale…

—Por cierto… ¿Tú padre ya sabe de esto?

La pequeña se pateó mentalmente. ¿Cómo rayos le iban a decir eso a su otro padre? Como siempre, Lily no pensaba todo completamente. Él no cedía a chantajes ni mucho menos, se meterían en un gran, GRAN lío… pedía fervientemente a Merlín que les ayudara.

—S-Sí… y está de acuerdo.

—Entonces alista tus cosas, saldremos hoy mismo. Mañana es víspera de año nuevo después de todo.

Asintió, pensando en la gran sorpresa que Severus se llevaría en cuanto llegaran. Subió escaleras arriba a contarle todo a Lily… ella no quería ser la única con remordimientos

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Jajaja y empieza lo bueno ^o^ ¿en el siguiente se reencontraran?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas del autor:**

Jojojo, para ustedes :3 para que vean un poco más de Sev y Harry, aunque en el siguiente capitulo habrá demasiado de esto xDDD jojo *-*

* * *

**El reencuentro**

xXx

Aquel treinta de Diciembre la nieve caía tranquilamente, amontonándose en las ramas de los abetos y formando montañas blancas en el suelo. Un solitario copo de agua cristalizada se tomó su tiempo en descender, aterrizando en una naricita pequeña y respingona, que estaba un poco roja por el frio. El color verde de los irises era brillante y hermoso, los ojitos expresivos hicieron el visco y arrugó la nariz, sacudiéndose la fría partícula con el dedo enfundado en un guante blanco.

—¿El Gran Comedor?

—Ajá.

Dumbledore tenía las manos sujetas en la espalda, mientras miraba el jardín lleno de nieve. Su barba lucía un poco más opaca que la blancura predominante y su túnica azul brillante contrastaba con el ambiente.

—¿Una cena romántica?

—Sip.

—¿Para dos?

—Para dos.

—No creo que…

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Afrontaran las consecuencias?

—Completamente.

Lily jamás podría considerarse dudosa, si algo nacía en su mente, lo hacía y ya. Tomaba cada castigo con la barbilla en alto y hasta se enorgullecía de sus planes. Y recientemente lo había demostrado al darle un filtro amoroso, robado del armario de su padre, a Filch para que se le declarara a Madame Pince, que terminó en un armario con nada de ropa y un viejo celador encima al día siguiente. Sí, Lily portaba con orgullo el apellido Potter y hasta los merodeadores estarían orgullosos.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—¿Te habían dicho antes que eres el mejor abuelo del mundo?

El anciano sonrió afablemente. Por esa sonrisa y esa mirada todo valía la pena.

xXx

La puerta de Greamuld Place se abrió.

El pasillo de entrada estaba oscuro, así como el resto de la casa, que en general lucía tenebrosa. Claro que toda la propiedad había sido limpiada con anticipación para que sus habitantes estuvieran cómodos. Una figurita blanca y bajita salió de la penumbra.

—Bienvenido, señor —Dijo, haciendo una reverencia a las tres personas—. ¿Su viaje ha sido bueno?

—Hola Kreacher —Saludó Harry con alegría, sí, se alegraba de volver a verlo—. Sí, gracias.

El elfo no había cambiado nada, bueno, casi nada. Ya no llevaba una tela mugrienta cubriéndole, sino una limpia y el relicario de Regulus seguía reluciente, colgando de su huesudo cuello.

—Buenas tardes —Dijo Bailey, sonriéndole al elfo que lo miró con desconfianza.

—H-Hola —Saludó temerosa Eileen.

—Te presento a Eileen, Kreacher —Dijo Harry—. Es mi hija.

—Un placer conocer a la amita.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días, espero no seamos una molestia.

—No amo, cómo cree.

—¿Todo ha estado bien?

—Sí, amo.

Harry asintió y miró el lugar con añoranza. Hacía mucho que no iba a esa casa, pues antes le abrumaban los recuerdos que le traía. Ahora en cambio, podía contra ellos. Los tres caminaron para ir a la salita, Eileen miró la cortina roja cerrada, que antaño cubría el retrato de Walburga Black. Un ruidito proveniente de ella le sobresaltó y se apresuró a tomar la mano de su padre, que le miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—Estoy en casa —Suspiró Harry, mirando a su alrededor. Imágenes de él y sus amigos, vinieron a su mente, acompañadas de Sirius, Remus, la Orden del Fénix y también Severus Snape.

xXx

Eileen entró corriendo al recibidor y tomó camino a las mazmorras, dejando a Harry atrás. Ya había avisado a Lily que había llegado e iba a su encuentro. Bajó las escaleras como bólido, ignorando la petición de su padre de que tuviera cuidado.

Apenas iba a medio pasillo cuando Lily dobló del otro y ambas chocaron la una contra la otra, cayendo de sentón al suelo. Las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—¡Hola! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Unos pasos se escucharon y enseguida Harry apareció en las escaleras, a Lily le brillaron los ojos y se levantó de un salto para correr hacia él. El ojiverde la miró con emoción y abrió los brazos para recibirla en ellos y abrazarla con tanta efusividad que casi parecían querer volverse uno mismo.

—Mi Lily —Suspiró—. Te he extrañado tanto.

—¡Y yo a ti papá!

Por el mismo pasillo donde saliera Lily una figura negra apareció, siguiendo intrigado a su hija que había salido del despacho de repente. Eileen, que miraba la escena de su hermana y su padre, se giró para encontrarse de frente con la mirada negra de Severus. Sonrió y él le correspondió el gesto. La niña se acercó a él con timidez y le rodeó con sus bracitos, él también la estrechó con mucha suavidad. Al separarse, notaron que eran observados.

Harry y Severus se miraron fijamente, el segundo apretó la mandíbula.

—Snape.

—¿Potter?

El ojiverde notó que Severus tenía una expresión más que sorprendida, cómo si desconfiara de lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

xXx

—¡Dijiste que tu padre sabía que vendríamos a cenar! ¡Pero ese hombre de allá abajo pareciera haber visto al mismísimo Conde Drácula!

—Bueno… yo dije que sí… y que estaba de acuerdo… —Respondió Eileen, encogiéndose de hombros—. El sí era en futuro, que lo sabría… y que estaba de acuerdo… bueno, yo sí lo estaba… ¿Es algo, no?

—¡Eileen!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡El plan es de Lily!

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me echas el muerto a mí?

—¡Porque es cierto!

—Pues para la próxima inventa el plan tú y déjame a mí echarte la culpa —Gruñó.

Harry gimió con desesperanza y se tiró sobre el sofá de la cama de Lily, revolviendo más su cabello. Estaban en la habitación donde cumplían su castigo, alejados lo más posible de Snape.

—Es obvio que él no me quiere aquí, no sé porque acepte esto… me detesta.

Lily le tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que le mirara.

—Por Dios, eres Harry Potter ¿Eso te dice algo?

—Lily…

—¡Él no te detesta! ¡No seas cobarde!

—¡Óyeme no, yo no soy ningún cobarde!

—¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡Hazle saber quién es el que manda!

—Sí —Afirmó Harry con decisión—. Es cierto… debe saber quién manda.

—¡Eso!

—¡Él manda! —Exclamó Harry, alzando el puño.

—¡Exac…! ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Tú eres el que manda!

—¿Eh?... Oh, sí… ¡Yo mando!

Eileen negó con la cabeza. Si en esas estaban, no podía imaginarse que clase de futuro tenían.

xXx

—¿Por qué tengo que vestir ridículamente elegante? Sólo es una cena… Además no me entusiasma ir.

Eileen acomodó el cuello de la camisa de su padre con cariño, más no respondió nada. Estaban frente al espejo y Severus se veía realmente bien. La niña había elegido un color gris oscuro para la parte de arriba y un pantalón negro. Jamás había visto a su padre tan guapo y se enorgullecía de que ella le hiciera ver así. Jaló el banquito donde estaba trepada y se puso detrás de él, sujetando su negra cabellera con una cinta.

—¿Estas bromeando, verdad? —Inquirió—. Me veo estúpido.

—Claro que no, te vez de lo más apuesto.

Snape torció el gesto y sacó unos mechones del amarre, Eileen sonrió satisfecha, eso le daba un toque más natural. Se bajó del banquito y se acomodó bien el vestido. Era de tul en un color verde azulado muy lindo. Su cabello tenía un moñito del mismo color atado en la parte trasera, mientras caía libremente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Listo para la venda?

xXx

—La capa, no olvides la capa —Decía Lily—. Tienes que quitártela dramáticamente.

—¿No estás exagerando un poco?

—Me he dado cuenta de que papá no se impresiona fácilmente, debes robar el protagónico.

—Claro, doctora del amor —Ironizó—. ¿También quieres que me le lance encima?

—Si es posible, sí —Asintió Lily con firmeza.

Harry la miró, su vestido rosa pálido le sentaba de maravilla, también era de tul y el lacito de su cabello se veía adorable. Ella había hecho una rabieta para ponérselo pero su hermana había insistido. Estaba nervioso por tener que pasar tiempo con aquel hombre pero feliz de pasarlo también con sus dos hijas.

—Definitivamente no sé de donde saliste tú… pero bueno ¿qué más falta?

—Solo la venda.

xXx

—¿En dónde estamos?

—Tranquilos —Dijeron ambas, empujando la puerta del comedor y jalando la mano de sus dos padres—. Ya llegamos

Les quitaron las vendas con mucho cuidado y ambos se irguieron, mirando el lugar con asombro puro y un poco de incomodidad. El Gran Salón estaba decorado de una forma muy parecida a como lo estuvo en el baile de navidad en el cuarto año de Harry. Una pequeña mesa cuadrada estaba en el centro, decorada con velas y rosas. La iluminación provenía de un candelabro que colgaba del techo, su luz era tenue y del techo caía nieve que se regaba por el suelo. Ambos hombres notaron que solo había dos puestos en ese lugar.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó el azabache.

—¡Lo hice yo sola! —Exclamó Lily. Harry, Severus, e incluso Eileen, le miraron con una ceja alzada—. Está bien, el abuelo me ayudó.

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en los labios de Harry y Eileen, en contraste con el ceño fruncido de Severus.

—¿Por qué solo hay dos puestos? —Dijo con voz fría.

—Bueno… —Dijo Eileen—. Esa… esa es la otra sorpresa.

—Nosotras no cenaremos con ustedes —Añadió Lily—. Estaremos con el abuelo…

Severus arrugó levemente la nariz, queriendo arrancar cada hebra de cierta barba blanca. ¿Ese vejete de pacotilla estaba jugando a la casamentera o qué?

—Pero… ustedes dijeron que… —Balbuceó Harry, pasando saliva con dificultad.

—Bueno, bueno —Se apresuró a decir Eileen—. Nosotras nos retiramos… ¡Disfruten la cena!

Y salieron, cerrando las puertas y dejando a los dos lado a lado, mirando la entrada con consternación. ¡Esas niñas eran peor que el demonio!

—Esperemos que funcione —Dijo Eileen—. Es nuestra última oportunidad, si esto no funciona no sé qué lo hará.

—Ten fe —Animó Lily.

—¿Listas, damitas?

Ambas se voltearon a ver a Dumbledore, que lucía una túnica dorada. Sonrieron y se colgaron de su brazo.

—¿Podremos ver todo?

—Por supuesto —Sonrió el anciano—. En primera fila y con cena incluida. Como les dije antes mis niñas… uno tiene sus mañas.

xXx

Harry miró de reojo a Snape, que hizo lo mismo y enseguida ambos desviaron la mirada, luego suspiró. Se volteó hacia el mayor y sintió la boca seca al verle lucir tan elegante y apuesto. El aspecto de su cabello le daba un aire casual que hacía latir su corazón.

—Si quiere me voy —Musitó débilmente—. No es necesario todo esto, podemos decir que lo hicimos y ya.

—¿Cree que se tragaran ese cuento? Desgraciadamente son más listas de lo que aparentan —Respondió con resignación—. Además, se han esforzado mucho… no sería correcto rechazar su obsequio.

El azabache asintió.

—Entonces… hagámoslo.

Severus comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, donde esperó a que Harry le alcanzara. El ojiverde se quitó la capa dudosamente, aunque ni se notó su indecisión, dejando ver su atuendo. Snape se estremeció. El menor iba totalmente de negro, hasta parecía que habían intercambiado papeles. Su camisa era entallada, al igua que su pantalón. Todo Harry estaba más suculento que la cena. ¿Dónde se había metido el chiquillo del que había sido profesor?

Harry colocó su capa en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó a un lado de Snape.

—Y bien… ¿Qué ha sido de su vida, Snape? —Preguntó nervioso, mirando su cena.

—Nada interesante, debo decir.

—¿Eileen se ha portado bien?

—Más que bien, es un ángel —Sonrió tenuemente, Harry se mordió el labio inferior levemente—. ¿Y Lily?

—Bueno… Lily es… digamos que sigue el camino de Fred y George.

—Esos Weasley no son buena influencia. Siempre lo supe.

—Lily ni los conocía cuando comenzó a pintar gatos del vecindario —Suspiró Harry—. Es muy talentosa, desde que era un bebé comenzó a levitar cosas y cambiarlas de color.

—¿Seguro que ha estado bien al pendiente?

—Claro que sí, la llevo conmigo a donde sea.

—Vaya, que consuelo —Ironizó el pocionista.

Harry sonrió. Por un buen rato estuvieron charlando sobre trivialidades, relatándose anécdotas de sus hijas. Al menos eso tenían en común. La cena pasó a segundo plano, por lo que los platos desaparecieron. Momento después, el postre apareció.

—Vaya, se han esmerado —Comentó Harry, mirando la tarta de cerezas en su plato—. Esto se ve muy bien.

—Creo saber quien preparó esto.

—¿Sí?

—Ajá, cierto elfo llamado Dobby.

—Oh, vaya…

Harry llevó una cucharada a su boca y la explosión de sabor de hizo tomar otra. El gesto de placer en su rostro provocaba que Snape le mirara fijamente. El ojiverde llevó una cereza a su boca, en un gesto natural para él, pero desbordante de provocación para su acompañante.

—_"Condenado Potter"_ —Pensó Severus, apretando la cuchara de más—. _"¿Tiene que hacer esas muecas?"_

Soltó la cuchara, sintiendo que su mano se entumía y ésta fue a dar al suelo. Harry miró el objeto y se agachó para recogerlo, Snape también lo hizo y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

El aroma a cerezas que provenía de los labios de Harry le inundó los sentidos, estaban a unos centímetros del otro y sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Ambos se hundieron en la profundidad de los brillantes ojos, que demostraban el anhelo oculto. Del candelabro que colgaba encima de sus cabezas, comenzó a crecer un brote de muérdago, dejando caer una hojita que pasó entre ellos. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y luego volvieron a la posición original. Harry comenzó a acercarse de forma inconsciente, no siendo dueño de su cuerpo en ese momento. Severus admiró cada facción de él, eran más maduras, más marcadas… Harry era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Cuanto había Harry soñado y anhelado ese momento, el momento de volver a estar así de cerca de ese hombre que le nublaba los sentidos. Cuantas noches deseándole… y ese deseo seguía allí, vivo aún después de tantos años. Cuando sus labios se rozaron etéreamente, el azabache volvió a soltar la cuchara, que hizo ruido al tocar el suelo. Snape entonces pareció despertar, se aclaró la garganta y se alejó. Harry hizo lo mismo.

Por unos minutos todo fue silencio, un silencio incómodo en el que Harry recordó que estaba comprometido y que ahora Bailey debía ocupar su mente, no Snape. El pocionista no podía formar parte de su futuro, tal y como lo habían decidido tiempo atrás… cuando acordaron no volver a verse.

—Me… me gustaría que Eileen pudiera pasar la vacaciones de verano conmigo.

Severus levantó la vista del plato y le miró.

—¿Todas?

—Si es posible… las tendrá casi todo el año junto a usted, creo que es justo.

—Pero en calidad de profesor no puedo estar junto a ellas todo el tiempo.

—Solo las vacaciones de verano —Insistió Harry—. Las de invierno Lily puede quedarse.

—Quizá… podremos hablarlo más adelante con ellas…

—Vale…

Ambos no hallaban que más decirse, todo era tan extraño… cómo si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y fueran aún alumno y profesor.

—¿Cómo se enteró que era Lily?

—Su nariz —Se mofó el ojinegro—. Arruga la nariz.

—Sí, eso hace —Sonrió Harry—. Y Eileen infla las mejillas.

—Justo como usted.

—Sí, exacto… ¿Snape?

—¿Sí, Potter?

Harry jugueteó con sus dedos y evitó mirarle.

—¿Hicimos lo correcto?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Al separarlas… Eileen está muy molesta por eso… decía que todo era más importante para mí que ella… y me avergüenza saber que no hemos sido buenos padres.

—¿Hemos sido? —Inquirió—. Eso lo dirá por usted, yo he criado a mi hija cómo se debe.

—¿Lily no le recrimino nada?

—No lo sé —Respondió receloso—. Me estaba hablando en parcel, ahora que recuerdo.

—¿También le habló en parcel?

—Bonita cosa les heredó.

—Oiga, yo no controlo eso.

—Claro…

—Sigue siendo un insufrible, Snape —Gruñó.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter.

Ambos se dedicaron a ver hacia otro lado.

xXx

—¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos dos? —Soltó Lily confundida—. ¡Iban tan bien!

—No entiendo su razonamiento —Murmuró Eileen—. En un momento se besan y al otro pelean.

—Yo sí sé lo que sucede —Comentó Albus—. Pero me tomará años explicarles… y creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan antes de que terminen odiándose uno al otro.

Ambas niñas asintieron y salieron del despacho para ir al comedor.

—¿Nos extrañaron? —Preguntó Lily, trepándose al regazo de Severus—. ¿Verdad?

—Claro, amor —Contestó Severus—. Mucho.

—¿Se divirtieron? —Interrogó Eileen, abrazando a Harry.

Ambos hombres se miraron y se forzaron a asentir.

—¿Les gustó la cena? ¡Yo ayudé a Dobby a hacerla!

—Estuvo deliciosa, cariño —Sonrió Harry—. Muchas gracias.

Los cuatro se pusieron a charlar, uno con el otro, mientras esperaban a que dieran las doce. Harry no podía evitar mirar a Snape, que se veía demasiado bien en su papel de padre. Antes de que se escucharan las campanadas que indicaban el inicio de un nuevo año, las niñas anunciaron que tenían una sorpresa más. Todos se encaminaron a la salida, frente al lago donde, al dar la medianoche, unos juegos pirotécnicos se alzaron en el cielo.

Lily y Eileen se tomaron de las manos de sus padres y, a su vez, ambas entre sí. Se sonrieron la una a la otra, ahora sí que parecían una familia.

A lo lejos, tres personas le observaban.

Desde la ventana, Dumbledore y McGonagall se enviaban una mirada cómplice, al parecer la bruja había sido la encargada de aquel espectáculo. Ambos sonrieron al ver que las niñas entrelazaban las manos de sus dos padres, que desviaban la mirada mientras intentaban no soltarse.

A su vez, desde la entrada del castillo… Bailey quería desearles año nuevo tan siquiera, así que se había aparecido solo para eso, más no podía despegar la mirada de aquella linda escena.

Su cara era de total tristeza.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ahora sí, ya se volvieron a ver O: ¿se casará Harry? ¿No? ¿No se sabe? xD ¿Hará algo Sev? ¿Le doy un zape y un empujoncito para que se de cuenta de que puede perder al adorable niño que vivió? ¿Puedo poner de los otros personajes o solo de Harry y Sev? xD ¿Quieren ver más de alguna otra pareja? jajaja preguntas, preguntas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, este capitulo es extra, extra largo ._. y explicativo. Ahora, las que se morían por saber que ocurrió con Harry y con Sev xD este es su capitulo, jaja espero los disfruten.

Oh sí, una preguntita... ¿Les gusta el lemon? Yo no he escrito nada explícito antes... nunca más bien xD Y no sé si soy buena. Este capitulo tiene un toque soft, es decir, nada fuerte. Aunque solo les advierto :3 por si son un poco sensibles.

¿Quieren lemon? xD jajaja pido opiniones porque realmente deseo oirlas ;o;

¡Muchos saludos!

* * *

**Como todo comenzó**

xXx

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar, en el que solo una vela parecía iluminar (aunque no demasiado) una gran estancia. Dos siluetas se dibujaban con la escasa luz, una en un asiento, mientras la otra se encontraba arrodillada sumisamente en frente. Unos ojos azules centelleaban con un brillo tenebroso, mientras miraban al otro con diversión.

—Lo tenían muy bien guardadito —Siseó—. Vaya, quien lo iba a decir…

La otra persona no respondió, tan solo se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha.

—Me complaces demasiado, todo va de acuerdo al plan, sino es que mejor… ¿Ya has hecho lo que te pedí?

—Sí, amo —Respondió con voz susurrante.

—Excelente, excelente… sigue así. Ahora bien, debo tenerlas antes del solsticio de primavera. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. Aquí las tendrá, amo.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

Se levantó, caminando fuera de la estancia. Sus ojos estaban opacos y su expresión apagada.

xXx

El regreso a clases fue muy diferente. Lily y Eileen ahora no tenían problemas en ocultar su nuevo lazo. Ambas entraron al gran comedor juntas y se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor como si nada, junto a Rosie, Victoire y los demás. Desde la mesa Slytherin, Alina Nott y las demás serpientes miraban incrédulas la hermosa sonrisa que las gemelas portaban. Las detenciones eran de lo más divertidas, puesto que era tiempo juntas que no desperdiciaban. Se sentaban juntas en clase, participaban, se ayudaban en lo que podían. Los tiempos libres la pasaban en la biblioteca, haciendo bromas por ahí, explorando el castillo y jugando con Hugo y Rose. La niña había exclamado "¡Se multiplicó!" al verlas. Otro de sus pasatiempos era estar en su habitación, que había sido redecorada. El techo estaba encantado y las paredes recubiertas de cuanta cosa encontraron, mayormente fotos. Su abuelo les había obsequiado la cámara instantánea con la que les tomara la foto y ahora la utilizaban cada que podían.

Lily y Eileen sentían que ya no podían recordar cómo era la vida antes de conocerse, no entendían cómo pudieron estar tanto tiempo lejos la una de la otra, en esos momentos era impensable volverse a separar.

Harry había sido contratado por el ministerio para investigar un reciente caso de asesinato que acontecía y llenaba de terror a Londres. Así que se había mudado parcialmente a Greamuld Place junto a Bailey, que también estaba incluido en el equipo de trabajo. Su padre iba a visitarles cada que podía, es decir, todo fin de semana y por lo menos una vez al día, entre semana. Era como si solo tuviera trabajo pero viviera con ellas. ¡No les podía ir mejor!

Claro que sus padres evitaban verse más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Aquel día de febrero, cuando el tiempo volvía a ser soleado. Harry llegó de improviso pero no iba solo, Bailey les sonrió y las saludó con un abrazo a cada una.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

—Sip —Respondió Lily sonriente—. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Ni te imaginas —Sonrió el joven—. No entiendo como tu padre puede aguantar tanto.

—Papá es el mejor —Indicó Eileen—. Es obvio que pueda.

—Cierto.

La habitación de Lily y Eileen tenía en el medio un tapete de un juego llamado _Twister_, que había sido un obsequio de navidad de Harry. A ellas les divertían los juegos muggles y no se oponían a jugarlos todos los días con su padre, después de hacer los deberes.

—Pie derecho, rojo —Indicó Lily, ambas miraban como Bailey y Harry se contorsionaban para poder cumplir el reto. Ambas habían tardado veinte minutos, así que debían superarlas. Volvió a girar la manecilla, que esta vez calló en el amarillo—. Mano izquierda, amarillo.

La puerta se abrió, más ninguno se percató de ello. En ese momento, Bailey resbaló y se llevó consigo a Harry, que cayó encima de él, riendo divertido. Las niñas comenzaron a reír, hasta que vieron que el pelinegro aprovechaba para robarle un beso a su padre.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Lily—. ¡Hagan eso en privado!

—Esa sería una buena idea —Le susurró Bailey a Harry en el oído. La cara del ojiverde se encendió automáticamente—. ¿Convencerían a su super apuesto padre de salir a cenar esta noche por mí?

Unas risitas divertidas de las niñas se escucharon cuando Harry intentó levantarse más el abrazo de su pareja no le dejó hacerlo y lo giro en el suelo, quedando sobre él y estando a punto de besarlo de nuevo.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de los cuatro.

Harry palideció al ver a Severus parado en el umbral de la puerta, le estaba mirando tan asesinamente que ya se imaginaba hecho cuadritos. Lily y Eileen se miraron con alarma. Bailey en cambio, miró inocentemente al hombre.

—Lamento interrumpir sus sátiros juegos —Arrastró las palabras, enviando con los ojos a Bailey al quinto averno—. He venido por mis hijas.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Lily.

—¿No puedo convivir con ustedes ahora? —Inquirió con frialdad—. Entiendo… entonces me retiro.

Se dio la media vuelta, Eileen se levantó de un saltó.

—¡Espera! —Snape se detuvo y le miró—. Yo voy contigo.

Se despidió con la mano de los demás y salió tras el pocionista. Al llegar al despacho, Snape se cruzó de brazos y no pronunció palabra alguna.

—¿Estas molesto?

—No.

La niña suspiró.

—Vale.

—¿Quién era "ese"?

Eileen reprimió una sonrisa, su padre era cómo un libro abierto para ella y estaba más que claro que su padre estaba celoso. Era tan fácil leerlo.

—Bailey —Respondió fingiéndose inocente.

—¿Y qué demonios hacía en su habitación?

—Jugábamos _Twister_.

—¿Eso era jugar? —Ironizó—. Oh vaya ¿así lo llaman ahora?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Las parejas hacen eso… ¿No?

—¿Qué?

Snape giró tan rápido el cuello hacia ella que se preguntó si no le habría dolido hacerlo, su ceño se había fruncido.

—Bailey es la pareja de papá Harry.

—¿Cómo que pareja?

Eileen suspiró derrotada, esta vez no fingía… ningunos de sus planes había funcionado, así que los planes de Harry y Bailey seguían intactos.

—Padre… papá va a casarse.

xXx

La chimenea de la habitación se iluminó con llamas verdes que pedían el acceso a su morada, era fin de semana y todos estaban en La Madriguera. Ron se acercó y visualizó la cara sonriente de su mejor amigo.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola Ron! —Le saludó el ojiverde—. ¿Me permites pasar?

—¡Pero por supuesto!

Permitió el paso al chico, que enseguida salió completamente de la chimenea y, con una gran sonrisa, se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo. Ron lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y se estrecharon fuertemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el colorín, emocionado.

—Pues…

Harry se separó de él y se volvió a la chimenea de donde, en ese momento, salía otra figura. Bailey le sonrió amigablemente a Ron, quien arqueó las cejas.

—Hola Ronald —Saludó—. Qué bueno volver a verte.

—Hola Bailey. Gracias, igualmente. ¿Qué les trae por aquí? —Dijo, mirando a ambos. El pelinegro entrelazó su mano con la de Harry, para incomodidad de Ron.

—Verás… venimos a invitarte a nuestra boda.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó al piso, literalmente.

xXx

Lily y Eileen habían acudido al despacho de su abuelo en busca de respuestas, sus padres, por más que ellas insistieran, no pensaban responder sus interrogantes y necesitaban saber urgentemente, la boda de Harry se acercaba cada vez más... El anciano había asentido sin que ninguno mediara palabra, ya sabía que estaban haciendo ellas allí y estaba preparado para contarles la verdad.

—Los siguientes eventos que les mostraré —Dijo Dumbledore con repentina seriedad—. Son los que cuentan la historia de sus padres, tuve muchas dificultades para obtener estos recuerdos… ¿Están completamente seguras de que quieren mirar?

—Adelante —Dijo Lily con seguridad, tomando la mano de su hermana que se veía dudosa—. Queremos saberlo, queremos saber qué fue lo que unió a nuestros padres.

—Bien, entonces… adelante —Señaló el pensadero con su mano, invitándoles a sumergirse en el pasado. Ambas dieron un paso al frente y, juntas, entraron.

Sintieron como si cayeran, y de pronto, solo una frase se repetía una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Cómo una mantra.

_"El Lord ha caído"_

La escena que se materializó ante ellas era la de un vestíbulo en ruinas, cuerpos y cuerpos alrededor.

El grito de una mujer, un grito desgarrador, las hizo voltear hacia una pelinegra de cabello desastroso, cuya expresión desquiciada hizo que ambas temblaran de miedo. Mientras unos huían, esta parecía buscar algo con su mirada. Blandió su varita y un rayo verde salió disparado hacia un hombre, que apenas había noqueado a su contrincante (otro hombre robusto y rubio) y lo tomaba desprevenido. Más un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino.

Al suelo cayó el cuerpo inerte de un castaño. Sus ojos color miel quedaron abiertos y sin brillo.

—¡No! —Exclamó el ojigris con dolor. Su grito parecía más un alarido que cualquier otra cosa. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo, estrechándolo en sus brazos—. ¡No, Remus, no!

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todo el vestíbulo, ya no había más mortífagos, así que los presentes miraban al hombre que había perdido a su compañero. El dolor era palpable en sus lamentos. Lily y Eileen, que ya les habían reconocido, sintieron tristeza al ver cómo era que habían perdido a uno de sus tíos. Era la primera vez que los conocían y era un poco trágico hacerlo en el momento en que murieran.

Pero la mujer no se quedó quieta, en cambio, vio su oportunidad en el descuido de aquel que lloraba a su amado a lágrima viva. Harry, junto a Snape y Dumbledore, entró en el vestíbulo, atraído por los sollozos de su padrino. Justo en ese momento, un rayo verde golpeó su pecho en un ataque limpio.

—¡Sirius!

El cuerpo de animago cayó sobre el de Remus, sus manos aun entrelazadas. Ambos abandonados a la muerte y al amor. Harry cayó de rodillas, mirando destrozado como su familia se había ido en una fracción de segundo.

Y él que había creído que al fin todo había terminado.

Bellatrix, cegada de rabia y dolor, notó la vulnerabilidad con la que el asesino del Lord se encontraba y le apuntó de la misma forma. Lily y Eileen jadearon asustadas y prácticamente corrieron alado de su padre, que miraba los cuerpos con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Metódicamente quisieron cercarlo, protegerlo, más sabían que eso de nada servía.

—¡Avada Keda…!

—¡Expelliarmus!

La voz estridente y poderosa que antecedió al rayo rojo, provenía de detrás de ellos. Las niñas voltearon para ver a Severus adelantarse a ellas e interponerse entre la mujer y Harry.

El ojiverde miró a Snape como si fuera la luz al final del túnel.

—¡Eres un ruin traidor, Snape! —Chilló Bellatrix—. ¡El Lord confiaba en ti!

—Que eso te sirva de escarmiento —Respondió duramente—. Ahora que él se ha ido a la ruina ¿No sabes cómo ahogar tu pena de amor, verdad Bella?

—¡Maldito bastardo!

La guerra de rayos comenzó, ambas veían a su padre batirse en duelo con mucha admiración. Ellas habían que Severus estaba dando lo mejor de sí, que estaba peleando por Harry.

Sin embargo, el despecho de Bellatrix era más poderoso en ese momento y logró desarmar al pocionista. La mujer sonrió, era una sonrisa chueca, sádica y diabólica, sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta niveles extraordinarios y miraba a Harry, que había ido alado de Snape.

—Vengaré a mi Lord —Dijo, apuntándole con la varita—. Morirás Harry Potter, y contigo se irá este mestizo bastardo.

Snape se incorporó, anteponiéndose al menor. Su varita había quedado en el piso, muy lejos de él y, en el momento en el que el rayo se dirigía a ellos, estrechó a Harry contra sí, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Una esfera brillante de color blanco azulado les rodeó instantáneamente, la maldición asesina rebotó en el campo protector y, bajo una mirada desconcertante, fue a parar al pecho de Bellatrix en un golpe seco. Seguidamente, la mujer cayó al suelo, muerta.

La luz que emanaba del campo de fuerza, era tan brillante que dejó ofuscados a los demás. En cambio, Lily y Eileen, que estaban dentro de la esfera junto a sus padres, vieron perfectamente como ambos abrían los ojos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos casi se fundían en uno solo. Fue Harry quien unió sus labios, besando a Severus con intensidad.

Era una escena tan hermosa que parecía sacada de una novela.

Pero el momento no duró demasiado, una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Harry y la esfera, con su luz cegadora, desapareció en un segundo. Y el niño que vivió se desplomó en los brazos de Severus Snape.

Dumbledore llegó hasta ellos, con la preocupación en su anciano rostro. Snape sostuvo a Harry con mucho cuidado, cargándolo en brazos.

—¿Están bien?

—Se ha desmayado —Dijo el pocionista en un susurro algo rasposo—. Debo llevarlo con Pomfrey.

Caminó hacia donde se atendían a los heridos y lo depositó delicadamente sobre una mesa.

—Solo está exhausto —Informó la sanadora después de revisarlo—. Debe descansar.

—Lo llevaré a su torre —Dijo Snape, sujetándolo nuevamente.

—Tu varita —Irrumpió el director, entregándole el objeto—. Por si hay mortífagos por allí.

El hombre asintió y salió del lugar, ya era sabido que había protegido todo ese tiempo a Harry (tal y como este lo había dicho cuando peleaba con Voldemort), así que todos le miraban de forma un tanto extraña y sorpresiva.

Caminó hasta las escaleras e iba a subir, cuando un agarre a su túnica le detuvo.

—Lléveme con usted —Susurró Harry.

—Debe dormir, Potter —Respondió, casi de la misma forma.

—No quiero subir allí.

—¿Pretende que lo lleve al jardín?

Harry negó con la cabeza, que estaba escondida en el pecho de su exprofesor, sin dejar de apretar su túnica con las manos.

—¿Puedo quedarme con usted?

Por toda respuesta, Snape tomó las escaleras a las mazmorras y bajó los peldaños, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Lily y Eileen les seguían fielmente.

Entró en su despacho y, cerrando la puerta tras él, paso de largo a su habitación, donde deposito a Harry en su cama con cuidado. No obstante, el ojiverde no le soltó, en cambio, se afianzó más a su cuello como lapa.

—Quédese conmigo —Le pidió susurrante, desde su cuello.

—Está abusando, Potter.

—Por favor…

Severus suspiró y asintió, después de todo el también necesitaba descansar. Movió su varita y ambas ropas, sucias y con sangre fresca y seca, se transformaron en cómodos pijamas. Harry le soltó entonces y le permitió levantarse. El pocionista fue a su armario y sacó algunas pociones y varias vendas para curar sus heridas. El chico se dejó hacer, frente a la mirada curiosa de las gemelas que estaban a su lado. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato.

Cuando Snape terminó de curar sus propias heridas y las de Harry, dejó todo en la mesita de noche y se sentó a un lado de él. El Gryffindor se mantuvo cabizbajo. Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus piernas y se grabaron en la tela del pijama. Severus le miró.

—Potter…

—No sé qué haré ahora…

—Seguir —Respondió Snape.

—Sirius y Remus se han ido —Sollozó—. Mi única familia.

—Tiene a esos dos, Weasley y Granger, también son su familia.

—No es lo mismo. Ellos se casaran y tendrán hijos… yo no tengo lugar ahí.

—Pues haga lo mismo e imíteles —Sugirió—. Vuelva con la chica Weasley o consiga a alguien más, cásese y tenga muchos hijos… haga una familia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo a su pijama de satín azul claro. Snape le tomó con delicadeza del mentón, haciendo que le mirara.

—Tiene una vida por delante, Potter. Hay mucho que no ha hecho, cosas que no ha conocido. Dele una oportunidad.

Harry asintió, mirando a los ojos negros. Severus pudo ver en los verdes tantos sentimientos, confusión, tristeza, dolor… y una chispa de algo que jamás había visto. Arropó a Harry en la cama y se recostó a su lado sin hacer contacto alguno con el chico. El ojiverde no tardó en dormirse después de que apago la luces, más él lo observaba con la poca luz que la chimenea arrojaba.

Lily y Eileen casi chillaron emocionadas cuando Harry, entre sueños, se abrazó a Severus enredando sus piernas con las de él. Snape sonrió con la mirada, no con los labios, y lo estrechó contra su pecho, ganándose un suspiro placentero de parte de Harry. Solo así, también él pudo conciliar el sueño.

—Moony… Paddy —Escucharon las pequeñas que Harry susurraba antes de que la escena cambiara.

xXx

El sepulcro de una persona amada, siempre sería una situación difícil de asimilar. Harry lo sabía.

Las lápidas de las personas que habían muerto en la batalla final, solo eran el frío y lúgubre recordatorio de que no habían sido parte de un sueño, que realmente habían existido y habían ayudado a que la paz volviera al mundo mágico. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, mientras se encontraba de pie frente al lugar donde descansaban las últimas personas a las que había considerado como sus padres.

Lily y Eileen miraban desoladas, cómo los ojos de su padre reflejaban el dolor más agudo que alguien puede sufrir. La pérdida.

Su cabello, de por si rebelde, era alborotado aún más con el viento frío.

—Las almas se las lleva el viento… y nos arrebatan el corazón —Susurró con voz trémula, en una melodía triste—. Oh tierra, oh lluvia y viento… Oh cielo y luz. Por favor, ampara todo en este lugar… Por favor ampáralo todo y florece aquí…*

Aquella había sido una canción que Sirius y Remus le tararearan una vez, cuando vivían en Greamuld Place. Su padrino había dicho que era una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era un pequeño, solo había escuchado ese pedacito antes de caer dormido… pero lo recordaba muy bien. También le parecía haberla escuchado aquella vez durante la guerra…

—Mi muchacho —Susurró Dumbledore, llegando a su lado y posando una mano en su hombro—. Debemos irnos…

—¿Por qué? —Murmuró Harry, muy bajito.

—No es bueno que estés aquí mucho tiempo.

—No —Respondió—. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿por qué se los han llevado?

—No podemos intervenir en el destino, Harry —Le contestó el anciano con pena—. Así fue decidido…

—Quisiera haber muerto también…

—No digas eso Harry —Le pidió el anciano, tomándole de los hombros e intentando que le mirara. El chico no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no? Podría estar con mis padres, con Sirius, Remus… con mi familia.

—No es bueno vivir en el pasado.

—¡Pero estoy solo! —Exclamó enojado—. ¡Y ésta soledad es mi presente!

—¡No lo éstas! —Argumentó Dumbledore—. ¡No estás solo, Harry! Tienes a tus amigos, a la familia Weasley… ¡Me tienes a mí!

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el pecho del anciano y conteniendo sus lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que ya no quería llorar más. Lily jamás le había visto de aquella forma, y era tan doloroso pensar que su padre había y pudiera volver a sentirse así. En ese momento, deseó darle un abrazo.

Vieron que Dumbledore le abrazaba, dejando que llorara en su pecho.

La escena volvió a desintegrarse.

xXx

Ese apartamento en Londres Muggle jamás había estado tan abandonado. Y no me refiero a abandonado de solo, sino a abandonado de sucio y desordenado. Aquel podría describirse como el reino del polvo y los trastos sucios. Harry se hallaba sentado en alfeizar de la ventana, mirando ojeroso hacia afuera, donde había un parque verde en el cual jugaban familias felices.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, formando vaho en el aire.

La chimenea comenzó a crepitar con llamas verdes y de ella salió la figura alta y desgarbada de Ron, que se volvió para ayudar a salir a otra más pequeña, Hermione.

—Y dices que mi habitación es un cuchitril —Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor.

—Cállate Ronald —Le riñó Hermione—. Por Merlín Harry, esto es un basurero.

—Gracias —Respondió desganado el ojiverde, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana—. No es que me esfuerce mucho para tenerlo así.

Hermione y Ron le miraron apenados, sabían que su amigo estaba en una fuerte depresión de la cual no habían podido sacarlo. Pero ese día sería diferente así que, armándose de valor, Hermione se acercó a él con los brazos en jarra.

—Ya han pasado dos meses, no puedes seguir así —Le dijo en un tono muy parecido al de la señora Weasley—. Dale, levántate que hemos venido por ti.

—¿Para qué? —Respondió Harry después de suspirar.

—¡Tienes que salir, divertirte un poco!

—No, gracias.

—Vamos hermano —Dijo entonces Ron, intentando ayudar a su ahora novia—. Es tu cumpleaños por el amor a Godric, no te quedarás aquí. ¡Cumples dieciocho años!

—Un año menos de vida —Musitó en tono lúgubre. Hermione bufó.

—Deja de hacerte el trágico Harry, no te queda ese papel.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí toda mi vida? Seré el anciano cascarrabias del edificio, ese que colecciona piedras o pelusas y murmura cosas a la pared.

—No, no puedes —Respondió la castaña—. Tendrás muchísimo dinero pero no te puedes dar el lujo de volverte loco. Eres el héroe del mundo mágico.

—¡¿Y eso de qué me sirvió?! —Exclamó—. ¡Estoy más solo que un hongo!

—¡Porque así lo quieres tú! —Instó ella—. Ahora vamos, arréglate. Vendrás con Ron y conmigo a la fiesta.

—No, no lo haré.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le miró duramente. Harry volteó la cara a la ventana nuevamente y decidió ignorarles. La chica entonces se volvió a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros. Ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que dijera algo, Ron suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Vamos Harry, deja de actuar como un niño —Agregó entonces.

—En mi infancia nunca pude, tengo derecho ahora.

—No, no lo tienes —Achacó, tomándole del brazo y haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada pero no se amedrentó—. Solo serán un par de horas ¿Sí?

Ron le sonrió suplicante y puso esa mirada con la que sabía que Harry no podría negarse. El ojiverde pareció dudar un momento, fue entonces que aprovechó.

—Prometo que te divertirás, sino, te daré mi figurita de Krum y los boletos para el partido de Quidditch al que nos ha invitado a Hermione y a mí.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, enserio —Sonrió, aunque el leve tic en su ojo le decía a Harry que le costaba hacerlo.

—Bien —Suspiró, aunque más que por las cosas era por el esfuerzo que hacían sus amigos—. Lo haré.

—Vale —Sonrió entonces Hermione—. Ve a ponerte guapo mientras limpiamos un poco aquí.

—Vaaaaaale.

Se metió en la que debía ser su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ron y Hermione se sonrieron triunfantes y comenzaron a hacer un poco de limpieza con sus varitas. Lily y Eileen reían de verlos golpearse con cariño y, de vez en cuando, darse un pequeño beso, riendo como si hicieran travesuras.

Ambos cayeron en el sofá durante un pequeño juego y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Lily, por maldad, le cubrió los ojos a Eileen que se había sonrojado al verlos.

—¿Qué tal? —Les asustó la voz de Harry. Tanto las niñas, como Ron y Hermione dieron un saltito. El pelirrojo cayó del sofá y luego se volvió para ver al azabache—. ¿Así me veo bien?

Eileen dejó salir una exclamación y sus ojitos brillaban de emoción. Harry llevaba unos pantalones negros que se ceñían a su cuerpo, dándole la curvatura perfecta, una camisa manga larga color caqui oscuro, la cual había arremangado pues no hacía frío y una corbata también negra. Su cabello no tenía arregle, así que iba como Dios mandaba. Harry se llevó las manos a la corbata, moviéndola nervioso.

—¿No es demasiado casual? —Preguntó indeciso.

—¿Cuándo demonios te compraste eso? —Preguntó Ron—. ¡Si no has salido de aquí!

—Me lo envió Dumbledore hace unas horas. Sabía que era demasiado excéntrico.

—¡No! —Exclamó Hermione maravillada—. ¡Te vez muy bien, Harry! ¡Enserio!

—Kingsley tiene razón —Agregó Ron divertido—. Dumbledore tiene estilo.

—Entonces ¿no me veo mal?

—¡No, claro que no! —Chilló Eileen, emocionada. Lily rió divertida.

—No te escucha, tonta.

—Ya lo sé —Respondió, haciendo un puchero—. Solo quería responder.

—Claro que no, bobo —Dijo Hermione—. Te vez estupendo. Además es adecuado, iremos a un lugar genial en el centro de Londres.

—¿Eh? Pero pensé que la pasaríamos en La Madriguera —Dijo alarmado.

—Ya verás el restaurante, te encantará —Respondió Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

xXx

—No, no entraré allí —Decía Harry, agazapado contra un poste de luz y cubriéndose bien con su chaqueta larga—. Esto es demasiado, yo solo quería pasarla con ustedes y los Weasley.

—Pero mi familia está allí —Respondió Ron, jalándolo para que se soltara del mástil.

—¡Pero ahí está medio Hogwarts!

—Solo tus más allegados —Recordó Hermione—. Vamos Harry, no es como si no te conocieran.

—Y porque me conocen es que no quiero entrar.

Ron siguió en su labor de intentar meter a Harry al restaurante mágico que habían elegido para su fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras Harry parecía pegado con un hechizo al poste de luz. Lily y Eileen reían de verlo tan renuente.

Un carraspeo detrás de Hermione hizo a la chica voltear y a los chicos detenerse en el acto, quedando Ron con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una pose cómica y Harry solo con sus manos en el poste. El ojiverde palideció instantáneamente al notar de quien era la figura a lado de su amiga.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

—Profesor Snape —Sonrió Hermione—. Qué alegría que decidió venir.

—Bueno, parece ser que no vine a nada —Respondió el hombre enarcando una ceja—. Ha de ser tan malo para que ni el festejado quiera entrar.

—Je je je —Rió Hermione apenada—. Bueno, lo que sucede es que Harry es un poco tímido.

—¿Tímido dice? —Dijo burlón—. Vale, haré como que no escuche eso —Miró a Harry con picardía y éste se sintió de gelatina. Sus manos se deslizaron del frío metal y, tanto él como Ron, cayeron al piso con un ruido sordo.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó Ron.

Snape bufó y negó con la cabeza, mientras Hermione les miraba indignada. Desde esa perspectiva, Harry podía verle claramente. El hombre llevaba una gabardina negra con el cuello alzado y una cintilla en la cintura que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Se veía tan apuesto como diferente, hacía dos meses que no le veía. Esta vez fue el turno de Lily de mirar a su padre con emoción, mientras Eileen reía de la cara que su papá Harry había puesto.

Harry había caído encima de Ron, salvándose del golpe. Ron en cambio…

—¿No has pensado en hacer dieta, Harry?

Como un switch, los colores se encendieron en la cara de Harry, el rojo predominando en sus mejillas. Se levantó de un salto de su amigo y bajó la mirada, abochornado. Ron se levantó también y se sacudió la ropa.

—Entonces, ¿entrarán? —Dijo Snape, divertido por la actitud de Harry—. Sino, me iré. No pienso estar en el mismo lugar que Dumbledore sin motivo alguno.

—Sí, lo haremos profesor —Respondió Hermione.

—Deje los títulos Granger, no soy más su profesor.

—De acuerdo, señor —Sonrió ella con un rubor en las mejillas—. ¿Entrarás Harry?

—S-Sí —Susurró el ojiverde.

Los cuatro entraron en el local al mismo tiempo. Adentro, les esperaban el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna y un sinfín de personas conocidas. Rostros que sonrieron al verles llegar.

Ginny fue la primera en correr a abrazar a Harry efusivamente, ante la mirada asombrada de todos al verlo llegar con Snape.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! —Le deseó, besando su mejilla—. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! ¡Déjame mirarte bien!

La pelirroja lo alejó y revisó casi cada detalle. Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros, un poco azorado. Ginny sonrió satisfecha y entonces le dejó acercarse a la mesa. Harry se quitó su chaqueta por educación y todos lanzaron una exclamación por su atuendo.

—Veo que te quedó como un guante —Le dijo Dumbledore en voz baja y con una sonrisa brillante, mientras le felicitaba.

—Sí, muchas gracias —Respondió—. No debió molestarse.

—Que va, es la primera vez que te hago un regalo propiamente dicho.

—Gracias, señor.

—Qué apuesto estás querido —Le dijo la señora Weasley—. Pero estás un poco delgado ¿has estado comiendo bien?

—Sí, señora Weasley, eso creo —Respondió nervioso.

—¿Seguro? —Inquirió.

—Déjale respirar, mujer —Sonrió el señor Weasley, palmeando el hombro del ojiverde—. Harry, muchacho. Feliz cumpleaños. Ya todo un hombre ¿eh?

—Supongo, señor.

—¿Entrarás a La Academia de Aurores?

—No, no lo creo —Respondió con una mueca—. Me han ofrecido una estupenda oportunidad en Edimburgo para estudiar con David Wells, el auror de consulta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué alegría! La aceptarás ¿verdad?

—Estoy pensando en eso.

Los abrazos de sus amigos y besos de sus amigas fueron disminuyendo conforme los conocidos se acababan. Lily y Eileen miraban curiosas a todas las personas más no despegaban sus ojos de su huraño padre, que se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la gran mesa de invitados. Vieron que Harry se escabullía de la plática hacia ese lugar y le siguieron con una sonrisa.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Snape, tenía un rubor leve en las mejillas.

—Parece que llego mi turno —Dijo el pocionista. Luego agregó en tono sarcástico—. Al fin.

—No hace falta la ironía —Respondió Harry un poco nervioso—. Además, no hace falta que lo haga.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —Terció Snape. El chico le miró—. Feliz cumpleaños, Potter.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y Snape arqueó una ceja. Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el frente, donde Luna aleteaba las manos en la mesa, diciendo que había un animalillo invisible allí. El ojiverde aprovechó para dar un vistazo descarado a su exprofesor.

Snape llevaba una camisa con cuello color gris oscuro y un pantalón negro, lucía muy elegante con esa ropa muggle, la cual no había visto antes porque llevaba la gabardina. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Severus Snape supiera vestirse, claro, no es que la túnica negra habitual fuera de mal gusto, solo que era un gran contraste.

—¿Algo que le guste, Potter? —Le sorprendió Severus, que había apoyado su cara en la palma de su mano. Harry se puso rojo como un tomate al verse descubierto y miró el plato vacío sobre la mesa.

—Eh…

—Me refiero al menú —Agregó el hombre, señalando la carta que había entre los dos. Harry casi imploró que la tierra se lo tragara.

—N-No he visto lo que hay…

—Le recomiendo la sopa de champiñones, es muy buena.

—¿Ha venido aquí antes?

—Solo un par de veces. La primera, Dumbledore insistió en conocerlo porque era novedoso. La segunda, en una cita.

—¿Una… cita? —Preguntó, la sangre bajó tan rápido como subió y se puso blanco como el papel.

Severus asintió, tomando el menú. Harry no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ni podía realmente, cuando Dumbledore se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ya vamos a pedir? —Preguntó—. Te recomiendo la sopa de champiñones Harry, es simplemente exquisita.

El pocionista curveó un poco las comisuras de sus labios, mientras Harry sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—¡¿Una cita?! ¡¿Con quién?! —Exclamó enfadada Lily a su padre, que no le escuchaba—. ¡¿Y tú?! ¡Di algo! —Exigió a Harry.

—No te oyen, tontaina —Se burló Eileen.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me imites! —Refunfuñó—. ¡Pero como se atreve papá a decirle a mi papi que estuvo allí en una cita, con alguien más!

Eileen suspiró, ella también se preguntaba lo mismo. La cena comenzó y luego el pastel, donde cantaron feliz cumpleaños al ojiverde. Harry recibió muchos regalos, que abrió felizmente. Sin embargo, la tristeza de sus ojos era más que evidente para cierto pocionista, que le miraba todo el tiempo. Harry deseaba que en esa celebración estuvieran sus familiares, es decir, apreciaba tolo lo que hacían por él pero… no era lo mismo sin ellos.

Al terminar la celebración ya era de noche, Harry se despidió de sus amigos, agradeciéndoles todo y asegurándole a Ron que ya no debía darle su figura de Krum ni los boletos, que se había divertido y podía quedárselos.

—¿Dónde está viviendo ahora? —Preguntó Snape, sobresaltándolo. Harry pensaba que se había quedado solo, así que le asombró que el hombre aun siguiera allí.

—En el centro —Respondió—. ¿Usted volverá al castillo?

—No, son vacaciones Potter. También tengo una vida ¿sabe?

—Ah, lo siento.

—¿Quiere dar un paseo?

Harry tardó un momento en responder, era un shock siquiera pensar en que ese hombre le estuviera proponiendo caminar. Asintió titubeante y ambos emprendieron camino por el bulevar. El restaurante estaba en una zona comercial, donde los siguientes establecimientos también eran de comida. Las luces de las farolas iluminaban las calles con una luz cálida, mientras el cielo aún estaba teñido de un tono rosáceo por el atardecer.

Caminar alado de Snape no era diferente a caminar junto a otra persona, iban casi al mismo paso calmo y lento, solo que las pisadas del mayor no se escuchaban como las suyas. Snape parecía caminar en una nube.

Lily y Eileen, que flanqueaban los pasos de sus padres, se sintieron repentinamente bien. Parecía como si fueran en un paseo en familia por la ciudad y eso las hizo sonreír. Quizá, solo faltaba que estuvieran todos tomados de la mano.

Harry comenzó a pensar que, quizá, la vida no era tan gris como había estado creyendo hasta entonces, sí, le hacían falta muchas personas pero… probablemente solo una podría llenar el vacío. Y esa persona en ese momento le miró.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Luce perdido —Respondió—. ¿Había paseado antes por Londres?

—No, nunca —Confesó Harry—. No me había dado el tiempo.

—Vaya y yo que creía que ahora que era libre andaría con una muchachita diferente cada día —Dijo sinceramente admirado—. Con eso de que El Profeta le promueve peor que una agencia de citas.

—El Profeta dice puras tonterías. Ni siquiera lo he leído, para ser franco.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Dice algo interesante?

—Hmm, no. Solo que le vieron salir de un bar con unas copas de más, mientras una exuberante mujer, que curiosamente se llama igual que la señorita Chang, colgaba de su brazo melosamente.

—¡Patrañas! —Soltó Harry—. No he salido de mi departamento todo este tiempo, Ron y Hermione pueden confirmarlo.

—No es necesario —Medio sonrió Snape—. No es como si fuera de mi incumbencia su vida privada.

—Pero no quiero que tenga una mala impresión de mi —Aseveró el ojiverde, más luego se sonrojó y bajo el tono—. Quiero decir…

—¿Enserio me ha dicho eso a mí? —Inquirió, haciéndose el sorprendido—. ¿A mí, que lo conozco desde hace ocho años, que fui su profesor y que tuve que conocerlo a fuerzas?

—P-Pues…

—No, Potter. La mala impresión ya la tengo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Habla enserio?

—No —Suspiró—. Es broma, no se sulfure.

—Menos mal —Resopló Harry. Snape le miró interrogante—. Usted me cae bien.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo —Dijo socarronamente—. ¿Qué le hizo dejar de odiarme?

—El que usted dejara de odiarme a mí.

—Touché.

Ambos sonrieron. El ambiente se volvió un poco más ligero mientras seguían su paseo. Harry miró los aparadores de las tiendas, que brillaban mostrando artículos.

—Señor.

—¿Qué sucede, Potter?

—Dijo que había ido al restaurante en una cita ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente.

—¿Me podría decir con quién?

Snape se detuvo en seco. Lily casi se estrella con su espalda pero solo lo atravesó. Eileen la miró casi asustada, más luego sonrieron y miraron a sus padres.

—¿Disculpe?

—L-Lo siento —Se apresuró a decir Harry, mirando nervioso hacia otro lado—. No quise ser entrometido, es simple curiosidad. No tiene que responder… yo solo… yo, no quería…

—Vine con Alice Cooper —Dijo el pocionista—. Una experta en pociones de América, vino de visita unos días y me contactó.

—Oh… —Respondió Harry, comenzando a caminar. Severus le imitó—. Ya veo…

—Usted no puede dejar de meter sus narices en lo que no le importa ¿verdad?

—Sí, puede ser…

El silencio se hizo nuevamente. Severus iba unos pasos más atrás de Harry que repentinamente había comenzado a caminar más rápido, como si quisiera alejarse.

—Y… ¿Es bonita? —Preguntó entonces el ojiverde. Snape no supo si reír o bufar.

—Supongo, no me fije demasiado en eso.

—Oh, que distraído es.

—¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad por la persona con la que he salido?

—Quizá si soy entrometido.

—No sé porque no me sorprende —Ironizó—. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente, Potter?

—Yo a mi casa —Respondió Harry, mirándole.

—Vaya ¿y no desea avisarme mañana?

—Ah, lo siento… es que quería invitarle un café o algo por estilo ¿quisiera venir?

—¿Me está invitando a su casa?

—Sí, eso hago.

Snape le miró desconfiado, a lo que Harry solo pudo encogerse de hombros y extender su mano.

—Mejor nos aparecemos. Aquí no hay muggles —Añadió, mirando a los lados.

—Es usted todo un misterio, Potter —Respondió, tomando su mano.

La escena volvió a disolverse como la bruma.

xXx

La puerta del apartamento de Harry se abrió, dejando pasar a ambos hombres. Harry se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el perchero, luego se volvió para pedirle a Snape la gabardina. El hombre se la entregó y miró el lugar con una ceja alzada.

—¿Usted vive en la calle de la Hilandera, verdad?

—Exacto.

—¿Té o café?

—Café, sin azúcar.

—Qué amargo —Sonrió Harry.

—¿Algún problema?

—En lo absoluto.

Harry tomó camino a la cocina, Severus encendió la chimenea con la varita y se sentó en el sofá. Lily y Eileen corrieron hasta él y le miraron dulcemente.

—¡Ellos de verdad se agradaban! —Dijo Lily.

—¡Sí! —Secundó Eileen—. ¿Qué les habrá sucedido?

La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse y Harry llegó con dos tazas. Le entregó la de café a Snape y él se quedó con la de té. Ambos estaban en el sofá, con un espacio muy estrecho entre ellos. Charlaron por un buen rato sobre nimiedades. El tiempo parecía haberse suspendido en ese apartamento mientras mantenían un leve coqueteo.

—Potter… —Dijo Snape, dejando la taza de café sin terminar en la mesita a un lado del sofá.

—¿Sí?

Snape dudó un momento, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño a forma de exasperación.

—Usted… ¿Usted está bien, verdad? —Harry le miró sin comprender—. Me refiero… a lo de Black y Lupin.

El semblante del ojiverde se ensombreció de inmediato. El dolor en su pecho seguía tan fresco cómo el primer día.

—Lo lamento, creo que me ha contagiado lo entrometido —Dijo el pocionista—. No me haga caso.

Pero Harry ya no respondió absolutamente nada, su mente había viajado al pasado de nuevo, al momento en el que todo se había derrumbado. Severus se reprendió mentalmente y apuntó en sus recordatorios platicarle a Dumbledore de lo decaído que estaba su niño dorado.

—Potter…

—Lo siento —Murmuró el chico, mirando la tapicería con lágrimas en los ojos—. Es solo que… nadie parece comprenderme… todos me dicen que debo superarlo, que debo seguir… pero era mi familia ¿cómo se supera algo así?

—Ninguno puede entenderle, Potter… porque no han perdido a nadie, es difícil para los demás sentir empatía con el dolor. Sin embargo es algo que le acompañará a lo largo de toda su vida.

Harry le miró, entendiendo que aquel hombre también había perdido a personas importantes para él… su madre y la mujer que amaba, Lily Potter. Una punzada acudió a su corazón, mientras los ojos negros le miraban de una forma comprensiva. Quiso preguntarle si la extrañaba, si aún la añoraba... pero sabía que la respuesta podía ser dolorosa. ¿Cómo se puede vencer a una persona cómo ella? ¿Cómo se puede vencer a un fantasma que incluso él amaba?

—Desearía que este dolor se fuera —Susurró.

Severus se sintió un poco mal, entendía a la perfección su sentir y también dolía. Harry se veía tan indefenso, tan solo… tan solo como él. Aquel chico no se merecía aquello… ya había sufrido demasiado.

—Potter, hay una cuestión que quisiera tratar con usted.

—¿Una cuestión?

—Sí, sobre algo que sucedió hace algunos meses.

—¿Eh? —Harry se sintió aún más confundido, no recordaba haber hablado con ese hombre siquiera.

—Usted me robó —Aclaró Snape con simpleza.

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Ah, ahora lo niega —El pocionista esbozó una leve sonrisa, victorioso de haber sacado el tema triste de la mente del chico.

—¿Cómo voy a negar algo que no hice? —Repuso, ofendido.

—Bien… es hora de que me devuelva lo que tomó.

—¡Pero si yo no…!

Los labios de Severus se unieron a los de Harry, acallando sus palabras y haciéndole ponerse tan tieso como una tabla. El pocionista fue suave, delicado, casi como si manejara una poción difícil. Harry sintió que su corazón golpeaba su caja torácica con violencia y las gemelas chillaron como ratitas.

Snape se separó de él lentamente, aunque no demasiado.

—Usted me robó un beso —Le susurró. Harry, aun aturdido, solo atinó a mirar sus ojos—. ¿Volverá a negarlo?

Harry no necesitó más. Rodeó al hombre con sus brazos y lo atrajo a él, besándole nuevamente. Snape no le rechazó, en cambio, se acopló rápidamente al chico y ambos terminaron recostados en el sofá.

Una mano, blanca y un poco arrugada por los años, las tomó de la túnica y las llevo fuera de la escena donde sus padres se abrazaban y se daban bonitos besos. Lily fue la primera en protestar y miró a Dumbledore con reproche.

—¡Se estaba poniendo interesante!

—Puede que sí, pero ese recuerdo acaba allí —Les dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya es tarde mis niñas, deben volver a sus habitaciones.

—Pero aún falta mucho por ver, solo un poco más abuelo —Pidió Eileen.

Ambas niñas miraron al anciano, suplicantes y componiendo una carita de perrito mojado. Dumbledore enarcó ambas cejas al notar que ese gesto les hacía parecerse a Harry y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento pero no —Sentenció—. Mañana pueden volver, estaré esperándoles ¿vale?

—Vaaaale —Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches abuelo —Volvieron a decir ellas, abrazándole y dando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

Cuando salieron, sonrió afable. Era maravilloso ser abuelo.

xXx

_Los besos en el sofá comenzaron a tornarse necesitados, feroces._

_—Es un salvaje Potter —Se quejó Snape, riendo roncamente cuando Harry le mordió el labio. Harry no respondió y le volvió a besar—. P-Potter…_

_El pocionista se separó nuevamente, ésta vez estremecido por las manos suaves que se habían colado bajo su ropa y acariciaban sus costados con timidez. Miró el cabello revuelto de Harry, que se encontraba besando su cuello en ese instante, una bruma nublando sus pensamientos._

_Él realmente lo deseaba, sus suaves succiones lanzaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su piel placenteramente, las piernas juveniles apretando sus costados con sutileza. Se recargó en una mano y levantó la diestra, para acariciar la desordenada melena azabache y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de gloria._

_Harry dio pequeños besos en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello con mucho cariño y hundió una mano en los negros cabellos, acariciándole. Snape se estremeció cuando llegó a un punto debajo de su oreja. Sí, ese era un punto sensible. Sintió una humedad mojar su piel y se separó levemente del menor para mirarlo a los ojos. Sendas lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas y sollozos inaudibles le hacían temblar._

_ Snape se levantó, Harry se aferró a él con brazos y piernas. A como pudieron, llegaron a la que era la habitación del ojiverde, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

Severus abrió los ojos, había comenzado a recordar cosas innecesarias mientras miraba la chimenea crepitar. Quizá la cercanía del ojiverde le estaba afectando, ese era un capitulo ya cerrado en su vida.

¿Lo era, verdad?

xXx

_Cayó sobre la cama, que crujió ante su peso. Todavía seguía mareado cuando el suave peso de Severus se posara sobre él y éste comenzara a besar su rostro, sorbiendo con sus labios las saladas lágrimas. Harry aún podía sentir el sabor a café de la boca del pocionista. Esta vez no se detuvo a pensarlo, colocó las manos en su camisa y se la quitó sin miramientos. El torso desnudo de Snape estaba lleno de cicatrices, unas se estaban desvaneciendo, otras habían quedado marcadas de por vida en su piel. Por lo demás, los músculos eran una visión demasiado satisfactoria._

_Acarició con sus dedos el pecho, Snape le miraba más él apenas y se percató de eso. El pocionista tomó sus manos y besó cada uno de sus dedos y luego sus palmas, cómo agradeciendo ese toque sin prejuicios. Quizá debían incomodarle las marcas de su pasado, así como a él le incomodaban sus lágrimas. Llevó las manos a sus propios botones y comenzó a sacarlos del ojal con rapidez para que ambos quedaran en igualdad de situación. Snape no tardó en comenzar a besar su cuello, lo que le hizo jadear extasiado._

_Se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo del mayor, como si fuera un mundo nuevo por conocer, un misterio a develar, mientras el otro trazaba un mapa de besos y caricias por el suyo. Ambos unieron sus cuerpos en una danza delirante, mientras por la habitación se escuchaban frases susurradas como: "Sé más cuidadoso, Snape" o "Potter, me lastimas", además de jadeos y gemidos amortiguados. Cuando llegaron a la cúspide, el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre él, después de un prolongado suspiro. Harry aun veía estrellitas cuando le rodeó con sus brazos y le permitió dormirse sobre él, sus cuerpos nunca rompieron la unión._

Aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida, y no hablando solo del sexo. No, él se había entregado a la persona que había comenzado a amar en el momento en el que ese hombre demostró que habría entregado su vida por salvar la suya. Solo alguien que valiera la pena actuaría de esa manera. Y de ese encuentro habían resultado sus hermosas hijas, el sueño de una linda familia había aflorado en su corazón.

Lástima que solo había sido eso, un bonito sueño.

—¿Piensas en mí? —Preguntó la voz de Bailey con un tono pícaro. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Qué me estabas esperando despierto para que nos quedemos toda la noche en vela.

El joven se puso arriba de Harry, cercándole con sus brazos y uniendo sus labios a los de él. Él ojiverde no opuso ninguna resistencia y correspondió al beso, más no cerró los ojos como su pareja. Delineó con la mirada cada facción de Bailey, que eran tan diferentes a las de Severus.

Este se separó después de un momento y le sonrió, radiante.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir —Dijo Harry—. Estoy algo cansado por el caos de hoy.

—Está bien, amor —Aceptó, recostándose a su lado, abrazándolo.

Se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos en su pecho, muy lejos de pensar en el calor que ese cuerpo le daba. Bailey era muy bueno con él, muy bueno en la cama y muy bueno en todo… quizá demasiado bueno. Tenían poco tiempo de comenzar a salir pero el pelinegro ya le había propuesto matrimonio, cosa que había aceptado sin dudar para olvidarse de una vez por todas de aquel otro hombre que aún hacía acelerar su corazón, tal y cómo lo había comprobado anteriormente.

Pero ahora que sus hijas se conocían y no pensaban separarse, la situación se estaba complicando… no podía simplemente dejar de ver a Snape, era el otro padre después de todo.

—Buenas noches pequeño —Le susurró Bailey cuando notó que su respiración era tranquila, no estaba dormido pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Realmente no podía sacar de su cabeza las manos suaves de Severus Snape. Jamás pudo hacerlo y jamás podría.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

* Canción del anime No.6 "Kaze no Requiem" cantada por Nezumi. Traducida para que entendieran el significado xD. Es una canción que aparecerá nuevamente :3

Es muy hermosa ;o; también la versión de Safu, una canción que según es de una Diosa llamada Eilyurias conocida como "La Gran Madre". A cómo yo lo entiendo, habla sobre sobre la vida misma, la existencia y sobre cómo las resguarda :3 jaja, pronto la pondré completa.

En fin.

Jajaja Dx yo odié matar a Sirius y Remus... pero necesitaba hacerlo, no podía dejar la guerra sin ninguna pérdida. Además de que necesitaba a Harry deprimido Dx... En el siguiente veremos la continuación. Jojo ya ven, Harry sigue amando a Severus e.é y xD Lily y Eileen se perdieron la mejor parte jajajaja, ay mi vida, las dejé sin ver lo bueno.

Pero Dumbledore sería un pervertido si les mostrara eso D: así que no, no no no no. :B Ahora Sev ¿Qué harás? ¡Dímelo! xD Ya sabes que tu Harryto se va a casar... ¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados? ¬¬ Responde que sí y te doy con mi Nimbus en la cabezota.

Ahora sí, pueden matarme xD por matar a mi Moony y mi Paddy. Oh, soy una persona despreciable ;o;.

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Nos vemos en el siguiente ^o^ ¡Besos y abrazos de oso cariñoso!

Neki Snape~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! ¡Hola! :D jaja otra vez yo... aquí ._. haciendo no se qué con mi vida. Oh, sí, escribiendo Snarry xD porque el Snarry alegra el mundo (!)

Ahora bien, sigue el relato de la historia de Harry y Severus. Ahora sí, veremos cómo fue que terminaron como estan ._. ja, cabezas huecas(?)

* * *

**Y de cómo terminó**

xXx

La mañana llegó nublada, gris y un poco fría. Las nubes que el día anterior habían teñido el cielo de gris habían dejado caer una pequeña llovizna que hacía que el ambiente oliera a tierra mojada.

Severus abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Jamás había despertado en los brazos de alguien y era precisamente ese bienestar el que su alma necesitaba para poder estar tranquila. Sopesó que su cuerpo aún estaba unido al de Harry, sorprendiéndose de que el ojiverde no se hubiera movido en toda la noche. Salió cuidadosamente, procurando ser "amable". Pero el quejido sonoro de Harry le hizo sentirse pésimo.

Lo que él no sabía era que se había quejado por el repentino vacío, no por dolor.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando el ligeramente más pequeño cuerpo a su lado. Harry tenía "marcas de amor" por casi todo su cuello y parte del pecho, marquitas traviesas y rojas que bajaban por su abdomen hasta perderse en la sábana que les cubría. Su rostro mostraba un rictus de dolor demasiado notorio. Llevó una mano a su cara, saboreando aún el sabor de la piel de su exalumno. Por el maltrato reflejado en Harry, podía deducir que había sido un salvaje, lo cual le aterraba. No sabía que lo había impulsado a todo aquello… quizá la soledad reflejada en esos ojos verdes, lo abrumante de esas lágrimas… Dios, Harry seguía siendo un niño aún… le faltaba mucho por vivir, no podía arruinarle la vida de esa forma.

Además estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de aquella noche en la que había dejado que el "grasiento murciélago" le pusiera una debo encima.

Se incorporó, bajando de la cama y mirando la habitación. La ropa estaba regada por el suelo como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí. Tanteó el piso en busca de sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse, sabiendo que el chico despertaría pronto y quizá se asustara por lo que había ocurrido. Aunque él jamás se arrepentiría.

El menor abrió los ojos cuando ya se había vestido por completo y se colocaba los calcetines. El mundo que Harry veía era borroso, muy borroso, solo distinguía la silueta del hombre como una mancha negra muy cerca de allí. Sonrió al notar la calidez que se encontraba donde, hasta hace poco, podría decir estuvo aquel hombre. Palpó la mesita de noche buscando sus gafas, una vez las encontró, el mundo se volvió nítido. Su sonrisa se borró al notar que Snape abandonaba la cama sin siquiera mirarle y salía de la habitación.

Lily y Eileen aparecieron en aquella escena, como espectadoras, justo en el momento en el que Harry también salía de la habitación bajando una playera de manga corta rápidamente por su abdomen.

—Señor —Le llamó algo dudoso. No sabía porque el hombre tenía tanta prisa por abandonar su apartamento. Snape suspiró y se volvió hacia él.

—Lo siento, Potter —Dijo con su tono de voz neutro. Harry pareció verle en cámara lenta mientras pronunciaba las palabras—. Esto no debió ocurrir, acepto toda la culpa.

Todo se desquebrajó al instante, tanto para Harry como para sus hijas, que miraban boquiabiertas a Snape. Claro que no entendían del todo lo que había pasado, se habían perdido la "mejor" parte. ¿Por qué no hablaba de los besos, verdad?

—¿Qué? —Logró musitar Harry.

—Que esto no debió pasar —Rectificó el hombre. El menor sintió que todo daba vueltas… ¿Estaba diciendo que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida había sido un error? —. Ha sido un error.

Sí, eso estaba diciendo. Harry se quedó mirándole aturdido, no lograba conectar algún pensamiento coherente, lo que no le permitía notar que las palabras que salían de la boca del pocionista le provocaban al mismo un dolor infinito.

—Un error —Susurró. Sí, había sido un error soñar tanto, Snape no sentía nada por él, debía haberlo adivinado—. Sí… entiendo.

—No se lo tome a mal, Potter —Dijo con tono áspero—. Podemos hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada.

—Sí, claro.

Severus arrugó el ceño ante la aparente indiferencia. Esperaba que le dijera algo más, que le dijera que no importaba, que quería seguir viéndolo… claro que eso no lo diría nunca. Un temor creció en su corazón… ¿Y si Potter solo lo había hecho para burlarse de él?

—Me retiro entonces —Anunció repentinamente molesto, tomando su gabardina del perchero—. Qué tenga un buen día, Potter.

Harry lo vio salir sin poder evitarlo. Una vez se encontró solo, no se movió de su lugar, se quedó estático aún sin asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

—Igualmente… señor.

Lily y Eileen quisieron protestar, más la escena difuminada no les permitió emitir palabra. La imagen de Harry parado en medio de su sala de estar, con un gesto desamparado, era algo que no podían soportar. Su padre estaba sufriendo.

xXx

—¡No lo entiendes, Hermione!

—¡Por supuesto que no, Harry! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo puede ser "esto" una mala noticia?

—¡¿Qué le voy a decir?! —Gimió desesperado mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza para alborotar más, de por sí, su cabello.

—¡La verdad!

—¿Y sí no lo quiere? ¿Si lo repudia? ¿Si lo niega? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer, Hermione?

La chica miró a su amigo con pena, la angustia en el rostro de Harry era tal que las lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos, más él no se estaba permitiendo hacerlo, a pesar de estar tan descontrolado últimamente, no se permitiría llorar en un momento así.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, donde él escondía la cara entre las rodillas y puso una mano en su pierna.

—Si no lo quiere es un idiota —Le dijo con suavidad—. Harry… un bebé es una bendición y tú eres afortunado.

Harry dejó escapar un sollozo y llevó una mano a su vientre, aun plano. Lo miró como si ya fuera prominente y dejó correr libremente el llanto.

—Lo siento bebé —Susurró arrepentido—. Lamento haber dicho que eres una mala noticia… no lo eres.

Sí, estaba embarazado. Harry Potter estaba embarazado. ¿Qué cómo era posible? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Hacía un mes que se notaba inestable, los hechizos no le salían y su magia hacía lo que deseaba cuando le daba la regalada gana, lo cual le había preocupado mucho, llevándolo a consultar a un medimago en San Mungo.

No es que realmente estuviera TAN preocupado por ese hecho, era solo que había aceptado estudiar en Edimburgo y su magia era necesaria para sus lecciones, además de que no lograba concentrarse en el papeleo y los arreglos para mudarse. Aunque también estaba el asunto de que se sentía cansado, se mareaba y amanecía con nauseas… Ah, y Ron y Hermione habían insistido tanto que prácticamente lo habían lanzado al consultorio en contra de su voluntad.

El medimago le había hecho exámenes de sangre y de energía mágica, entre muchos otros para descartar cualquier enfermedad no deseada o una baja en su sistema inmunológico. Rutina.

No obstante, cuando los resultados llegaron, la "rutina" se esfumó. El medimago ordenó nuevos análisis, cuyo resultado llegó el mismo día a una hora de espera en el hospital, ya no dejando lugar a dudas. Estaba embarazado.

—_"¿Embarazado?"_ —Había dicho para luego sonreír—. _"¿Es una broma, no? Los hombres no se pueden embarazar"._

Y allí había comenzado la cosa, el doctor no supo bien cómo explicarle a su "especial" (Léase especial de "El Gran Héroe") paciente, la particularidad en la genética de algunos magos, mucho más complicada que la de los humanos comunes denominados muggles. Casos especiales donde magos sangre pura heredaban dichos genes que permitían la reproducción en caso de resultar homosexuales, así asegurando la descendencia; y otros casos de magos, también especiales, que podían dejar en estado a su pareja por la misma razón. Harry había terminado por querer quemar su árbol genealógico y rogar a Merlín que fuera una horrenda broma del día de los inocentes, cosa imposible porque esa fecha aún no era.

Luego había estado la cuestión de "¿Sabe quién es el padre señor Potter?" ¡Ja! Claro que lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. No había estado con ninguna persona antes ni en aquel momento, ni pensaba estarlo… no después de su última desazón amorosa. Además, las chicas no podían embarazar a un chico, tampoco es que hubiera estado con una.

Harry sabía perfectamente que el padre de su hijo era Severus Snape.

Las gemelas abrieron los ojos como platos ¡Ellas estaban allí dentro! ¡Era a ellas a quienes Harry les hablaba en ese momento!

—Hablaré con él —Sentenció el ojiverde, secándose las lágrimas sin dejar de acariciar su estómago con amor—. Y si no quiere aceptarlo, peor para él. Yo me quedaré con la mejor parte.

—Así se habla Harry —Le animó Hermione—. Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites. Puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes.

—Muchas gracias —Sonrió su amigo, abrazándola cariñoso—. Eres la mejor hermana que nunca tuve y pude desear.

xXx

—Pareces una pelota de playa, hermano —Se burló Ron. Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina a través del espejo.

Tenía que admitir que era cierto, estaba redondo… y grande.

—Vamos a meterte gemelos a ti, a ver si no luces igual.

—No gracias, Hermione aceptó ser ella quien se infle en mi lugar.

—Lo que le espera —Suspiró Harry—. Esto es tan horrible como hermoso.

Ron sonrió al verle acariciar su prominente vientre. Ahora sabían que su amigo tendría gemelos, él no había querido saber el sexo de estos hasta que nacieran pero por lo menos ya venía adelantado que serían un par. Era irónico, dos por uno. Las gemelas de once años, sonrieron al ver a su padre cargando con ellas, lucía cansado y se quejaba del dolor de espalda. Ambas se prometieron compensar a su padre por tanto esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Si he de ser sincero, nervioso —Respondió Harry—. Esto se aplazó demasiado.

—No es tu culpa. ¿Qué ibas a saber tú que se iba a largar a un curso para pocionistas en España por cinco meses? El que el grasiento decidiera salir de Londres es un milagro de Merlín, debo admitirlo… pero más inoportuno no podía ser.

Harry asintió. El día que habló con Hermione había decidido decirle… en aquel entonces contaba con un mes de embarazo, nada notorio. Pero su "adorado" exprofesor había salido al dichoso curso esa misma semana, para su infortunio, Dumbledore le había informado que volvería en enero para el inicio de clases después de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando arribó a su oficina pidiendo verlo. Y no quería informarle de algo tan delicado vía lechuza.

Había disfrutado de su embarazo desde entonces, sus amigos habían tomado encantados la noticia (a excepción de Ron, que tardó un par de meses en asimilarlo. Solo al verlo con una pancita aceptablemente voluminosa fue que le cayó el veinte) y le habían consentido como nunca. Dumbledore se había autoproclamado abuelo al enterarse.

Y todo había sido felicidad a partir de allí. Lástima que en Enero no pudo hablar con él, ya que sus estudios habían empezado y se había mudado, acaparando su atención durante dos meses más. Dos meses más de aplazamiento para el momento de la verdad. En ese instante contaba con ocho saludables meses y estaba a un paso de tener a sus bebés en los brazos, lo que significaba incapacidad en su empleo. Era el momento perfecto.

Y el tiempo no podía estar más de acuerdo, pronto daría comienzo la primavera, por lo que hacía un clima soleado pero fresco, perfecto para dar una buena noticia.

—¡Harry! —Escuchó que le llamaba Hermione desde la planta baja de La Madriguera. Con ese simple llamado supo que el momento había llegado.

Había citado a Snape en aquel lugar, a pesar de que el hombre se sentiría incómodo. Había accedido a que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini le acompañaran, solo para que no fuera el único que se sintiera fuera de lugar. La reunión sería algo sencillo en el patio trasero de la casa de los Weasley, que le habían dado hospedaje en los días que pasara en Londres.

Bajó la escalera con Ron delante, quien no pudo evitar ponerse rígido ante la presencia de las serpientes. Lily sonrió al ver al tío Draco.

—Weasley —Saludó Snape con cortesía al verlo llegar a la salita. Ron movió la cabeza cortésmente.

—Tanto tiempo comadreja —Dijo entonces Draco, sonriendo de lado. Ron le miró monótonamente y suspiró.

—No el suficiente, Hurón. Hola Zabini.

—Weasley —Respondió el moreno.

Harry entonces se animó a salir. Los presentes enarcaron una ceja al ver su voluptuosidad.

—Vaya Potter, no pierdes el tiempo —Se burló amistosamente Draco—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Te comiste a Hagrid?

— Ja, ja —Respondió el azabache, amigable—. Muy gracioso Malfoy, pero no. También me da gusto verte. Zabini, Profesor Snape.

Hasta entonces, el ojinegro se había mantenido con el ceño fruncido desde que le viera, algo en su mirada presagiaba tempestad. Harry tragó fuertemente cuando movió la cabeza a forma de saludo.

—¿Gustan algo de tomar? —Preguntó Molly, entrando a la salita y rompiendo el momento de tensión.

—Por supuesto —Respondió Blaise, que era el menos aprehensivo de los tres, con una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Me acompañan a la cocina, entonces? —Les dijo la mujer, Draco, que entendió la indirecta de su novio al ser tomado de la mano, le siguió junto al moreno. Ron también decidió ir.

Harry y Snape se quedaron solos.

—¿Y bien Potter? —Suspiró el mayor—. ¿Para qué me ha citado en este… —Miró la casa un momento—. Ilustre lugar…?

—¿Me acompaña afuera? —Preguntó con suavidad. Snape se encogió de hombros y se dejó guiar al jardín, donde había una pequeña mesa para dos con el té servido.

Severus no tomó asiento, solo se quedó viendo como Harry luchaba para acomodarse en la silla.

—Siéntese, por favor —Le pidió el ojiverde, con sus manos acariciando su redondez. El hombre obedeció.

—Debe ser incómodo —Comentó, mirando como el ojiverde se movía de nuevo en busca de una posición cómoda.

—Sí, no sabe cuánto.

—¿Ésta a término? —Indagó—. Da la sensación de que explotará en cualquier momento, sin ofender.

—No me ofendo —Sonrió Harry—. Los Weasley tienen la manía de decir cosas parecidas. Y sí, estoy a un mes.

—Vaya…

—De eso precisamente quería hablarle —Comenzó, jugando con sus pulgares y clavando la mirada en la taza de té frente a él.

—¿Por qué? Yo no sé nada de embazaros…

—No es por su conocimiento —Aclaró.

—¿Entonces?

—Es… sobre el otro padre.

Snape arqueó una ceja. ¿Sobre el otro padre? ¿Es que acaso al chico no le bastaba con restregarle en la cara que estaba en estado? No, claro que no… ahora quería hablarle de su pareja actual y no sabía porque cojonuda razón. Si lo había creído inocente, cuanto se había equivocado.

—No creo que me interese mucho su relación marital, Potter.

—No estoy casado.

—¿Ah, no? —Inquirió—. ¿Entonces? No me irá a decir que le dejó así y le abandonó ¿verdad? En tal caso… tampoco me interesa.

—No, señor —Suspiró Harry, armándose de paciencia.

—Entonces no entiendo que es lo que desea —Confesó. No tenía ánimos de hablar mucho de esos temas—. ¿Quiere alguna poción o algo parecido?

—No.

—Hable ya, sin rodeos.

—Usted es el padre.

Bueno, había ido al grano. Sin rodeos había dicho, eso era ir sin rodeos ¿no? Le miró fijamente, sin dudar. Snape frunció el ceño como si no entendiera sus palabras, su gesto se tornó duro.

—No tiene gracia —soltó después de un silencio que a Harry se le hizo eterno.

—Quizá sea porque no he hecho un chiste.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere en verdad, Potter?

—Solo que lo sepa.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que tendrá, no solo un hijo o hija, sino dos y los tendrá dentro de un mes —El hombre no respondió absolutamente nada, solo se dedicó a taladrarlo con la mirada—. No le estoy pidiendo nada en realidad —Agregó—. Solo quería informarle.

Nada, ni una sola palabra. Hasta parecía que el hombre había dejado de respirar. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el pasto, que se mecía con una suave brisa.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora? —Lo miró. Snape no tenía expresión alguna, su gesto era insoldable y su mirada parecía hacer cerrado mil puertas de acero a él. Algo que dolió mucho—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿A que está jugando?

—A nada, si no lo hice antes fue porque usted se encontraba de viaje y no le iba a enviar una lechuza diciendo "Buen día profesor Snape, solo quería decirle que va a ser padre. Mis mejores saludos" —Ironizó—. Quise esperar a que volviera pero tuve un par de contratiempos con mis estudios en Edimburgo, por lo que no pude volver antes. Así que, aquí me tiene ahora.

—No le creo —Dijo entonces el hombre, estaba un poco (un mucho mejor) aturdido.

—No me importa si lo hace o no, yo ya cumplí con informarle. Solo dígame si lo acepta o no, de todos modos yo me haré cargo de ellos.

—¿Aceptarlo? —Siseó—. ¡¿Aceptarlo?! ¿Cómo puede pedirme que lo acepte? Qué sé yo si son míos o no, pudo haberse metido con cualquiera.

—No me ofenda —Respondió Harry en el mismo tono—. ¡Yo no le estoy pidiendo absolutamente nada, ni dinero, ni apellido ni nada! Solo quiero saber si querrá verlos o no…

—¡Obviamente sí, Potter! ¡Si son mis hijos querré verlos!

—Pues bien. Podrá visitarlos en Edimburgo cuando lo desee.

—¿Edimburgo? —Inquirió incrédulo—. No eso sí que no.

—¿Cómo qué no? Mi casa se encuentra allí, mi empleo. Es el lugar donde vivo ahora.

—Mis hijos se quedan aquí —Sentenció Snape—. Ellos no se mueven de Londres, no le permitiré que se los lleve.

—¡Pero Snape!

—¡Nada de peros! Quería que lo supiera, bien. Los quiero conmigo y punto.

—¡No puedo volver a Londres!

—¡Pues yo me quedaré con ellos, usted vuelva a Edimburgo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Ah… ¿me impedirá verlos, entonces? —Siseó amenazante.

—Por supuesto que n…

Harry cayó abruptamente, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Snape le miró con pasmo, mientras el chico se doblaba presa de un fuerte dolor. Se levantó de un jalón, derribando la mesa con las tazas de té, que estaban intactas, y se acercó a él.

—Potter ¿le sucede algo?

—Duele… —Musitó con dificultad, agarrándose el vientre—. Duele mucho…

—¡Weasley! —Exclamó Snape. Mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse para llegar a la casa.

La familia pelirroja, junto con Hermione, Draco y Blaise, corrió hacia ellos mientras Snape depositaba al azabache en el sofá. Harry se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Hermione—. ¡¿Harry, estás bien?! ¡Ron! ¡Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo!

xXx

—Tranquilo señor Potter, todo estará bien —Decía el medimago en turno que atendía a Harry. Movía su varita en torno al vientre de Harry, que aun sufría dolores. Tenía una hora con lo mismo… Su cuerpo decía que ya era hora, sin embargo no estaba acondicionado para dar a luz cómo una mujer—. Es normal que los partos se adelanten en estos casos…

A su lado, se hallaba Snape, mirando el proceso mientras casi se comía las uñas. Llevaba una bata azul de hospital y un cubre bocas, también estaba totalmente esterilizado para poder presenciar el alumbramiento de sus hijos.

Era tan irónico como la vida daba tantos giros, hacía unas horas renegaba de su suerte por su monótona vida y hace unos momentos se había enterado que sería padre. Ahora estaba allí, listo para recibirlos.

Harry ahogó un grito de dolor, mientras el medimago seguía en lo suyo. Una luz comenzó a brotar de su abdomen, formando una esfera de color dorado brillante. Sus pequeños querían nacer ese día, querían conocer a su otro padre, al que habían sentido en el momento en el que pisó La Madriguera, él también lo había hecho… la magia de sus bebés reconociendo la de su otro padre.

Lily y Eileen se tomaron de las manos, mirando el proceso de su propio nacimiento ansiosas. Harry parecía sufrir mucho y entonces volvieron a reiterarse el recompensar a su padre por los martirios que le habían causado… quizá nunca terminarían de pagar lo mucho que le debían.

En la esfera, la imagen de una runa antigua bien formada se plasmó sobre la superficie, el médico le pidió a una enfermera que se preparará para el momento. El embarazo masculino era muy raro de ver en esos días, solo ciertos magos cada cierto tiempo podían tener uno y era maravilloso de ver.

La runa lanzó una luz brillante y, como por arte de magia (valga la redundancia) se materializó entre chispitas el cuerpecito de un bebé, estaba en la clásica posición fetal dentro del campo que se volvió de un color rosa pálido.

—Es una niña —Informó el hombre.

Severus miró con ojos fascinados como la enfermera tomaba al pequeño pedacito de ángel con sus manos y se lo llevaba para verificar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Un pequeño llanto se escuchó en el lugar.

—Esa debes ser tú —Dijo Eileen—. Eres una gritona.

Lily golpeó su hombro con suavidad, mientras veía como la envolvían en una colcha, no estaba segura de sí era ella o no, pero era tan mona.

La runa volvió a brillar en la esfera, esta vez de un tono purpura igual de pálido que el rosa anterior y otro cuerpecito se materializó.

—También es una niña —Sonrió el medimago, mientras otra enfermera tomaba a la bebé y se la llevaba. Lentamente fue dejando de mover la varita, Harry respiraba agitadamente mientras el proceso terminaba, el dolor había cesado por fin.

Otro llanto inundó los oídos de sus padres. Harry sonrió, exhausto y cerró los ojos, feliz. Severus casi corrió hacia la enfermera para pedirle que le diera a la bebé que ya habían vestido y la tomó en brazos, mirándola con adoración. Estaba envuelta en una mantita beige, con un gorrito a juego, su piel era tan blanca como la suya. Acarició la pequeñita nariz, agradeciendo al cielo el que hubiera heredado la de Harry.

—Y aquí está la otra princesita —Le dijo la enfermera, entregándole la otra bebé con cuidado.

Las miró, eran exactamente iguales.

Sonrió tan cálidamente al sentir la magia de las niñas revolotear con la suya, ellas le estaban reconociendo como parte de sí y era una sensación tan maravillosa que quiso llorar de la emoción. Eileen se apoyó en el hombro de Lily, ambas sonriendo dulcemente. Eran ellas, pequeñas y frágiles, en los protectores brazos de su padre.

xXx

—¿Puedo verlas? —Susurró apenas Harry desde la cama, se veía muy pero muy cansado. Acababa de despertar y lo único que quería era tener a sus bebés con él.

Snape se acercó y, después de que el menor se apoyara en las almohadas, depositó a la bebé que había estado cargando mientras Harry dormía y fue por la otra a la cunita donde estaba. El ojiverde tomó a su pequeña y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Snape llegó con la segunda y las miró a ambas ya sin evitar el llanto.

—Al fin nos conocemos —Les susurró con amor, besando sus cabecitas con sumo cuidado—. Así que eran ustedes las alborotadoras que me pateaban en las noches.

El pocionista no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Harry con un brillo en la mirada. Era una imagen tan tierna para él, poder verlo de nuevo y junto a esos dos pequeños bultitos que representaban la unión de ambos.

Casi parecían una familia… casi.

Lily y Eileen derramaron lágrimas de felicidad. Ambas eran amadas por sus dos padres, era más que notorio. Y esa era una imagen que recordarían siempre.

—Tú te llamarás Lily —Le dijo a la bebé que sostenía en su brazo derecho. Curiosamente era la que había nacido primero, lo sabían porque la pulserita que indicaba su hora de nacimiento estaba en la manita izquierda. Eileen sonrió triunfante mientras Lily se sonrojaba y dejaba escapar una sutil risita—. Lilian Jane… como tu abuela y tu tía favorita.

La bebé suspiró, acurrucándose más contra el calor de su padre, parecía tan de acuerdo que Harry sonrió satisfecho.

—Si es mi tía favorita —Le susurró Lily a Eileen.

Harry miró a la otra pequeña, sonriendo igual de dulce, entonces recordó la presencia de Snape a su lado y lo miró.

—¿Quisiera hacer el honor? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Snape se sorprendió de que le permitiera nombrar a su otra hija, así que llevó una mano a su boca y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Eileen —Dijo después de un momento—. Como su otra abuela.

—Es un nombre hermoso —Respondió Harry—. ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó a la bebé, que imitó a su hermanita y suspiró—. Si, le gusta. ¿Y el segundo?

—No hay muchas mujeres de las que pueda tomar el nombre —Contestó Snape—. Puede escogerlo usted… no creo que quiera llamarse Minerva.

Harry rió levemente, mientras pensaba que nombre ponerle a su hija. Ginny podría ser, pero quizá a Snape no le agradara la idea… después de todo no podía ponerle el nombre de su exnovia ¿o sí?

—Luna —Dijo al fin—. Eileen Luna.

Severus asintió en acuerdo. Ambos se mantuvieron viendo a sus pequeñas por un momento, luego el recuerdo de la conversación que mantenían en el jardín de los Weasley los golpeó. Harry borró automáticamente su sonrisa… ¿Qué haría ahora? Snape pareció pensar lo mismo, puesto que tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño.

No, nunca dejaría que Potter se llevara a esos pequeños regalos que acababa de recibir.

La puerta de la recamara se abrió, asustando a Lily y Eileen, dando paso a las personas que morían de ansiedad por conocer a los pequeños angelitos. La familia sonreía emocionada por darles la bienvenida.

xXx

Se encontraron en una sala, donde ahora se resolvían los juicios en el Ministerio. Esta solo era una vista de acuerdo para la custodia de las gemelas Snape-Potter pero de todos modos decidieron que fuera en presencia del ministro, su consejero, un testigo y los abogados de ambos partícipes. Harry y Severus estaban frente al estrado, sentados en unas cómodas butacas, cada abogado a su lado.

Los dos tenían una expresión de fastidio y no ocultaban su desencanto de estar en la presencia del otro. Pero que más daba, habían cometido una equivocación y ahora tenían que aceptar las consecuencias.

—Tú no estás capacitado para cuidar de ellas Potter —Escupió Snape con desprecio.

—¡¿Y tú sí?! —Espetó Harry furioso.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Por si no lo has olvidado, yo salve tú trasero!

—Y también lo follaste —Murmuró el menor por lo bajo. Snape entornó los ojos—. ¡Son mis hijas, por Merlín!

—¡Y mías también, Potter! ¡Que no se te olvide!

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. Kingsley Schacklebolt, que fungía como ministro en esos momentos, se talló las cienes con una mano. Llegar a un acuerdo de custodia con esos dos era un dolor de cabeza.

—Silencio —Ordenó con voz cansada—. Esto no es una discusión sobre quien es más competente para criarlas. Ambos están bien capacitados y tienen buena posición económica, cualquiera podría hacerse cargo. Esta vista es para que lleguen a un acuerdo, sus abogados ha venido desesperados por no poderles hacer entrar en razón. ¡Y por Merlín y Morgana que ahora entiendo su frustración! —Agregó, mirándoles reprobatoriamente.

—¡Pero Kingsley! ¡Son mis bebés! ¡No pueden separarme de ellas! ¡Yo las llevé dentro de mí!

—El que fueras la incubadora no te da el derecho de arrebatármelas —Siseó Snape, amenazante—. ¡Tengo tanto derecho como tú!

—Claro —Ironizó Harry—. Cómo tú no sufriste dolores de nada, solo te sentaste a esperar que la hipogrifo madre las trajera.

—¡Escucha Potter, eres un…!

—¡Ya basta! —Intervino Kingsley—. ¡Ustedes son imposibles!

—¡Pues has algo! —Bramó Snape—. ¡Ya me harté de que me hagan venir junto a éste mocoso estúpido! ¡Sólo den un veredicto, carajo!

Harry volteó al otro lado, ocultando el dolor que las palabras del pocionista le causaban. Sus ojos se veían llorosos y se mordió el labio. Aquella situación le gustaba mucho menos a él que a Snape, de eso estaba seguro. Pero el hombre no le quería, así que no podía hacer mucho.

—Está bien —Suspiró, tragándose sus lágrimas y mostrándose fuerte—. Yo aceptaré que las vea cuando lo desee.

—¿Y cómo demonios crees que viajaré a Edimburgo cada que quiera abrazar a una de mis hijas? ¡Es que no puedes llevártelas!

—Ministro —Continuó el ojiverde, ignorándole. Snape bufó irritado—. ¿Qué es lo que sugiere?

—Pues dadas las circunstancias —Miró a los dos hombres—. Y dado que ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Creo que será mejor que cada uno cuide a una de sus hijas.

Harry palideció instantáneamente, parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—Cómo lo escuchas Harry, no encuentro otra solución. Ustedes no pueden verse ni en pintura, su relación desastrosa solo haría un mal innecesario a las niñas.

—Pero… ¿Separarlas les haría un bien? ¡Por Dios, piensa en lo que dices! —Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al estrado—. ¡Me estas pidiendo que elija a una de mis dos pequeñas! ¡Jamás podría!

—Pues que el profesor Snape elija —Respondió el ministro con pesar—. No creo que haya otra manera.

El azabache se volvió hacia el mayor. Éste había fruncido el ceño y miraba al chico detenidamente. Harry le suplicó con la mirada.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —Sentenció, quitando sus ojos de los verdes—. Mejor cada uno por su lado.

—¡Qué! ¡No!... ¡Snape!

—Bien, entonces está decidido —Anunció Kingsley—. Cada niña se irá con uno de sus padres, lo demás es su decisión —Juntó las palmas y se levantó de su asiento—. Caso cerrado.

Snape también se levantó, uno a uno, todos los presentes fueron abandonando la sala, hasta que solo quedaron ellos y Dumbledore, que había observado sin mediar palabra alguna. El director y el pocionista se miraron, el anciano negó con la cabeza informándole de su descontento y miró a Harry con tristeza antes de salir.

El azabache le miró desesperado, quizá había pensado que diría algo a su favor. Snape comenzó a caminar a la salida pero se detuvo en la puerta.

—Iré por Eileen mañana temprano —Le dijo el pocionista sin mirarle—. Ten listas sus cosas.

—Pero… —Musitó Harry—. Severus…

—Yo no soy el que se va de Inglaterra —Respondió el hombre con voz fría—. Esta ha sido tu decisión, Potter. Recuérdalo… mañana temprano.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. Harry se dejó caer al suelo sin fuerzas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Ya no solo tendría que renunciar a la persona que amaba… ahora también tendría que renunciar a uno de sus angelitos.

Afuera, Severus se volvió hacia la puerta y la miró como si quisiera derrumbarla. Su expresión se tornó apagada y caminó como un condenado hacia la horca, alejándose a cada paso de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

xXx

Encima de la sábana de la cama de Ron había un mantita sobre la que descansaban dos pequeños cuerpecitos que apenas y sobrepasaban el tamaño del par de manos que terminaban de vestirles en ese momento. Harry había colocado a sus dos bebés pequeños mamelucos de color rosa pastel que dejaban al descubierto las piernitas y manitas de las niñas. Cómo era primavera había un sol esplendoroso afuera y un calorcito un poco sofocante.

Una de las pequeñas se estiró cuan larga era, acomodándose mejor, sus ojitos se habían abierto hace un par de días y lucían verdes y brillantes. Sin querer, su diminuta mano quedó sobre la de su hermana, que se estaba quedando dormida mirando la brillante Snitch que Harry había encantado para ellas y dejaba sonar una melodía de cuna muy suave.

Sonrió enternecido por tan linda escena. Jamás se había sentido tan dichoso cómo en ese momento que las tenía junto a él, casi nada del faltaba. Deseó con toda su alma poder tener a Remus y Sirius junto a él, estaba completamente seguro de que estarían tan enamorados de sus niñas como lo estaba él. Casi podía ver a su padrino pasear de un lado a otro con una pequeña en brazos, diciendo: "Sé que serás la próxima merodeadora de Hogwarts y pondrás en alto el apellido Potter. ¡Cómo tu abuelo!".

Su melancolía se vio interrumpida, al pincharse él mismo con la aguja que sostenía en su mano derecha. Llevó su dedo a la boca, chupando la gota de sangre que había escapado de la minúscula herida.

Un par de puntadas más y estaba terminado. Se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, ambos muñecos de felpa que había comprado en una tienda muggle, a los cuales les había bordado las iniciales de Severus y de él. La graciosa serpiente que sacaba la lengua, era símbolo de la casa del pocionista, por lo que tenía una S plateada. El leoncito melenudo, representaba su propia casa, por lo cual la H se encontraba en dorado. Sí, había escogido muy bien.

Se acercó a sus bebés, depositando junto a una dormida Lily la serpiente.

—Tú cuidarás del señor S —Le dijo con cariño, acariciando la piernita suave y tersa—. Así siempre tendrás presente a tu padre.

La Lily mayor miró a su padre sonreírle con amor, aun a sabiendas de que estaba dormida. Sintió deseos se saltar a él y colgársele como lapa, sintiendo alrededor suyo los amorosos brazos del azabache.

Harry se dirigió a Eileen esta vez y depositó el león a su lado.

—Para que recuerdes siempre que estaré contigo a donde vayas y que te amo. No te olvides de mí, nubecita de algodón.

Se recostó en un lado, mirando a las dos con veneración. Las pelusitas oscuras de cabello presagiaban que sería tan negro como el de su otro padre. Harry pedía al cielo que no heredaran la rebelde melena que le caracterizaba, no imaginaba a sus hijas con ese problema.

Unos toques a la puerta le hicieron desviar la mirada de sus bebitas y susurró un suave "pase". Hermione entró, mirando con ternura la escena de su mejor amigo con sus bebés. Aquellos dos pedacitos de cielo le habían dado una gran chispa de vida a la casa desde que llegaran del hospital. Todos, en especial Fred, George y Ginny, las amaban y adoraban tenerlas en brazos. Tenían que turnarse para poder abarcarlas. Los gemelos tenían una predilección por esas pequeñas, pensaban adiestrarlas en el arte de ser alborotadoras de Hogwarts, por eso mismo odiaban el trato que el ministro había puesto.

—Harry… es hora…

—¿Tan pronto? —Gimió.

Hermione asintió, mientras veía a Harry debatirse entre encerrarse en el cuarto o huir a Timbuktu. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, cada uno con una bebé en los brazos. Harry besaba tenía la cara pegada a la de Eileen, mientras le susurraba que la amaba una y otra vez.

Al salir, la figura de Snape se encontraba en el jardín, mirando la hierba fijamente. Los ojos negros se fijaron en él al sentirlo llegar. Ambos se miraron. Ninguno dijo nada, el ojinegro decidió despedirse de Lily y se dirigió a Hermione, que la dejó en sus brazos.

—Sé una buena niña —Susurró y besó la carita un par de veces, sorprendiéndose de que pudiera existir algo tan pequeño—. Te amo Lily.

Harry se giró al escucharle y le miró de forma implorante. Snape endureció la mirada al verlo. Devolvió a la niña a Hermione y luego extendió los brazos al ojiverde, que se mostró reticente a entregarla.

—Por favor no… —Articuló con los labios, mientras las lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos y entregaba la maletita de Eileen.

Severus sintió como si le golpearan en la yugular y apretó los labios al ver el pequeño león con la H bordada sobresalir de la bolsa. Tomó a la bebé en sus brazos y dio un vistazo más a Lily.

La Lily del presente derramó una lágrima, sintiéndose abandonada repentinamente. Eileen apretó su mano.

El pocionista se alejó por la vereda, mientras la escena se disolvía cómo bruma.

xXx

Las gemelas salieron del pensadero con una expresión de tristeza muy grande, ambas se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Ellos se amaban —Dijo Lily, conteniendo las demás lágrimas.

—Sí, pero son unos cabezas duras —Coincidió Eileen, que lloraba a raudales—. ¿Por qué hicieron eso, abuelo?

—Creo que ambos pensaban lo mismo —Respondió el anciano, acariciando sus cabezas—. Que su amor no era correspondido.

—¡Pero era obvio que sí! —Exclamó Lily—. ¡Se les nota a leguas!

—Ustedes lo notaron porque los conocen —Sonrió el anciano—. Igual que yo, pero ellos no se conocían en ese entonces lo suficiente. Nunca se llevaron bien y esas riñas y diferencias se sentían como un mundo de distancia entre ambos. Creo que estaban muy confundidos y ninguno pensó en hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Lo dicho, son cabezas duras —Afirmó Eileen—. ¡Pero esto no se quedará así!

—¡No, señor! —Terminó Lily.

Ambas sonrieron con malicia.

—De nuestra cuenta corre que papá Harry y papá Severus vuelvan a estar juntos —Dijeron a unísono—. ¡No nos rendiremos jamás!

Dumbledore sonrió complacido mientras veía a ambas niñas salir entusiasmadas por la puerta. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y llevó a su boca un dulce.

—Mmm… pero que buen caramelo de limón.

xXx

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Severus.

Lily y Eileen estaban sentadas en su escritorio haciendo algunos deberes mientras, de paso, pasaban tiempo de calidad con su padre. Él, en cambio, se encontraba leyendo un libro en su sofá favorito con mucha tranquilidad. O al menos todo sería tranquilidad si sus hijas no le enviaran miradas molestas de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué es lo que puede pasar? Nada —Respondió Lily.

Su enojo era más notorio, más exterior o eso decía su voz irónica. Eileen en cambio, solo se mantenía callada y parecía ignorarle, como siempre que estaba molesta. Enarcó una ceja. Sí, ahí sucedía algo.

—Para ese sarcasmo, jovencita.

—¿Qué sarcasmo? Si todo está perfecto —Ironizó, luego se volvió a su hermana—. Ven Eileen, vamos a nuestra habitación.

La otra no contestó nada, solo la miró y se dejó tomar de la mano para ser guiada hacía su habitación en silencio. Snape las siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que sentía esa opresión en su pecho ante el rechazo, no de una, sino de sus dos hijas. Era un sabor amargo a decir verdad.

Se tomó su tiempo para recapitular si había hecho algo mal, si había dicho algo indebido o les había tratado de una forma distante o algo parecido. No, nada, si apenas y se habían visto hacía una media hora y el día anterior todo estaba bien.

¿Qué era lo que les sucedía?

Dentro de la habitación, Lily se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró al techo con el ceño fruncido. Eileen solo se sentó recargada en la cabecera con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo el libro sobre criaturas mágicas que había estado leyendo todas las noches desde hacía una semana. Ambas estaban molestas con sus padres por haber tomado esa ridícula decisión de separarlas solo porque, según ellos, no se podían tolerar.

¡Ja! ¡Cómo si no se viera en los ojos de los dos que estaban irremediablemente enamorados! Ellas podrían ser todo, menos tontas o ciegas. Además, Severus había sido el que tuviera la palabra final y, aunque estuvieran tan molestas tanto con él como con Harry, al último no lo tenían allí para reprocharle también.

Lily resopló con desgane, cambiando su expresión enojada a una de cansancio. Eileen dejó de mirar su libro para posar su verde mirada en ella.

—No me gusta hacerle eso a papá —Confesó—. No lo he tenido por once años conmigo y vengo a hacerle rabietas.

—Se lo merece —Dijo Eileen, suspirando—. Cada acción conlleva una reacción.

—Sí pero… ¿tú no te sentirías mal de hacerle eso a papá Harry?

—Claro… me sentiría una mala hija, de hecho, me siento igual que tú a pesar de que no es la primera vez que se lo hago a papá Severus. Sin embargo, no logro comprender qué rayos pasó por sus mentes al aceptar esa decisión. ¿Es que no pensaron en nosotras? —Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche de nuevo y se volvió a Lily, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos—. ¡Once años sin mi hermana! —Exclamó—. ¡Once! Y no es como si nunca te hubiera necesitado, se supone que teníamos que vivir todo juntas, no cada quien por su lado.

—Espera —Intervino Lily en su discurso, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Estás diciendo que estas molesta porque no me tenías a tu lado?

—¿Quieres que lo repita más lento?

—No, no hace falta —Rió—. ¡Eres adorable!

—¿Adorab…?

Lily se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola melosamente. Eileen se coloreó de las mejillas y comenzó a empujarla para que se alejara.

—¡No puedo respirar! —Se quejó—. ¡Eres peor que una sanguijuela!

—¡Me quieres! —Exclamó con júbilo Lily—. ¡Sí me quieres!

—Por supuesto que te quiero tonta —Gruñó Eileen—. Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

—¡Y tú la mía! —Respondió besando su mejilla.

—¡No! ¡Qué asco! —Aleteó—. ¡Aléjate, aléjate!

La pequeña Potter se alejó, mirando divertida como su hermana refunfuñaba y pedía a Merlín paciencia con dramatismo, levantando los brazos al techo.

—Te quiero aunque seas peor que un ogro —Le dijo con cariño.

—Tú eres el ogro —Contestó Eileen—. Y yo también te quiero.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No tengo mucho que decir ;o; mis neuronas están muertas por tanta tarea. ^o^ Espero leerles en el próximo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios ¡Les quiero mucho, mucho! ;3; dkfjskdf

Neki Snape


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola, Hola, Hola, Hola! Mis queridas lectoras y lectores :3

Lamento haberl s hecho esperar ;o; enserio, enserio lo lamento. Yo no quería dejar abandonado esto pero fue inevitable. Estaba en exámenes finales y fue, literalmente, horrible. Estuve a punto de morir, no dormia, no comia xD no nada, por consecuente, no escribía ;^; y eso no tiene perdón.

Bueno, sin más... les dejo un capitulo largo, largo *-* con besitos bonitos y un oso maloso por ahí :3 ¡Qué lo disfruten!

Notita: Perdonen si hay horrores de ortografía, no lo revisé xD (sé que es una blasfemia), pero ya lo haré :3. ¡Les quiero!

* * *

**Debajo del disfraz**

xXx

Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, y lo mejor de todo es que ese día era sábado. Lily y Eileen se sentían emocionadas, pues su padre les había prometido una fiesta para ese día. Su primera fiesta juntas. Ambas se habían comprado un obsequio a escondidas de la otra mediante compras por lechuza. Hedwig II había ido y venido con ambas cartas durante esa semana. Cada una estaba en su cama, con las cortinas corridas mientras envolvían su presente en un papel brillante de estrellitas que les había dado el abuelo.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó Lily, evaluando su obra. El papel estaba mal puesto pero se veía decente.

Eileen amarró el moño dorado con mucho cuidado. Su regalo se veía peor que el de Lily.

xXx

Harry se encontraba evaluando el Gran Comedor, esperando poder decorar todo cómo si fuera una fiesta para niños muggle. Había colocado sus dedos unos contra otros, imitando un marco, y observaba a través de él. Algunos alumnos miraban con curiosidad sus movimientos.

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? —Preguntó Severus, que había sido enfocado en el marco y le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—Esta sería una buena foto —Bromeó Harry, sonriendo.

Severus gruñó y volteó la cara.

—Entonces, ¿para qué quería ver el Gran Comedor?

—¿Le parecerían muchas serpentinas por aquí? ¿Globos aquí y flores allá? —Interrogó mientras señalaba los lugares en los que pretendía poner todo eso—. Quizá el pastel debería ir allí… ¿Estaría bien de diez pisos?

—¿Piensa alimentar a todo el Reino Unido de pastel? —Inquirió—. Yo no sé de estas cosas, Potter… puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

—¿Puedo traer algún grupo musical?

—Mientras no sean esas ruidosas Brujas de MacBeth, todo está bien.

—Bueno… la verdad es que no sé qué está de moda hoy en día… pero en fin…

La puerta del comedor se abrió intempestivamente, mientras Lily y Eileen corrían hacia sus padres. Muchos alumnos creyeron que el suelo se abriría al ver a Lily abrazar a Severus y este le correspondía.

—Papá, papá —Decía la niña—. Ya sabemos lo que queremos.

—¿Y qué es? —Preguntó Harry, acariciando el cabello de Eileen y mirándoles con cariño.

—¡Una fiesta de disfraces!

—¿De disfraces?

—¡Sí! En Halloween no tuvimos una.

—Vaya… ¿Y piensan invitar a todo el castillo?

—A todos —Sonrió la pequeña leona.

—Excepto a Alina Nott —Agregó Eileen, ambos hombres le miraron y Lily asintió.

—¿Alina Nott? ¿La hija de Theodore Nott? —Inquirió Harry, interrogando con la mirada a Severus.

—Y de Parkinson, me parece —Respondió este.

—Oh vaya… ¿Y por qué no habrían de invitarla?

—¡Porque es mala! —Argumentó Lily—. Se burla de nosotras, nos molesta siempre y se cree reloj de marca cara.

La mente de Harry fue asaltada por alguien que cumplía con esa descripción en sus años de escuela. En la oficina de algún departamento del ministerio, Draco también recordó a Harry por alguna extraña razón… y quería propinarle un buen golpe. Eileen asintió en acuerdo con su hermana.

—Creo que deberían intentar ser amigas —Sugirió Harry, aunque él nunca lo hubiera hecho con Malfoy. A pesar de todo, al parecer había madurado.

—¡Puaj! ¡Primero me como un gusarapo baboso!

—También creo que sería lo mejor —Dijo entonces Severus, apoyando a Harry aunque mostraba total indiferencia a ello.

Lily y Eileen le miraron por un momento, más luego asintieron con resignación, si su papá Severus lo decía, tenía que hacerse. Harry hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué a él si le hacen caso y a mí no? —Masculló, sus tres amores lo ignoraron.

xXx

La fiesta iba a dar inicio, por sus pequeñas se había abstenido a dejar deberes -aunque se moría por hacerlo- y así pudieran disfrutar de su primer cumpleaños juntas. Se ajustó la túnica, cómo uno de los anfitriones tenía que lucir bien… aunque lucía exactamente igual que siempre. Un golpe en la puerta le sobresalto, puesto que no esperaba a nadie.

—Adelante.

Albus Dumbledore entró, con una habitual túnica azul con estrellas brillantes. Ridícula.

—¿Ya estás listo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa afable.

—Supongo —Contestó Severus echándose un vistazo más—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Dijo Dumbledore con mal disimulada diversión.

—No estarías aquí si no fuera así.

—Oh… solo quería ayudarte un poco.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué?

La azul mirada destelló con un brillo de malicia que le desubicó un poco, no esperaba que su viejo amigo, casi padre, fuera a sugerir aquello.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Albus? —Inquirió, mirando como el mayor le apuntaba con la varita, desafortunadamente la suya estaba en la mesita, muy lejos de él—. Bájala… no cometas ninguna locura.

—Lo siento Severus… esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, créeme.

Severus iba responder algo, más de una rápida fluorita, todos sus sentidos se vieron aturdidos.

xXx

Eileen, ataviada en un vestido blanco y con alitas de ángel, miraba el salón repleto de personas buscando algo en concreto. Divisó una mancha negra, que corría hacia ella con mucha rapidez. Lily se plantó en frente, sonriendo enigmáticamente. Llevaba una capa que le cubría por competo y su cabello iba suelto, cómo siempre. Parecía una mini réplica de su padre, Severus.

—¡A qué mi disfraz mola mucho! —Exclamó alegremente, girando y haciendo ondear su capa.

—¿Te disfrazaste de papá? ¿No es eso una ofensa o algo así?

—¡No me disfrace de papá, boba! —Dijo divertida.

Se desprendió de su capa, dejando ver un vestido negro y unas alitas de murciélago ancladas a su espalda.

—Papá ha dicho que me iba bien, porque soy la más traviesa… así tu eres la santa niña pura.

Eileen se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con reproche. En ese momento, Harry entró al salón con una gran sonrisa, acompañado de Dumbledore.

—¿Se divierten? —Preguntó cariñoso.

—¡Sí! —Ambas asintieron, tomando cada mano del ojiverde.

—¿Y papá? —Interrogó Lily, mirando la entrada—. No ha visto mi disfraz.

—Tu papi se encuentra un poco indispuesto —Respondió su abuelo con resignación—. Ha dicho que le salió un inconveniente pero que vendrá en cuanto pueda.

—Oh…

Ambas niñas bajaron la mirada. Harry sintió el corazón apretujarse en su pecho al notar que ellas deseaban estar con él en ese momento. Así que, para animarlas, sugirió irle a buscar a las mazmorras después. Ellas asintieron, más ya no recuperaron el brillo hermoso de sus ojitos, ese que viera en un principio al entrar. Mientras cavilaba sobre que él daría lo que fuera por evitarle a sus hijas tales descontentos, la puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo.

Una exclamación de asombro llenó el ambiente.

Los cuatro voltearon en esa dirección y vieron una gran cabeza de oso sobresalir de entre las de los alumnos, junto a algunos globos de colores. Lily y Eileen enarcaron una ceja, mientras Harry se preguntaba quién era el portador de tal botarga, él no había contratado a nadie… El oso camino con paso torpe por la multitud, hacia las pequeñas y le entregó un globo a cada una. Muchos más niños de primero se arremolinaron alrededor, pidiendo una de esas cosas redondas que volaban. El oso se mostró un poco renuente a dárselos, pero terminó haciéndolo aunque con menos alegría que a Lily y Eileen. Ese oso hasta parecía tímido.

—¿No será Bailey? —Preguntó Lily a Harry.

Éste evaluó la complextura de la persona que estaba dentro del disfraz. Podría ser. Estaba del vuelo de Bailey y también parecí delgado. No podía observar mucho… pero solo a Bailey se le ocurría llegar vestido así para divertir a sus hijas, además de que no veía al pelinegro por ningún lado. Sonrió. Bailey era una perfecta opción para ser padre.

—Sí, creo que es él.

Por un rato, las niñas estuvieron entretenidas molestando al oso, aunque también lo abrazaban mucho por lo pachoncito que estaba. La persona del disfraz también se mostraba muy cariñosa y, más de una vez, alzó en brazos a alguna de las dos.

—Dígame, señor oso —Decía Lily, sentada en su regazo—. ¿Usted sabe que es un bezoar? —El oso asintió, los ojos bordados en la tela no mostraban ninguna expresión—. ¿Usted no habla?

Volvió a asentir. Lily preguntó porque no lo hacía y él solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿No tiene calor allí dentro? —Preguntó Eileen, comiendo un trozo de pastel.

El oso negó y sacó pluma y papel quien sabe de dónde, comenzando a escribir algo.

—Dice que le han hechizado y necesita nuestra ayuda —Leyó Lily, mirando a Eileen con diversión—. Dice que si podemos hacer que papá le quite el hechizo.

—Oh, vaya —Exclamó Eileen interesada—. ¿Eres Bailey?

El oso no negó ni afirmo nada, solo se limitó a quedarse quieto.

xXx

—Papá —Llamaba Eileen, jalando la manga de Harry. El ojiverde charlaba con Ron y Hermione animadamente, tenía a Rose en brazos y esta dormitaba en su hombro—. ¡Papá!

Harry volteó.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?

—Claro ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No aquí… —Dijo con seriedad—. Es afuera.

—Oh —Dijo Harry—. Vale…

Dejó a Rose en brazos de su padre y tomó la mano de su hija, saliendo con ella fuera del salón. Eileen le condujo por un par de pasillos hacia un aula vacía.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Interrogó al ver el pasillo oscuro.

—Lily y yo necesitamos tu ayuda.

Abrió la puerta y entró, el salón estaba iluminado por tenues lucecitas que flotaban en el aire. Lily se encontraba en brazos del oso, que parecía arrullarla.

—Lo he traído —Anunció la Slytherin acercándose, el oso también la abrazó.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—El señor oso ha pedido tu ayuda —Aclaró Lily—. Dice que le han hechizado y no puede quitarse el disfraz.

—¿Quiere que rompa el hechizo?

—¡Sí!

—Vale —Sacó su varita y le apuntó, el oso dejó de abrazar a las niñas y puso las manos frente a él—. ¿Qué pasa?

Escribió un par de cosas en el papel y se lo entregó a las niñas, que inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la puerta.

—¿A dónde van?

—Dice que necesitan estar a solas —Rió Lily—. Creo que será un poco vergonzoso para él que estemos aquí.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Balbuceó Harry.

Sus hijas hicieron caso omiso y salieron, dejándolos solos, Harry miró al oso, quizá era un truco de Bailey para jugar un poco. Tragó en seco y murmuró un finite incantatem. Su cara se puso roja de vergüenza y sintió su corazón latir desbocado ante la visión frente a él. ¿Qué demonios?

xXx

Lily y Eileen cuchicheaban entre sí, yendo al salón por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados. Estaban tomadas de las manos y una sonrisita traviesa adornaba cada rostro.

—¿Crees que papá y Bailey hagan cosas raras? —Preguntó Lily en un susurro.

—¡Lily! —Le riñó Eileen con la cara roja—. ¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas?

—¿Es lo normal no? —Respondió con inocencia—. Así nos tuvieron papá Harry y papá Severus… ¡quizá quieran darnos un hermanito!

—¿Enserio te alegra que papá y Bailey…? —Susurró su gemela con un tono amargo—. ¿Qué hay de papá Severus?

—Bueno… hicimos todo lo que pudimos —Suspiró Lily—. Ellos… ellos no quieren estar juntos.

Ambas bajaron los hombros, ya tenían que resignarse a que sus padres no estarían juntos. Una sombra les hizo detenerse en seco. Lily y Eileen abrieron los ojos con asombro.

—¿Bailey? —Dijo Eileen. ¿Si Bailey estaba allí… quién estaba con su padre?

El pelinegro les sonrió de una forma extraña, bajo la luz de las antorchas tenía un aura tenebrosa que les provocó un escalofrío. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que un rayo les hizo lanzarse hacia los lados, Eileen chocó contra una columna y Lily con la contraria. Un rayo pegó de lleno en la leona, que cayó dormida en el suelo. Eileen buscó por todos lados algo que pudiera ayudarlas, más sin embargo no había nada. Tomó en sus manos la medalla del abuelo pero recordó que solo podía comunicarse con la de Lily. Bailey se acercó hacia ella, lo siguiente que supo fue que todo era oscuridad.

xXx

Harry casi iba a tener que correr por un balde si continuaba mirando esa figura. Sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrerle el cuerpo y se estremecía de una anticipación injustificada.

—Deje de mirarme, Potter —Dijo Snape con un tinte de incomodidad en la voz, intentaba cubrirse pudorosamente con cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca—. ¡Potter!

El susodicho paso saliva dificultosamente, su garganta estaba repentinamente seca y se sentía sus piernas temblar. El profesor gruñó ante la insistente mirada y fue que la desvió hacia el piso.

—L-Lo siento.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa con torpeza, ahora fue el turno de Snape de no poder despegar la mirada de él. Harry ofreció la prenda al profesor que la arrebató con innecesaria rudeza y cubrió parcialmente su desnudez con ella. Severus tenía un leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas, es situación era por demás hilarante y vergonzosa. Harry cayó en la cuenta de que el del disfraz no era Bailey, era Snape… ¿Qué rayos hacia ese hombre con un disfraz de oso?

—¿Era usted? —Dijo tontamente, mirando al hombre con asombro más su sonrojo aumentó más al ver esos ojos negros y terminó mirando al piso nuevamente.

—No, Potter, era el vecino —Ironizó el pocionista.

—¿C-Cómo…? —Balbuceó—. ¿C-Cómo es que?

—Dumbledore.

Y con esa única palabra todo tuvo sentido. Harry pensó que el director quizá había enloquecido finalmente.

—¿Qué haremos? —Dijo, volteándose hacia la puerta—. No podemos salir así, hay niños allí afuera.

—Quizá pueda escabullirme a las mazmorras… —Caviló Severus—. Estamos en el camino recto.

—¿Piensa salir desnudo?

—¿Sugiere algo mejor?

—¿Y si alguien lo ve?

—Le tengo a usted para cubrirme —Respondió—. Además, un obliviate no estaría de más.

—Pero Snape…

—¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Su ropa es más pequeña que la de un gnomo!

—¡Oiga!

Severus empujó a Harry, que se olvidó de su abochornamiento y gruñó mientras abría la puerta para mirar a ambos lados, el pasillo estaba desierto. Ambos avanzaron en la oscuridad, esperando que nadie les viera en esa situación. ¿Qué pensarían de encontrarlos a uno semi-desnudo y al otro completamente?

Para su suerte, nadie pareció acordarse de la otra parte del castillo, Harry y Severus suspiraron al ver la puerta del despacho del profesor. Una pequeña sombra les hizo ponerse en guardia, la señora Norris se les quedó mirando pero luego bufó y se marchó.

—Nunca me ha agradado esa cosa —Declaró Severus recuperándose de su casi infarto y abriendo la puerta—. Vamos Potter, no se quede allí parado como idiota.

Harry se ganó otro empujón, eso ya no le agradaba mucho, así que intentó oponerse y enfrentarle. Severus trastabilló con una manga de la camisa de Harry y ambos cayeron dentro del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jamás se imaginó que esa noche acabaría de esa forma, sintiendo el duro pecho de Snape oprimirle con un placentero peso. No se quejó en lo absoluto, a pesar de que el golpe en su cabeza aún palpitaba. Severus en cambio, profirió algo parecido a un gemido, la pierna de Harry parecía haber quedado en un lugar estratégico entre las suyas. El ojiverde se aventuró (con un valor que no sabía de dónde provenía pero siempre se hacía presente cuando Snape estaba cerca) y deslizó las yemas de los dedos a través del pecho ante él.

El calor zumbó a través del brazo, un calor intoxicante y más embriagador que el champán más caro del mundo. Un suspiro escapó por sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre afectarle tan poderosamente, casi magnéticamente? Era ilógico, sus personalidades chocaban y distaban mucho la una de la otra. Tenía que haber algo más en él, algo elemental. Algo más de la atracción física… era un cosquilleo sublime cada vez que rozaba esa piel, cómo si su magia jugara con la suya.

Severus sintió el tacto de Harry cómo si fuera de seda, etéreo y suave. Él también sentía aquella… ¿conexión?... sí, así podría llamarle. En la oscuridad del despacho, los ojos verdes de Harry parecían brillar cómo estrellas. ¿Cómo habían acabado así?

Harry siguió su camino y rozó los bíceps, más luego pareció querer levantarse, Snape ni se movió. Quedaron frente a frente, sus narices casi chocaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban, haciéndoles conscientes de la cercanía de sus rostros. Con mucho cuidado, cautelosamente, cerró los ojos y una energía invisible tiró con fuerza de él, que se arrimó más cerca todavía. Entonces sus labios se encontraron. Las olas de hambre, calor y pasión viajaron a través de ellos y todos sus pensamientos finalizaron. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron de los brazos hacia el cuello, posteriormente al espeso y sedoso cabello, sosteniéndole cautivo.

Los labios de Harry eran más suaves y más cálidos de lo que recordaba, el sabor dulce y terso de aquella boca tenía el poder de hacerle perder la cabeza. Una mano de dedos largos y suaves se posó en la rosada mejilla del más joven, que tembló ante aquella caricia. Severus apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde y pareció gemir de dolor.

—Lo lamento… ha sido mi culpa —Susurró Harry con un nudo en la garganta e intentando levantarse. Severus se lo impidió.

—No se mueva...

A los oídos de Harry, esa voz sonaba a puro pecado… sí, pecado. Él estaba comprometido con otro hombre, tenía una promesa no dicha con Bailey… pero no podía… no podía mantenerla con Severus tan cerca. Con él se sentía como un helado bajo el sol de verano, se sentía expuesto y frágil. Con Severus no podía controlarse, anhelaba que aquellas manos le recorrieran nuevamente, que escudriñaran cada rincón de su piel.

De solo pensarlo, una descarga recorrió su espalda y se arqueó levemente. Pudo sentir cierta dureza apegarse a su pierna y Snape volvió a gemir. En ese momento entendió la petición que le había hecho.

—Con un demonio, Potter —Gruñó el pocionista—. Le dije que no se moviera.

El azabache sonrió, Snape le deseaba tanto cómo él, estaba comprobado. Decidido a provocarlo un poco más, inclinó su cabeza y sopló cerca del lóbulo de la oreja del ojinegro, el aliento chocó contra ese sensible lugar e hizo estremecer al pocionista.

—¿Q-Qué rayos hace?

Por toda respuesta, los labios de Harry cercaron el lóbulo y ejerció una pequeña presión. Severus suspiró, intentando negarse a aquellas sensaciones.

—¡Potter!

La risita divertida del ojiverde sonó a gloria, mientras éste llevaba sus manos a las mejillas del mayor y comenzaba a besarle nuevamente. En ningún momento pudo alejarse, en cambio, correspondió. Se estaban comiendo la boca, literalmente. Harry forcejeaba contra Severus, que ahora quería ejercer dominio en esa caricia inhumanamente placentera. La pierna traviesa de Harry comenzó un suave movimiento, rozando la entrepierna del profesor con delirante lentitud.

En la oscuridad y el suelo, Severus terminó de despojar a Harry de su ropa. Cuando ambas pieles se acoplaron, era como si hubieran llegado nuevamente al lugar al que pertenecían. No supieron ni cómo llegaron al sofá, solo que parecían desesperados por fundirse en uno. Harry rodeó con sus piernas a Severus, ansiando que le poseyera en aquel momento. La petición fue aceptada, puesto que el pocionista se acomodó entre ellas e irrumpió en él con suavidad. Eso era algo que le gustaba a Harry, Severus era suave y amable con él, no salvaje ni feroz, solo suave y apasionado.

—S-Severus… —Jadeó, apoyando las manos en los hombros del mayor. El aludido esbozó una tenue sonrisa que Harry no pudo ver.

Ambos estaban sumidos en un vaivén que conocían a la perfección, tenían un ritmo único que solo ellos conocían. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Harry atrajo a Severus hacia él, besando sus labios con suavidad. El pocionista no pudo aguantar más, aquel beso hizo sentir arder cada fibra de su ser y su sangre pareció convertirse en lava. Se recargó sobre el pecho del menor, aun temblando y jadeando. El ojiverde acarició su cabello con amor.

—Gracias —Murmuró tan bajito que el otro no alcanzó a escucharle. Sintió que Severus salía de él y se quejó levemente.

—Potter… —Susurró Snape, aún encima de él—. Potter… esto no…

Harry le miró y sus cejas azabaches se juntaron.

—No de nuevo —Se anticipó—. No se atreva a decirlo.

—Va a casarse, por Merlín.

—Lo sé… pero…

—¿Pero? ¿Qué peros hay en la infidelidad? —Dijo Snape con pesar—. Usted mejor que nadie debería saber que…

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamó, empujándolo -aunque lo hizo con mucha suavidad para estar enojado- e incorporándose—. Lo sé… sé que no ha estado bien… pero yo…

—La última vez pagamos los platos rotos… no quisiera que volviera a pasar ¿entiende?

—¿Los platos rotos? —Inquirió, levantándose para ponerse los pantalones—. ¡Deje de asumir que todo lo que hace conmigo es un error, Snape! ¡Nuestras hijas no son los platos rotos!

—No, yo no… yo no quise decir eso.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere decir? Porque yo no lo entiendo, profesor.

—Ellas sufren…

—¡Por su culpa! —Soltó Harry—. ¡Es su culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? ¡No me dejaste vivir tu embarazo! —Reprochó—. ¡Ni la infancia de Lily!

—¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera? —Exclamó Harry—. ¡Me dejaste sólo! ¡Y yo no disfrute la de Eileen!

—¡Tú fuiste el que se largó a viajar por el mundo! —Soltó Snape—. ¡Y te llevaste a mi hija!

—¡Pudiste haber venido conmigo! —Respondió con voz ahogada, sus ojos se habían cristalizado—. Yo… quería que vinieras conmigo… Era algo importante para mí, mis estudios… Mi carrera, mi futuro… Algo que ofrecerle a Lily y Eileen…

—Exacto Potter, preferiste seguir tus sueños.

—Era mi derecho… Era joven, tenía mucho que vivir aún. Tú te largaste cinco meses a España para aprender más de pociones, para fortalecer tu carrera y seguro mucho antes también lo habías hecho ¿Por qué yo no podía hacerlo también?

—Si tanto deseabas "vivir" —Escupió Snape—. ¿Para qué te embarazaste?

—¡No te atrevas a hacerme ver como el villano! —Le advirtió dolido—. Yo no sabía que fuera posible, jamás me lo habían dicho. Además, yo no descuide a mi pequeña, ni lo hubiera hecho si las hubiera tenido a ambas… Ellas son mi vida y lo más importante. Jamás me arrepentiría de haberlas tenido, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca, Snape.

Su mirada se tornó dura, como si tuviera años guardando todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Yo no te abandone, Severus. —Susurró—. Fuiste tú quien me abandono desde el principio… Dijiste que había sido un error, que no debió pasar… Y rompiste mi corazón, te fuiste sin mirar atrás y no volviste, no enviaste una carta ni preguntaste nunca por mí… Yo te espere mucho tiempo pero tu preferiste olvidarte de lo que sucedió… Yo solo fui el juego de una noche.

—No, Potter, te equivocas —Intervino el pocionista—. Yo no quería atarte a mí, merecías algo mejor.

—Qué ironía…

—Aunque no lo creas, sólo te estaba protegiendo.

—No necesito que lo hagas. Lo hiciste por años, aunque no por mí, por mi madre —Dijo con tristeza y algo parecido a los celos—. Tu misión estaba hecha, yo ya era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo…

—Potter, aceptémoslo, tu nunca podrás cuidarte sólo.

El ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué no podría cuidarse sólo? ¡Ja! Para empezar, había recibido educación privada en Edimburgo, por el primer Auror de consulta que había existido, David Wells, convirtiéndose en su sucesor y superándolo por mucho. Tenía mucha experiencia en defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos poderosos y runas antiguas. Había derrotado a tres potenciales magos tenebrosos y resuelto al menos quince asesinatos alrededor del mundo. Su fuerte nunca había sido pociones, pero había mejorado bastante.

Ahora tenía distintas casas en distintos lugares, proporcionadas por los ministerios para los que trabajaba. Cada vez que necesitaba viajar para resolver algún caso, ya no tenía que buscar donde quedarse, siempre tenía un lugar al que llegar. Tenía propiedades en América, Hong Kong, Irlanda, y muchos otros lugares, todas igual de bonitas que la que ocupaba actualmente. Pero sobre todo, después de Hogwarts, el lugar donde él habitara sería el más seguro de todos ¿Y se atrevía a decir que no podía cuidarse sólo?

—Di lo que quieras —Sentenció, tomando su camisa y sus anteojos del suelo—. Yo me largo.

Snape le miró alarmado, mientras salía al pasillo. Su primer impulso era seguirlo, más su orgullo se lo impidió, como siempre.

xXx

La habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas y podían distinguirse la una a la otra. Lily miró a su alrededor, esperando ver algo más que solo penumbra. Sentía a Eileen temblar a su lado. Su hermana estaba hecha un ovillo, presa del miedo.

—Tranquila, estaremos bien —Intentó animarla.

Eileen solo asintió, afianzándose más a ella. Estuvieron sentadas por tanto tiempo que perdieron la noción de este. Ambas dormitaban cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una cegadora luz. El lugar era un cuarto cerrado, húmedo y frío. Tenía manchones de moho tan grandes como una mesa y gotas de agua caían en una esquina. La perfilada figura de Bailey se dibujó a contra luz y se acercó hasta ponerse en cuclillas frente a ellas.

Lily apretó la mano de Eileen, que se agazapó contra ella, temerosa. Los ojos marrones del joven estaban turbios y parecían desenfocados.

Bailey les miró y acarició la mejilla de Lily con suavidad.

—No me toques —Gruñó ella, volteando la cara—. Eres un traidor.

El pelinegro suspiró cansadamente y arrugó la frente como si luchara contra algo. Con un movimiento de varita, ambas se vieron atadas de manos por una delgada cadena.

—Vamos —Dijo con voz triste—. No se opongan, no voy a lastimarles.

En un principio ambas se negaron a avanzar, más la fuerza del mayor les superaba. Las condujo por un pasillo viejo y enmohecido, hasta que fue mejorando, llegando a parecer que andaban por una casa lujosa. Al llegar frente a una gruesa puerta de roble, Bailey se detuvo y llamó cortésmente.

—Adelante —Se escuchó del interior. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un salón donde solo había un sofá y un hombre sentado en él—. Ah, Barnett. Por fin.

El castaño ojiazul tendría la misma edad que Harry, treinta, en un principio su cara parecía amable y hermosa, más al mirarlo bien, tenía algo que las perturbaba. Algo en su mirada era atemorizante, les miraba de una forma… ¿Sádica? ¿Rencorosa?

—Las hijas de Potter, mi señor —Se inclinó Bailey ante él, mostrando con su mano a las niñas.

Se levantó del sofá, yendo hacia ellas y las miró con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Son tan hermosas como su padre ¿Realmente el otro progenitor es Snape?

—Sí, mi señor.

—Qué desperdicio, serían más bellas si fueran mías.

—Lo dudo —Murmuró Lily por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo, terroncito? —Le preguntó con suavidad el hombre—. No te escuché.

—Qué lo dudo.

Enarcó una ceja. Había pensado que la niña no lo diría, más ahora veía que había sacado unas buenas agallas. Miró a la otra pequeña, que se mantenía cabizbaja.

—¿También lo dudas tú, linda? —Cuestionó, tomando su mentón. La mirada asustada de Eileen le fascinó. Quizá ella sería sumisa y obediente, perfecta para sus planes—. ¿Uhm? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

—No la toques —Rumió Lily, anteponiéndose a Eileen y empujándolo—. Aléjate de ella.

La mirada amable se esfumó, dando paso a un odio como ningún otro. El castaño le apuntó su varita, donde un rayo rojo salió sin que pronunciara palabra. Bailey apretó los ojos.

—¡Lily! —Exclamó Eileen, cuando su gemela cayó al piso, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Eso te enseñará a guardar silencio. Y lo mismo deberías hacer tú, si no quieres que esto sea más doloroso. —Eileen le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Prepáralas para el ritual. Su magia debe ser mía antes de la media noche.

—Cómo usted ordene —Respondió Bailey, tomando a Lily en brazos con mucha suavidad.

xXx

Harry se detuvo a medio pasillo. No había señales de que alguien hubiera estado por allí en ningún momento pero, si aguzaba los sentidos, podía sentir la vibra mágica de un hechizo. Él había sido entrenado para sentir esa clase de cambios en el ambiente y así descubrir indicios sobre lo ocurrido en una escena del crimen. El aura de un hechizo de ataque, probablemente un aturdidor, seguía suspendida en ese espacio, podía hasta olerla.

Entonces lo vio.

Una medalla que brillaba con la luz de una antorcha cercana, se encontraba cerca de una columna, cómo si se hubiera caído por accidente. La tomó entre sus dedos, acariciando la E grabada.

No esperó ni un segundo más, comenzó a correr hacia el salón con el alma pendiendo de un hilo y un solo pensamiento en su mente: "Por favor, que estén allí".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

dsfkjpaskldfjsalñfasjdkfjlfsa ;o; mientras esos dos jugaban nuestras niñas están en problemas. Ay Bailey, Bailey. Tarjeta roja para ti xB ¿A donde las fuiste a meter? ¡Un saludote! ¡Gracias por los comentarios anteriores que no contesté! ._. Lo siento, enserio xD tenganme paciencia. ¡Les amo!

Neki Snape


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas del autor:**

Un capitulo más :3 y en este se devela el misterio.

* * *

**Su melodía**

xXx

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Bailey dejó de curar la herida de Lily momentáneamente para fijar sus turbios ojos en Eileen, que le miraba con ojitos brillantes que le suplicaban.

—¿Acaso no dijiste que querías a papá? —Cuestionó nuevamente—. ¿Qué querías una oportunidad para demostrarle que lo amabas?

—Lo siento —Susurró, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Eileen sabía que había algo mal allí, Bailey parecía sentirse culpable a la hora de obedecer al hombre del salón, parecía querer oponerse y no lo lograba. Aquellos ojos sin brillo no eran los mismos que ella había mirado antes, había algo interfiriendo contra él.

El joven seguía tratándolas con cuidado, con cariño, justo como lo hacía ahora tratando la herida de su hermana con mucha delicadeza. Terminó de vendar la cabeza la niña y dio un pequeño beso en ella, la pequeña Slytherin supo entonces que ese no era Bailey, al menos no el verdadero.

Lo miró salir de la habitación después de aparecer una bandeja con emparedados en la mesita y mirarles con ansiedad por un momento.

xXx

—¡¿Cómo que mis hijas no están?!

La voz del profesor de Pociones retumbó por el despacho del director. Se habían reunido en cuanto el ojiverde entrara en el salón con el pasmo y la ira en el rostro.

—Algo ocurrió, el pasillo estaba intacto pero estoy casi seguro que alguien utilizó un aturdidor allí. Creo que esto es de Eileen.

Levantó su mano, mostrándole la medalla. Dumbledore abrió muchos los ojos.

—¡Es el comunicador que les obsequie! —Exclamó.

—Entonces usted sabe cómo funciona ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, solo hay que decir la contraseña.

—¡Pues dila, Dumbledore! —Le exigió Snape—. ¡Mis hijas pueden estar en peligro!

El anciano tomó el colgante y pronunció la frase que estableciera para activar su funcionamiento. Cuando la medalla comenzó a brillar, la voz de Eileen se hizo presente.

—Lily, Lily —Decía en pequeños susurros—. Despierta. Por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Tanto Snape como Harry palidecieron al escucharle. El pocionista arrebató el dije de la mano de Albus con brusquedad, sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies.

—¡¿Eileen?! —Exclamó—. ¡¿Eileen, me escuchas?!

Desde el otro lado, Eileen dejó de menear a Lily, que estaba en la cama aún inconsciente, y tomó el colgante del cuello de esta.

—¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Eileen! Mi vida, ¿Qué les sucedió? —Preguntó Snape con preocupación—. ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lily?

—La aturdieron y se ha golpeado la cabeza. Papá, tengo miedo…

—¿Dónde están, cariño? —Escuchó ahora la voz de Harry.

—N-No lo sé. Bailey nos aturdió y no pudimos ver nada… Es una mansión muy extraña y…

Eileen cayó abruptamente al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

—¿Aun no despierta la bella durmiente? —Escucharon que decía la voz de Bailey, tan cariñosa como siempre—. Vaya que es perezosa. Leen, debo prepararlas para el ritual.

xXx

El hechizo que Dumbledore había lanzado para que el medallón se reuniera con su hermano les había llevado hasta una mansión a las afueras de Londres, tenía una pinta imponente, cómo la de Malfoy Manor. Solo una ventana estaba iluminada. Harry comenzó a correr hacia ella, ya que habían aparecido un poco lejos. Severus intentaba seguirle el paso, más debía reconocer que era muy rápido y ágil para él.

El ojiverde se detuvo abruptamente, derrapando y cayendo casi sentado en el suelo. Severus apenas y tuvo tiempo de detenerse para no chocar contra él.

—¿Qué demonios sucede, Potter?

Por toda respuesta, Harry tomó un puñado de hierba y lo lanzó frente a él, estos se desintegraron cómo si fuera nada al chocar con la barrera invisible que rodeaba la casa. Severus frunció el ceño… ¿Cómo demonios Harry había visto eso?

El azabache sacó su varita y apuntó a la nada. Un rayo blanco salió de la punta y fue a dar contra la coraza transparente, provocando ondas cómo si rompiera contra la superficie del agua. Severus se asombró del poder que emanaba de aquel chico. Harry bien podría estar al nivel de Dumbledore.

—No te quedes parado mirándome, Snape. ¡Ayúdame! —Gruñó Harry al tiempo que una grieta se hacía en la barrera.

El pocionista desvió sus oscuros ojos de él y apuntó con su varita, imitándole. Pronto la barrera cedió y comenzó a caerse a pedacitos, cómo si se descascarara. Dentro, el hombre castaño sonrió, mientras Lily y Eileen le miraban con enojo desde una mesa, donde estaban atadas de manos y pies. Ambas portaban una especie de camisón blanco.

—Vaya… al parecer tenemos visitas… ¡Barnett!

—¿Sí, amo?

—Activa las defensas, Potter debe divertirse un poco antes de llegar aquí.

—Como usted ordene.

De un movimiento de varita, un temblor sacudió levemente el salón.

Afuera, Harry y Severus corrían hacia la puerta cuando el suelo tembló. De encima del umbral, un guardia de piedra cayó frente a ellos.

—Tsk… ¿Están de broma? —Dijo Harry, mirando la imponente figura—. ¿Piertotum Locomotor?

Ambos esquivaron la gran manaza áspera y dura que iba en su dirección. Severus se refugió detrás de una columna, mientras Harry había saltado encima de esta, buscando quedar a una altura más o menos igual a la del guardia.

—¿Estás demente? ¡Ven aquí, Potter!

—No —Respondió Harry, analizando al guardia que en ese momento se enderezaba, sus movimientos eran torpes por su tamaño—. Debo buscar su punto débil.

—¿Punto débil? ¡Esa cosa no tiene un punto débil!

—Todo lo tiene… más estas piedras antiguas a punto de desmoronarse, debe tener un punto… una grieta.

Severus tenía que aceptar que la lógica de aquello era correcta… ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo a él? Quizá estaba demasiado oxidado. Comenzó a analizar al guardia, este lanzó un manotazo, derribando la columna y derribando su refugio. Corrió alrededor de él, mirando con atención. Harry hacía lo mismo del otro lado.

—¡Ahí! —Exclamó—. ¡Cerca del cóccix, Potter!

Harry levantó la mirada y se fijó en el punto donde el pocionista señalaba. Efectivamente, una pequeña y casi invisible grieta se abría paso en la roca. Sonrió.

—¡Reducto!

El rayo fue a parar allí, dando en el blanco. Por un momento pareció que no había surgido efecto pero a los pocos segundos, un crujido hizo que el guardia se quedara tieso. La grieta fue agrandándose más y más por toda la dura figura, hasta que cayó en pedazos sobre el suelo. Severus le sonrió a Harry, que no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara. Sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar cómo una idiota enamorado, sus hijas estaban en peligro.

Ambos retomaron el camino, entrando por la gran puerta. Recorrieron los pasillos, buscando entre las miles de puertas, la que diera con sus hijas. Iban subiendo las escaleras, cuando un sonido cortó el aire y Harry saltó hacia Severus, empujándolo. El pocionista volteó, para ver cómo el ojiverde era llevado hacia abajo por un extremo del lazo del diablo. Lanzó un Lumus Solem hacia él, haciendo que la planta lo soltara y Harry cayera en los escalones.

—Gracias.

—Ahora estamos a mano.

Subieron los peldaños faltantes hasta recorrer el largo pasillo que daba a la habitación iluminada. De cada rincón salía cada bicho que daba miedo, había desde acromantulas hasta furiosos Bowtruckles que amenazaban con sacarles los ojos.

Al abrir la puerta, la escena que se encontraron era de lo más extraña. El hombre castaño estaba de pie frente a ellos, y junto a él, Bailey estaba de rodillas como un cachorrito sumiso.

—Bien hecho, Potter —Dijo el ojiazul, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la melena de Bailey—. Haz superado todas las pruebas…

Por un momento Harry se preguntó de qué iba todo eso, su pareja se restregaba cariñosamente contra aquel sujeto, lo cual no le provocaba nada de celos pero sí le extrañaba en sobremanera.

—¿Dónde están mis hijas? —Preguntó Snape, que se cansó de esperar a que Harry hablara.

—Muy cerca, profesor, muy cerca.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a Bailey—. ¿Para qué las has traído aquí?

—Oh, eso es… algo más complicado… ¿Ya conocen a Barnett, verdad?

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Bailey, que levantó el rostro y le miró. El ojiverde frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

El castaño sonrió. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de su sirviente y la acarició con suavidad.

—Un simple Imperius… es tan débil que no ha podido romperlo.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? —Preguntó—.Terry Boot… ¿No te suena?

Ante el silencio del ojiverde, el sujeto cambió su estrategia y tomó a Bailey por los cabellos, tirando de ellos.

—¿Te gusta, Potter? ¿Te gusta este perro faldero que encontré para ti? —Inquirió mordaz, recorriendo con la punta de su varita la mandíbula del pelinegro—. Seguro dedujiste todo mal ¿no es así? Qué alguien había atacado a tus hijas… alguien muy distinto al dulce Bailey… —Esbozó una sonrisa que, en otras circunstancias, podría ser coqueta—. ¿Qué mejor que un agente encubierto? Alguien que te conquistara limpiamente, con una apariencia parecida a la Snape y que te conociera en cada aspecto… Así es Potter, fui yo quien te conquistó, quien le dio todas las pautas para llegar a ti… Dime una cosa, pequeño —Añadió con burla—. ¿Es bueno en la cama?

—¡Déjale en paz! —Gruñó Harry, más que desconcertado—. ¡Suéltale!

—No, no, no —Chistó la lengua, negando con su dedo—. Más cariñoso Potter, o sino pensaré que realmente no te agrada.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

—Qué sufras —Respondió, mirándole con repentina seriedad—. Que sufras cómo yo lo hice.

Al mirar fijamente al castaño, Snape frunció el ceño. Él conocía a aquel hombre. Sí, estaba completamente seguro de que lo conocía… no solo porque le había dado clases, lo conocía de algo más.

—Tú rompiste mi corazón, Harry Potter —Siseó—. Ahora seré yo quien va a romper el tuyo.

¿Rompió su corazón? Lágrimas. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Sufrimiento? Todo llegó de golpe. Él lo había visto, sí. Aquel día… el día de la batalla final…

_Voldemort estaba rabiar, al ver a las dos personas que había matado hace tan poco y al que ya creía más que enterrado, con vida frente a él. Mientras Harry le relataba cómo su mortífago más fiel le había traicionado y frente a las narices que no tenía. Sus ojos centelleaban con el fuego del odio y la indignación._

_Se abalanzó sobre Potter, recurriendo a sus más profundos instintos. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos, estrangularlo hasta lograr que exhalara su último aliento. Sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando, un chico que vestía los colores de Ravenclaw, se interpuso en su camino protegiendo con su cuerpo al maldito niño que vivió._

_—¡Quítate de mi camino, sabandija! —Siseó amenazante, más el chico no se amilanó._

_Alzó su varita, dirigiéndole uno de los crucios más poderosos y llenos de odio que lanzara jamás. El pobre castaño se retorció en el suelo, bajo la mirada aterrorizada de Harry. Fue entonces que Snape aprovechó la distracción para lanzarle un Sectumsempra que le rozó el costado._

_—¡Potter, carajo, ahora! —Gritó al ojiverde que aún miraba al Ravenclaw sin poder creérselo. Éste reaccionó y, reuniendo todo el odio que sentía por su eterno enemigo, lanzó el ataque definitivo, que dejó al monstruo tirado en el suelo, sin vida._

_ Por un segundo, todo pareció tan irreal. Voldemort había sido vencido._

_—¡El Lord ha caído! —Exclamó un mortífago, el más cercano y que presenció todo en primera fila._

_Todos los demás comenzaron a correr, ahora que su líder había sido derrotado, ellos ya no tenían una causa por la que luchar. Harry sonrió cansadamente, sintiendo el abrazo que Ron y Hermione le daban. Dumbledore aún tenía la mirada incrédula._

_El joven Ravenclaw se puso en pie dificultosamente, mirando orgulloso como Harry había vencido. Gimió de dolor. El ojiverde se volteó de repente en su dirección, con el miedo reflejado en su mirada. Por un momento creyó que era por él, preocupación por él, por lo que cuando se echó a correr en su dirección, abrió los brazos, esperando sentirse estrechado como muchas veces lo había soñado. Pero él no había puesto atención al alarido proveniente del vestíbulo, que estaba detrás._

_Se quedó con los brazos extendidos, viéndolo pasar de largo._

_Desde el vestíbulo, donde Bellatrix lanzara el rayo certero que se llevara la vida de Sirius, Severus pudo ver en cámara lenta como el joven se deshacía en lágrimas y caía al suelo de rodillas, sopesando que era invisible para Harry Potter._

—Arriesgué mi vida por ti, estuve dispuesto a morir protegiéndote. ¡Pero tú solo pasaste de mí!

Harry se sintió avergonzado, claro que recordaba a aquel chico al que había conocido durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, formó parte de E.D. y le protegió durante la batalla, más tenía razón, no le había dado la importancia que se merecía.

—Ahora bien —Continuó Terry, su actitud se había transfigurado y ahora sonreía con toda alegría—. ¿Podrías pasar de ellas? —Se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a Lily y Eileen amordazadas y atadas a una mesa con gruesas cadenas—. ¿Podrías ignorarlas?

—¡No! —Exclamó Harry asustado. Snape apretó los puños al ver la mirada suplicante de ayuda de sus hijas—. ¡Déjala en paz! ¡No las lastimes! ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa de nada!

—En eso tienes razón —Coincidió el castaño—. Pero no las estoy culpando, las necesito.

—¿Para qué? Ellas no pueden darte nada.

—En eso te equivocas —Apuntó—. Su magia, puede darme todo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —Preguntó temeroso el azabache.

—Después de ver la "escenita mágica" de la esfera brillante después de la batalla —Explicó, haciendo comillas con los dedos—. Entendí que tu magia y la Snape son tan armoniosas y complementarias —Esto último lo dijo con burla, haciendo muecas de asco—. Lo que forma una magia en su estado más puro y poderoso. Lo que no tienes tú, lo tiene él y viceversa. Al principio, pensé en drenar a nuestro "adorado" profesor pero su magia sin la tuya no tiene ningún chiste. Luego me enteré que tuvieron un lindo retoño… en el cual sus magias se habían unido y concentrado. Su hija tendría lo que muy pocos magos tienen… El núcleo perfecto. Sin embargo, me vengo a enterar que no es una, sino son dos —Se situó junto a Eileen, acariciando la lisa melena con suavidad—. Imaginen lo podría hacer con dos núcleos perfectos… ¿Fabuloso, no lo creen?

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella, Boot! —Gruñó Severus—. Jamás podrás lograr lo que te propones, sobre mi cadáver te dejaré drenar a mis hijas.

—Oh, pero eso es algo que se puede arreglar muy fácilmente —Sonrió Terry, mirándole con un brillo en los ojos—. Puedo cumplir su petición, profesor Snape. Y en cuanto la luna se coloque sobre esa ventana —Señaló—. El ritual podrá comenzar.

Severus dio un paso hacia ellos.

—No, no profesor —Siseó Terry, clavando la varita en Eileen—. No querrá quedarse sin una pequeña ¿verdad?

El pocionista le fulminó con la mirada. Harry veía hacia todos lados, buscando una manera de salir de ese embrollo. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, sintiendo la angustia de sus hijas al verse a lado de ese monstruo. Ese monstruo que él había creado.

Bailey se mantenía de pie cerca del sofá, mirando a la nada, como si estuviera ausente. Fueron unos minutos de tensión, en los que Terry se miraba el reloj de mano con aburrimiento y resoplaba, ansioso. Lily y Eileen buscaban zafarse de las cadenas, mientras se aseguraban de que el castaño no las mirara. El joven acarició los rosados labios de Eileen y recorrió cada facción con su dedo.

—Enserio quisiera que fueran mías —Murmuró. Eileen frunció el ceño y volteó la cara.

Un rayo de luz de luna penetro por el vitral, tomando distintas tonalidades. Harry jadeó.

—¿Listas, mis pequeñas? —Dijo Terry—. Ustedes y yo pasaremos a ser uno.

Iba a pronunciar el hechizo, cuando Bailey levantó su mano y le apuntó con la varita. En su rostro se veía lo mucho que luchaba contra el Imperius.

—¿Qué demonios estas…?

Severus lanzó una maldición, que terminó en el metal de la mesa y obligando al castaño a retirarse de allí. Harry corrió hacia ellas, apuntándole amenazadoramente. Su mirada era cómo la de un Chita defendiendo a sus cachorros. Terry se alejó, intentando defenderse contra las dos varitas, más se vio acorralado. Harry comenzó a liberar a Lily y Eileen.

Terry lanzó un rayo de color rojo, aquella maldición iba directamente a Harry, que terminaba de liberar las ataduras de sus hijas.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó Severus, sentía el alma abandonarle solo de pensar en perderlo.

Rápido como un rayo, la silueta delineada de Bailey se interpuso entre el ataque y el ojiverde. Un alarido de dolor brotó de los labios de este, que cayó al suelo con el brazo cubierto de sangre. Erick sintió una punzada, mirándose a sí mismo reflejado en aquel hombre, dispuesto a dar su vida por Harry Potter. Perdió el aliento por un momento, más al ver que el azabache se acercaba rápidamente hacia él para auxiliarle, la ira se agolpó en su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ese cuando a él lo había ignorado?

Severus se sorprendió de ver el dolor en los ojos azules de Terry, que se opacaban por cada palabra de aliento que Harry le daba a Bailey.

—Te odio —Murmuró apretando los dientes y estando a un pelo de partir su varita en dos—. ¡Te odio, Potter!

Un reducto fue a parar al techo, encima de él. Severus, que había dudado por un momento, vio como todo se derrumbaba. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de convocar un escudo, terminó por lanzarse fuera del alcance de los pedazos de piedra, más algunas lograron golpearle.

—¡Severus!

Harry se apresuró a ir hacia él, Severus estaba apenas a un metro de ellos. Se adentró en la nube de polvo y encontró al pocionista sujetándose la pierna, parecía que le dolía el tobillo y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su frente. Lily y Eileen también quisieron ir con ellos, estaban a unos pasos cuando Terry atacó.

—¡Absorvere!

Eileen cayó de rodillas, había sido ella quien recibiera el hechizo. Terry sentía la magia de la niña correr por su cuerpo, era poderosa y le revitalizaba. Lily, que estaba conectada a su gemela, había sentido el mismo dolor que ella y respiraba agitada. Eileen tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Estaba entrando en una especie de sopor, más solo podía pensar en su familia… no podía, no podía cerrar los ojos.

"Las almas se las lleva el viento y nos arrebatan el corazón…"

Aquella frase melodiosa, había llegado de la nada… Abrió los ojos y vio a Lily parada, con los ojos apretados, junto a ella. Se incorporó dificultosamente, apoyándose en su gemela que le sostuvo.

—¿Quieres ver a tus hijas sufrir lentamente, Potter? —Dijo Terry, mirando despectivamente a Harry y Severus. Un nuevo rayo les dio a ambas.

—¡No! —Gritó Harry—. ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!

"Oh tierra, oh lluvia y viento. Oh cielo y luz…"

Lily se preguntó de dónde venía aquella voz suave, era un hombre, de eso estaba segura…

—Te pudrirás en el infierno, Boot —Siseó Severus, poniéndose de pie con dificultad—. Te juro que lo harás.

—Oh, profesor —Sonrió Terry—. Puede ser… pero antes de irme me encargaré de que me recuerden… ¡Avada kedavra!

—¡Papá!

El grito de ambas vino acompañado de una luz cegadora, que nacía de las dos. Terry retrocedió, cubriéndose los ojos. El rayo regresó a él rápidamente, más le dio solo a su varita, ésta salió volando en otra dirección.

"Por favor, ampara todo en este lugar.

Por favor ampáralo todo… y florece aquí."

La melodía se escuchaba más nítida, más cerca. Todo se volvió de un blanco puro, igual que en el recuerdo que vieran de su padre…

"Oh almas y corazones. Oh amor y anhelos.

Por favor regresa a este lugar…

Y quédate siempre."

No podían ver más allá de ellas mismas, más una figura fue delineándose ante sí. Un hombre de cabello largo y negro se acercaba a paso tranquilo, sus grises ojos brillaban de una forma dulce. Junto a él se materializó alguien más…

.

—¡¿Qué es este poder?! —Exclamó Terry, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. La energía que desprendía aquella esfera era más poderosa de lo que recordaba y quemaba cómo un sol.

—Se llama amor, idiota —Le respondió Bailey desde el suelo, sujetando su sangrante brazo y mirándole con burla mientras le apuntaba con la varita—. Es algo que no conocerás jamás.

Los ojos color miel de aquella persona eran amables, su sonrisa tranquila brindaba un calor a sus corazones. Ambos movían sus labios casi imperceptiblemente, entonando aquella melodía.

"Las almas se las lleva el viento y nos arrebatan el corazón…

Sin embargo, recordare este lugar y seguiré cantando."

Sirius sonrió y se acuclilló, posando su mano en la mejilla de Eileen y acariciando con su pulgar la pequeña cortada en su mejilla. Ésta se desvaneció al instante. Remus se acuclilló también frente a ellas, sonriendo con dulzura.

"Por favor envía mi canción a donde debe llegar.

Por favor, acoge y acepta nuestra canción…"

La esfera se desvaneció y Harry dejó de abrazar a Severus para mirar hacia sus hijas, ambas estaban de rodillas, apoyada una contra la otra y con los ojos cerrados. Parecían estar dormidas.

xXx

Terry estaba apresado y amordazado en una esquina, luchando contra sus ataduras. Mientras Harry besuqueaba las caritas de las gemelas. Lily compuso un gesto de fastidio, intentando alejarlo.

—No papá, borraras el beso de tío Sirius.

Harry palideció instantáneamente.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Qué borraras el beso de tío Sirius —Replicó ella—. Y también el de tío Remus.

—¿De qué hablas, Lily? —Preguntó Severus, que estaba sentado, aún presa del dolor en el tobillo.

La niña se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermana, Eileen captó el mensaje de inmediato.

—En la esfera —Dijo—. Los vimos dentro de la esfera.

—Pero eso no es posible, cariño —Respondió Severus, Harry aún se encontraba mirándola con desconcierto.

—Pero así fue —Insistió Lily—. Ellos estaban allí… Tío Sirius nos dijo que le dijéramos a papá: "Sé feliz, Harry"

—Tío Remus lo llamo cachorro —Añadió Eileen—. Y que habían venido a protegernos, tal y cómo los protegieron a ustedes en la guerra.

Ambos hombres se miraron, intrigados por aquella situación insólita. Harry tragó fuertemente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Severus!

El grito de Dumbledore resonó en toda la habitación, seguidamente este entró por la puerta a paso veloz, dirigiéndose a ellos. Su cara era de total preocupación. Detrás de él, entraron más personas. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a su amigo, estrechándolo contra ellos, al igual que a sus sobrinas.

—¿Están bien? ¿No les ha pasado nada? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Bien, Mione… estamos bien —Susurró Harry.

—Menos mal, cuando el profesor nos avisó no sabíamos que hacer —Añadió Ron—. Estábamos con el Jesús en la boca.

Dos pelirrojos se acercaron a Bailey, que estaba recargado contra el suelo apretando su brazo. Charlie rompió un pedazo de su camiseta para crear un torniquete que detuviera la hemorragia y Percy roció una poción en la herida. Ambos iban preparados para cualquier cosa. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro de bienestar al sentir el líquido actuar.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —Dijo Dumbledore, ayudando a Severus a ponerse de pie—. El ministerio ya viene para acá.

Todos asintieron y los dos pelirrojos ayudaron a Bailey a ponerse de pie también. Pasaron un brazo por sus hombros para sostenerlo, pues estaba débil. Bailey miró los dos rostros que le miraron y le sonrieron. Se sintió un poco mareado… y se desmayó.

Charlie y Percy se miraron, mientras lo sostenían.

—No he perdido mi toque —Sonrió el mayor, comenzando a caminar.

—Es el hombre de Harry —Apuntó el otro—. Está bien que es apuesto pero…

—Bah, no creo que Harry lo extrañe —Respondió, indicándole con la cabeza cómo el ojiverde miraba con preocupación cómo Ron y Dumbledore ayudaban a Severus, sin atreverse a tocarlo él. Percy pensó que tenía razón—. Además… podemos compartirlo.

Percy se sonrojó, mirando con reprobación a su hermano. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo el rostro dormido de aquel lindo pelinegro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Cómo dije en un capitulo anterior ^o^ la canción es Kaze no requiem del anime No.6.

Ahora, Terry Boot xD Es el primer Ravenclaw puesto en esa casa en el libro Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. También aparece en el segundo libro :3 durante la actividad del club de duelo de Lockhart. Se unió al E.D y fue quien le pregunto a Harry si era cierto que había matado un basilisco con la espada de Gryffindor :B y halagó a Hermione por la invención del galeón falso. También, en el último libro, le explica a Ron de que va la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Se preguntaran porque lo usé :3 jaja bueno, él demostró una admiración por el trío algunas veces... así que mi mente loca se explayó y dijo ¿Por qué no poner que se enamoró de Harry xD y no ponerlo como villano despechado? :O Ya ven, así se hacen las cosas dentro de mi cerebro ._. todas chuscas y raras.

En fin, solo me queda decir... esto se acaba ;^; y no quiero que sea así, por eso he intentando alargarlo jaja xD pero cómo que no me queda. ¡Gracias por los comentarios! ^o^ Son fuente de inspiración para mi ¡Un besote grandote!

Neki Snape Off :3


	18. Chapter 18

**No me dejes ir**

xXx

Bailey despertó en la enfermería de Hogwarts, aún estaba un poco aturdido más nada pudo impedir que escuchara aquellas voces que provenían de muy cerca.

—Pero él no tuvo la culpa de nada —Decía Harry con enojo—. ¡Estaba bajo un Imperius!

—Eso tendrá que comprobarse, señor Potter —Respondió otro hombre que no conocía, su voz era ronca y rasposa, muy monótona a decir verdad—. Y lo hará en una corte.

—¡Yo mismo lo vi, con un demonio!

—Cuide su vocabulario.

Harry gruñó exasperado.

—Pero es verdad, nosotros también fuimos testigos —Abogó Severus, el otro hombre posó sus ojos en él, más no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

Bailey se asombró de que aquel hombre le estuviera defendiendo, más no pudo seguir mirando pues algo se interpuso en su campo de visión. La cabeza de Lily, con sus curiosos ojos verdes, su nariz respingada y sus pequeñas pecas estaba frente a él, mirándole acusadoramente.

—Te he atrapado —Susurró victoriosa—. Con que escuchando a escondidas.

El joven sonrió, feliz de saber que ella no le odiaba o algo parecido.

—Lily, déjale en paz —Otro susurro, proveniente del otro lado y perteneciente a Eileen, le sobresaltó—. ¿No ves que esta exhausto?

—Estoy bien, linda —Dijo con una sonrisa luminosa—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Quieren encerrarte en Azkaban —Contestó Lily con simpleza, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama de lo más campante; la sonrisa de Bailey se borró al instante y perdió todo el color que poseía.

—Pero papá no dejará que eso pase —Se apresuró a decir Eileen para tranquilizarlo—. Ni papá Harry ni papá Severus.

—Ni el tío Percy, ni el tío Charlie —Agregó Lily, haciéndole una señal para que escuchara.

—Buen día —Saludó Percy con un tono seco—. Soy el asistente personal del Ministro.

—Buen día señor Weasley, que gusto verle —Respondió el auror del ministerio con un poco de nerviosismo—. ¿Hay algo que desee el señor Ministro?

—Me ha dado una orden para retirar las acusaciones del señor Barnett, así que puede retirarse.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero!

—Eh, eh ¿Quiere que llame al Ministro?

—No, no… yo… ya me iba.

Los pasos del auror se alejaron cada vez más. Alguien suspiró aliviado.

—Qué horror —Musitó Percy—. Jamás vuelvo a hacer eso…

—¿El qué? —Replicó Harry—. ¿No era cierto?

—Sí que lo era pero… ¿sabes cuánto tuve que rogarle a Kingsley para que confiara en mí?

—¡¿Le has rogado a Kingsley?!

—¡Hey! ¡Charlie me obligó!

—¿Charlie?

Percy carraspeó. Lily sonrió divertida.

—¿Ves? —Susurró—. Tú, amigo mío… eres un hombre afortunado.

—Vaya papanatas ese que salió —Se escuchó otra voz de la nada—. ¿Ya ha despertado el bello durmiente?

—¿Qué haces aquí Charlie? —Gruñó Percy—. ¿No deberías haber vuelto a Rumania?

—Tengo vacaciones —Dijo con autosuficiencia.

La cortina se corrió y Lily y Eileen mágicamente se habían sentado de lo más natural. Lily tenía una revista en las manos mientras pasaba de hoja con monotonía y Eileen leía un libro. Bailey soltó una risita mientras Harry pasaba la mirada de una a otra.

—¡Tío Charlie! —Exclamó la gemela mayor, lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver cómo estaban —Sonrió él, mirándola a ella y luego a Bailey—. ¿Te sientes mejor, compañero?

—Sí, mucho mejor… gracias —Mustió Bailey con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Gracias por todo…

—Bah, no es nada —Desestimó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano—. Además, todo lo hizo Percy.

—Gracias también —Sonrió el pelinegro al Weasley menor, que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Harry miraba a todos buscando una respuesta a lo que sucedía allí. Severus en cambio, y que ya se había dado cuenta, se mantuvo indiferente.

—Madame Pomfrey le ha dado de alta —Anunció Eileen—. A eso veníamos Lily y yo.

—¡Oh, genial! —Exclamó Charlie—. Bien… creo que aquí hay personas que necesitan hablar… vamos chicos, vamos…

Tomó la mano de las niñas y empujó a Percy con el pie. Severus miró fijamente a Barnett, que solo bajó los hombros en señal de derrota, para luego dar media vuelta y ir con los demás. Al quedarse solos, Harry tomó asiento en la cama de alado, mirando de frente a Bailey.

—Lo lamento —Dijo el pelinegro con arrepentimiento—. Quise decírtelo tantas veces… pero no podía.

—Tranquilo —Sonrió Harry—. Yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo fuerte que es un Imperius.

—Harry… yo juro que jamás quise hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a las niñas…

—Lo sé…

—Jamás quise engañarte…

—Ni yo a ti…

Bailey le miró con un poco de confusión, más luego comprendió de qué hablaba al ver que los ojos verdes se posaban en la figura alta y negra de la puerta.

—Oh, siempre lo supe —Confesó con una risita ligera—. Eres demasiado obvio debo decir.

—¿Lo soy? —Preguntó con bochorno—. Merlín…

—Escucha, no tengas problema conmigo —Agregó Bailey, tomando sus manos con suavidad—. De verdad creo que eres fantástico Harry y que mereces algo mejor.

—Vaya… es la segunda vez que me dicen eso —Suspiró—. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué es lo mejor para mí?

—Aunque suene cursi…—Le susurró—. Tu corazón te lo dirá.

—Gracias.

—A ti.

—¿Amigos?

—Los mejores —Rió Bailey, abrazando a Harry y revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

Desde la puerta, Severus apretó un puño al ver esa muestra de afecto. Eileen tomó su mano en ese instante y le sonrió.

—¿Volverás a Edimburgo? —Preguntó Harry, él y Bailey ya se acercaban a los demás. Charlie y Percy encendieron el radar al escucharle.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿No quie…?

—¿No quieres almorzar con nosotros antes de irte? —Se le adelantó Charlie, Harry compuso una mueca de confusión—. ¡A nuestra familia le agradas!

Bailey se mostró sinceramente sorprendido, miró a Harry que se encogió de hombros. Lily le guiñó un ojo y le animó a aceptar. Asintió torpemente.

—¡Entonces vamos! Harry, también estás invitado, mamá seguramente querrá ver que las niñas están bien.

—¡Sí! —Chilló Eileen—. ¡Anda papi, vamos!

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Animó Lily.

—Vale… vamos —Aceptó el azabache.

—¿Irás papá? —Preguntó una niña a Severus.

—No cariño, debo aclarar unos asuntos con tu abuelo.

—Vale —Suspiró ella.

En el camino a la salida, Harry y sus pequeñas miraban a Bailey charlar con Charlie, Percy iba a un lado de ellos más se mostraba renuente a unirse a la plática. Bailey era quien le hablaba, el pelirrojo solo se sonrojaba y contestaba evasivo. Sonrió.

Su ahora expareja se notaba feliz en ese ambiente, es decir, con los Weasley podría tener lo que siempre quiso, una gran, gran, graaan familia y cariño… además tenía doble compañía… cosa que quizá a Molly no le agradara pero ya verían… ¿Qué mejor que tener a alguien que proteger y a alguien que te proteja al mismo tiempo?

xXx

—Bien… creo… creo que es hora de irnos —Dijo Harry.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente con Terry Boot y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Lily y Eileen siguieron con sus clases y habían logrado pasar su primer año en Hogwarts con honores. Harry había vuelto a su empleo mientras tanto y Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las casas. Lily afianzó la mano de su hermana, mirándola con desolación, luego abrazó a Severus y hundió la cara en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, separarse era tan doloroso cómo la primera vez, aunque fuera solo por unos meses. Severus y Harry habían acordado seguir igual, de todas maneras el pocionista vería a Lily todos los años. Eileen solo envió una mirada triste a Harry, reprochándole por aquel trato injusto.

Lily dejó de abrazar a su padre y se plantó frente a su gemela. Ambas se estrecharon en un abrazo algo melodramático para ser una despedida temporal.

—No me dejes ir —Susurró la Gryffindor a la Slytherin en un tono algo tembloroso—. Por favor…

Se separaron y la serpiente asintió. Lily tomó la mano de su padre con cara de ir a su propia ejecución. Eileen observó cómo Harry y su hermana salían por la puerta. Una vez cerrada, la miro por unos minutos, al igual que el pocionista. Frunció el ceño y tomó camino a su habitación. Snape la siguió con la mirada, pensando que se encerraría. Pero no, dejo la puerta abierta de par en par.

Entro también al cuarto de la niña, mirando como tomaba su baúl y comenzaba a arrojar cosas dentro de él.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto confundido.

—¿Qué parece? Me voy.

—¿A dónde exactamente y con permiso de quién?

Eileen se encogió de hombros y apretó el contenido de su baúl para meter más cosas.

—Con papá Harry —Contestó, haciendo que el pecho de Severus doliera—. Nos tendrás aquí todos los años hasta la graduación, así que me iré todas las vacaciones con él y con Lily.

—No, no lo harás.

—Oh, claro que si lo haré —Repuso—. No puedes impedirme ver a papá, quiero vivir con él. No estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir de nuevo... Antes no pude hacer nada pero ahora sí. Ojalá tu pensarás lo mismo, pierdes al mejor hombre del mundo, a alguien que te ama de verdad… Eso no me causa mucho orgullo ¿sabes?

Cerró el baúl con fuerza y lo haló hacia la puerta con dificultad. Snape le miró como si no la conociera ¿A dónde se había ido su dulce y obediente niña? Eileen pasó a su lado, ignorando la cara de pasmo y dolor de su padre. Estaba enojada como nunca antes y decepcionada de que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y todo lo que pasaron, Severus siguiera reacio a aceptar sus sentimientos por Harry.

Entonces el pocionista lo supo. Sin Harry y sus hijas… él no tendría nada.

xXx

Harry y Lily se detuvieron frente a la verja, al cruzarla no habría marcha atrás… El ojiverde sentía que su corazón se apretaba al sentir la reticencia de su hija a cruzar aquella protección. Suspiró. La vida tenía que seguir, no podrían seguir sumidos en el pasado para siempre… por más que lo deseara. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de pasos acercándose, volteó para encontrarse con lo que no esperaba pero sí deseaba.

Severus respiraba agitadamente mientras Harry le miraba intrigado. De detrás del pocionista salió Eileen, llevando un pergamino que lanzó a Lily, esta lo cogió en el aire y lo desenrolló. La leona sonrió y luego giró el papel, este tenía la prolija letra de Eileen en el.

—No… —Leyó el pocionista. Su negra mirada pasó del papel a Harry, de Harry a Lily y de Lily a Eileen—. No me dejes ir…

Harry se quedó quieto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas.

—Yo… —Logró articular Severus.

—Ya… ya no quiero más de esto —Musitó Harry apagadamente—. Ya basta niñas… esto no es cómo piensan.

—Harry…

El ojiverde se mordió el labio al escuchar por fin ese nombre de los labios amados. Jamás había pensado hacerlo. Severus se acercó los pocos pasos que quedaban y lo estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente. Harry jadeó.

—Lo lamento —Susurró sobre la melena desordenada, aspirando el aroma suave que desprendía, luego se alejó para mirarle a los ojos—. Jamás debí abandonarte, Harry…

Unas rebeldes lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas del menor, que fueron a parar en los dedos de Severus. Por un momento pareció que Harry solo lloraría y no diría nada más.

—¿Solo eso? Después de todo lo que has dicho y hecho… ¿Solo te disculparas y ya? —Snape abrió los ojos sinceramente asombrado, no podía negar que esperaba una respuesta diferente—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo responder? —Siguió Harry—. ¿Debo decirte que sí, que te perdono? ¿Qué te he esperado cómo un tonto todos estos años y que te sigo amando? ¿Qué ahora que por fin has abierto los ojos podremos ser felices y tendremos un final cómo en los cuentos de hadas?

Lily y Eileen se miraron sin entender lo que sucedía. ¿Es que acaso seguían dormidas en su cama y era un sueño ridículo?

—Sí —Dijo Severus con ternura, secando con su pulgar una de las tantas lágrimas.

—¿No soy un error? —Musitó Harry con voz quebrada—. ¿Ya no soy un error?

—Jamás has sido un error —Sonrió el pocionista, besando la frente, casi justo en la cicatriz—. Eres y siempre has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¿De verdad?

Severus apenas y pudo contener una carcajada de felicidad ante esa mirada brillante. Se acercó a Harry y besó sus labios para confirmar de esa forma que hablaba que enserio. Eileen chilló como ratita de la emoción mientras Lily exclamaba "¡YES!" y apretaba el puño.

¡Habían ganado la guerra!

Ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos tomadas de las manos, mientras sus padres seguían sumidos en su propio mundo dentro de ese beso que parecía infinito. Desde la puerta de Hogwarts, medio arsenal docente miraba con incredulidad aquello. McGonagall dio un codazo a su cómplice, que le sonrió con satisfacción.

xXx

Eileen tomó la mano de Lily, una sonrisa de agradecimiento se asomaba en ambos rostros. Los pétalos de las flores volaban con la brisa, posándose en la lápida de mármol frente a ellas. La menor despegó los labios y con un suave susurro comenzó a dejar salir su voz.

"Las almas se las lleva el viento y nos arrebatan el corazón…

Oh tierra, oh lluvia y viento. Oh cielo y luz"

Lily también se unió a ella, casi nunca cantaba pero su voz no era tan mala. Harry abrió los ojos asombrado de que la conocieran.

"Por favor, ampara todo en este lugar.

Por favor ampáralo todo y florece aquí."

Severus no entendía de que iba esa melodía, más su corazón se estremeció y sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar, justo como Harry lo hacía en ese momento. Fue entonces que pudo sentir la magia de sus hijas en acción.

"Oh almas y corazones. Oh amor y anhelos.

Por favor regresa a este lugar…

Y quédate siempre."

Un par de lágrimas descendieron de por las mejillas de ambas niñas, la voz de sus tíos aun resonaba en sus oídos, acariciando su alma. Pequeñas partículas de un verde brillante se levantaron del suelo, arremolinándose alrededor de la lápida de Sirius y Remus, tomando una forma etérea que poco a poco se fue consolidando y formando florecillas de colores.

"Las almas se las lleva el viento y nos arrebatan el corazón…

Sin embargo, recordare este lugar y seguiré cantando.

Por favor envía mi canción a donde debe llegar.

Por favor, acoge y acepta nuestra canción."

—Gracias —Susurró Eileen al aire—. Jamás los olvidaremos…

—A ninguno… —Apoyo Lily.

Severus pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry, atrayéndolo a su pecho. El ojiverde se recargó en él, era la segunda vez que lloraba por sus amigos en los brazos de aquella persona… la persona que amaba. Lily y Eileen les miraron, el pocionista les llamó para que abrazaran también a su padre, lo cual hicieron sin chistar. Lo rodearon con sus brazos, cobijándolo con su cariño.

"Sé feliz, Harry."

Al parecer, ya podría serlo.

xXx

—¿Lista?

Los ojos grandes y verdes de Eileen brillaron de emoción ante la pregunta de su hermana.

—¡Lista!

Afianzaron más su agarre de manos y saltaron al vacío.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Harry desde su asiento, bajando sus lentes de sol, su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía gotas de agua por todo el cuerpo—. Estas niñas…

—Tranquilízate, Potter —Sonrió Severus sin mirarlo.

Estaba recostado, también llevaba lentes de sol y su torso estaba descubierto. El sol les pegaba directamente, más no quemaba cómo lo haría en un día normal de verano. Harry le miró y se quedó en la lela total, recorriendo esa figura que había aprendido a conocer y a memorizar cómo si fuera la suya propia.

—Sabe qué hacer para que me tranquilice, profesor.

El tono insinuante de su pareja le advirtió que estaba siendo observado. Severus también bajo sus lentes para mirarle sobre ellos y arqueó una ceja.

—Es usted insaciable… ¿Esto era lo que sufría Barnett a diario?

—Hmm… no —Respondió Harry—. Usted es el único que puede "sufrir" de esta manera…

—Oh vaya, que consuelo —Se burló Snape antes de incorporarse y atraer a Harry hacia él.

Lily y Eileen giraron en espiral aún tomadas de la mano en el agua. Sus cabellos habían crecido un poquito más y danzaban libremente a su alrededor. Ambas sonreían y pataleaban para no hundirse. Por fin estaban juntas sin impedimentos, al igual que sus padres, vivían juntas y compartían absolutamente todo. Lily se soltó y comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo para luego volver a subir, parecía un pez en el agua. Eileen en cambio, se quedó flotando un momento para luego salir a la superficie al mismo tiempo que su gemela.

—Debemos traer a Victoire y todos los demás aquí, a Rosie también le encantaría—Dijo—. Es fabuloso.

—¡Sí! —Apoyó Lily—. También deberíamos invitar a algunos amigos.

—Si hablas de Dennis, no creo que a papá le haga gracia —Se burló su hermana.

Lily se encogió de hombros, tirándole un poco de agua.

—No me importa, me agrada Dennis.

—Después de que decías que preferirías besar un sapo verrugoso.

—¡Oh, calla!

La risa de ambas llegó hasta oídos de sus padres, que se separaron momentáneamente para sonreír.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lloro de infelicidad porque se acaba ;o; skldjslkfjhskldfhjds, noooo xD jaja nos vemos en el siguiente capitulito, que es el epílogo :'3 Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ^o^ Me hacen feliiiz

Neki Off x3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas del autor:**

Omg, omg omg... ¿Por qué mis dos únicas historias Slash (sí, tengo otra jaja, pueden encontrarme en Potterfics como Neki Rainbow) me quedaron ambas de 19 capitulos? xD No lo entiendo jaja

* * *

**Epílogo**

xXx

—¡Potter! —Se escuchaba por toda la casa—. ¡Eres un… un! ¡Hijo de tu padre! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Estás envejeciendo, Snape!

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando la risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Eileen tenía el ceño fruncido hasta niveles inimaginables y la vena en su frente saltó al escuchar a su padre gritarle de nuevo a su otro padre. Bufó, saliendo de la habitación y aplicando un hechizo de silencio en la puerta.

—¡Pueden dejar de gritar de una vez! —Bramó, dirigiéndose al despacho con Lily detrás de ella—. ¡Son un par de niños inmaduros! Y mira que ya están grandecitos. ¡Casi despiertan a Remy!

Se encontró con la curiosa escena de sus dos progenitores sobre el sofá, Severus apresando a Harry con su peso y sosteniéndole las manos arriba de la cabeza. Colocó las manos en jarra, mirándoles con chispas en los ojos.

—Claro, sigan con sus jueguitos sin preocuparse, cómo ustedes no son los que lo cuidan.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente al ver que Snape se erguía, avergonzado de su actitud y el regaño de su hija. Él también se levantó.

—Nosotros no te pedimos que lo hicieras —Dijo para enojo de Eileen, que le lanzó una mirada indignada—. Tú eres la que no nos deja cuidarlo.

—¡Porque son unos irresponsables! Además ¿Tú que estás diciendo? ¡No eres capaz de levantarte en las madrugadas cuando comienza a llorar!

—¡Óyeme que me desvivo trabajando para traer el pan a esta casa!

Severus rodó los ojos y miró a Lily, que sonreía divertida por la pelea de su hermana y su padre. Ambos se miraron con entendimiento. En un principio habían creído que serían ellos los que pelearan siempre, dada la naturaleza revoltosa de la chica y la estricta del hombre. Sin embargo, parecía ser que no les daba tiempo de hacerlo debido a que Eileen y Harry siempre estaban recriminándose algo, mucho más desde que naciera su hermano.

Su gemela continuaba siendo la dulce y responsable chica, por lo cual se había convertido en la "madre sustituta no oficial" de su pequeño hermano menor. Remus Orion Snape Potter había llegado al mundo el 2 de Mayo de 2015, cuatro años después de que sus padres se reconciliaran y se unieran en matrimonio, es decir, hace dos meses. Era un pequeño de naricita respingada y pelusita negra, al igual que sus ojos, profundos y oscuros como la misma noche.

Eileen siempre lo alimentaba, lo arrullaba y era ella quien lo acaparaba todo el día, primero solo lo había cuidado por algunas horas entre o después de las clases porque Severus trabajaba y Harry descansaba, después estaban de vacaciones y no dejaba que nadie se acercara, salvo Lily. Harry comenzó a trabajar de nuevo un mes después.

Ambas gemelas contaban ya con dieciséis años, eran todas unas mujeres, en opinión de los mayores, hermosas y altivas. Las dos contaban con la atención de los chicos de todo el colegio.

—Bien, es hora de irme —Anunció Lily, distrayendo a Harry de su riña con Eileen.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

—Con unos amigos del equipo de Quidditch —Respondió, colgándose su bolso al hombro—. Iremos a almorzar.

—¿Equipo? ¿No irá ese tal Dennis, verdad?

—Pues claro que irá papá, es mi cita.

El color desapareció del rostro de Harry, que enseguida se volvió a poner rojo cómo un tomate.

—¡¿Cita?! ¡¿Y con permiso de quién iras a una cita?!

—De papá Severus, él ha dicho que está bien.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se volvió a Severus, que miraba con los brazos cruzados la escena, parecía estar indiferente al hecho de que su hija iba a salir con alguien. Lily aprovechó el momento para salir de la casa, enviando un beso con su mano a sus padres.

—¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Lilian!

Pero la joven ya se había ido. Harry miró a Severus como si quisiera meterlo en un matraz diminuto.

—¿Cómo pudiste darle permiso?

—Ya es mayor, Harry… ella sabe lo que hace —Respondió con simpleza—. No te preocupes.

—Te has ablandado —Gruñó.

—Y tú te has vuelto de lo peor con la edad —Sonrió de medio lado. Harry volteó la cara y comenzó a subir la escalera.

Severus miró a Eileen.

—Lo amenazaste ¿no?

—Obviamente, no se acercará a menos de una milla de ella si quiere vivir.

—Típico —Resopló—. ¿Estas consciente de que te hará una rabieta al llegar?

—Claro, pero vale la pena si mi pequeña no termina con un pelele.

—Vale, iré por Remy —Sonrió Eileen—. ¡Me muero por tener el mío propio!

—¡Eso sí que no jovencita! ¡A tu padre le caerá diabetes si escucha eso!

—Pequeñeces —Desestimó—. Está bien… papá no me dejará tocar a Remy… ¿Puedo ir a ver a Sally?

—¿No crees que esa pequeña tiene suficiente con sus tres padres?

—¡Já, ahí hace falta mano femenina! Los hombres no son buenos para criar niños, si lo sabré yo.

Severus torció la boca al imaginar lo que les esperaba a Bailey, Charlie y Percy en cuanto su hija arribara. Eileen tenía que haber heredado su mano firme y el amor maternal de Harry. ¿Por qué Lily al menos no había heredado la alergia a los chicos? No lo sabía, solo sabía que jamás volvería a alejarse de ellos y que era feliz.

Sí, al fin estaba todo en su lugar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

xD oiskjdf ok, lloro de felicidad porque me ha gustado como quedó esto :'3 y por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a la historia. TOT Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final y regalarme un boniiito comentario siempre. Les agradesco cada palabra hermosa que me dieron. ^o^ Y a los que agregaron a Favoritos, muchísimas gracias también. Espero hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo, porque para eso escribo, para pasarla bien yo y hacer pasarla bien a otros D: aunque sé que me falta muchísimo por mejorar.

Les mando un abrazote enorme, un besote, un saludo y los mejores deseos. ¡Qué la magia les acompañe siempre! *^*

¡Les quiere muuuuuuuchísimo, Neki~!


	20. Bonus

**Notas del autor:**

Un regalito para ustedes :3

* * *

**Aprendiendo a perdonar**

xXx

En aquella gris celda, húmeda y fría, justo en un rincón, alguien abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho encima de un catre desvencijado y sucio. Su ropa lucía igual de andrajosa, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo allí. Tenía la sombra de una barba naciente en su rostro, con todo y bigote, y sus ojos lucían exhaustos y se cerraban por el cansancio. No había podido dormir mucho, tal vez ya no hubiera dementores en Azkaban pero era triste el solo estar allí.

Comenzó a recapitular… ¿Qué había hecho con su vida? La había destrozado, arruinado y echado por el retrete ¿y todo porque? Por un amor no correspondido, por el escozor en su pecho de saberse insignificante y por su orgullo terco. Cómo orgulloso Ravenclaw, poseía una inteligencia que sobrepasaba a los demás mortales… pero no era sabio, y la sabiduría había buscado -de la peor manera posible- la forma de llegar a él. ¿Qué tenía Harry Potter para lograr todo aquello? Ahora no lo sabía, solo tenía presente que no había actuado de la mejor manera y que ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pensó seriamente en recomenzar, algún día saldría de allí, no había matado a nadie así que su condena no era tan drástica… solo cinco años, cinco años y sería libre… no, a quien engañaba, la culpa le estaba carcomiendo… ¡Había atacado a dos inocentes niñas! ¡Había hechizado a un joven que se había mostrado interesado en él una noche en un bar! ¡Y lo había utilizado para engatusar a alguien que ni tenía idea de que él sufría! Había una un sinfín de preguntas rondando en su mente, esas que no lo dejaban dormir y hacían estragos en su cuerpo… ¿Tenía perdón? ¿A caso esas personas a las que había dañado le perdonarían? ¿Podría perdonarse él mismo?

Un suspiro desesperado brotó de sus labios, convirtiéndose en vaho y evaporándose en el aire. Tenía demasiado tiempo para meditar y no hallaba ninguna maldita respuesta.

El sonido de la sólida puerta que custodiaba su encierro le hizo dejar de cavilar y se hundió más en su sitio, temeroso de aquellos guardias de miraba helada y desdeñosa. No podía saber qué hora era o si era momento de comer… pero no dejaron comida, ni se acercaron, solo unos pasos rompían el silencio y luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Alzó la mirada, pensando que quizá ya se habrían ido, pero lo que vio le hizo jadear y sentir que lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, junto a un dolor sofocante y ardiente en su pecho.

—Hola Terry... ¿Cómo estás?

El tono bajito de esa voz le hizo estremecer cómo en sus buenos tiempos de estudiante, él siempre había admirado aquella voz, aquellas orbes, aquella sonrisa, aquel rostro… ¿Recordaba cómo se había enamorado? Sí, Dios, sí que lo hacía.

No respondió.

Su mente viajó a ese día en que entró al despacho de Dumbledore, listo para la reunión a la que habían sido convocados los prefectos de las casas.

**Flash Back **

Había llegado mucho más temprano que los demás al parecer, puesto que solo el anciano estaba allí. Dumbledore le pidió que le excusara por un momento en el que iba a buscar algo con la profesora McGonagall, así que se quedó solo.

Su vista recorrió el despacho, lleno objetos tan ruidosos y brillantes como curiosos. No pudo evitar que un brillo le deslumbrara, un brillo que provenía de un estante más arriba. Su ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras recorría la filosa hoja de la espada con la leyenda "Godric Gryffindor". Profirió una exclamación de asombro, acercándose un poco más al objeto, hasta quedar frente a él.

—Hey, chico —Había escuchado una voz de la nada, era el retrato de un personaje del cual no conocía el nombre pero sabía que había sido director de Hogwarts—. ¿Es una linda espada, verdad?

El asintió tímidamente, mientras se alejaba un poco. El retrato sonrió de forma afable y pareció regodearse con algo que él no entendía.

—Es la espada Gryffindor —Dijo, aunque eso él ya lo sabía—. Es solo para los valientes leones cómo nosotros.

Terry frunció el ceño, él pensaba que los Gryffindor eran de lo más pretenciosos y soeces, se creían la octava maravilla y subestimaban la inteligencia de los su casa, al parecer ese director era uno de tantos cabeza de aire que cumplía con esa descripción.

—Y muchos han demostrado ser de la mejor casta —Siguió el retrato—. Mira que el más reciente fue Harry Potter.

Su atención se centró al escuchar ese nombre, ya lo había escuchado muchas veces y más en esos momentos en los que la tal Umbridge no dejaba de graznarlo por los pasillos.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿No has escuchado la historia? —Inquirió con asombro—. ¡Ha derrotado a un basilisco con ella! ¡Y con solo doce años!

—Uhm…

Creyó recordar algo así, Michael y Anthony, sus inseparables amigos y compañeros de casa, le habían hablado sobre ese rumor que se extendió por todo el colegio durante su segundo año, que Harry Potter había entrado a la cámara de los secretos y había derrotado al basilisco que atacaba y dejaba petrificados a los estudiantes. Recordaba perfectamente el terror de aquella época y el solo escalofrío que le recorría la espalda cuando alguien le asustaba solo por bromear, generalmente los Slytherin.

—Sí… si la conozco.

—Pues vaya chico, es todo un héroe… rescatar a la chica Weasley y matar una criatura de ese nivel es una gran hazaña.

La imaginación activa de Terry voló, imaginándose a Harry con una capa ondeante encima del animal, del que solo había visto dibujos en los libros, con la pelirroja novia de su mejor amigo tomada de la cintura y la espada en la otra, brillando ante la victoria. Él era uno de esos chicos que soñaba con encontrar a su princesa y amarla para toda la eternidad, sí, un poco cursi pero ¿qué se podía esperar de un chico que no había tenido una novia real?

Su gran amor platónico siempre había sido Cho Chang, la linda buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de su casa… pero ella había comenzado a flirtear con Potter también. De un momento a otro, la visión de Harry y la chica Weasley se vio alterada y visualizó a Cho bajo su agarre, un apretado y sin vergüenza agarre a la altura de la cadera. Sintió una punzada en el pecho que no le agradó y de pronto se encontró imaginándose a él bajo ese agarre, la mirada verde y hermosa de Potter fija en la suya… esa sonrisa roba escenas principales de cualquier película.

Momento, momento… ¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca, apretando los labios y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Se había imaginado a él mismo, a él, él, él, con Harry Potter? No, no, no, no. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

—Sí… claro —Respondió con voz afectada al retrato, que le miraba con curiosidad al igual que los demás.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando ver a Hannah Abott, la representante de Hufflepuff. Ésta le sonrió.

Por toda la reunión el no pudo concentrarse, por su mente solo pasaba el rostro del chico de ojos verdes y no dejaba de repetirse una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Estuvo varios días pensando en olvidar, más cada vez que se encontraba con Harry en los pasillos el solo se sonrojaba y salía corriendo de allí, claro, no es que el objeto causante de sus desgracias se diera cuenta de ellos pero él no podía evitarlo. Terminó pensando en que quizá, él no esperaba una princesa… él esperaba al "príncipe" que le hiciera feliz… Potter cumplía con los requisitos.

—¿Crees que sea normal que a un chico le guste otro chico? —Le preguntó a Michael un día en el gran comedor, cuando ya no pudo más al ver los ojos fijos en su dirección pero no mirándole a él, sino a Chang.

—¿Qué? —Contestó Michael con incredulidad mientras su cuchara caía ruidosamente en su plato—. Bueno… ehm… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Solo tengo… curiosidad —Bajó la mirada a su propio plato, el cual estaba solo jugueteado, y se sonrojó levemente—. Es que vi a unos Hufflepuff besarse en un rincón hace un rato…

—Yo creo que es normal —Se unió Anthony a la conversación—. Amor es amor ¿no creen?

Terry miró a Anthony con su blanca sonrisa y sus ojos amables, éste le dedicaba un guiño… que nunca supo de que era.

—Sí, tienes razón —Sentenció Michael—. Supongo que uno no elige la persona de la que se enamora.

—Eso es cierto —Suspiró Terry con resignación, él más que nadie sabía eso.

Fue así cómo llegaron a ese día, cuando acompañaron a Michael que, a su vez, llegó acompañando a Ginny Weasley a una reunión en cabeza de puerco, el pub más sucio que había pisado en su vida. Aquella vez le preguntó personalmente a Harry, y sin chistar, si la historia del basilisco era cierta. No es que él dudara… sino que quería escucharlo responderle. Su corazón dio un vuelto completo cuando sucedió y quedó más que prendado aquel día… Intentó acercarse, halagando a Granger y de mil maneras más… todos intentos fallidos.

Todo era inútil para ser notado por el famoso elegido, todo, incluso dar su vida por él. Uno no elige de quien se enamora había dicho Michael… Siempre pensó que no podía tener más razón.

**Fin Flash Back **

Terry bajó la mirada.

—¿Has venido a burlarte? —Susurró con desazón.

—Dímelo tú —Respondió Harry, el castaño subió rápidamente la mirada con asombro, a lo que él sonrió un poco titubeante—. Me conoces incluso mejor que yo mismo.

Terry soltó algo parecido a una risita, más era un poco triste.

—Sí… puede ser.

—Yo… Bueno… nosotros, nosotros queríamos… verte.

Los ojos azules le miraron con confusión, Terry no entendía de qué iba la palabra "nosotros" si solo estaba él allí… a menos que hubiera alguien más afuera. Un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió la espina de solo imaginar a Snape frente a él, enviándole todo su odio bien merecido y luego torturándolo lenta y dolorosamente.

Sin embargo, una sombra se vislumbró detrás de Harry y pronto, un par de ojos verdes se asomó para mirarle con un poco de miedo. Un segundo par se asomó del otro lado. Esos tres juegos de esmeraldas le provocaban una sacudida extraña a su corazón, una mezcla de culpa y vergüenza.

—Vamos, tranquilas, no les hará nada —Les animó Harry.

Lily fue la primera en salir, con su porte altivo y arrogante muy digna de una Potter. Eileen en cambio, continuó asomándose y mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Terry se mordió el labio y las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos, así que apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no le tengo miedo —Dijo Lily con suficiencia—. Esa vez me tomó desprevenida, así que es justificable. Ahora yo le derrotaría con una sola mano.

—Sí, claro —Masculló Eileen detrás de Harry.

—Bueno… nosotros hemos estado pensado —Continuó Harry—. Y… llegamos a la conclusión de que deberíamos arreglar esto de una forma distinta.

—¿Por qué nos mencionas a nosotras también? —Inquirió Lily—. Tú eras el que deseaba venir y papá no quería acompañarte, por eso nos ofrecimos, como los ángeles que somos, a venir contigo.

—¡Oye! —Le riñó el ojiverde con bochorno.

—Yo sí quería venir —Abogó Eileen con un tono extraño, contradictorio—. Tú eras la que lloriqueaba para que no la trajeran

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Lily con las mejillas encendidas.

Terry no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se escapara de sus labios. La primera desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ese solo acto le hizo sentir mejor que cualquier venganza que pudo haber planeado. Las lágrimas terminaron por desbordarse y sollozó entre su risa. Los otros tres le miraron, Harry sonrió condescendiente y dio un empujoncito a sus hijas para se acercaran junto a él.

—Terry —Llamó, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él para quedar a su altura, posó una mano en su hombro y el castaño le miró con los ojos cristalizados. Harry sonrió—. Tranquilo…

Terry apretó los ojos y raudales y raudales de lágrimas contenidas por muchos años se escurrieron por sus mejillas, liberando su alma de un peso que le oprimía. Sí, era justamente por eso que se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

—Hey, ya no llores —Susurró Lily—. Se supone que las que deberíamos llorar somos nosotras.

—Merlín… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Sollozó—. ¡Deberían odiarme! ¡Soy un monstruo!

—Te equivocas —Se escuchó, volteo a ver a Lily pero ella miraba hacia Eileen, quien realmente había hablado—. Te equivocas…

La mirada de la niña estaba en el suelo y su ceño seguía fruncido, más sus palabras parecían ser suaves.

—No eres un monstruo… solo cometiste un error. Papá nos enseñó eso el mismo día en que nos secuestraste.

Harry le miró sin comprender… ¿De que hablaba?

—Sí, es cierto —Concordó Lily, recordando ese día—. Papá pasó de ti… cómo nosotros pasamos de Alina.

—¿Alina? —Preguntó Terry desconcertado.

—Alina es una niña que siempre nos molestaba… pero ese día nosotros haríamos una fiesta e invitaríamos a todos… menos a ella —Explicó Lily.

—Papá dijo que deberíamos invitarla —Añadió Eileen—. Nosotros, por obligación, lo hicimos.

—Alina estaba muy triste cuando la encontramos, ella lloraba.

—Dijo que pensaba que la odiábamos.

—Y sus ojos brillaron cuando le dijimos que no y que podía ir a nuestra fiesta.

—Desde entonces ya no es tan mala y comprendimos que, cómo nosotras la ignorábamos, ella hacía de todo para llamar nuestra atención.

—Qué más que ser una odiosa, ella quería ser nuestra amiga —Concluyó Lily—. Es lo mismo que contigo, tú solo querías llamar la atención de papá.

—Pero les hice daño —Musitó con voz afectada—. Las herí…

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón… pero ¿qué clase de mundo sería este si no existiera el perdón? —Razonó Lily—. Yo herí a Eileen muchas veces… y ella me perdonó.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez fue Harry quien les miró con confusión—. ¿Cómo que heriste a Eileen?

Lily sonrió tiernamente, consciente de que había metido la pata. Al ver que su padre no desistiría hasta saber, suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me pelee en el colegio y te enviaron esa lechuza?

—Claro, no te reñí como era debido por todo lo que sucedió.

—Bueno… digamos que la niña con la que me pelee era Eileen…

—¿Y porque comenzó todo? —Inquirió Harry.

—Pues… yo… ahm…

—Ella rompió las gafas que el abuelo me dio —Respondió su gemela—. Eran tuyas y eran muy preciadas para mí… Lily, sabrá Merlín porque, pero se molestó de vérmelas y terminó por partirlas en dos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos dándonos patadas y jalándonos el cabello.

—Me dijiste gorila abusadora —Le recordó la leona.

—Da gracias al cielo que no te dije todo lo que pensé —Ironizó Eileen.

—Bueno… el caso es que, yo lastimé a Eileen, no solo ese día… la aturdí, la golpee, le tiré los libros, le dije palabras ofensivas, no dejaba que nadie se juntara con ella por lo que siempre estaba sola y… —Conforme enumeraba todas las cosas que le hizo, Harry se golpeaba una y otra vez la frente con su mano. Eileen rodó los ojos—. Ah y le quemé el cabello… pero ella me perdonó porque es buena —Agregó, sonriéndole cariñosamente—. Y me quiere.

Unos gruñidos de parte de la Slytherin fue lo único que se escuchó por un momento. Terry se preguntó el porqué de todo eso… ¿a qué querían llegar?

—Lo que queremos decir —Dijo Eileen como si leyera sus pensamientos, aunque, como hija de Snape, no dudaba que pudiera ser así—. Es que nosotros te perdonamos.

Terry jadeó.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Que te perdonamos —Replicó Lily—. Yo te perdono la aturdida.

—Y yo el absorvere —Suspiró Eileen—. Bailey, que no pudo venir porque tenía una cita, te perdona el Imperius y todas las locuras que cometió bajo tu control.

—Y yo…

La vista de Terry, que pasaba de Eileen a Lily sin poder creérselo, terminó en Harry, que le miraba con arrepentimiento.

—Te pido perdón.

—¿Perdón? —Repitió, su privilegiado cerebro no podía procesar esa información.

—Sí… por, por todo lo que te hice sufrir… realmente creo que merecía que me hicieras lo mismo pero no con mis hijas.

—Lo sé… fue estúpido —Aceptó el castaño—. Lo lamento Harry… no tienes que disculparte tú, no fue tu culpa.

—Oh vamos, yo no debí dejarte así como así en la batalla… fue horrible y no te lo merecías después de todo lo que hiciste por mí. Ni siquiera te di las gracias… me salvaste de Voldemort… por ti ganamos.

Otro suspiró brotó de lo más profundo de Terry, uno cansado. Negó con la cabeza, engurruñándose más en su lugar.

—No merezco esto.

Eileen bufó.

—Vamos, nosotros te hemos perdonado… vale, papá Severus aun te odia y te aborrece como no tienes idea, pero ignóralo… ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo?

Las palabras de aquella pequeña resonaron en sus oídos, más allá de prestar atención a que Snape le odiaba, prestó atención a lo mucho que él mismo se odiaba. Esas niñas, aun pequeñas e inexpertas, sabían mucho más del perdón de lo que él, más viejo y con más experiencia, sabía.

—Mira, hicimos esto para ti —Dijo Lily de repente, estirando su mano y entregándole una rana de chocolate. Él sonrió débilmente puesto que estaba en una caja ¿cómo se supone que él pensaría que la hicieron si estaba aún en el empaque?—. Anda, ábrela.

La obedeció y retiró el seguro, la rana saltó y él Harry la atrapó por reflejo. Terry sonrió, recibiéndola en su mano y dándole un mordisco.

—Está deliciosa —Dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió Lily—. ¡Mira el cromo!

Con aún más confusión, Terry vio la caja y su rostro le saludó en ella. Abrió los ojos con estupefacción y luego miró a los tres ojos verdes que le miraban con diversión.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Eres un cromo! —Saltó la leona.

—Si lo sé… pero… ¿Por qué?

—Eras el único al que le faltaba uno —Sonrió Harry—. Eres un héroe, merecías el reconocimiento.

—Irónico… ahora que estoy en Azkaban —Bromeó sin darse cuenta—. Da igual, soy famoso.

—Sí, eso parece —Rió Harry—. Bueno… creo que se acabó nuestro tiempo.

Terry asintió lentamente.

—Por cierto… tu condena de ha reducido a tres años —Dijo Harry, sacudiéndose el pantalón—. Lamento no haber podido hacer mucho…

Sintió un repentino mareo y le miró, dos Harry le veían con preocupación.

—No… eso… eso es suficiente…

—Entonces… andando chicas…

Lily le sonrió y le ofreció su mano, la cual acepto gustoso. Eileen, le miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó.

—Enserio lo lamento —Le dijo a la niña, que no dejó de mirarle pero suavizó un poco su semblante.

—Vale…

Eileen ofreció su mano con indecisión y el la estrechó entre las suyas. Depositó un pequeño beso en ella. Ella la retiró con las mejillas rojas y salió corriendo detrás de su padre. Harry se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa.

Terry suspiró después cerrada la puerta y se estiró, mirando al techo. Realmente se podría considerar afortunado… y quizá, solo quizá, podría empezar a sentirse mejor. Después de todo… ¿En cuántas ocasiones tres ángeles irían a darte una lección sobre el perdón?


	21. Bonus 2

**Notas del autor:**

La idea de la segunda parte, osea, la "conspiración" fue idea "xxxIloveKISSHUxxx" :3 jajaja créditos a ella xD que me sacó la risa con su comentario.

¡Un saludín!

* * *

**¡Hola Suegra!**

xXx

La Madriguera jamás había estado tan silenciosa. Bill y Fleur vivían junto a sus hijos, Victoire, Dominique y el recién nacido Louis, en su propia casa. Fred y Angelina, vivían en la suya, la morena estaba esperando un bebé al que llamarían Arthur o Molly, dependiendo el género. Luna y George celebraban su propio embarazo buscando la casa a la que se mudarían, ya que no podrían vivir arriba de Sortilegios Weasley por siempre. Ron y Hermione seguían en Hogwarts, junto a sus dos amores Rose y Hugo, que seguían creciendo cada día más. Hugo ya había dado sus primeros pasos y balbuceado "papá" para alegría de Ron. La familia Weasley había aumentado mucho más y lo seguiría haciendo en los tiempos venideros.

Molly arribó a su hogar aquella tarde, sin Arthur para descontento. Habían estado haciendo algunas compras en Diagon para luego separarse, pues su esposo había sido llamado a su empleo en el último minuto y había tenido que volver sola. Dejó sus compras en la cocina y se sentó en el sofá para descansar sus pies. Se quitó los zapatos y masajeó un poco sus dedos. La edad le estaba pasando factura, aunque eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Miró el reloj que marcaba el estado de sus hijos, muchos de ellos marcaban "fuera", pensó que quizá debería conseguir un reloj más grande para poner a todos los nuevos integrantes… sus lindos nietos deberían sacarse una fotografía para ponerla allí. Oh, la vida había sido buena y benevolente… no habían tenido ninguna pérdida en la guerra, salvo Sirius y Remus -hecho que aún les pesaba a todos después de tantos años- y ahora tenía todo lo que podría desear. Suspiró de júbilo, recorriendo cada rostro en el reloj… uhm, al parecer sus nietos no serían los únicos que necesitaban una foto, todas esas ya eran demasiado viejas… todos deberían sacarse una para el nuevo reloj.

Al llegar al rostro sonriente de Charlie, que seguía tan guapo como en aquel tiempo, bronceado, alto, fornido y todo lo que una madre podría desear para su hijo, suspiró, a su pequeño hombre le faltaba una mujer con la cual compartir su vida, todos los demás ya la tenían… y eso que Charlie era el mayor. Miró a su otro hijo, que estaba a un lado de Charlie. Percy, el siempre serio Percy. Al parecer, su hijo mayor no era el único que necesitaba una esposa, ahora que lo pensaba. Se preguntó dónde estarían ellos en ese momento, no estaban con los demás en el apartado de "fuera"… pero estaban juntos.

La manecilla del señor Weasley se movió al apartado "en camino" y sonrió, debería empezar a hacer la cena. Se dirigía a la cocina cuando un ruido extraño, proveniente de la parte de arriba le hizo detenerse. Era como si algo se hubiera caído. Se suponía que en casa solo estaba ella… quizá un gnomo se había colado a la casa y estaba haciendo desastres…

Subió las escaleras, dispuesta a encontrar la raíz de ese ruido que se volvía insistente y se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Charlie… Tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Molly, ya he llegado! —Escuchó la voz del señor Weasley desde la puerta.

El hombre entró y dejó su sombrero y su capa en el perchero, mientras también se sentaba en el sofá y miraba el reloj. También suspiró, que viejo se estaba haciendo. Entonces, reparó en que su manecilla terminaba de moverse al apartado "En casa", junto a las otras tres que también se encontraban allí.

—¡Enseguida bajo! —Exclamó la señora Weasley mientras abría la puerta—. ¡Hay un…!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

En el suelo, afortunadamente cubiertos la mayor parte por la cama, estaban tres jóvenes. Percy era el que estaba hasta abajo, tanto que casi no se veía, le seguía un pelinegro… Bailey, el exnovio de Harry, la cosa la culminaba Charlie, del cual se veía hasta la espalda baja, bronceada y con cicatrices de quemaduras. Los tres rostros le miraron con pasmo antes de hacer un movimiento en falso y cayeron sobre la alfombra, llevando la sabana con ellos.

Percy solo asomó su cabeza, estaba tan rojo cómo su cabello y parecía que ya no le cabía más vergüenza. Charlie se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y un cojín cubriendo su desnudez, le sonrió a su madre con disculpa, también estaba sonrojado. Bailey se puso de pie con la sabana cubriéndole y parecía muy exacerbado, se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo mientras buscaba una ventana por la cual aventarse.

—S-Señora… —Musitó—. Q-Qué gusto verla…

Molly se había quedado tiesa en el umbral, su cara estaba pálida y parecía haber visto un muerto.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, mujer? —Preguntó el señor Weasley al cual le había preocupado que no terminara la frase. Miró hacia el interior de la habitación y alzó ambas cejas—. Oh…

Por un momento Bailey deseó que la tierra se lo tragara… ¿Cómo habían terminado en eso? Ah, sí… unas bromas después, unas copas de más, una atracción muy fuerte, una casa vacía y ¡Tarán!... problemas a la boloñesa.

—Ehm… —El señor Weasley tomó a su esposa del brazo y la jaló hacia afuera, estaba tan rígida que parecía una estatua—. Bueno… continúen.

Cerró la puerta tras él y los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, sin entender exactamente qué había ocurrido. Charlie se levantó y retiró el cojín, dejando a la vista su masculinidad. Percy parecía querer meterse debajo de la cama del apocamiento y Bailey… bueno él casi se estaba desmayando. ¿Qué clase de impresión les había dejado? ¡No quería saberlo!

—Él dijo que continuáramos… así que… —Sonrió el pelirrojo mayor intentando aligerar el ambiente—. ¿En que estábamos?

Bailey y Percy le arrojaron lo primero que encontraron a la mano, lo que incluyó una lámpara que le dejó un moratón en la cabeza.

xXx

Severus caminó por aquel tramo de lugar con parsimonia, su capa ondeaba detrás de él. El sol brillaba y era hilarante que él llevara ropa negra. Iba solo y esquivo, cómo si no quisiera que le vieran en aquel sitio. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores blancas, el cual apretaba contra su pecho.

Se arrodilló y depositó los lirios sobre la fría piedra, frente a él estaban los nombres de James y Lily Potter. Ignoró el primero y se dedicó a mirar al segundo con una sonrisa tenue. Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos cada letra, casi como si la acariciara a ella.

—Hola, suegra —Susurró burlonamente, el viento sopló moviendo sus cabellos y haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz—. Vale, tienes que aceptarlo… ahora seremos familia política.

Casi pudo escuchar la risa melodiosa de su mejor amiga traída por el aire, sabía que a ella no le hubiera molestado del todo, al menos no al final cuando se diera cuenta de que Harry era feliz, casi tanto como él lo era.

—Prometo cuidar de él —Le dijo—. Y me disculpo por haberlo hecho sufrir todo este tiempo… lo compensaré. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, que conocieras a Lily y a Eileen… sé que serías una gran abuela —Agregó de nuevo con burla.

Si ella estuviera allí en ese momento, seguro le hubiera dado un buen coscorrón o le hubiera propinado un buen zape, quizá un puntapié. Recordó cómo se divertían en aquel bosquecillo cerca del río y sus días en Hogwarts, la extrañaba tanto.

—Perdóname por todo, Lily… jamás quise hacerte algún daño, ni a ti ni a Harry… acepto que al papanatas de Potter sí, pero a ustedes dos nunca.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el rostro de su primer amor, platónico, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Jamás llegaría a entender que vio ella en James Potter, pero agradecía al cielo que las cosas hubieran sido así… sino, no hubiera conocido a Harry, no tendría a sus hermosas hijas, no tendría nada… aunque, el que ella ya no estuviera era algo que siempre querría corregir del pasado.

Se puso de pie y miró una vez más la lápida, para luego avanzar por donde había llegado. Siempre iba allí en esa fecha, el cumpleaños de ella, y dejaba lirios. Sonrió antes de accionar el traslador que le llevaría a donde sus tres amores le esperaban.

Al llegar, Harry le abordó en un segundo.

—Aquí estas —Sonrió con alivio—. Me habías asustado… ¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Ya estás de paranoico? —Se mofó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Respondió Harry con inocencia—. Solo quería saber a dónde habías ido, me dejaste con el almuerzo preparado.

—Fui a visitar a alguien.

—Ohhhhhhhh —Exclamó Harry con exageración—. Eso responde todas mis dudas.

—Qué sarcástico… está bien, fui a llevarle flores a una hermosa mujer ¿contento?

Harry torció el gesto y una de sus cejas se elevó.

—Ya… ¿estas tratando de decirme que me eres infiel?

—Algo así.

—Vale —Rió Harry—. Entonces dormirás en el sofá lo que te queda de vida.

—Ni lo pienses, de mi cama nadie me saca.

—Entonces me mudaré.

El ojiverde tomó camino hacia dentro de la casa y volvió a la cocina, donde Lily y Eileen le miraban con inocencia pero ambas tenían migajas de galletas hasta en la nariz. Harry se hizo el desentendido y metió otra bandeja al horno, Severus entró y se sentó con ellas, sacudió un poco a sus pequeñas y sonrió.

—Su padre tiene una amante —Dijo Harry como si diera el clima.

—¡Potter!

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Lily indignada—. ¡Oh, yo te mato!

Eileen comenzó a reír al ver que una galleta fue a parar en la cara de Severus, Harry siguió cocinando como si fuera tan natural el que su hija hiciera una guerra campal en la cocina.

—¿Listas para ir a La Madriguera? —Sonrió quitándose el ridículo delantal color pastel que llevaba puesto.

Severus gruñó lleno de galleta y leche, mientras Lily le volteaba la cara.

—Claro, muero por que el tío Percy nos diga que será su bebé —Respondió Eileen emocionada—. ¡Quién diría que un hombre se vería tan adorable así de panzón!

—Ni se te ocurra decirle eso —Rió Harry—. Por experiencia propia sé que intentará sacarte los ojos por decirle gordo.

—Pero no está gordo —Refutó—. ¡Va a tener un lindo bebé!

—Sí… pero es lo mismo que decirle gordo.

—Vale… entonces le diré que se ve más esbelto que nunca.

—Tampoco digas eso… seguirá pensando que le dijiste gordo.

—¿Entonces que se supone que debo decirle? —Preguntó desconcertada—. ¿Qué tiene unos ojos hermosos?

—Y pensará que le dices gordo —Caviló Harry—. Mejor no le digas nada… ignóralo si puedes.

—¡Hombres! —Resopló la niña.

—El que tú hayas sido gordo, no significa que los demás lo sean, Potter —Ironizó Snape terminando de limpiarse.

Harry fingió no haberle escuchado, en cambio, se giró hacia sus pequeñas y le sonrió.

—¿Quieren que deje a su padre durmiendo en la bañera?

Snape entrecerró los ojos hasta volverlos en una fina rendija.

—¡Sí! —Respondieron ambas niñas.

Suspiró cansadamente, le iba a costar trabajo acostumbrarse a aquello. Sus tres ojiverdes solían hacerlo cada vez que estaban molestos con él o simplemente querían hacerle una broma. Sí, se "secreteaban" en su presencia utilizando el Parcel cómo medio de comunicación. Lo detestaba pero lo amaba a su vez… ¡Salazar y su bendita sangre! ¡Esos tres iban a envejecerlo más rápido!

—Entonces así quedamos… ustedes se meterán a la cama conmigo y sellaremos la habitación ¿vale?

—¿Puedo dejarle una almohada aunque sea? —Siseó Lily—. Pobrecillo…

—Claro, puedes dejarle todo lo que quieras cariño —Añadió en un siseo cariñoso y besando su frente—. Y puedes decirle que lo amas.

—¡Te amo papá! —Exclamó la niña con alegría.

—También te amo, hermosa —Suspiró Snape, mientras se acercaba—. ¿Ya terminaron de conspirar en mi contra?

—Solo hablábamos de nuestro próximo viaje —Dijo Eileen—. Nos iremos sin ti.

—¿De nuevo?

—¿Me dirás gordo otra vez? —Inquirió Harry.

—No, amor, no te diré gordo de nuevo… es más, jamás lo he dicho, no lo eres… ni lo volveré a insinuar —Repitió como un mantra.

—Vale, entonces nos iremos a Montreal.

—¿Ahora o después de ir donde los Weasley y esos tres ufanos pervertidos? Uno gordo por la causa.

—Después —Sonrió el ojiverde.

Los cuatro salieron hacia La Madriguera, donde Percy, a pesar de ser ignorado, siguió pensando que le decían gordo.


End file.
